


Crisantemo

by MZils



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZils/pseuds/MZils
Summary: Kuran Kaname se resignó a ser uno de los muchos "sin vínculo", personas destinadas a la soledad.Él jamás pensó que, tras miles años de existencia, conocería a su destinado, y mucho menos que ese destinado estuviera convirtiéndose en un nivel E.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!   
> Bueno, esta historia estaba siendo publicada únicamente en Wattpad (me era más cómodo publicar desde mi celular T-T) pero, debido a las múltiples actualizaciones de Wattpad y el riesgo de que puedan eliminar el fic, he decidido publicarla aquí y también en Amor yaoi (pueden encontrarme allí con el nombre de Zils o el nombre del fic) 
> 
> En fin, espero disfruten la lectura!   
> Un abrazo! 
> 
> La versión publicada aquí y en Amor Yaoi está editada, así que tiene algunas diferencias en cuanto a la versión de Wattpad.

Advertencias

Descripciones de violencia, abuso físico y psicológico, y comportamiento suicida.

Prólogo

La explosión de dolor que surgió en su cuello le dejó estático. Su respiración se detuvo, sus manos temblaron y el único pensamiento coherente fue: "¡imposible!". ¡Era imposible! ¡Absurdo! No había forma que le estuviera sucediendo eso... El creciente dolor en su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

_Aquello realmente estaba sucediendo._

Cada célula en su cuerpo quemaba como si su misma sangre fuera ácido. Exhaló lentamente, sintiendo su mandíbula crujir por la fuerza con que apretaba los dientes. Podía soportarlo...tenía que soportarlo.

Ajenos a su infierno personal, el Consejo junto al comité de investigación a cargo, discutían acaloradamente la implementación de las nuevas pastillas de sangre. Era un tema importante que _debía_ ser tratado cuanto antes, por lo que se había organizado una reunión extraordinaria.

El peor momento para _eso_ ocurriera.

Sólo podía contener la respiración y rogar que el dolor mermara, que le diera un respiro para poder pensar en cómo escapar de allí. Contrario a sus deseos, el dolor no hacía más que aumentar en oleadas constantes, asfixiándolo poco a poco. Si no fuera por su tolerancia al dolor —cosa que no le enorgullecía en absoluto— ya estaría retorciéndose en el suelo, pero esa tolerancia tenía un límite y estaba peligrosamente cerca de alcanzarlo.

_Tenía que actuar ya..._

—Suficiente. Continuaremos luego—por suerte, su voz logró emitir la suficiente firmeza para que los nobles quedaran estáticos en sus lugares. Se miraron entre ellos sin creer que la reunión había terminado de esa manera, dudosos entre acatar la orden y pedir explicaciones. Él no tenía paciencia para eso— Retírese. Todos —ordenó más agresivo de lo que hubiera querido.

Rápidamente los nobles y el personal de servicio abandonaron el salón en completo silencio, temerosos de enfadar aún más a su rey. Más tarde recibirían una escueta explicación al respecto, y ese episodio no pasaría del mero capricho de un sangre pura.

_Justo a tiempo._

Cuando al fin estuvo solo, dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa. Los jadeos, que había contenido hasta el momento, se convirtieron en quejidos lastimeros. Se abrazó a sí mismo para contener los violentos temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. En algún momento, el sudor comenzó a escurrir por su frente y sus sentidos se distorsionaron.

Frío, calor, el propio sonido de la sangre recorriendo sus venas...cada mínimo cambio parecía llevarlo a un nuevo nivel de agonía.

Se desplomó en el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse apoyado únicamente en la mesa. Su mente se sumió en un torbellino de emociones tormentosas y él solo pudo rogar porque todo eso terminara.

Hubo un tiempo, durante esa lejana niñez que apenas recordaba, donde ansiaba la llegada de ese día, el día en que sintiera esa mágica conexión con otro ser. Soñaba con encontrar a esa persona que estaría siempre a su lado, que le apoyaría y le amaría incondicionalmente, esa persona a quien le entregaría todo, su destinado.

Por supuesto, luego de miles de años, comprendió que para los vampiros es prácticamente imposible encontrar a su destinado; incluso para los mismos humanos es una cosa difícil. Los destinados solo eran una incomprendida conexión que las abuelas llenaron de ilusiones de amor. El tiempo transcurrió implacable, llevándose consigo ese deseo infantil.

Kuran Kaname jamás pensó que, tras miles de años de existencia, sentiría a su alma gemela, y mucho menos que esa alma gemela estuviera convirtiéndose en un nivel E.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten la lectura!

I

Como cada tarde, gritos ensordecedores los esperaban tras las robustas puertas del dormitorio. Y, como cada tarde, Kaname exhaló lentamente buscando cada ápice de autocontrol dentro de su ser.

_Lo necesitaría._

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando la avalancha de adolescentes agitadas aplastando a su pobre hermana. Yuuki apenas podía contener ese mar de hormonas; era un conejito contra una jauría de poodles. A pesar de ver la misma escena todos los días, le seguía pareciendo divertido.

No pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse y saludarla. Sabía que lo mejor era guardar distancia, alejarse lo máximo de ella, pero se le hacía imposible.

_Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Kaname ya no soportaba estar solo._

Ella le sonrió como siempre, tan inocente y tierna, y él acarició su cabello, aun sabiendo quien se acercaba claramente molesto por su arrebato.

No se sorprendió al sentir la calidez subiendo por su brazo cuando su mano fue bruscamente retirada de la cabellera de Yuuki. Cada vez que se tocaban sucedía lo mismo. Kaname se preguntaba qué sentiría Zero, ¿Calor? ¿Una corriente eléctrica? ¿Repulsión? ¿O, tal vez, la paz que él sentía?

La mano ajena reforzó su agarre, provocándole un ligero escalofrío, y tuvo que contener la respiración cuando escuchó su voz.

—Las clases están por comenzar, Kuran-senpai.

Su tono estaba cargado de indiferencia y un poquito de odio —porque si bien Zero le odiaba, tenía que guardar las apariencias en ese teatro que Cross montó para ellos—. Kaname ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud osca del cazador; incluso le gustaba. Era parte de su encanto.

—Que miedo, señor prefecto—Kaname respondió con un deje de burla. Era su lado infantil, ese que seguido le avergonzaba, buscando la atención de su alma gemela a toda costa.

Antes de decir alguna tontería, retomó su camino junto a los demás nobles. Le bastaba esa pequeña interacción para continuar su aburrida rutina. No podía pedir mucho más aunque quisiera. Por eso, cuando una chica de la clase diurna se acercó para darle una rosa, él aprovechó para ver como un malhumorado Zero lidiaba con las alborotadas adolescentes y su apenada hermana.

_Apenas contuvo la sonrisa ante la escena._

Mientras caminaba, sintió la mirada de su destinado en su espalda. Era una sensación tan extraña; le ponía nervioso, feliz y triste a la vez.

_Todo lo relacionado a Zero oscilaba entre la felicidad y el dolor._

Le gustaba mirarlo, observarlo desde las sombras—un vergonzoso hábito que desarrolló durante esos cuatro años a su lado—, tener esas pequeñas interacciones durante los cambios de turno o su atención momentánea. Una dulce calidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo, para después ser invadido por el dolor de saber que jamás podría tener más que eso.

_Porque Kaname era el ser que su destinado más odiaba, un vampiro sangre pura._

Kaname siempre detestó su especie, pero aprendió a vivir con eso. Como con muchas otras cosas, se resignó a que esa era su realidad y no podía cambiarla; pero, cuando su destinado resultó ser un niño que aborrecía a los vampiros, todo el odio que guardaba hacia sí mismo resurgió con renovado vigor.

Ahora no sólo se odiaba por ser un vampiro, se odiaba por ser cobarde. Desde el principio, no tuvo el valor para presentarse ante Zero como su destinado; se deshizo en excusas para no afrontar un posible rechazo. Ni siquiera se sentía merecedor del afecto que le profesaba Yuuki. Pero tampoco podía alejarse. Era un desastre. Estaba tan asustado.

Para empezar, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Zero que era su destinado? No era cosa de plantarse frente a él y decir: “Hola, Zero. ¿Sabes qué? Soy tu destinado. Sip, desde hace cuatro años. ¿Amigos? Digo, para empezar.”

 _¡Mierda, no! ¡Ni borracho se atrevería!_ …Tampoco se podía emborrachar, por suerte.

No, gracias. Conservaría lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Se conformaba con cuidarlo desde lejos, con verlo de vez en cuando, con sentir el vínculo que los unía y compartir su dolor.

_No debía olvidar que ser destinados no significaba amor._

Al terminar las clases, se encerró en su habitación. Estaba mentalmente agotado y para empeorar las cosas, su garganta ardía por la sed y un molesto nudo apretaba su pecho. Sabía que el dolor y la sed no le pertenecían, y le preocupaba. Le preocupaba mucho.

Últimamente, los ataques eran más frecuentes. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo, no tenía noticias sobre _ese_ asunto y Zero no cooperaba con la situación.

—Mañana tendré que hablar con Cross.

Aunque detestaba sus conversaciones con el director, tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, Kaname movería los hilos necesarios para asegurar el bienestar de su destinado.

*

*

*

Existen muchas conexiones diferentes sobre las almas gemelas: algunos pueden saborear lo que su destinado come, otros pueden sentir su dolor, otros pueden soñar lo que su destinado hace, otros escuchan su voz, algunos tienen marcas en sus cuerpos; cada conexión es única en forma e intensidad. Lo que todos tienen en común es que una vez conoces a tu destinado no puedes separarte de él. La separación produce agonía en ambas partes. La muerte de uno conlleva a la muerte del otro.

Cuando Cross Kaien le llamó para salvar a un niño, Kaname jamás pensó que ese pequeño sería su destinado. Sí, sabía que su alma gemela estaba pasando por la transformación a nivel E, pero, obviamente, no tenía forma de encontrarla.

_Resultaba espeluznante como se dieron las cosas._

Al instante en que vio a ese niño agonizando en medio de su propia sangre, supo que se trataba de su alma gemela. Fue mágico, una conexión más allá de la razón. Una atracción que le impidió alejarse un paso siquiera. En un impulso ya estaba al lado de la cama, listo para hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo.

— ¿Kaname, puedes hacer algo por él? Por favor…

Cross, ajeno a la maraña de emociones en que se había convertido, lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. A Kaname la pregunta le pareció ilógica; él estaba seguro de que, si fuera posible, daría su vida por ese niño. Lo único en su mente era protegerlo, resguardarlo de todo mal existente.

Apenas pudo controlar el temblor en sus manos al quitar los plateados mechones húmedos de la frente de su destinado. Cuando sus manos rozaron la piel ajena, sintió el dolor mermar en su propio cuerpo. La expresión dolorida del menor se relajó un poco, y él soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Mordió su muñeca y con el máximo cuidado posible abrió la boca del pequeño, dejando que su sangre cayera en ella. Se concentró en transmitir su energía lentamente para que el cuerpo de su niño se acostumbrara poco a poco a la nueva condición. Tras unos minutos el dolor mermó considerablemente. Su muñeca fue tomada con rudeza y los pequeños colmillos se clavaron en ella. La mordida fue brusca, su sangre era rápidamente drenada y Kaname simplemente no se pudo resistir.

_El dolor en su brazo era insignificante comparado con la paz que lo envolvió._

Había escuchado algunas historias que afirmaban que si tu destinado bebía de ti sentirías la máxima plenitud, una sensación inexplicable. El acto burdo de alimentarse pasaría a ser algo sagrado. Kaname creyó que eran exageraciones, cuentos que se inventaban los románticos para darle color a sus aburridas vidas. Claramente, estaba equivocado.

Mientras su sangre era tomada por su destinado, Kaname se sentía completo, rodeado de un manto de calidez embriagante. Su vida, por primera vez, tenía sentido. El mundo mismo cobraba sentido. El dolor, la agonía y el miedo que acarreó durante miles de años se esfumaron, siendo reemplazados por una acogedora sensación de pertenencia. Deseaba permanecer así para siempre, junto a su niño, a salvo de todo mal. 

_Pero las cosas buenas no duran mucho. O eso había aprendido…A las malas._

Sintió como alguien jalaba insistente su hombro derecho. Fue obligado a salir de su ensoñación. Al abrir los ojos apenas pudo distinguir el rostro de Kaien a unos centímetros del suyo, arruinando su reciente felicidad.

— ¿Kaname? —Cross estaba llamándolo. Su voz sonaba lejana, como si la escuchara bajo el agua. —Kaname ¿Estás bien?

 _Ahora no_. Aunque quiso responder con un tono sarcástico, por suerte, su voz no salió.

De alguna forma había terminado sentado en el piso, su cabeza recostada en el colchón y su brazo izquierdo siendo apresado por su niño; una incómoda posición para alguien de su tamaño. Se incorporó lentamente. Estaba mareado, pero el dolor se había ido por completo, lo que significaba que al fin su destinado podría descansar un poco.

_Buenas noticias para ambos._

—Sí, estoy bien. —mintió. Le costaría reponerse de eso; su alimentación era, en palabras ligeras, deficiente, por lo que un gasto de energía extra era un problema. Pero no podía darse el lujo de marcharse por eso o que otros notaran su incomodidad.

La parte más difícil fue separar su brazo. Su destinado lo tenía firmemente sujeto. Una escena demasiado tierna a sus ojos. Sin embargo, tras unos intentos —y con el dolor de su alma— logró que lo soltara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—4 horas. — _¡¿4 horas?!_ Para él fue apenas un minuto—Caíste después de que Zero te mordió. Intenté despertarte pero no respondiste. —Cross le informó apresurado. Si hubiera prestado más atención, habría notado la mirada penetrante de Kaien sobre él. —Vamos afuera. Necesita descansar.

Kaname asintió renuente. Aunque quería quedarse junto a su destinado, también necesitaba hablar con Cross. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo sería un momento, quince minutos a lo mucho, y volvería junto a su niño. Con eso en mente, siguió a Cross fuera de la habitación.

En la salita contigua les esperaba otro cazador. Yagari Toga, si mal no recordaba, estaba cruzado de brazos con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

— ¿Y? ¿Logró algo?—inquirió impaciente dirigiéndose a Kaien sin apartar su mirada cautelosa de Kaname.

—Yagari…

—Está bien. —Kaname murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás. Estaba débil y toda la paz que había sentido se transformó en un oscuro vacío cuando se separó de su destinado. Quería volver lo más pronto posible. — Le di mi sangre y energía. Con ello podrá pasar la primera fase de la transformación…Hay que repetir el proceso, mínimo dos veces más, hasta estabilizarlo por completo.

—Entonces, ¿No caerá a nivel E?

—Si no recibe la sangre de quien lo transformó, en algún momento lo hará. —odiaba admitirlo, pero era todo lo que él podía hacer en ese momento. —Esto solo le comprará tiempo.

_Tiempo suficiente para que él encontrara a ese sangre pura._

—Está fuera de peligro vital. Es lo importante ahora. — suspiró Cross. Kaname estuvo a punto de levantarse, dando la discusión por terminada, cuando Kaien continuó. — Otra cosa. Kaname, la marca en tu cuello, es exactamente igual a la que apareció en Zero.

Por toda respuesta, su primer pensamiento fue: _su nombre es Zero_. Un hermoso nombre. ¿Sonaría tan bien si lo decía en voz alta?

Yagari exclamó exaltado, sacándolo de su ensoñación— ¡¿De mierda estás hablando?! ¡¿Cómo que una marca?!

Cross miró de reojo a su compañero antes de volver la mirada a Kaname. — No tenía esa marca al llegar, lo revisamos…Entonces, eso significa que son destinados. Esa es la marca de unión.

Él asintió, sin ánimos de inventar una elaborada mentira en su condición.

— ¿Te lo llevarás? 

— ¿Cómo qué “te lo llevarás”? ¡El chiquillo perdió a toda su familia por una sanguijuela! ¡Es un cazador! ¡¿Qué crees que le harán esos bastardos cuando se enteren?! ¡Cómo crees que se sentirá él!

Muy a su pesar, Kaname estuvo de acuerdo con Yagari. En primer lugar, mantener a Zero a su lado era peligroso. Exactamente por esa razón dejó a Yuuki a cargo de Kaien. De hecho, lo lógico sería mantenerse lo más alejado posible.

Es segundo lugar, Zero seguramente lo odiaría. Que fueran destinados no significaba que se amarían automáticamente; sí habría un lazo de protección y atracción física, pero no significaba amor. Él mismo conoció a destinados que eran compañeros de armas, nada más y nada menos.

Era la creencia popular la que decía que los destinados estaban hechos a la medida. Y ese niño, ya había sufrido mucho a causa de su especie.

—Toga, sabes que los destinados no pueden separarse. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo funcionan los destinados entre los vampiros. ¡Incluso tienen una marca! Zero no aguantará la separación.

—No. Yagari Toga, tiene razón. —interrumpió a Cross.— En este momento es peligroso que esté junto a mí. Lo mejor es que esté a tu cuidado, Kaien. Vendré cada semana, así no habrán síntomas por separación.

— ¿Y sobre lo de ser destinados? No puedes simplemente ocultarlo, él lo sabrá.

—Es exactamente lo que haremos. — Kaname clavó sus ojos sobre Kaien, obligándole a ser parte de esa mentira. — No puede saber que soy su destinado. Sería demasiado para él. Su familia fue asesinada por un vampiro, él se convirtió en uno ¿Debería agregarle el tener de destinado a un sangre pura de la misma calaña que el asesino de sus padres? No. Es sólo un niño. Ya ha pasado por mucho.

Se formó un pesado silencio tras sus palabras. Ninguno podía negar esa verdad, ni siquiera Kaien, quien era el más reacio a ocultarle esa información a Zero.

Antes de que a Cross se le ocurriera otra excusa, Kaname habló.

—Le dirás que la marca en su cuello es un sello para ralentizar la transformación. Yo ocultaré la mía. Aprovecharé las visitas a Yuuki para verlo. Sentir la presencia del otro debería bastar.

Para ser un plan improvisado, sonaba bastante decente.

— ¿Y si nota el vínculo? —preguntó Kaien, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Kaname frunció el ceño antes de responder —No debería. Tendré cuidado…De cualquier forma, si llega a notar que tiene un destinado, no hay que alarmarse, es natural tener el vínculo sin encontrar al alma gemela.

Yagari asintió en silencio, conforme con ese curso de acción. Él suponía que sería difícil para Kaname aceptar a Zero como su destinado, algo razonable considerando su estatus. Un sangre pura enlazado a un ex humano, ¡era una locura!

_Pero Yagari no sabía lo alejado que estaba de la realidad, Kaname había aceptado a Zero desde el momento en que lo vio._

Los siguientes cinco días Kaname se quedó en esa cabaña. Se mantuvo junto a Zero todo el tiempo posible; se sentaba al lado de su cama y tomaba su mano, o acariciaba su cabello. Cuando el dolor y la sed se hacían presentes, vertía gotas de su sangre en la boca del menor hasta que bebiera por sí mismo. Aprovechó cada instante para grabar su imagen en su memoria.

Zero despertó un par de veces, pero su mente estaba muy confusa y rápidamente volvía a dormir.

Una vez se aseguró que el cuerpo de Zero se estabilizó, decidió marcharse. Tuvo que llamar a Seiren para que lo recogiera. En su estado apenas podía mantenerse en pie y ella no haría preguntas.

—Para emergencias. —le extendió a Kaien dos frasquitos con su sangre antes de subir al auto.

— ¿Piensas decírselo en algún día?

Un suspiro trepó por su garganta. Cross era más insistente de lo que imaginó. Si le hubiera preguntado mientras Zero bebía su sangre, habría dicho que sí, sin dudarlo. Pero en ese momento la respuesta era “no”.

—Cuídalo.

La siguiente vez que vio a Zero, recibió un cuchillo en su mano como saludo. Su destinado lo miraba con un odio indescriptible. Esperaba una reacción como esa, era lógico que su niño odiara con cada fibra de su ser a los vampiros, incluyéndolo a él, por supuesto. Estaba preparado para eso… aun así, sintió un doloroso nudo en el pecho.

Cuando Kaien le avisó su idea de crear una academia mixta que sirviera como prueba de la coexistencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros, lo primero que pensó fue: “es una locura”. Muchas cosas podían salir mal. Era una auténtica locura.

Pero entonces, Kaien jugó su carta maestra.

—Antes de negarte, piensa en esto: podrás cuidar de primera mano a Yuuki y puedes pasar tiempo con Zero sin que note que es por _eso_. Con tu apoyo como el presidente de la clase nocturna, aprobaran el proyecto.

Ni siquiera hizo falta más insistencia para que respondiera con un:

—Lo pensaré.

Debería haberse negado de inmediato.

Apenas Kaien nombró a Zero su mente creó los planes necesarios para llevar a cabo la loca idea del cazador. Después de dos días de quebrarse la cabeza luchando contra su lado irracional que quería estar junto a su alma gemela, le dio su respuesta a Kaien y la clase nocturna comenzó a formarse.

_Le gustaría decir que estaba arrepentido…_

Durante esos cuatro años vio de primera mano a Zero crecer junto a Yuuki. Vio como poco a poco se acostumbraba a su nueva condición, como se esforzaba por ser más fuerte. Desde la comodidad de las sombras, descubrió innumerables facetas de su destinado; lo bueno que era en la cocina, su destreza para domar caballos, lo protector que era con Yuuki, la amabilidad que ocultaba tras su carácter distante.

Y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, se vio atrapado por él, por el deseo de verle feliz, libre de todos sus tormentos.

Kaname se enamoró de Zero. Un amor sincero que no esperaba nada a cambio. Y mientras pudiera asegurar su bienestar lo que les quedaba de vida, entonces todo valdría la pena.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten la lectura!

II

Cuando entró al edificio del sol, los estudiantes cercanos quedaron estáticos durante unos segundos, para después estallar en murmullos emocionados. Kaname avanzó sin prestar atención al alboroto. Sólo había una persona en su mente.

Poco antes de entrar había sentido su presencia en el edificio, así que les dijo a los demás nobles que lo esperaran fuera. En lo posible, prefería evitar que Zero se topara con ellos y surgiera algún problema.

Entre el bullicio, identificó el inconfundible ritmo de los pasos de su destinado acercarse. Inmediatamente se concentró en ello hasta que escuchó el sonido de su respiración y, segundos después, el inconfundible latido de su corazón.

_Su propio corazón comenzó a latir más rápido._

No tardaron en cruzar caminos, y la anticipación que sintió se transformó rápidamente en angustia al verlo. Kaname sabía que Zero se encontraba en mal estado—lo sentía en su cuerpo—, pero verlo tan pálido y decaído le descolocó.

_La situación era más crítica de lo que pensaba._

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, las palabras salieron de su boca en un patético intento por llamar su atención.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Kiryuu —Mentira, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su destinado cada momento del día _. ¡Cuánto le avergonzaba ese hábito!_ — ¿Yuuki no está contigo hoy?

—Ella tiene clases extras hoy, Kuran. —Zero pasó por su lado, desinteresado, demasiado agotado como para discutir.

—Kiryuu. —le llamó, sin poder contener la preocupación—Cuídate.

Cuál fue la reacción de Zero a sus palabras, no lo supo. Kaname continuó su camino a la oficina de Cross sin mirar atrás, aguantando el impulso de volver sobre sus pasos y seguirlo. No quería arriesgarse a perturbar el ánimo de su destinado, no cuando estaba en ese estado tan débil.

 _Lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era encontrar a esa mujer_.

Al llegar a la oficina del director, antes de entrar, se permitió un segundo de debilidad; su expresión se relajó y soltó un profundo suspiro. Presentía que la siguiente conversación no le agradaría. Bueno, hablar con Kaien Cross nunca le resultaba placentero. El cazador, además de ser un metiche, tenía esa molesta habilidad de desnudar el alma con la mirada. Una percepción aterradora que él, a pesar de sus miles de años de existencia, no podía igualar.

Se compuso antes de abrir la puerta. Su máscara de sangre pura perfectamente acomodada.

—Hola, Kaname. Tenía la sensación que vendrías aquí hoy. —Kaien de inmediato le saludó afable al verle entrar.

Kaname tenía la imperiosa necesidad de agarrar al hombre por los hombros y zamarrearlo por no hacer bien el único favor que le pidió. Se contuvo a penas, porque sabía que el pobre sujeto no tenía culpa de la terquedad de su destinado.

En cambio, fue al grano.

—No ha querido beber. —Esa era su razón principal para hablar con el director. Necesitaban que Zero bebiera sangre antes de que perdiera el control. Durante esos cuatros años, Kaname le dejaba a Kaien frasquitos con su sangre para estabilizar la condición de Zero.

Claramente, eso no había funcionado.

Kaien dejó cinco frasquitos de sangre intactos sobre la mesa. Correspondían a la reserva del último año—No. ¿Lo sentiste?

Kaname se mantuvo en silencio. ¡Por supuesto que lo sintió! Los ataques de Zero se mezclaban con su propia necesidad de alimentarse, dejándolo en una posición difícil.

—También rechaza las pastillas de sangre.

—Su cuerpo las rechaza. — Kuran aclaró — Las pastillas no son suficientes. Necesita sangre real.

Kaien suspiró abatido—No sé cómo abordar esto. Al menos antes la aceptaba. Ahora está empeñado en aguantar por sí mismo. Si sigue así no aguantará mucho… ¿No crees que es tiempo de decirle? Sería mucho mejor para los dos atravesar esto juntos.

—Ya hablamos de eso y la respuesta es no. Deja de insistir.

—Sí, lo hablamos hace un año. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un año. Zero es un buen chico. Ha madurado lo suficiente como para entender su vínculo.

—Kaien, él ni siquiera puede aceptar que es un vampiro y quieres que acepte el estar destinado a uno.

—Dale una oportunidad. Tiene el derecho de saber que… ¿Kaname?

Cross le llamó preocupado, pero él ya no escuchaba. En cosa de segundos el dolor explosivo que conocía bien, se expandió por su cuerpo y la sed se volvió inaguantable. Otro ataque. Y por la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba, terminaría con consecuencias desastrosas. Zero perdería el control.

Sin dar explicaciones, tomó los frasquitos de la mesa y corrió por el edificio principal. Rápidamente ubicó la presencia de Zero entre los pocos estudiantes que deambulaban alrededor; lamentablemente no estaba solo. Yuuki estaba paralizada frente a él.

Le vio alzar su mano hacia ella, en un movimiento brusco. Kaname obligó a su propio cuerpo a ir más rápido. Justo antes de que Zero la alcanzara, su mano entró en contacto con la cabeza de su hermana. Yuuki cayó inconsciente al suelo y Zero, ante el inesperado panorama, recuperó un poco de lucidez.

La mirada escarlata se alternaba entre él y el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuki, aterrada.

— ¿Kuran? 

No era momento para estar feliz por escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por su destinado.

 _No, no es buen momento. Autocontrol, por favor_.

Se apresuró a sacar uno de los frasquitos de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia Zero—Toma. Bebe antes de que pierdas el control. —Zero no respondió, se mantuvo estático en su lugar, respirando apresuradamente y Kaname empezó a desesperarse— ¡Bebe!

Zero miró fijamente el líquido rojo sin hacer movimiento alguno, parecía hipnotizado. Los segundos pasaban y Kaname se exasperaba cada vez más. No tenía paciencia para eso. No cuando su cuerpo era atacado por el dolor de la abstinencia. ¡¿Por qué Zero era tan terco?!

¡Ahg! ¡Ambos morirían a ese paso y él todavía tenía mil cosas por hacer!

Kaname gruñó. Se dejó guiar por los impulsos. Adiós a la máscara de perfección. Tiró del brazo del menor y lo giró de modo que la espalda de Zero chocó contra su pecho. Con el brazo derecho lo mantuvo inmóvil, mientras que con el izquierdo sostenía el frasquito que destapó con los dientes. Apenas el aroma de su sangre llenó el ambiente, sintió la sed ajena descontrolarse. Vertió la sangre en la boca del menor. Cuando se terminó el primer frasco, lo tiró y sacó otro del bolsillo, repitiendo la acción.

Por suerte, Zero estaba muy sorprendido o embriagado con su sangre como para resistirse a eso. Cuando la sed desapareció, al igual que el dolor, soltó a su destinado.

Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios. Su mirada cayó al cuerpo de Yuuki, se sentía un poco mal por dejarla ahí tirada desde el principio. La tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y borró los recuerdos de la última hora. No quería más traumas en su pequeña hermana; si en sus manos estaba el darle unos días más de tranquilidad, lo haría.

Antes de marcharse le dio una última mirada a Zero. Se veía tan perdido, tan frágil. Kaname sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente.

_No quería irse._

—La próxima vez podrías atacar a alguien…No te lleves al límite. Solo… No lo hagas, por favor.

Kaname, luchó contra el impulso de quedarse, de intentar consolarlo; su cuerpo le gritaba que se quedara a su lado, pero él no podía. No habría como explicar su “extraña actitud”; con lo que hizo ya era suficiente.

Volteó, caminando en automático por los pasillos del edificio. A medio camino se cruzó con Kaien.

— ¿Puedes encargarte? —Cross asintió, recibiendo a Yuuki en sus brazos.

— ¿Él…?

—No le hizo nada. Modifiqué su memoria, solo dile que se desmayó en el pasillo.

—Entiendo.

—Mañana te traeré más, por si lo necesita.

Cross se encargaría de Yuuki y Zero. Confiaba en eso. Kaname por su parte, tenía una clase llena de vampiros inquietos que tranquilizar.

Y su propio corazón que calmar.

*

*

*

Zero recogió lentamente los frasquitos vacíos. El vidrio era lo suficientemente resistente como para no quebrarse al caer. Todo lo contrario a su mente.

Todo era culpa de la clase nocturna y su maldito afán por molestarlo. ¿No podían darle un momento de paz? ¿Tanto les desagradaba su presencia? ¿Tanto le odiaban?

No. Los vampiros siempre habían sido igual. No podía esperar nada de ellos.

El problema era él.

Él fue quien perdió el control. Fue él quien estuvo a punto de atacar a Yuuki. Si no fuera por Kuran, él…Era un monstruo.

_Se sentía miserable._

El sabor de esa sangre seguía fresco en su boca. Reconoció de inmediato la sangre de Kuran Kaname, la había probado antes, muchas veces antes, para su desgracia: dulce, embriagadora, cálida. Le hacía sentirse inesperadamente lúcido, a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de desagrado superaba todo. Otra vez estaba atado al sangre pura. En realidad, nunca dejó de estarlo.

Zero recordaba perfectamente su silueta, el sabor dulce de su sangre, su suave aroma a canela, incluso su presencia, en medio de la agonía luego de ser transformado. Kaname lo salvó a pedido de Cross Kaien. Y él, tras cuatro años, aún no sabía cómo actuar ante el sangre pura.

La primera vez que lo vio en la casa de Cross, sentado cómodamente al lado de Yuuki, le invadió una seguridad espeluznante. La presencia de ese vampiro le resultaba tan relajante, tan cálida, que le asustaba. Le asustaba sentirse así con uno de esos monstruos. Intentó apuñalarlo en un ataque infantil, en un burdo intento de destruir sus propios sentimientos. No resultó, obviamente. Kuran Kaname continuó provocando estragos en él y lo odiaba por eso.

En algún punto aprendió a vivir con su presencia, que estuviera orbitando alrededor de Yuuki y, en consecuencia, alrededor de él. A esa conexión amo-vasallo que inevitablemente se formó entre ambos a través de la sangre.

Se sentía seguro ante Kuran. Por sanidad mental, prefería pensar que la seguridad que sentía era una cosa vampírica de Kuran, que a todos les sucedía lo mismo con el vampiro.

Y ahora, otra vez fue Kuran quien lo ayudó. Detestaba la idea de estar en deuda con él, pero prefería eso antes que dañar a Yuuki.

—No puedo seguir así.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un peligro. Se convertiría en una bestia, un miserable nivel E que atacaría a cualquiera por sangre, en cualquier momento. Un solo paso lo separaba de eso.

_No. Ya lo era._

En el fondo lo sabía. Esa verdad que por mucho tiempo eludió. Tenía que aceptarlo. No podía seguir desviando la mirada, ignorando el elefante frente a él. Lo cierto es que hace tiempo dejó de ser humano y jamás podría recuperar esa humanidad.

Aunque viviera rodeado de humanos, aunque estuviera en la clase diurna y se esforzara en controlar la sed, era un vampiro. Un nivel E, la escoria de esa especie.

Ya no tenía libertad. Esa libertad que alguna vez disfrutó de niño, se escurrió como arena entre sus dedos. No había minuto del día donde no le atormentara la idea de descontrolarse.

Su familia ya no existía, su humanidad no existía… Entonces ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Una miserable existencia al borde de la locura? ¿Podía llamarle a eso “vida”?

¡Ni siquiera podía vengarse! Esa mujer, esa bestia que destruyó su mundo, era una sangre pura, su creadora, ni siquiera podría ponerle un dedo encima sin ser asesinado, o peor, ser reducido a un simple juguete.

¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Por qué Cross tuvo que salvarlo? ¡¿Qué esperanzas había para él?!

_En su condición, sólo era un peligro. Sería mucho mejor desaparecer…_

—Zero. —Kaien lo llamó desde el pie de la escalera. Suponía que ya se había encargado de Yuuki.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Zero, no olvides tus objetivos. Tienes que encontrar a Ichiru ¿no? —Cross lo tomó de los hombros en un ligero agarre. Si pretendía darle seguridad, no lo estaba logrando— No estás solo. Puedes confiar en nosotros: en mí, en Toga, en Yuuki, ella te aceptará si decides contarle…Incluso puedes confiar en Kaname. No estás solo.

Zero quería creerle, quería creer que eso era suficiente, pero sabía que no era así.

—Nada cambiará el hecho de que soy un monstruo. ¡Una maldita bestia que puede dañarlos! ¡Ni siquiera Kuran puede cambiar eso!

—Zero…

—Estoy cansado…

Kaien boqueó, buscando las palabras correctas que pudieran darle algo de consuelo, pero terminó cerrando la boca. Lo único que pudo hacer por su hijo adoptivo, fue extenderle la mano para que se levantara y caminar a su lado en silencio.

Para Zero eso fue suficiente.


	4. III

III

El sol le aturdía. Nunca fue adepto a los soleados días de verano y gracias a su condición como vampiro los odiaba aún más. Yuuki, en cambio, parecía feliz dando vueltas de un lado a otro haciendo compras, cargándolo como burro en el proceso.

En resumen, un día agotador.

— ¡Vamos a comer ahí! —Yuuki señaló una cafetería en la acera del frente— Yori-chan, dice que tienen el mejor batido de fresa. ¡Quiero probarlo! 

—Me pediste acompañarte sólo para cargar las bolsas.

— ¡No es cierto!... Bueno, no podría venir sola—murmuró lo último.

Zero suspiró—Aun tienes miedo de salir sola.

—No…Un poco… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Tienen descuento!

Yuuki lo jaló de la chaqueta hacia la pequeña cafetería. Dentro, el lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Los colores neutros, junto a las plantas naturales y bonitas flores ornamentales, daban un aspecto fresco y acogedor. Lo mejor era que no había muchas personas.

De inmediato una chica se acercó para guiarlos a una mesa y tomar su pedido. Pronto Yuuki tuvo su preciado batido de fresa y él una simple taza de té.

— ¡Yori-chan tenía razón! ¡Es delicioso!

—Si mal no recuerdo, Wakaba no es fan de los dulces. —Yuuki solía pedirle ayuda para hacer meriendas o cenas para el cumpleaños de su amiga, nunca contenían cosas dulces, así que asumió que a la chica no le gustaban.

—Nop…Pero su destinado adora los dulces y terminó por acostumbrarse. Creo que ahora incluso le gustan un poquito. —ella alzó la mirada tímidamente y dio un par de sorbos a su batido antes de continuar — Zero, tu… ¿Has sentido a tu destinado?

—No. —Jamás había sentido algo fuera de lugar, así que simplemente suponía que no tenía un destinado. De todas formas, a diferencia de su hermano, nunca le interesó el tema— ¿Tú?

Yuuki lo pensó un momento antes de responder, parecía bastante emocionada con el tema.—Creo que sí…Hace algunos días, empecé a escuchar una voz, pero habla otro idioma así que no sé qué está diciendo….Suena como un niño, así que supongo que tenemos varios años de diferencia—sonrió— ¿Tal vez tu destinado aún no nace?

Zero, frunció el ceño. Prefería no tener destinado. Ni siquiera sabía si los vampiros tenían destinados. Además, era prácticamente imposible para algunos vínculos encontrar a su destinado. Si Yuuki podía escuchar a su alma gemela, era más probable que pudieran hablar entre sí— luego de superar la barrera idiomática— y, eventualmente, reunirse. Pero, Yori, por ejemplo, ¿cómo podría saber quién era su destinado? Compartían el gusto y ya. Sucedía lo mismo con la mayoría de los vínculos.

 _Finalmente, era cuestión de suerte_.

—Disculpen, ¿ese es el uniforme de la academia Cross, no? —una de las meseras interrumpió la conversación. Yuuki asintió con una sonrisa apenada. — ¡Oh, lo sabía! Dicen que la Academia Cross tiene una clase de élite y que todos son muy guapos. No lo creía al principio, pero viéndote, veo que es cierto.

Zero se levantó, tomó hábilmente las bolsas y se dirigió a Yuuki—Te espero afuera.

Abandonó el lugar. No estaba de humor para esa conversación.

Él emitía la misma aura que esos vampiros, y a pesar de que decía aceptar ser uno de ellos, le resultaba incómodo que se lo restregaran en la cara.

_Alzó la mirada. Hablando del diablo…_

Un nivel E asechaba en el tejado de la cafetería. El vampiro saltó hacia él en un ataque temerario. Zero lo esquivó sin dificultades y corrió entre las callejuelas desoladas, apartando al nivel E de los pocos transeúntes.

No llevaba a Bloody Rose con él—Yuuki lo sacó repentinamente de su habitación y apenas alcanzó a sacar su chaqueta— así que los ataques de largo alcance estaban descartados. Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sería.

—Hueles tan bien…Algo raro para ser de los nuestros.

Zero gruñó—Cállate.

Se lanzó hacia el nivel E con el brazo derecho extendido; su mano apresó la cara del vampiro y lo estrelló contra la pared de un edificio. El nivel E arañó su brazo. Zero apretó los dientes. Antes de que pudiera atestar el último golpe, el vampiro se zafó del agarre, destrozando la mitad de su cara en el proceso, y huyó.

Zero le siguió. Estando herido, esa bestia era el doble de peligroso. Haría lo que fuera por conseguir sangre. Para mala suerte de ese sujeto, eligió a la humana equivocada para comer.

Yuuki, apenas sintió la presencia del nivel E, en acto reflejo, desplegó a Artemis. Zero, que captó perfectamente el miedo y la duda en su semblante, tomó a Artemis y alejó al vampiro. Antes de que pudiera atravesarlo con Artemis, el nivel E fue partido a la mitad y reducido a polvo.

— ¡Ichijo-senpai, Shiki-senpai! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ichijo Takuma, sonrió despreocupadamente. Sostenía en la mano derecha la katana con la que cortó al nivel E— Oh, Yuuki-chan. Será mejor que regreses pronto a curarte esa herida.

Yuuki miró su brazo derecho sorprendida. Con la adrenalina del momento no se percató que fue herida. —Sí, lo haré. Pero, Ichijo-senpai ¿Qué era ese vampiro y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Nosotros vinimos a matarlo. Esa fue la orden. Existen vampiros que no deberían estar sueltos, Yuuki-chan.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Yuuki asintió decidida. Zero deseaba que se retractara. No habría forma alguna de que Yuuki olvidara el asunto, lo sabía perfectamente; y con testaruda que era, querría la información de primera mano.

_En eso, ambos se parecían._

—Entonces, ven esta noche al dormitorio de la luna. Allí te contaré todo. ¡Hasta luego!—Ichijo se despidió con la mano y se marchó junto a Shiki.

Tan rápido como llegaron, desaparecieron.

Yuuki se mantuvo pensativa durante el camino a la Academia. Se veía abrumada con la reciente información. No era de extrañar que lo estuviera, ella aún no superaba su miedo a los niveles E —él dudaba que realmente lo superara algún día— y de repente estaba en esa situación.

Y para empeorar las cosas su curiosidad la llevaría al nido de vampiros.

— ¿Realmente vas a ir?

—Sí… Siento que no sé nada del mundo que me rodea.

—La ignorancia es felicidad. —respondió Zero automáticamente.

Yuuki hizo un mohín, disconforme—Yo quiero ser feliz sabiendo…No tienes que venir si no quieres.

Zero suspiró. Solo quería volver a casa, revolcarse en su miseria, y descansar un poco antes de la agitada noche que estaba por venir.

—No te dejaré sola con todas esas sanguijuelas.

—Gracias, Zero.

Yuuki sonrió y él sintió que su mundo se iluminaba con esa sonrisa.

*

*

*

Ya en camino a los dormitorios de la luna, Zero cargó a Bloody Rose.

— ¡Solo vamos a preguntar! ¡Estás exagerando!

—Nunca se sabe. —él se defendió.

Yuuki suspiró, resignada. —No es tarde para volver. Estaré bien por mi cuenta.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Caminaron en silencio. La atmósfera de un momento a otro se sintió pesada, cargada de poder. Dos presencias los pusieron en guardia; Zero apuntó con Bloody Rose y Yuuki con Artemis.

Aido Hanabusa y Akatsuki Kain aparecieron entre los árboles, con las manos levantadas en son de paz.

— ¿Qué quieren?—inquirió Zero.

Aido les dio una mirada de desdén—Ichijo me pidió que los escoltara. No es como si quisiera estar aquí.

—No esperen siempre lo peor de nuestra especie. —Kain dio un paso al costado, situándose al lado de Aido. — Hoy solo servimos de escolta.

Zero se mantuvo en guardia. Sentía la fuerte presencia de los nobles cada vez más cerca. No tardaron en llegar a los dormitorios, sin embargo no esperaban un recibimiento como ese. La clase nocturna estaba reunida tanto fuera como dentro del dormitorio, en lo que parecía una fiesta.

Las miradas de desagrado no tardaron en atravesarlos. Yuuki tembló ligeramente ante eso.

Kain Akatsuki fue quien los anunció—Vicepresidente, Ichijo. Le traje a las dos personas.

— ¡Oh, vinieron! ¡Me alegra tanto! ¡Bienvenidos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

Por alguna razón a Zero no le extrañó la actitud despreocupada de Ichijo Takuma. El vampiro rubio emitía un aura de optimismo difícil de ignorar. Takuma rápidamente aligeró el tenso ambiente con sus comentarios—lo que él agradeció. Un poco más y Yuuki acabaría pareciendo más un árbol que una persona, por los nervios— y animó a Yuuki a que preguntara.

—Adelante, puedes preguntar libremente. Todos aquí lo saben.

Yuuki asintió, ordenó rápidamente sus ideas y preguntó—Ichijo-senpai ¿A qué te referías al decir que existen vampiros que no deben andar sueltos? Y ¿Por qué fueron específicamente a matarlo?

—Eso era un ex humano. Lo más bajo. —Aido se adelantó a responder.

— ¿Lo más bajo?

—Yuuki-chan. —Ichijo llamó su atención. — La sociedad vampírica está ordenada en una pirámide. En la cúspide se encuentran los sangre pura, los más poderosos vampiros; luego vienen los nobles o clase B, y al final de la pirámide los vampiros normales o clase C… La clase nocturna está formada por nobles, mientras que el ser que eliminamos hoy era un nivel E. Ellos no están considerados en la pirámide. Son humanos que fueron transformados por un sangre pura, pierden la cordura rápidamente y solo viven para saciar su sed.

—Kiryuu, tú también deberías saber esto. Perteneces a una familia de cazadores. —intervino Akatsuki.

Zero se mantuvo en silencio. No estaba allí para ventilar sus conocimientos en el tema o resolver las dudas de nadie.

—Los nivel E deben ser controlados por los nobles o un superior. Pero hay casos en que ellos escapan y atacan humanos indiscriminadamente. — continuó explicando Ichijo— Hoy recibimos un informe de un nivel E suelto en la ciudad, así que intervinimos… ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta, Yuuki-chan?

—No…Por ahora.

—En ese caso, ¡Disfruten de la fiesta!

Yuuki negó alarmada— ¡No, no! Solo viene a preguntar eso. Ya nos vamos.

Takuma sonrió— Oh, es una lástima. Bien, que tengan linda noche.

Al momento que se alejaron unos pasos, el aroma de la sangre hizo que Zero se volteara de inmediato. El preciado líquido escurría por la mano de Ichijo, siendo bebido por Shiki.

¡Esos tipos, realmente disfrutaban molestándolo!

La sed se disparó, secando dolorosamente su garganta. Su cuerpo fue azotado con el dolor de la abstinencia, esa sensación de ácido quemando sus venas, que le hacía temblar. La bestia en su interior se retorcía desesperada por tomar el control. No podía dejar que pasara. ¡Se negaba a convertirse en un monstruo!

Corrió. Corrió sin rumbo fijo alejándose de la sangre. Necesitaba estar solo para controlar la sed. Pero, para su mala suerte, la presencia de un humano le dio alcance. Yuuki…Podía escuchar la sangre circulando en su frágil cuerpo, acaparando todos los demás sonidos.

— ¡Aléjate! —logró gruñir.

—Zero…. Tú… eres un nivel E…

— ¡Corre! ¡Vete!

Su visión se tiñó de rojo. Su cuerpo tembló con las ansias de desgarrar, de devorar la vida frente a él. Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento desesperado de autocontrol. Debía resistir un poco más. El tiempo suficiente para que ella escapara.

Pero Yuuki—maldita sea su suerte—, en vez de escapar, se aferró a su cuerpo tirándolo a la fuente a sus espaldas…y él ya no pudo contra el instinto. 

La tomó bruscamente entre sus brazos, sus colmillos se extendieron listos para morder, para recibir esa preciada sangre…

Repentinamente se detuvo.

Su cuerpo se congeló, como si una fuerza desconocida le anclara en su lugar impidiéndole morder a la chica. No entendía que sucedía, pero lo agradecía.

Su mente, un poco más lúcida, captó el brillo del arma anti vampiros frente a él. El disparo resonó en el lugar. La bala rozo su hombro lo suficiente para añadir otra capa de dolor a su maltrecho cuerpo.

Pero eso no lo mataría…

—Aun con toda la sed deberías mantener la conciencia, niño tonto. —inesperadamente Yagari Toga, su maestro, estaba de pie frente a él, apuntándole con su arma.

Zero quería decirle que disparara, que lo matara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Yuuki lo abrazó a su cuerpo, como una madre defendiendo a su niño, lo ocultó de la vista de su maestro.

Y él se rindió.

Dejó que su mente se nublara por el dolor. Ella gritaba y lo apretujaba; tironeó de su cuerpo hasta sacarlo de la fuente. Yuuki lo llevó a empujones a quién sabe dónde. Sus sentidos adormecidos no le permitían entender nada. Se sentía como un trozo de madera a la deriva en el océano, en medio de una furiosa tormenta.

El aroma de la sangre de Yuuki le hizo estremecer. Lo sentía justo bajo su nariz, como si fuera a entrar en su boca con el más mínimo movimiento. Zero apretó los labios. A pesar del apetecible aroma, sentía un profundo rechazo por esa sangre. Como si fuera veneno camuflado con dulzura; un veneno tan poderoso como para matarlo.

_Era tan extraño…_

Otra presencia se acercó a él. Zero se abrazó a sí mismo, queriendo apartarse de la sangre. Necesitaba… _Algo_. Anhelaba algo pero no podía decir con exactitud qué o a _quién_.

Un nuevo olor lo detuvo, era acanelado, dulce. ¡Era eso! ¡Eso era lo que tanto añoraba! Se abalanzó sobre la fuente del olor, un frasquito que terminó vaciado en su boca.

_No era suficiente._

Pero, poco a poco, sintió el dolor disminuir. Sus sentidos permanecieron entumecidos, esta vez en una ola de cálida paz. Ese mar embravecido que le rodeaba se calmó, transformándose en un suave oleaje que le arrullaba, le invitaba a dormir y olvidar.

Y así lo hizo.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño. Uno donde unas cálidas manos acariciaban su mejilla.

*

*

*

— ¿Duele? —una sonrisa cínica cruzo el rostro de Yagari Toga. Recién llegaba a esa academia y lo primero que debía hacer era controlar a su discípulo. — No pienso matarlo aún, si es lo que te preocupa. Así que deja de poner esa cara y mejor ve a cuidar de esas sanguijuelas.

Kaname se guardó el gruñido de frustración. No sólo su hombro dolía, aún sentía la sed pulsando en su garganta y ese dolor paralizante en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

_Si hubiera llegado un poco antes…_

— ¿Esa niña, no se interpondrá en tus planes? Parece muy apegada a Zero. Incluso lo defendió a pesar de estar apuntándole con un arma.

Comenzó a creer que lo metiche venía de cazadores.

—Yuuki es bondadosa. Es obvio que lo defendería.

Kaname se volteó. La presencia de Zero se alejaba lentamente. Estaba seguro que Kaien se encargaría del resto; le había dado las herramientas necesarias para ese tipo de situaciones. No había nada que él pudiera hacer por el momento.

Mejor dicho, no _debía_ hacer nada.

Evitó los espacios concurridos dentro del dormitorio, tal como lo hizo cuando salió. Los pocos nobles que se cruzaron en su camino hicieron una reverencia y siguieron con lo suyo, sin atreverse a molestarlo.

A duras penas pudo llegar a su habitación. Ni hablar de acostarse en su cama; se desplomó en el suelo. Su propio cansancio se sumaba al dolor de su destinado azotando su cuerpo. Estaba agotado. Pronto el reprimir su sed no sería suficiente. Después de todo, también necesitaba sangre y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no comía apropiadamente.

Como si el universo se compadeciera de él, el dolor de Zero se redujo y pudo descansar.

Al menos unas horas antes de lidiar con los nobles del Consejo.

*

*

*

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el tan conocido techo de su habitación. Intentó recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero sólo imágenes difusas acudían a él. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era el intento de morder a Yuuki y a su maestro apuntándole.

Se incorporó lentamente. Su hombro, si bien aún no sanaba por completo, no mostraba haber recibido un disparo con un arma anti-vampiros, lo que significaba que bebió sangre.

_Al final, no pudo controlarse. La atacó._

— ¿Zero?—volteó a ver a Yuuki, que estaba sentada descuidadamente en el suelo, al lado de su cama. Esa escena ya la había visto antes, muchas veces antes. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tu brazo está mejor? ¡No puedo creer que ese hombre te disparó a pesar de no hiciste nada!

— ¿No hice nada?— su voz sonó apagada. Examinó con la mirada a Yuuki, no veía ninguna herida de colmillos en ella.

Yuuki, quien se percató de su escrutinio, se agarró el cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra jalaba el cuello de la camisa. — No ¿Ves? No hiciste nada.

_¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo?_

—Bebí de alguien.

—No lo hiciste. —refutó ella, perdiendo la paciencia— Te detuviste y eso es lo que importa. —Yuuki tomó aire antes de continuar. — Me sorprendí. Jamás se me pasó por la mente que podías ser…—vaciló.

—Un vampiro. Un nivel E.

Ella asintió. —Me sorprendí. Pero no estoy asustada. —la decisión en sus ojos castaños le hizo estremecer.— Si me lo hubieras dicho habría intentado ayudarte. Pero no me di cuenta. Lo siento mucho, Zero.

—No puedes ayudarme, Yuuki. La sed me domina. Ya no puedo controlarlo. En cualquier momento podría atacarte.

— ¡No lo harás! ¡Estoy segura!—Yuuki tomó su mano con fuerza, como si con ese contacto buscara reafirmar su punto. — Anoche yo me ofrecí a darte mi sangre, pero tú te alejaste. Incluso cuando me corté e intenté ponerla en tu boca—levantó su brazo vendado como prueba— la rechazaste. A pesar de que estabas sufriendo tanto…

—Pero bebí de alguien…

— ¡No bebiste de nadie! El director te dio unos frascos de sangre. Dijo que era para situaciones como esa. ¡El punto es que no atacaste a nadie! 

Zero contempló la imagen desesperada de Yuuki. Hace cuatro años, ella tenía la misma mirada mientras le cuidaba. Cuando llegó a esa casa estaba cegado por el dolor. La traición de Ichiru y la culpa por no haber cuidado más de él, lo corrían. Se sentía abandonado, completamente solo, hasta que ella apareció. Yuuki, terca y amable, cuidó de él; curó sus heridas, espantó sus pesadillas, lo levantó a la fuerza y jamás soltó su mano. Le mostró un mundo lleno de calidez. Zero se permitió tener esperanza.

Ahora, la escena se repetía. Ella buscaba desesperadamente alguna forma de hacerlo sentir mejor consigo mismo, a pesar de lo duro que debió ser para ella revivir el recuerdo de su infancia. Pero, esta vez, Zero no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

—Te ayudaré. Te daré mi sangre si lo necesitas. ¡Encontraremos una solución! Así que, ya no cargues con todo tu sólo.

Quiso decirle que se rindiera, tal como él lo había hecho, que no valía la pena, que lo dejara; pero sabía perfectamente que ella no lo escucharía.

—Está bien. —sus ojos se desviaron al reloj en la pared. Había dormido más de 10 horas—Ve a clases. El profesor Kyotaro, te suspenderá otra vez por llegar tarde. Hablaremos cuando las clases terminen.

Yuuki lo observó cautelosa.

—V-vale. — ella dudó unos segundos antes de levantarse de la cama.—El director dijo que debías descansar. No te muevas ¿Sí? Vendré por la tarde.

Zero asintió.

Ella lo miró indecisa antes de dirigirse a la salida. —No te muevas de aquí ¿Sí?

—No lo haré, ya vete.

Cuando ella finalmente salió, él fijó la mirada en el techo.

 _Agradecía no tener que ver más ese techo blanco_.

Zero tomó a Bloody Rose. Su fiel arma se sentía pesada entre sus dedos, como si llevara el peso de su decisión. Cargó el cartucho, quitó el seguro y apuntó a su sien.

Su cuerpo se convertiría en polvo. Moriría de inmediato. No más sed, no más dolor, no más miedo…Ella estaría tan enojada con él, Cross, lloraría, su maestro seguramente ya lo veía venir…

_Estaba tan cansado…_

De repente, la imagen de Kuran apareció frente a sus ojos. Como un fantasma, esos ojos castaños lo miraban desesperados. Ridículo. Por supuesto, a Kuran ni siquiera le importaría su muerte. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aun cuando estuviera decidido, su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de morir. Era el instinto de supervivencia gritando desde su interior.

Ya estaba decidido.

Cerró los ojos y con el corazón en la garganta apretó el gatillo.

Su mano sintió el retroceso del disparo, pero la bala jamás llegó a él.

 _Yuuki lo detuvo. Desvío el disparo hacia el techo_.

Ella apenas aguantaba las lágrimas—No lo hagas…Por favor.

— ¿No te habías ido a clases?

—Supuse que pasaría algo así. Fue demasiado fácil convencerte. —Ella le quitó la pistola. La sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho, como si temiera que él se la arrebatara y acabara con su vida frente a sus ojos — No estás solo, Zero. Ya te lo dije, yo puedo darte mi sangre, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, pero, por favor, no me dejes…Soy egoísta, lo sé…No quiero que… No lo hagas…Por favor…

Las últimas palabras salieron en sollozos. Zero sintió su corazón romperse. Yuuki solía estar las nubes, revoloteando de un lado a otro esparciendo su felicidad. Tenía temores, como todos, pero eso no la detenía. Ella avanzaba implacable, aunque no supiera el camino, con un optimismo que rayaba en lo estúpido.

Y ella no aceptaría tan fácil su decisión de rendirse. Exactamente por eso esperó a que se fuera; porque si ella insistía, él no podría hacerlo.

— ¡Dame un poco más de tiempo! Podemos encontrar una solución juntos…y si llegas a atacar a alguien, en ese momento yo…s-seré yo quien te mate. Lo prometo.

Para Zero eran promesas vacías. No había forma de arreglar su situación, si la hubiera no existirían los nivel E. Era solo el miedo a perder a alguien importante, lo que hablaba por ella. Él lo entendía.

Así que decidió ceder a su petición. Un año, se dijo así mismo, solo un año más.

—Bien. En cuanto creas que perderé el control, dispárame. No dudes.

Un profundo alivio se reflejó en los ojos castaños. —Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Zero no creía que el tiempo estuviera de su lado; no cuando nuevamente sentía la sed apretar su garganta. Pero Yuuki lo abrazó, lo apretujó entre sus débiles brazos, sorbiendo graciosamente por la nariz, y él sintió que podía resistir otro poco.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten la lectura!

IV

Se despertó sobresaltado, aterrado, empapado en sudor frío. El grito desgarrador que había escuchado en su sueño hacía eco en su cabeza, acompañado de una angustia asfixiante que se retorcía en su pecho.

_Algo andaba mal._

El grito que escuchó fue de Zero. Reconoció su voz de inmediato. Y eso sólo aumentaba el miedo.

Ignoró el mareo que le azotó cuando se levantó de un salto. Salió por la ventana, forzando a su cuerpo al límite para llegar lo más rápido posible a donde estaba su destinado.

Cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fuera un sueño, una de sus tantas pesadillas—y estaría muy agradecido si así fuera— pero, ¿si realmente había pasado algo? Tenía que comprobar por sí mismo el estado de su destinado.

_La desesperación se mezclaba con una tristeza que no era suya._

Mientras corría, mil escenarios fatales cruzaron por su mente en segundos. Su imaginación, alimentada por años de malas experiencias, le atormentaba duramente. Un escenario sobre otro, cada uno peor que el anterior.

Solo se permitió respirar cuando estuvo frente a su ventana, a centímetros de él. Vio como Yuuki lo abrazaba entre sollozos, a Bloody Rose olvidada a un lado en la cama, y no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender que había ocurrido.

_Eso lo destrozó en un nivel diferente._

Porque todo hubiera sido en vano si ella no lo hubiera detenido. Porque él no pudo hacer nada por la persona que amaba. Porque sentía que la historia se repetía y era su culpa.

Kaname permaneció allí, en el alféizar, ocultando su presencia; temeroso de marcharse y que ocurriera lo mismo, pero esta vez nadie estuviera allí para Zero.

Una hora más tarde Yuuki salió de la habitación, llevándose—para su alivio— a Bloody Rose con ella. Vio a Zero dar vueltas por la habitación para luego acostarse nuevamente.

Kaname cuidó su sueño por horas. Las clases nocturnas comenzaron, seguramente los nobles estarían preguntándose dónde diablos se había metido. A él poco le importaba el resto del mundo. En ese momento, lo único que le tranquilizaba era escuchar la respiración acompasada de su destinado. Sentir que estaba vivo, junto a él.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba el grito desgarrador de su pesadilla; retumbaba en su cabeza, junto a esa voz insidiosa que le decía que todo era su culpa.

_Y él lo creía._

Si hubiera puesto más atención a Zero, o si le hubiese dicho desde el principio que eran destinados, tal vez, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Kaname se sentía estúpido, un idiota por no darse cuenta de lo riesgosa de la situación. Él mismo había estado en ese escenario antes, tantas veces que ya no podía recordarlas, y aun así no pudo ver a través de Zero.

No pudo ayudarle…

Los primeros rayos solares tocaron su rostro, molestándolo. Las horas pasaron como segundos frente a él. Unos minutos más tarde, sintió a Zero despertar. Le escuchó alistarse perezosamente, para después salir de la habitación.

Kaname se marchó después de que lo vio salir del edificio acompañado de Yuuki. Para su alivio, se veía más relajado. Aunque sabía que no podía confiar en ello.

Tenía que ser más cuidadoso, más atento.

Y, lo más importante, tenía que terminar ya con Hio.

*

*

*

—No seas cobarde. —Zero se reprendió a sí mismo por décima vez.

Llevaba media hora entre avanzar y retroceder. Le parecía ridículo porque ya lo había decidido, dudar no era una opción.

La noche anterior, luego de que Yuuki se marchara, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió hablar con Kuran respecto a su situación. Si quería vivir un poco más, necesitaba tener un respaldo, debía asegurarse de no perder el control aunque tuviera que dar la poca libertad que le quedaba a cambio. Esa era la única forma de que un nivel E mantendría su cordura, su única oportunidad. Si Kuran Kaname estuvo dispuesto a darle su sangre, esperaba que pudiera escucharlo. Nada perdía con preguntar.

Lo pensó cuidadosamente. Pero, inevitablemente, las dudas surgían a cada paso que daba y terminaba retrocediendo. A ese paso le tomó una hora llegar a los dormitorios de la luna. 

Tocó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta. El ostentoso salón estaba vacío. Bueno, casi vacío. Para su mala suerte, Aido Hanabusa lo fulminaba con la mirada desde la escalera, como si él fuera una asquerosa cucaracha que invadía su perfecto hogar.

—Oh, ¿Qué trae al delegado a nuestros aposentos? —cada palabra estaba cargada de desdén.

Zero no se dejó intimidar; ya había llegado hasta allí, no iba a retroceder. Mantuvo un tono sereno y educado—Necesito hablar con Kuran-senpai.

— ¿Qué querría hablar alguien como tú con Kaname-sama? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho a hablar con él?—Con cada palabra Aido bajaba un escalón. La ira bullendo en sus ojos. —No entiendo por qué eres tan favorecido por Kaname-sama. 

Zero, por primera vez deseó que el rubio parlanchín tuviera razón. Si Kaname le favorecía, al menos le dejaría hablar antes de echarlo.

— ¿Se encuentra Kuran-senpai?

— ¡Te atreves a ignorarme! — la paciencia de Aido se agotó. Picos de hielo volaron en su dirección en el arranque de ira del vampiro.

Zero suspiró. Todo el séquito de Kuran era tan…. Fanático. Eso ya parecía una secta. Aunque se preparó para esquivar el hielo, no hubo necesidad. Fue el mismo rubio quien detuvo su ataque ante la llegada de otra presencia.

—Aido. —advirtió Kuran desde lo alto de las escaleras. Si bien, mantenía su porte estoico, Zero pudo distinguir un aire de enojo en él.

El rubio de inmediato se arrodilló en una reverencia—Mis disculpas, Kaname-sama.

—Kiryuu, adelante. —Kaname extendió su mano en invitación, y él le siguió escaleras arriba, dejando a un furioso Aido atrás.

Por suerte, el enojo no parecía ser por su presencia.

Era extraño. A pesar de estar rodeado de vampiros, no se sentía a la defensiva. Supuso que era el _efecto Kuran Kaname_ , esa inconfundible aura que le infundía seguridad.

Quería reírse de sí mismo. Hace unos segundos estaba tan nervioso creyendo que haría una locura, y ahora todo se sentía tan…sencillo. Tenía la ridícula convicción que todo saldría bien.

_Otra prueba de que estaba cayendo en la locura._

La oficina de Kuran era un lugar rebosante de elegancia. Parecería una portada de revista si no fuera por los papeles desordenados en el escritorio, los libros apilados descuidadamente en el piso y las mantas tiradas en los sofás.

Aun así, incluso el desorden parecía armonizar con Kuran Kaname.

—Es inusual verte aquí. —la afirmación sacó a Zero de su momentánea ensoñación.

—Necesito pedirte algo. — Zero frunció el ceño. Otra vez, preso de la indecisión. Un nudo se instaló en su pecho y una vocecita le gritaba que no era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Pero no le haría caso. Él lo había decidido. Solo un año, un año más de vida. Con renovada decisión, miró al sangre pura a los ojos. —No quiero perder el control. No quiero convertirme en una bestia. Y la única forma de que no ocurra es estar bajo el control de un nivel superior. —esperó unos segundos alguna reacción contraria, pero Kuran se mantuvo callado, inclinando apenas su cabeza hacia la izquierda. —Te pido que me tomes bajo tu cuidado, Kuran.

Ahora sí, no había vuelta atrás.

Contrario a lo que pensó, no sentía que había cometido un error garrafal, fue como liberarse de un gran peso. Esperó paciente la respuesta del sangre pura.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?—Zero asintió. — ¿Incluso si te pido trasladarte a la clase nocturna?

—Sí, incluso si debo trasladarme.

Por primera vez, Zero vio a Kaname suspirar y encogerse ligeramente sobre sí mismo. No supo cómo interpretar eso. Repentinamente parecía… ¿Abrumado con la situación?

—No es necesario, Kiryuu. —Kaname, que hasta ese momento había mantenido una distancia prudente de él, se acercó dejando apenas un medio metro de distancia entre ambos. —Lo haré.

—Te lo agradezco.

Kaname nuevamente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a la izquierda. Era la primera vez que Zero se fijaba en ese gesto; le recordaba a un gato mirando las locuras de su dueño o del perro de la casa. Lo último era lo más probable. Si Kuran era el gato remilgoso, a él le tocaba el papel de perro callejero que el dueño recogió en un acto de caridad.

—Cuando necesites sangre, nos reuniremos en la residencia del director. —estaba de acuerdo. Entre menos interacción tuviera con los fanáticos de Kuran, mejor para él— Entonces…—Kuran extendió su mano hacia él. —La herida en tu brazo aún no sana.

Por un momento se olvidó de eso, pero indudablemente dolía. Miró la mano extendida fijamente, las venas se marcaban perfectamente en su muñeca. Hace algunos días no habría imaginado que estaría en esa situación, a punto de beber del vampiro que más le descolocaba, en esa habitación llena de su aroma a canela y su cálida presencia. Pero ahí estaba, por voluntad propia metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

_Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas._

Tomó la mano ajena, la llevó a su boca, inclinándose levemente hacia delante y mordió con cuidado. La sangre dulce, poderosa, se extendió rápidamente en su cuerpo, junto una sensación de agradable seguridad. Frunció el ceño, cuando la marca en su cuello se calentó ligeramente; jamás había ocurrido, pero suponía que el sello reaccionaba a la sangre de Kuran. Como no era realmente molesto lo dejó pasar.

En ese estado hasta podrían dispararle y a él poco le importaría. Lo único en su mente era la calidez que le envolvía, el recuerdo de unas suaves manos acariciando su cabello, una voz perezosa susurrando palabras gentiles.

_Era rodeado por una agradable bruma._

—Suficiente.

La voz de Kuran sonó lejana. Aun así acató la orden a regañadientes, dejó de beber y soltó lentamente la mano del sangre pura. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse; para de irse a sí mismo que no había sido tan malo. Cuando alzó la mirada, Kaname le daba la espalda, apoyado ligeramente sobre el escritorio.

—Con eso debería bastar, por ahora. —Su voz sonó extremadamente suave. —Si eso es todo…

Zero captó la indirecta. Obtuvo más de lo que esperó en esa visita, y no quería arriesgarse a que Kuran se retractara. 

—Gracias, Kuran.

Sonaba necesario agradecerle una vez más, después de todo, el vampiro no tenía obligación alguna con él. Desde el principio, pudo negarse o aceptar que alguno de los nobles lo controlara; en cambio, aceptó el tomarlo bajo su cuidado. En realidad, Kuran no ganaba nada con eso. Era extraño.

_Muy extraño._

Al bajar al primer piso se topó con la mirada de odio de Aido Hanabusa y Sounen Ruka. Ambos rubios estaban parados a ambos costados de la puerta, como guardias de seguridad, emitiendo un aura peligrosa.

Zero optó por ignorarlos. No había razón para hacer un escándalo. Avanzó directo a la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás.

Ruka fue quien habló entre dientes a su espalda. —Solo eres su mascota. Una escoria que recogió por caridad.

Zero suspiró. Su parte racional—esa que gestionaba el odio, el rencor y su preciada prudencia — se fue de vacaciones, y con la poderosa sangre de Kuran corriendo por sus venas, sentía que nada podía dañarlo. Mucho menos los comentarios venenosos de esos vampiros.

*

*

*

Cuando Zero dejó la habitación, Kaname se derrumbó.

Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantener sus piernas erguidas y no dejarse llevar por el alivio mientras Zero bebía de él. Apenas pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo; porque hace unas pocas horas casi lo había perdido y tenerlo allí era simplemente demasiado.

Quería encerrarlo en algún lugar a salvo de todo mal. Quería decirle que eran destinados y que él le daría el mundo si se lo pedía. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

 _Pero no lo hizo_.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró pedirle que se detuviera —voltearse para que no viera el vergonzoso sonrojo en su cara— y mantener sus emociones a raya.

Porque sabía perfectamente que no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. No quería agregar más emociones fuertes a la delicada estabilidad de su destinado. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era darle su sangre y buscar a Hio Shizuka.

Ciertamente, no imaginó que Zero tomaría ese rumbo de acción, que fuera a pedirle directamente su sangre. Le era imposible negarse, por supuesto. Todos esos años le proveyó a Kaien dosis de su sangre porque sabía que Zero no podía beber de nadie más a parte de él. Los destinados vampiros solo podían beber entre sí, la sangre de otros sería fuertemente rechazada. En el caso de Zero la única excepción era Shizuka, por ser su creadora. Aunque tampoco podía estar seguro de esto.

Lo único que sabía ciencia cierta es que no podía ser tan descuidado y ofrecerle que bebiera de él otra vez. No sabía cuánto más podría controlar sus impulsos, además le parecía un poquito injusto; para Kaname, todo era tan intenso, tan incapacitante. A diferencia de Zero, que salió de la habitación fresco como lechuga, él no podía controlar su tembloroso cuerpo y mucho menos su alocado corazón.

Mantendría el sistema de frasquitos, a pesar de que tuviera que darle más seguido.

_Un problema a la vez._

Desvío la mirada a su escritorio, una solicitud de admisión captó su atención; Takuma debió dejarla mientras vigilaba a Zero la noche anterior. Abrió la carpeta, una foto acompañada del nombre de la vampiresa estaba en la primera página.

_Kurenai Maria._

Si su intuición era correcta, las cosas terminarían más rápido de lo que esperaba.

*

*

*

— ¿Entonces? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?

Yuuki, a su lado, le miraba preocupada.

Se encontraron a las afueras del dormitorio de la luna. Ella le buscó desesperada durante horas hasta que el último lugar por revisar fue el dormitorio de la clase nocturna. Temía que Yagari lo hubiera encerrado, o peor, que él mismo se hubiera disparado. Zero tardó varios minutos en tranquilizarla, asegurándole varias veces que estaba bien y no pensaba hacer nada imprudente.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y bien?—ella tomó su mano deteniéndolo a medio camino. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la residencia del sol. — Zero, si necesitas sangre, puedo darte la mía. ¡Lo haré, de verdad! Pero yo…Necesito saber que ocurre. Por favor.

Él se mantuvo en silencio. No quería ocultarle a Yuuki su situación, no ahora que parecía ser favorable—por el momento—, pero tampoco sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo tomaría ella.

— ¿Qué hacías en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna? ¿Fuiste a hablar con Kaname-senpai? —insistió.

—Sí —finalmente decidió contarle. Después de todo, Yuuki se merecía saber lo que ocurría. —Le pedí que me tomara bajo su control.

— ¿Bajo su control?

—La única forma de que un ex humano conserve la cordura es bajo el control de un rango superior…No quiero perderme a mí mismo. No quiero lastimar a nadie y cada día es más difícil controlar la sed.

—Entonces, si tomas la sangre de Kaname-senpai, ¿Ya no caerás a nivel E?—Zero asintió no muy convencido— ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Aceptó?

—Sí.

— ¡Vaya! Bueno, era de esperarse. Le agradas después de todo.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿De dónde sacas que le agrado?—Zero miró a Yuuki como si realmente hubiera perdido la cabeza. Tal vez, tener muchas emociones fuertes le afectó.

Ella sonrió apenada— ¿Intuición? —se ganó otra mirada escéptica de Zero— Pero, lo realmente extraño es ¿Por qué Kaname-senpai? Según tus propias palabras, es el vampiro que más odias de la clase nocturna. Si tanto te desagrada, ¿no hubiera sido mejor pedirle a otro?

—Mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer.

_Además, él voluntariamente me dio su sangre antes._

—Siento que algo me estás ocultando. Pero lo dejaré pasar ya que pareces feliz.

Zero no intentó refutar. No serviría de nada contra la _intuición_ de Yuuki; era una batalla perdida. En cambio, prefirió pasar a otro tema más urgente.

— ¿Estás bien con todo esto? Con la existencia de los niveles E…. ¿Conmigo?

Él sabía perfectamente lo difícil que debía ser para ella enterarse que la persona con la que convivió cuatro años era un vampiro, de la misma especie que la atacó cuando era niña. Zero no era como los de la clase nocturna, vampiros nobles capaces de controlarse a la perfección, y eso debió ser un duro golpe para Yuuki, más aún cuando intentó atacarla. Dos veces. Aunque ella no recordaba la primera.

—Zero es Zero. Punto. Y, por favor, no lo menciones. No sabes lo mal que me siento por no haberme dado cuenta. ¡Pude hacer más! ¡Debí hacer más! Se supone que soy tu amiga. Vivimos juntos por cuatro años y aun así no lo noté hasta el final. ¡Lo siento tanto!

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Hiciste suficiente.

— ¡Me preocupa y mucho! Pero ya no se puede hacer nada por lo pasado. —Yuuki lo miró con renovado vigor—Ahora que ya lo sé, estoy aquí para darte mi completo apoyo. Así que si Kaname-senpai se pone pesado contigo, me dices y voy a hablar con él.

— ¿El ratón regañando al gato?—hasta se le hacía adorable la escena. A Yuuki no le agradó la comparación. —Perdón…Gracias, por todo.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Pero no vuelvas a compararme con un ratón; no tengo la cara gorda y peluda.

—Bien. Un conejo entonces.

Yuuki le golpeó en el brazo.

— ¡Es lo mismo!


	6. V

V

Durante una semana, los días transcurrieron pacíficamente. Desde que Zero aceptó su sangre, su estado como nivel E se mantenía bajo control, lo que les dio a ambos un merecido descanso.

Kaname se permitió dejarse llevar por su naturaleza perezosa, esa que había relegado a un rincón desde hacía años; delegó el trabajo de oficina a Takuma, mientras él se dedicó por completo a dormir y salir a sus _paseos de observación_. Se sintió renovado, acogido por la rutina. 

_Disfrutó de la tranquilidad, ignorando olímpicamente los problemas que pronto le lloverían encima_.

Fue la sed ajena, suave pero constante, lo que le sacó de su rutina de descanso. Supo entonces, que era hora de enfrentarse a su problema favorito.

Preparó los frascos con su sangre—para molestia del resto de la clase nocturna— y partió a su encuentro con Zero.

Ubicó su presencia en el establo. Mientras se dirigía al lugar, se concentró en mantener la calma. Se decía a sí mismo que no había nada por lo que estar nervioso. Le daría los frascos, vería que tal se encontraba y se marcharía, simple. Debía permanecer calmado, con una perfecta máscara de indiferencia.

Calma.

Calma.

Calma…

…

_¡No podía calmarse, maldición!_

Su corazón latía desbocado y un molesto nudo apretaba su pecho. Estaba más que nervioso y sólo deseaba que por parte de Zero su vínculo fuera lo suficientemente ligero para que no sintiera sus emociones.

¡No podía evitarlo! Solía espiarlo a una distancia segura, nunca un encuentro directo que durara más de 30 segundos e intercambiaran más de dos palabras.

Por años su atracción creció hasta transformarse en esa viscosa bola de cariño que guardó celosamente en un rincón, sin posibilidades de expresarse, alimentado solo con migajas. Pero, de repente la oportunidad de acercase a su destinado se presentaba en su cara y él no podía—ni quería—tomarla; tanto por Zero, como por él mismo.

Porque si se arriesgaba y todo salía mal, no lo soportaría, pero se le exigiría hacerlo… _Como siempre_.

Kaname simplemente tenía miedo. Miedo a la soledad, al rechazo, a la eternidad…a su pasado. Estaba tan asustado que se aferraba con garras y dientes al vínculo que lo unía a Zero y a Yuuki, a la estabilidad que le brindaba la Academia Cross. 

_Podía engañar a todos pero no a sí mismo; no por mucho tiempo, al menos._

La presencia cada vez más fuerte de su destinado, le hizo frenar en seco. A metros del establo le entró pánico y dio media vuelta. Le parecía ridículo, después de haber llegado hasta ahí, el retractarse; pero su inseguridad ganó.

Le pediría a Takuma que le diera los frascos a Zero. Sí, eso. Confiaba en Takuma.

_Problema eludido, problema temporalmente resuelto._

— ¿Kuran?

_Mierda…_

Zero le mirada confundido desde la puerta del establo, su mano derecha agarraba firme las riendas de Lily. Adiós a su plan de escape.

Ya que fue descubierto no le quedó otra que voltearse, acercarse al menor, como si nada hubiera pasado, y rogar porque Zero no notara su inquietud.

—Kiryuu—saludó y se enorgulleció de lo firme que salió su voz. Le extendió los frasquitos con su sangre sin más dilación.

Zero lo miró descolocado unos segundos antes de tomar los frascos. — ¿Lo notaste?

Lily, la yegua blanca, se acercó a él y Kaname decidió centrar su atención en ella e ignorar la pregunta. Acarició suavemente la cabeza del animal, relajándose en el proceso. Él debía marcharse cuanto antes, su lógica lo decía, su pánico anterior lo decía, pero apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aroma de su destinado todo malestar se esfumó.

Kaname quería permanecer así un ratito más.

_Un ratito no haría daño._

Lily, restregó su hocico en su cabello, volviéndolo una maraña de ondas. Le resultaba curioso la actitud de la yegua. Desde que la conoció, durante uno de sus _paseos de observación_ , ella le aceptó, a pesar de que parecía odiar a otros. Creía que el animal sentía su conexión con Zero y, por ello, era dócil con él. Aunque eso no le eximía de los jalones de pelo.

—Le agradas. —murmuró Zero— Ella es muy temperamental. Es raro que alguien le agrade. ¿Es otro de tus encantos?

Kaname sonrió. — No tengo la habilidad de domar caballos, si a eso te refieres. 

—Si emites esa aura relajante, consigue el mismo efecto.

Kaname se atrevió a mirar a Zero. Una expresión serena cruzaba su rostro; era la primera vez que no le miraba con odio. Realmente parecía cómodo con su presencia. Su corazón dio un salto.

— ¿Te relaja?

—Como a todos, ¿no?

 _No_. Su aura era intimidante, asfixiante si estaba enojado, pero jamás relajante. Si no fuera por su vínculo de destinados, Zero lo sabría perfectamente.

— No lo sé. Nunca le he preguntado a nadie. —mintió.

— ¿No? Pensé que lo hacías a propósito. — Kaname negó con la cabeza— Es agradable.

_Oh…_

Sintió el sonrojo subir por su rostro. Avergonzado de sus propios sentimientos, se escondió disimuladamente tras la cabeza de Lily.

—Casi es hora del cambio de turno. —se excusó, sobrepasado con la situación. Era suficiente interacción por un día, su viejo corazón no podía con tanto. —Nos vemos, Kiryuu.

Sin esperar respuesta abandonó el establo. Huyó directo a su habitación con el corazón en la garganta en una nube de algodón de azúcar.

Zero había estado cómodo en su presencia, admitió que era tranquilizante. Y, aunque eso era resultado de su vínculo, esa pequeña parte de él que mantenía la esperanza, saltaba de un lado a otro reafirmando su existencia.

Kaname se permitió disfrutar el momento. Disfrutar de su nube de azúcar antes de estrellarse otra vez en el concreto.

— ¡Kaname!

…

 _Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba_.

—Kaname, lo siento, pero tenemos problemas. —Takuma que entró como bólido a su habitación, gimió desesperado.—¡El abuelo viene esta noche!

—En algún momento vendría.

Ichijo dudó unos segundos antes de asentir. — Bueno, sí. Pero, ¿estarás bien?

Kaname asintió distraído; su nube de azúcar le impedía concentrarse en nimiedades. Le desagradaba Asato, pero no es como si fuera a huir del sujeto. El abuelo de Takuma entraba en el saco de “ _cosas molestas pero necesarias, prontas a desechar_ ”. Nada que no pudiera soportar. Además, el Consejo era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien entonces. —Takuma, se revolvió el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Era él quien tenía problemas para tolerar la presencia de su abuelo. — ¿Uh?—Repentinamente dirigió una apreciativa mirada a Kaname— ¿Pasó algo? Te ves feliz.

—Lo estoy.

—Oh… ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—No.

Ichijo, que tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del despliegue de sinceridad, sonrió genuinamente contento por quien consideraba su amigo— ¡Me alegro!...Bien, iré primero a preparar todo. Espero que sea una visita corta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kaname se acomodó en el diván aún envuelto en su bola de alegría. Zero se veía saludable y tranquilo, y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo feliz el resto de la semana.

*

*

*

Zero destapó el frasco de sangre y lo llevó a sus labios. La sangre dulce bajó por su garganta, saciando su sed, llenándolo de esa conocida calidez. Antes de darse cuenta los cuatro frasquitos fueron vaciados.

Le parecía insólito el haber admitido frente a Kuran una mínima parte de lo que le hacía sentir. En ese momento fue tan fácil decir lo que sentía. Hablar con él era sencillo. No sentía la supuesta presión que ejercían los sangre pura; de hecho, sino fuera porque Cross le había dicho la identidad del vampiro, jamás hubiera adivinado que era un sangre pura.

Debería sentirse, mínimamente, avergonzado. _Debería_ , pero no. Al contrario, se sentía ligero, ridículamente feliz. Una felicidad que aparecía como un eco distante, como si en realidad no le perteneciera.

A pesar de lo extraño sus sentimientos, una sonrisa boba cruzó su rostro.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué tan feliz? —Yuuki, entró al establo, asegurándose de mantener una distancia segura de Lily. La yegua ya la había atacado antes, gracias a eso aprendió a desconfiar de los animales bonitos. — Hay flores a tu alrededor.

Zero alzó una ceja, ya acostumbrado a la aguda percepción de su amiga. —No estoy feliz.

— ¿No? —Yuuki sonrió, sin creerle—Yo te veo feliz. Mira—ella picó sus mejillas con el dedo—No lo puedes ocultar. ¡Estás sonriendo!

Zero apartó desganado las manos de la chica de sus mejillas—Ya para.

Yuuki se llevó la mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo— ¿Tal vez, tu destinado está feliz?

—Ya te dije que no tengo destinado.

—Que no lo hayas sentido no significa que no lo tengas. Quizás lo pasaste desapercibido todo este tiempo.

Zero lo pensó un momento. No era una idea descabellada, en realidad. Un destinado…De alguna forma, le resultaba reconfortante que la primera cosa que sentía de su destinado fuera alegría. Significaba que, fuera quien fuera la persona que el universo escogió para él, era feliz y quizás tuviera una mejor vida que la suya.

_Pero…_

—Espero que no sea el vínculo de destinados. Si lo es, significa que otra persona sufrió por mi culpa.

Yuuki hizo una mueca, incómoda, pues Zero tenía un poquito de razón. Los vínculos eran recíprocos; si él era capaz de sentir las emociones de su destinado, éste podría sentir las suyas también. O, al menos, eso se sabía. —Sea lo sea, si eres feliz es bueno… ¡Cierto! Hoy el señor Ichijo viene a la Academia y el director quiere que lo escoltemos a su oficina.

—Qué manera tan sutil de cambiar el tema.—Zero no pudo evitar revolver el cabello de una avergonzada Yuuki— Debiste empezar por ahí.

Ella rio apenada. Su mirada cayó en suelo, sobre los frasquitos esparcidos que conservaban un tenue rastro rojizo— ¿Y eso?

—Kuran. —Zero recogió los frasquitos, guardándolos en el bolsillo del saco, despreocupadamente— Creo que no le gusta que beban de él.

—Oooh…— Yuuki se esforzó en quitar de su cabeza la imagen de esos dos en un acto tan… Íntimo— ¿Qué tal resultó? ¿Hubo pelea, discusión o comentarios hirientes?

—Nada de eso. ¿Qué cosas te imaginas? —Yuuki estaba segura que él no quería saber eso. — Solo trajo los frascos y…acarició a Lily. Pensándolo bien, ella se ganó toda su atención.

—Pero a ella no le agradan los extraños. —le dedicó una mirada desconfiada a la yegua— Ni los conocidos.

Zero sonrió—También me sorprendí.

Sí, se sorprendió muchísimo. Lily era increíblemente perceptiva, desconfiaba de los humanos y aún más de los vampiros. El único al que soportaba era a él, y sólo fue porque la crio desde bebé. Que él supiera, Kuran no había conocido a Lily antes. Pero, por supuesto, no podía asegurar eso.

—Que selectiva… ¡Ves, Zero! ¡Kaname-senpai no es malo! Lily lo aprobó.

—Una cosa no quita la otra. Que un vampiro sea amable contigo no significa que todos lo serán.

Yuuki sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta. No había negado su afirmación. —¡Bien a prepararnos para el cambio de turno!

*

*

*

— ¡Ya es hora! ¿Estás emocionado?

Él hizo una reverencia en respuesta. No, no lo estaba. Sólo quería que ella cumpliera su deseo para dejar a su destinada en paz. Estaba en deuda con ella, por eso la apoyaba y ayudaba, pero detestaba la idea de que involucrara a su destinada en sus planes.

—No me mires así. Cumpliré mi parte. Además, procuraré no lastimarla.

—Confío en su palabra, Shizuka-sama.

Sí, lo único que le quedaba era confiar en ella y proteger el cuerpo que habitaba.

A lo largo de esos cuatro años comprobó que la sangre pura era una mujer de palabra; su preocupación era que un agente externo le impidiera cumplir su promesa. Sabía que en esa academia se encontraba otro sangre pura y un número importante de nobles. Debían ser cuidadosos. Él debía serlo.

_Tenía que cuidar de Maria, como ella cuidaba de él._

En su infancia, muchas veces se preguntó si había una razón por la cual había nacido. Su cuerpo era débil y enfermizo. No tenía un futuro como cazador; ni siquiera podía asegurar que existía algo como el futuro para él.

Cada recaída le recordaba dolorosamente lo cerca que estaba de la muerte. Sus padres sólo esperaban el día fatal, como si fuera algo que no pudieran combatir. Por las noches, escondido tras la puerta, escuchaba sus conversaciones, siempre trataban de él, de lo diferente que era comparado con Zero, de cuánto enfermaba cada día.

Con los años el dolor en su cuerpo se transformó en resentimiento; el resentimiento se convirtió en odio y ese odio lo cubrió como petróleo. Los lamentos de su madre, las pobres palabras de consuelo de su padre, las miradas de lástima de sus maestros, terminaron por infectar su corazón.

_Él no era necesario._

Su única luz en medio de la agonía era su dulce hermano. Zero era el único que no le miraba con lástima o resentimiento. Era el único que lo cuidaba con esmero, le demostraba su amor en cada acción. Ichiru le amaba y le envidiaba profundamente. Representaba todo aquello quería ser y que jamás podría alcanzar.

Cuando Hio Shizuka apareció ante sus ojos, hermosa, etérea, con esa mirada triste bañada en una profunda desesperación, Ichiru se vio reflejado en ella. Escuchó su historia, empatizó con ella. Él le contó sus pesares; ella le ofreció algo que añoraba: la oportunidad de vivir, un cuerpo sano.

No fue difícil tomar una decisión. No cuando el destino de sus padres ya estaba sellado; por lo único que alegó fue la vida de su hermano. Le pidió a Shizuka que le permitiera vivir y ella aceptó, como si hubiera esperado esa petición.

_Seguramente, ella lo había planeado así._

Tras la muerte de sus padres se marchó con la sangre pura sin mirar atrás. Vagaron por unos meses, recorriendo los lugares que ella soñaba visitar con su amado, ese que sus padres asesinaron. Una vez estuvo satisfecha, lo llevó a la mansión de la familia Kurenai.

_Fue allí cuando la conoció._

Ella era frágil, a pesar de ser un vampiro. Al igual que él, necesitaba de un sangre pura para sanar. De inmediato, comprendió que ese dolor que había soportado por años, no sólo era suyo, sino que también venía de ella.

_Congeniaron de inmediato._

Por primera vez se sentía completo. Ese vacío en su pecho, no era resultado de la _maldición de los gemelos cazadores_ , era su alma gemela que le llamaba.

Ichiru no quería que su destinada fuera usada como contenedor, pero no podía negarse. Ninguno podía negarse a los deseos de la sangre pura.

Sólo rogaba que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan.


	7. VI

VI

Zero, de forma inesperada, estaba disfrutando de vivir.

Por primera vez en cuatro años pudo dejar el temor de convertirse en una bestia enterrado en su interior. Sí, aún existía la sed, sin embargo, era tan suave que fácilmente podía ignorarla. Su mente finalmente podía concentrarse en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, esa extraña sensación que tenía últimamente.

Durante esos días de descanso una sensación fantasma le seguía constantemente. Una bola de emociones, que definitivamente no le pertenecía, se arremolinaba en su pecho, como un susurro distante pero molesto. Las primeras veces que lo sintió no quiso pensar mucho en ello, pero, con el pasar de los días fue evidente que algo extraño ocurría.

De hecho, entre más lo pensaba, más se percataba de que esas _emociones fantasma_ las había sentido antes, en menor medida.

—Tal vez, es tu destinado. —respondió Yuuki cuando le comentó la situación. —Entiendo que no quieras tener uno, pero hay cosas que no se pueden manejar.

— ¿Otra vez tu intuición?

—Otra vez mi intuición.

Zero decidió darle la razón.

Al parecer, él podía sentir algunas emociones de su destinado, y, a juzgar por el dolor fantasma que sintió en su hombro izquierdo cierta mañana, también podía sentir su dolor. Por suerte, su destinado no se lastimaba mucho—de hecho, esa fue la única vez que sintió el dolor ajeno—; a diferencia de él, que seguramente le causó varios momentos dolorosos. Se disculparía por eso, si se encontraban algún día.

Contra toda creencia anterior, Zero se encontró disfrutando de esa conexión. Su alma gemela tenía subidones de alegría que le hacían sonreír en los momentos menos apropiados —Kaien una vez pensó que sonreía por sus chistes malos. Por más que lo negó, no logró hacer que su autoproclamado padre adoptivo cambiara de opinión— Pero también había ocasiones donde le invadía una profunda tristeza. Tomó la costumbre de hablarle cuando eso ocurría, aunque sabía perfectamente que su destinado no le escuchaba, tenía la esperanza que sintiera su compañía.

Él no era el único que se vio atrapado por esa mágica conexión. Yuuki revoloteaba a su alrededor practicando alemán. Ella estaba decidida a comunicarse con su destinado; así que una tarde de domingo le rogó que le ayudara a descifrar qué idioma hablaba su alma gemela. Tras mucho buscar —porque Yuuki pronunciaba mal las palabras y les era imposible hacer una búsqueda por voz— llegaron a la conclusión que su destinado hablaba alemán. Para probarlo, se esforzaron en practicar la pronunciación de una palabra—Yuuki luchaba con su lengua mientras Zero supervisaba que no terminara invocando al diablo o insultando al pobre niño— y después Yuuki la transmitió a través de su vínculo.

Fue un simple _“Hola”,_ que fue respondido por un _“¿Quién eres?”._ Desde ese día ella se esforzaba por aprender alemán y él se vio envuelto en las prácticas. Admitía que era divertido.

Así los días transcurrieron en relativa calma, hasta esa noche.

Apenas vio a esa vampiresa bajar del auto, supo que la tranquilidad quedó en el pasado.

_Y no fue el único que pensó eso._

—Buenas noches, Kurenai Maria-san. Le damos la bienvenida a la Academia Cross. —Yuuki, a su lado, saludó con una sonrisa educada a la recién llegada. — Mi nombre es Cross Yuuki y él es Kiryuu Zero, somos prefectos. La escoltaremos por la Academia.

El director, unas horas antes, les anunció la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la clase nocturna. Una chica que no había podido integrarse antes por problemas de salud. Le pidió a Yuuki que la escoltara por la escuela hasta su salón de clases, donde Kuran Kaname se haría cargo del resto. Zero insistió en acompañarla.

Y, ahí se encontraban, frente a esa vampiresa que emitía un aura extraña.

—Buenas noches, prefectos. —Kurenai respondió al saludo. Hubo un dejo de burla en su voz aniñada que no pasó desapercibido por ambos— Cuiden bien de mí.

Yuuki, con aire diplomático, rápidamente tomó las riendas de la situación. Explicó de forma concisa para qué era utilizado cada salón, mientras repasaba las reglas más importantes de la clase nocturna. Aun cuando su expresión era cálida, Zero notó su incomodidad.

—Muchas gracias, Yuuki-san. —Maria agradeció una vez estuvieron a unos pasos del salón donde estaba la clase nocturna— Yo…Nací como un vampiro débil. Debe sonar patético, que un vampiro sea frágil. —una mueca lastimera cruzó sus facciones—Es por eso que no pude presentarme ante a la sociedad nocturna y no conozco a nadie. Yuuki-san, tú realmente me has tratado bien. ¿Podrías ser mi amiga?

Yuuki la miró sorprendida unos segundos, para luego asentir—Claro, Kurenai-san. No dudes en decirme si necesitas algo.

— ¡Gracias!

Zero observó tenso cómo esa mujer abrazaba a Yuuki, listo para desenfundar a Bloody Rose en el momento en que hiciera un movimiento extraño. Sólo se relajó cuando Maria entró al salón de clases y dejó de ser su problema.

—Ten cuidado con ella. —advirtió a Yuuki, mientras salían del edificio para continuar con sus rondas.

—Tú también. No hagas nada imprudente, por favor.

Cada uno siguió su ruta asignada a supervisar. Él vigilaba las zonas boscosas aledañas a los dormitorios del sol, mientras Yuuki custodiaba los salones usados por la clase nocturna. Un gran terreno que cubrir. Lo cierto era que dos personas apenas lograban vigilar el lugar. Por suerte, los incidentes eran escasos.

Fue una noche tranquila; sin contratiempos inesperados. Sin embargo, no podía calmarse. Aún después de llegar a su habitación, seguía teniendo la molesta sensación de ser observado.

Y, para empeorar la situación, su destinado estaba enojado.

—Te quedarás calvo si sigues enojándote así—murmuró, acomodándose en la cama. A los segundos, sonrió cuando notó lo irónico del asunto—Olvídalo, soy el menos indicado para decir eso.

*

*

*

No fue difícil mantener una actitud, en apariencia, serena ante la nueva integrante de la clase. Las semanas anteriores le dieron suficiente energía para afrontar a una traviesa, por no decir problemática, niña.

Kurenai Maria, por el momento, sólo se dedicaba a atormentar a sus compañeros con su conducta infantil. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para actuar. Pero, el que estuviera allí en su oficina acompañada de un incómodo Ichijo, le decía que pronto comenzaría a moverse.

—Kaname, Kurenai Maria dice sentirse incómoda en su dormitorio actual.

Maria se adelantó—Por lo que escuché, el antiguo dormitorio de la clase nocturna está en desuso. Me gustaría usarlo, ya que no me llevo bien con los otros.

—Bien, hablaré con el director al respecto. —dijo Kaname, sin levantar la vista de los documentos en su escritorio.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Maria sonrió conforme con su respuesta. Salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse, un gesto arrogante que hubiera molestado de sobremanera a los nobles.

Takuma, por su parte, miró preocupado a Kaname. No sabía todos los detalles al respecto, pero su amigo ya le había informado lo más importante: Hio Shizuka estaba utilizando el cuerpo de Kurenai Maria para moverse en la academia. Para que un sangre pura entrara deliberadamente en el territorio de otro, debía querer una sola cosa: sangre. Era bien sabido entre los vampiros, que incluso los sangres pura luchaban por su sangre para adquirir mayor poder; si bien, ese comportamiento estaba prohibido, no había forma de controlarlo y mucho menos sancionarlo.

Sin embargo, Hio estaba siendo muy ruidosa, no tenía cuidado en esconder sus intenciones. Takuma creía que, o estaba confiada en su propia fuerza, o tenía un elaborado plan que no habían descubierto aún.

— ¿Realmente está bien dejarla ir?

Kaname firmó la última autorización de fondos del día, y respondió—Por ahora, sí.

—En cuanto a Kiryuu. —Kaname levantó la mirada, atento a sus palabras— Es probable que sea un objetivo.

—Seiren está vigilándolo. —no podía tomarse la libertad de vigilarlo él mismo ahora que Hio rondaba el lugar, por ello envío a alguien de su absoluta confianza como sus ojos

Takuma, bajo la estricta educación de su abuelo, aprendió a observar a las personas, a mirar más allá de toda fachada para buscar debilidades. Kaname, durante muchos años, fue una persona indescifrable para él; lo único que veía en el joven sangre pura era una profunda desazón. Cuando llegó a vivir a su residencia, tras la muerte de sus padres, a esa desazón se le sumó una ira abrasadora. Pero una noche, repentinamente todo cambió. Fue como apretar un interruptor. Desde entonces, veía a su amigo cada vez más relajado; esa melancolía seguía presente en él, pero la ira había desaparecido.

Ichijo intuía que era gracias a la pequeña Yuuki y Zero. Aunque ese par ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que provocaban en el sangre pura. De cualquier forma, no se atrevía a preguntar, temeroso de tocar terreno sensible. Él prefería observar pacientemente.

—Me encargaré de vigilar a Maria, entonces.

*

*

*

Yuuki confiaba ciegamente en su intuición. Jamás le había fallado, y aprendió por las malas que no debía ignorarla. Es por ello que, cuando Kurenai Maria llegó esa noche a la Academia Cross, supo que la apariencia dulce de la chica no era más que una fachada. Un lobo con piel de oveja.

Maria emitía un aura oscura que contrastaba con sus acciones inocentes. Le ponía los pelos de punta. Detestaba profundamente la forma en que la chica miraba a Zero, como si fuera un juguete.

Ella no solía desconfiar si no había razones para hacerlo, pues entendía que las intenciones de las personas no se encontraban a simple vista. El mundo no era blanco o negro; existían matices que tomar en cuenta. Fue ese pensamiento el que le permitió aceptar a Zero y la clase nocturna, y era eso lo intentaba explicarle a su amigo. Por ello, se sorprendió del rechazo inmediato que sintió hacia Kurenai Maria.

Pero Yuuki confiaba en su intuición. Si le decía que la chica era peligrosa, entonces ella mantendría la guardia en alto, aun cuando hubiera pasado ya una semana sin contratiempos.

—Yuuki, el profesor está mirándote. —la suave voz de Yori la sacó de sus pensamientos, justo para ver como el docente explotaba en ira.

_Ups._

— ¡Cross! ¡Cuando será el día que pongas atención a mi clase! 

— ¡Disculpe!

— ¡¿Y dónde está Kiryuu?! ¡Siempre son ustedes dos!

—Él…—recorrió el aula con la mirada. Efectivamente, su gruñón amigo no estaba. — ¿No lo sé?

— ¡Si siguen con esa actitud, reprobarán la asignatura! 

_Uhg._

Las miradas amenazantes de sus compañeros calaron hasta sus huesos. En esa época del año, reprobar significaba ganar el desdén de todo el salón; la razón: el “gran baile de convivencia”, un evento anual donde las clases diurna y nocturna tenían la oportunidad de relacionarse en un “ambiente cómodo y romántico”. El salón con más baja calificación estaba encargado de la decoración y el servicio; como nadie quería ese trabajo todos ponían su máximo esfuerzo en los exámenes, que comenzarían al día siguiente.

Para su mala suerte, ella era el talón de alquiles de su salón. Y, aunque hubiera estado estudiando los últimos tres días, no se tenía confianza alguna.

—Te irá bien, Yuuki. Te has esforzado.

— ¡Eres un ángel, Yori-chan!

— ¡Cross! ¡Deja de hablar en mi clase!

— ¡Lo siento!

*

*

*

Desde la llegada de Kurenai, Zero estaba nervioso. Se sentía constantemente observado, y eso le tenía de pésimo humor. Cada vez que veía la figura de la vampiresa durante el cambio de turno, le dejaba un pésimo sabor de boca; que ella le devolviera la mirada con una sonrisa burlesca, tampoco ayudaba.

Para empeorar la situación, su sed volvió a incrementar; nada como los agónicos ataques que sufría antes, pero prefería no esperaría a llegar a los extremos. Buscaría a Kuran esa tarde.

Y hablando de Kuran…

_La idea de estar atado al vampiro, ya no le parecía tan desagradable._

Después de mucho pensar, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Si bien, la actitud de Kuran hacia él solía ser distante, le ayudó varias veces sin pedirle nada a cambio, por el momento. Su odio en realidad estaba fundamentado en la inconformidad con sus propios sentimientos. No toleraba la comodidad que le hacía sentir el vampiro, sentía que traicionaba la memoria de sus padres y su lado como cazador. Pero ya no era un niño herido, temeroso de todo a su alrededor, juzgaría al vampiro por sus acciones. Si Kaname demostraba ser como esa mujer, entonces podría odiarlo con la conciencia limpia.

Zero, que había entrado en el edificio de clases, se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la presencia familiar de tres vampiros acercarse. Tomando en cuenta que eran las tres de la tarde y el edificio principal estaba lleno de estudiantes, no tenían por qué estar rondando el lugar.

A los segundos, vio a Kurenai Maria siendo perseguida por Ichijo Takuma; ella reía dando saltitos, como niña en dulcería. En cuanto a la segunda presencia, era Aido Hanabusa quien molestaba nuevamente a Yuuki. Se acercó a los últimos, tanto para liberar a su amiga como para encarar al vampiro.

_Quería preguntarle un par de cosas._

—Aido-senpai, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El rubio se giró en su dirección, con una expresión de molestia, liberando a Yuuki de su abrazo. —Claro. También quiero hablar algo contigo.

Le dirigió un asentimiento a Yuuki, que le miraba preocupada, en señal de que no haría nada imprudente, y siguió al vampiro por los pasillos de la escuela. No tardaron en encontrar un lugar alejado de oídos indiscretos.

—Tu presencia espanta a las chicas. No es tan malo. —dijo Aido mientras miraba a las estudiantes observarlos desde una distancia prudente. — ¿Y? Habla antes de que me aburra.

— ¿Kurenai Maria está relacionada con esa mujer?—preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Quién es “esa mujer”?

Zero sabía perfectamente que el rubio entendió a quien se refería. Aun así, respondió—Hio Shizuka.

—Que grosero de tu parte, referirte a una sangre pura sin su título. Aunque, es de esperar en tu caso. —Aido hizo una dramática pausa antes de continuar. — Efectivamente existe un antiguo parentesco entre las familias Hio y Kurenai. Además de eso, no sé nada.

Hanabusa no era partidario de revelar información descuidadamente, pero Kiryuu Zero era un caso especial. Había escuchado parte de la conversación entre Takuma y Kaname; sabía que algo ocurría con Kurenai Maria y que eso estaba relacionado con Zero, por lo que Seiren lo estaba vigilando. La pregunta de Kiryuu no hizo más que unir todos los puntos.

— ¿Pudo haber cambiado su apariencia para pasar desapercibida estos cuatro años?

—No lo sé. Sólo un sangre pura conoce las habilidades de otro. Sin embargo, no debe ser difícil para ti averiguarlo. Después de todo, eres su creación.

Zero no estaba tan seguro. Sí, podía sentir algo extraño en ella, sin embargo no era una conexión como tal. ¿Podría ser que la sangre de Kuran _bloqueaba_ a esa mujer?

Optó por guardarse la duda. Aido no le respondería, es más, seguro armaría un escándalo por manchar la perfecta imagen de Kuran Kaname con sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kaname-sama? Ya que eres tan cercano a él.

_¿Eh?..._

_Oh, así que eso era._

Imaginó que algo así ocurriría en algún momento. Seguramente todos los nobles sabían que él tomaba la sangre de Kuran; era un hecho difícil de ignorar cuando todos tenían perfectos sentidos. Más aún para Aido, que parecía ser el más devoto al sangra pura.

Sin embargo, a Zero poco le importaba la opinión pública—Tienes razón. Le preguntaré a él.

— ¡No me refería a eso, idiota!—gritó Aido, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Estuvo a punto de congelar al insolente de Kiryuu, si no fuera porque el recuerdo del castigo anterior lo detuvo. Kaname tenía ideas bastante creativas para castigar a la gente, y él no quería volver a sostener tres cubetas de agua durante diez horas seguidas por armar otro escándalo. No, gracias. —No entiendo por qué Kaname-sama te favorece. Sólo lo eres un ex humano que pronto caerá a nivel E.

 _Buen punto_. Zero, tampoco lo entendía.

—Sea lo que sea que hagas, no desperdicies la valiosa sangre de Kaname-sama.

Ante su silencio, Aido se marchó gruñendo por lo bajo. El noble no quería hablar de más y presentía que lo había hecho.

Zero decidió dar una vuelta hacia los establos; Lily le ayudaría a relajarse. En realidad, no había pensado seriamente en qué haría si descubría que Maria era Shizuka. ¿Atacarla? ¿Intentar matarla? Podría hacerlo, sino fuera porque estaba seguro de que terminaría perdiendo. Se crio como cazador, era indispensable para ellos conocer el comportamiento de los ex humanos. En consecuencia, conocía perfectamente sus límites; atacar a su “creadora” era uno de ellos. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Para empezar, si se trataba de Hio, alguna razón debía tener esa mujer para presentarse en la academia. Algo buscaba. Si él pudiera averiguar qué cosa era…

Ah, pensando en esas cosas cuando sabía que ella le seguía, se estaba volviendo temerario.

—Pareces triste, pequeño prefecto. —Kurenai apareció entre los árboles. Caminaba lentamente hacia él, claramente divertida con la situación. Estiró los brazos en su dirección con la intención de abrazarlo. Él retrocedió, perturbado. —No te muevas.

Su cuerpo se detuvo de inmediato ante la orden. Por primera vez, sintió claramente esa conexión que los unía. _Era ella_. Realmente era esa mujer.

Shizuka, rio, estrechándolo entre sus brazos—Vaya, has crecido mucho.

Zero, sintió asco al ser tocado por ella. Quería apartarla, dispararle con Bloody Rose, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto.

Se sentía tan impotente.

_En su pecho, explotó la ira. Una ira que no era suya._


	8. VII

VII

Zero contuvo la respiración. Su destinado, donde sea que estuviese, estaba furioso. Nunca lo había sentido tan enojado. Quien sea que le enfureció de esa manera, terminaría mínimo con un par de huesos rotos.

Tal vez, fue la ira de su alma gemela junto a su propia frustración lo que le dio fuerzas para apartar a esa mujer. La empujó lo suficientemente brusco para hacerla trastabillar.

A Shizuka no le gustó su actitud desafiante. Su expresión se transformó en una mueca fría mientras se acercaba nuevamente a él.

—Está prohibido recorrer los terrenos de la escuela en horario diurno. —la gélida voz de Kuran detuvo cualquier acción de Maria. —Vuelve al dormitorio.

Zero alzó la mirada. Por estar concentrado en esa vampiro y su destinado, no se percató de la presencia del sangre pura.

Kuran tenía una expresión fría que, hasta ese momento, jamás había visto. Todo su cuerpo manaba un aire de hostilidad pura; como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de asesinarla. Zero contuvo el aliento. Por primera vez veía a Kuran como lo que era: un sangre pura, la cúspide de la pirámide, el vampiro capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies con un solo movimiento de mano…Y, para su sorpresa, no le asustaba.

De hecho, una pequeña parte de él se regocijaba al sentir la enemistad entre los dos vampiros.”

Esa mujer retrocedió, nuevamente con su máscara infantil, y enfrentó a Kaname con tranquilidad—Sólo quería explorar un poco. El señor prefecto me estaba guiando.

—Regresa al dormitorio. —Kaname repitió conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza ahí mismo. Se obligaba a recordar que Kurenai Maria era inocente, una víctima de las circunstancias.

A penas Seiren le comunicó del encuentro entre Zero y Maria, el enojo se instaló en su pecho. Había previsto que algo así ocurriría, pero no imaginó lo impactante que sería la imagen frente a sus ojos. Pudo sentir perfectamente la impotencia de su destinado, la repugnancia y también el miedo; eso sólo logró aumentar su ira.

_Kaname no podía ocultar sus emociones cuando se trataba de Zero._

—Como ordene, Kaname-sama—Maria acompañó sus palabras con una exagerada reverencia, una clara burla que nada afectó a Kaname.

Zero se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, hasta que la vio desaparecer entre los árboles. El encuentro le dejó un pésimo sabor de boca. Esa mujer no estaba allí sólo para molestarlo, era claro; algo tramaba y, a juzgar por la actitud de Kuran, no era el único que pensaba eso.

Y hablando de actitud…

Kaname se acercó a él, si bien su semblante era más relajado, seguía emitiendo enojo en su aura normalmente tranquila. Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada, cada uno concentrándose en recuperar la calma.

—Ten. —murmuró Kaname al cabo de un rato, mientras le extendía los cuatro frasquitos con su sangre.

— ¿Puedes sentir cuando los necesito o es mera coincidencia?—Zero preguntó con genuina curiosidad mientras recibía los frasquitos. La primera vez supuso que lo había notado, pero en realidad no podía estar seguro de eso.

—He tenido un ex humano bajo mi control antes, así que sé cada cuando necesitan sangre. —Kaname parecía disconforme con su propia respuesta; él supuso que no le agradaba tener esa clase de subordinado.

Zero se sentó en las raíces de un árbol; para su sorpresa, Kaname lo imitó. Destapó el primer frasco bajo la atenta mirada del vampiro y bebió su contenido; el saciar su sed de inmediato le relajó. Repitió el proceso con los tres frasquitos restantes. Cuando volteó la mirada, el sangre pura miraba fijamente el suelo.

Una oleada de calidez ajena se extendió por su pecho. Zero estaba seguro que su destinado era bipolar, porque pasar de la ira a la felicidad en segundos no podía ser normal. No se quejaba, al menos le servía para afrontar la conversación que quería plantear.

—Kurenai Maria es Hio Shizuka. —Afirmó. Kaname no se inmutó con su declaración, así que prosiguió— ¿Sabes qué está buscando ella aquí?

Kuran se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos. Zero pensó que no respondería, era lógico en realidad. El sangre pura no tenía por qué contarle sus planes o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, él contestó.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué es?

Kaname negó con la cabeza; hasta ahí su momento de sinceridad. Al menos, se dijo, le estaba respondiendo.

— ¿La vas a detener?

—Aún no.

— ¿Entonces, cuándo?

—Cuando recupere su cuerpo original. Kurenai Maria existe, y está dormida en su propio cuerpo. No voy a lastimarla. Hio está esperando que se presente la oportunidad. A juzgar por lo impaciente que es, será pronto.—Kuran hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar, como si estuviera meditando seriamente el seguir o no la conversación.— El problema es que no podré lidiar con ella solo.

— ¿Cómo? Pensé que eras suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarte a otro sangre pura. Al menos, así lo creen los de la clase nocturna.

_Y él también._

—Shizuka y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones; de hecho, diría que ella tiene más probabilidades de matarme. Lo sabe, y por eso vaga despreocupadamente por la Academia.

Zero parpadeó confundido. ¿Kuran podía morir a manos de esa mujer? La idea le desagradó de una forma insólita.

— ¿Y cómo planeas lidiar con ella, entonces?

—Algunos nobles me ayudarán. — Kaname lo miró fijamente. Pareció dudar y luego decidirse—Tú quieres matarla, ¿no? Vengar a tu familia.

—Sí, pero no puedo herirla. Se supone que no puedo dañar a mi “creadora”. Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Pero llevas mi sangre y tienes una voluntad fuerte— “ _además, eres mi destinado, lo que hace tu vínculo con ella más débil_ ”, Kaname agregó en su mente. —Indudablemente estás atado a ella, no puedes matarla, pero sí herirla lo suficiente para que yo pueda hacerlo.

Zero frunció el ceño, molesto. Se sintió repentinamente usado, traicionado. Todo ese tiempo que le estuvo dando su sangre era para eso. Lo estaba formando como un simple peón que le abriría camino a su rey. Se sintió estúpido por confiar en él.

— ¿Así que, todo este tiempo me has dado tú sangre para esto?—no pudo evitar recriminarle. Detestaba lo sincero que estaba siendo con el vampiro, pero no podía detenerse.

Kaname lo miró alarmado. No pensó que interpretaría sus palabras de ese modo; jamás se le pasó por la mente usarlo. Creía que, si mataba a Shizuka sin más, sería aún más difícil para Zero avanzar y finalmente hacer un luto por su familia. De hecho, le costó sugerir que participara porque no quería exponerlo aún más. — ¡No! Y-yo no lo hice por eso. —lo último que quería era lastimar a su destinado y era lo primero que hacía. _Era un desastre_. — Sólo pensé que merecías elegir.

Zero, por su parte, nuevamente se sintió perdido por la actitud de Kuran. Se veía genuinamente preocupado, atormentado por sus propias palabras. Pero él no quería creerle tan fácilmente, no en ese momento.

— ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

—Shizuka, además de mi vida, quiere algo que estoy protegiendo. Algo muy valioso para mí. —Kaname se levantó, sentía la molestia de Zero través de vínculo y no quería seguir añadiendo más pesares en él. — Olvida lo que dije, por favor…Sólo, intenta mantenerte alejado de ella.

Zero se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Vio como Kaname se marchaba en dirección contraria.

Su cabeza era un revoltijo.

Su parte lógica le decía que el sangre pura sólo estaba utilizándolo. Otra parte de él quería creer en Kuran, creer que sinceramente le prestó su ayuda, sin segundas intenciones detrás; que no era como esa mujer.

Era esa segunda parte la que estaba ganando. Pero aun así no entendía el afán del otro en ayudarle. ¿Qué tenía él de especial? ¿Era cercano a Yuuki? ¿Le daba lástima?

Zero, simplemente, no podía entenderlo.

Y otra pregunta surgió: ¿Qué protegía Kuran en esa academia?

*

*

*

Sus compañeros se apilaban frente al tablón de anuncios como leonas asechando a su presa. Murmuraban entre ellos, emitiendo un aura nerviosa.

Yuuki, quien lo había llevado a rastras al lugar, le obligó a ocultarse tras una columna. Aferrada a su brazo, observaba nerviosa las reacciones de sus compañeros. En ese infame tablón, se encontraban los resultados de los exámenes del día anterior. La eficiencia de sus profesores era envidiable.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Estudiaste los últimos tres días seguidos, algo debió quedarse en esa cabeza hueca.

—Uhg—ella golpeó su cabeza contra la columna. Sí, había estudiado, pero en cuanto el examen estuvo frente a ella estaba tan nerviosa que se olvidó de la mitad de la materia. En matemáticas no tuvo si quiera una oportunidad; aunque Zero y su padre le enseñaron, apenas vio los números en el papel éstos se transformaron en un código extraño e indescifrable.

Yuuki quería llorar en un rincón.

Wakaba Sayori, quién tuvo la peligrosa misión de infiltrarse y revisar los resultados, regresó del mar de estudiantes con una expresión serena en el rostro. Zero presintió que traía malas noticias.

— ¿Estamos en último lugar? —preguntó Yuuki, asomando la cabeza por la columna. Una ligera esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

—Sí, por 30 puntos.

— ¿Mi culpa?

—Tus exámenes fueron los más bajos.

Zero, suspiró—No entiendo cómo te fue tan mal.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que no entiendes, señor jamás-estudio-pero-aun-así-tengo-las-mejores-notas! —Yuuki lo miró frustrada— ¡Por qué no fui dotada con un buen cerebro!—lloriqueó.

Sayori, abrazó a su amiga, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza para consolarla—Al menos, no reprobaste.

Yuuki se sintió un poquito mejor.

Los siguientes tres días se fueron en la preparación del baile. Poco a poco sus compañeros de clases se fueron entusiasmado y dejaron de mirar a su pequeña amiga con odio. Zero, por su lado, se limitaba a realizar su parte para después escabullirse a los establos.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Hio Shizuka y Kuran Kaname.

Él quería vengar a su familia. Si no podía matar a Shizuka, al menos podría herirla de gravedad. Kaname tenía razón. Aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad, la tomaría.

Zero se avergonzaba un poco de su enojo anterior. Seguramente, fue toda la situación. La impotencia de verse manipulado por Shizuka y los sentimientos de su destinado, le dejaron susceptible a la más mínima provocación.

Tal vez, Kuran se merecía una disculpa…

_En sus pensamientos, por el momento._

Hablaría con Kaname esa noche, durante el baile de convivencia. Si lucharían contra una sangre pura, entonces seguramente habría un plan que seguir. Las cosas no eran como en las películas donde media batalla era improvisación.

—Zero, ¿Estás listo?— Yuuki lo llamó tras la puerta. —El director está buscando la cámara.

—Voy.

Enfundó a Bloody Rose, asegurándola en su chaqueta, y salió rápidamente. Si Kaien encontraba la cámara antes de que se fueran, armaría un escándalo basado en un discurso sobre los buenos recuerdos, obligándolos a tomarse una foto que luego estaría colgada en su oficina.

—Pensé que irías con vestido.

Ella, al igual que él, vestía su uniforme. El broche en su cabello era lo único diferente a lo usual.

—Como perfecta, debo usar el uniforme. Son las reglas.

—Es tu excusa para no usar tacones.

Yuuki sonrió—Exacto. Si fuera por mí, ni siquiera usaría este uniforme. La falda es poco práctica para vigilar. Además da frío.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón de baile. Recorrieron unas cuantas veces la estancia, asegurándose que todo fluyera correctamente. A las 9 en punto, tomaron sus puestos, justo a tiempo para recibir a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

Zero sólo pudo comparar su entrada con esos conciertos de idols que Yuuki disfrutaba ver. Los alumnos diurnos, formaron una fila para admirar a los vampiros. Encabezando el grupo, Kuran asentía educadamente a las chicas que gritaban su nombre. La mayoría de los nobles se mostró igualmente amable ante los saludos.

Él los observó atentamente mientras ingresaban. Las puertas se cerraron una vez el grupo entró. Kurenai Maria no estaba entre ellos. Zero tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

— ¡Zero! —Kaien de repente lloriqueó a su lado, asustándolo. — ¡Se fueron tan rápido! No alcancé a tomarles una foto.

—Justo por eso nos fuimos. ¿En serio tienes que hacer eso todos los años?

La música comenzó a sonar y los estudiantes de dispersaron, aprovechando su única oportunidad para convivir con la clase nocturna. Kuran desapareció de su vista; era increíblemente rápido para escabullirse.

—Sí. Es absolutamente necesario. —Kaien respondió serio.

Zero decidió ignorarlo— ¿Sabes dónde está Kurenai Maria?

—No.

—Ni siquiera te ves preocupado.

—Lo estoy. —la sonrisa en su rostro contrastaba con sus palabras. Zero realmente no lo entendía.

Decidió dejarlo por la paz. En ese momento su prioridad no era Kaien. Mas su autoproclamado padre adoptivo no tenía las mismas intenciones.

—Te ves mucho mejor que antes. — comentó, tomándolo desprevenido— Hasta que al fin aceptaste la ayuda de Kaname-kun.

— ¿Lo sabías?—no le sorprendía. Kaien ocultaba mucho tras esa fachada de sujeto inofensivo.

—Por supuesto. Te dije que podías confiar en él. —Cross sonrió—Lo que menos querría es hacerte daño, aunque su actitud es muy distante. No te dejes guiar por las apariencias.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Lo aseguras como si fueran mejores amigos.

— ¡Es que es igualito a su madre! Además, mi intuición nunca falla.

_Ah, así que de él lo aprendió Yuuki._

—Seguiré vigilando. —anunció, dejando a Kaien fantasear solo.

Zero ya no quería escuchar. Cada vez que Kaien se ponía en plan _rememorar el pasado_ terminaba siendo apachurrado o bombardeado con largos discursos sinsentido. Parecía que mientras él veía una película de su vida, su cuerpo se desconectaba para hacer tonterías.

Buscaría a Kaname.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar por su ubicación, Zero podía sentir claramente su presencia. Estaba en el balcón, recargado contra la puerta, mirando fijamente el jardín trasero. Se permitió admirarlo como jamás lo había hecho; Kaname sin dudas era atractivo, había en él una elegancia que emulaba a los príncipes de cuento; así como también, una profunda melancolía en su mirada que, junto a su aura atrayente, le daba un aire misterioso. Entendía por qué Yuuki estaba encantada con él.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, una conocida calma le envolvió. No dejaba de sorprenderse de sus propias reacciones. Se sentía protegido alrededor de Kaname.

_Después de unos largos días, finalmente, pudo respirar con tranquilidad._

—Kuran.

*

*

*

Yuuki por un momento pensó en acercarse a saludar a Kaname y a Zero cuando los vio en el balcón; sin embargo, decidió permanecer al lado de Yori. Ese par seguramente tenía cosas privadas de que hablar y ella no era metiche…no mucho.

Realmente se alegraba verlos tan relajados en la presencia del otro. Ella siempre deseó que se llevaran bien, no sólo porque los quería a ambos, sino que había _algo_ que le decía que debían estar unidos.

Su intuición, otra vez.

Yuuki sabía que Kaname apreciaba a su gruñón amigo. Lo pudo ver innumerables veces en la forma que lo miraba, con la máxima atención, como si fuera un tesoro preciado; se atrevía a decir que le gustaba. Jamás se lo había comentado a Zero por la simple razón de que la tacharía de loca. Para él no existía más que el odio hacia los vampiros. Por ello decidió simplemente callar y observar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

Si terminaba en un final feliz para ambos, ella sería la más contenta.

—Iré a buscar bebidas. —anunció Yori, señalando en la mesa de aperitivos.

Yuuki asintió en respuesta. Recargó la espalda en la columna cercana. Estaba atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lista para cuando surgiera un imprevisto. 

Su mirada se detuvo en el ventanal a su costado; daba una vista panorámica al jardín interior. Debería estar vacío en esos momentos, sin embargo, una figura solitaria destacaba entre las sombras.

Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces, demasiado sorprendida como para actuar de inmediato. Atravesando el jardín interior, se encontraba un muchacho viendo en su dirección. Un muchacho que era idéntico a Zero.

Yuuki contuvo la respiración.

¿Era su imaginación?

El chico le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de voltearse. Yuuki, miró dudosa hacia el balcón dónde charlaban Zero y Kaname. ¿Debería decirles? No quería interrumpir su conversación, si pudo simplemente haberse equivocado. Después de todo, ¿Qué probabilidades había que un chico idéntico a Zero vagara en la academia sin que nadie lo hubiera notado antes?

Decidió que investigaría por su cuenta. Si encontraba algo, les diría.

Bajó rápidamente al primer piso, siguiendo la dirección por donde le vio marchar. No le costó mucho encontrarlo. El chico caminaba lentamente, como si estuviera esperándola.

_Eso debió ser lo suficientemente sospechoso como para retroceder._

Yuuki mantuvo cierta distancia mientras lo seguía. Se internaron en el bosque, por un viejo sendero que, si mal no recordaba, llevaba al antiguo dormitorio de la clase nocturna. Ese lugar quedó grabado en su memoria; allí, hace algunos años, tomó conciencia de la naturaleza de Kaname.

Aun cuando siempre supo que Kaname era un vampiro, no podía relacionarlo a ese nivel E que estuvo a punto de atacarla. En su mente infantil, ambos eran absolutamente incompatibles; la única relación entre ambos era el nombre de su especie. Pero aquella noche en que se internó al dormitorio de la recién creada clase nocturna, descubrió que en realidad ambos tenían mucho en común.

Ella había esperado impaciente el regreso de _Kaname-sama_ , y sin importar las consecuencias se escabulló al dormitorio de la luna. Apenas entró, vio a un amable vampiro rubio que la saludó de inmediato, Ichijo Takuma; él le aseguró que Kaname llegaría tarde, entonces ella decidió esperarlo. Los nobles que pasaban por ahí la ignoraban, se aburría, y, después de lo que parecieron horas, se rindió al sueño.

Cuando despertó estaba acostada en una elegante cama. Reconoció el aroma de Kaname en la habitación y se levantó emocionada para buscarlo. Su búsqueda no duró mucho. La única luz en la habitación se filtraba de las puertas entre abiertas a un costado. Se asomó sin hacer ruido, quería sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida resultó ser ella.

En el diván, Souen Ruka estaba a horcajadas sobre Kaname; gotas de sangre descendían por su cuello cayendo en las mejillas de él. Yuuki quedó pasmada. Sólo cuando vio la mano de Kaname alzarse hacia la chica rubia, su cuerpo reaccionó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

El shock inicial pronto pasó, dando paso a la comprensión. Kaname y ella eran completamente diferentes. Por mucho que fuera su héroe, vivía en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Él era un vampiro, una criatura de las sombras; ella únicamente podía mostrarle los ligeros rayos del sol que bañaban su mundo para hacerlo un poquito más feliz.

_Aun así, ella le quería como un hermano mayor._

Un hermano mayor que seguramente le regañaría por seguir a un desconocido, sin avisarle a nadie, hasta un edificio desolado donde, para empeorar su ya mala situación, lo perdió de vista por estar pensando en cosas del pasado.

_Uhg. Zero le gritaría._

Observó de un lado a otro, buscando algún rastro del clon de Zero, pero fue inútil. Estaba sola en medio de ese oscuro pasillo. No le quedó más opción que retroceder. Volvería al baile y recibiría su merecido regaño.

Estaba en eso, cuando una luz le hizo parar. Venía de una puerta entreabierta al comienzo del pasillo. Yuuki, temeraria como ella sola, se asomó despacio.

— ¿Por qué no entras? Está abierto, Yuuki-san. — Kurenai Maria habló desde el interior. Haciendo un gesto de mano, las puertas se abrieron, revelando la figura de una nerviosa Yuuki.

—Kurenai-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? Este edificio está abandonado. —Yuuki no se movió ni un ápice de donde estaba, lista para correr si era necesario.

_Seguramente, sería necesario._

—Oh, Kaname-chan fue muy amable al permitirme alojar aquí. —Maria extendió sus manos en un gesto de bienvenida— La pregunta es: ¿Por qué estás aquí, Yuuki-san?...Oh, estoy jugando. Sé perfectamente a qué viniste. —la vampiresa apareció frente a ella en un segundo, rodeándola entre sus brazos—Tengo algo muy interesante que hablar contigo, respecto a tu querido amigo prefecto.

_Mierda._

Yuuki se arrepentía de su imprudencia.


	9. VIII

VIII

—Kuran. —Zero le llamó, acortando la distancia.

Kaname se volteó, sosteniéndole la mirada. La brisa fría movió su cabello castaño, y Zero observó divertido el pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió. No debería parecerle tierno, se dijo, como el sangre pura era afectado por el clima. No debería. Pero, al igual que sus caóticos sentimientos, sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser un terreno extraño.

— ¿Sucede algo?—Kaname inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un costado. Zero comenzaba a ver un patrón en la acción.

—Si tienes frío, ¿no sería mejor entrar?—aquello difería absolutamente de lo que iba a preguntar. Pero he ahí esa confianza que le generaba el sangre pura, haciendo acto de presencia con preguntas personales que no debería haber hecho.

—No quería estar ahí. —respondió Kaname, para su sorpresa.

Zero volteó brevemente la mirada al salón, varias señoritas les miraban cuchicheando entre sí; tanto humanas como vampiras. —Sí, puede ser agobiante.

—No pensé que escaparías también. Siempre eres tan serio con tu trabajo. —Zero parpadeó. ¿Eso fue una broma? Por la ligera sonrisa en su rostro, apostaba que sí.

En respuesta, frunció el ceño, en una mueca de fingido agotamiento—Ojalá pudiera escaparme, esos “kya” algún día van a matarme. —Kaname rio; su risa era discreta y suave, casi como si se avergonzara de ella. Por un breve momento, Zero quiso seguir en esa relajada dinámica. Mas, tenía en claro cuál era su objetivo en ese momento. —Pero esta vez, no vine a invadir tu poco efectivo escondite para evadir mi trabajo. Quería hablar contigo, sobre Hio Shizuka.

Todo rastro de alegría desapareció del sangre pura. Al parecer, Hio era un tema sensible para ambos.

—Es cierto que, si bien no puedo matarla yo mismo, puedo contribuir a su muerte. Si hago eso, mis padres tal vez puedan descansar en paz…Tenías razón. Ese día te acusé sin pensarlo.

—Está bien. No supe expresarme adecuadamente. — Kaname le dirigió una tenue sonrisa. Para su alivio, aparentemente, Zero no lo veía como un general demonio.

— ¿Estás bien?—Kaname le miró desconcertado. Zero suspiró antes de explicarse. —Te ves cansado. —No era algo que se viera en su aspecto, ni en su actitud, sino que… ¿Lo intuía?...Pasar mucho tiempo con Yuuki y Kaien traía sus consecuencias.

—Estoy bien. —respondió Kaname, en automático.

Zero no quiso seguir indagando en ello. No le correspondía de todas formas. Se mantuvieron en un ameno silencio que fue roto por él mismo.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó, ya cansado de darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza. Por mucho que pensara en ello, no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza en la actitud del sangre pura. Quería saber la razón. Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿No debería?...Hay ciertas personas a las cuales no puedo negarles mi ayuda.—Kaname respondió, dejando a Zero aún más confundido.— No odio a los humanos, ni tampoco creo que sean criaturas inferiores con las cuales se puede jugar, si eso es lo que pensabas.

 _Y, por supuesto, porque eres mi destinado y te amo_. Definitivamente, para Kaname la respuesta era aún más simple que su concepción moral.

—Imaginé que todos los vampiros veían a los humanos como simples presas. Más aún los de tu tipo. Los que pueden esclavizar humanos por mera diversión.

—Eso es lo mismo que decir que todos los humanos son iguales. Sí, existen vampiros que ven a los humanos como presas con las que pueden jugar con ellos a su antojo; de la misma manera que existen humanos que abusan, violan, asesinan y juegan con otros… Cada persona es un mundo en sí mismo. Los valores que cada uno elige, sus acciones y cómo repercuten en el mundo, no es algo que puedas clasificar por raza, nacionalidad, clase social o concepciones políticas.

Las palabras de Kuran hicieron eco en su mente.

Él sabía que existían humanos despreciables; humanos que actuaban igual o peor que los vampiros. Zero lo entendía, no todos los problemas de la humanidad se solucionarían con la desaparición de los vampiros; pero dejarían de estar bajo el yugo de sus depredadores.

En ese momento Zero no estaba preparado para entrar en un debate moral consigo mismo; uno que desenterraría recuerdos de su más tierna infancia. Algún día tendría que hacerlo, eso era claro, pero no esa noche.

— ¿Quieres decir, que me ayudas por altruismo?

Kaname asintió. Zero lo observó fijamente, buscando algún rastro de burla o mentira; para aumentar su confusión vio como un suave tono rosado cubría las mejillas del otro.

_¿Lo estaba imaginando, verdad?_

—Disculpen, ¿han visto a Yuuki?

*

*

*

—Aquí es.

Hanabusa abrió la pesada puerta de hierro. El aire frío se filtró de inmediato, junto a una suave presencia conocida.

—Realmente no imaginé que algo así estuviera aquí. — Akatsuki, observó las escaleras con recelo. No quería bajar allí y encontrar ese _algo_ , pero no había opción.

Ambos comenzaron el descenso. El frío se volvía cada vez más intenso con cada paso que daban. Al final de las escaleras, en el centro de la semi oscura habitación, se alzaba un enorme trozo de hielo, en cual yacía el cuerpo impoluto de Hio Shizuka. Un espectáculo hermoso y aterrador.

—Kuruizaki-hime. —murmuró Kain.—Es tal como dijiste, se deshizo de su cuerpo. Pero, ¿por qué?

Hanabusa también estaba confundido. ¿Por qué una sangre pura abandonaría su cuerpo? Si Shizuka quería pasar desapercibida, con sus acciones vistosas, no lo estaba consiguiendo. Entonces, ¿por qué? Si no le preocupaba que la descubrieran, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil simplemente entrar de frente?

Las acciones se Shizuka eran confusas. Pero aún más, lo eran las acciones de Kaname. Si él sabía que Hio ocupaba el cuerpo de Kurenai, ¿por qué dejarla entrar a la academia? Permitir la entrada a un sangre pura a un territorio lleno de humanos, era sumamente irresponsable, más aún si era de Kuruizaki-hime de quien se hablaba; todos sabían que ella perdía el control frecuentemente.

_Acaso, ¿sería por Kiryuu?_

Kiryuu Zero, quien fue transformado por Shizuka, necesitaba la sangre de ella para completar su transformación. Kaname protegía mucho a ese ex humano. No sólo toleraba su actitud irrespetuosa, sino que, para disgusto de toda la clase nocturna, le daba su sangre; incluso envió a Seiren a vigilarlo. Si alguien debía ser vigilado era Yuuki, a quien todos reconocían como su protegida. En cambio, Kaname priorizó el cuidado de Zero.

No le sorprendería descubrir que todo ese teatro fue para obtener la sangre de Shizuka por el bien de Zero.

Aido definitivamente no lo entendía. ¿Qué tenía ese niño que lo hacía tan preciado para Kaname?

_Sería posible que esos dos fueran…_

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. —dijo inesperadamente el sirviente de Shizuka, quien los observaba desde la puerta, al otro lado de la habitación. El chico avanzó confiado hacía el ataúd de hielo a unos metros de ellos.

Akatsuki dio un paso al frente. Aido lo detuvo afirmando su brazo. No deberían meterse en eso. Era un terreno que no les correspondía…aún.

El muchacho desenfundó su espada. Tres balanceos de espada fueron suficientes para partir el hielo, y el cuerpo de Shizuka cayó en sus brazos.

Le vieron marchar con el cuerpo de la sangre pura, sin decir una sola palabra.

— ¿Esta bien dejar que marche con ella?

Aido asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Hasta que sepamos que planea Kaname-sama, no debemos entrometernos.

—Entonces, debemos decirle al presidente. —Akatsuki, desordenó su cabello con molestia. Él no estaba hecho para situaciones problemáticas; prefería una vida pacífica al lado de la persona que amaba.

—Ve tú. Me quedaré por si sucede algo.

Cómo científico que era, Aido debía comprobar su hipótesis.

*

*

*

— ¿Sabes cómo salvar a ese niño?

Kurenai Maria se aferraba a ella con una fuerza impensada para alguien de su tamaño. Yuuki comenzaba a desesperarse. Sus brazos eran inmovilizados por el abrazo, lo que le imposibilita sacar a Artemis. No veía ninguna salida por el momento; lo único que podía hacer era seguir la conversación hasta que Maria bajara la guardia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Yuuki, mirando directamente a la vampiresa.

—Ese niño caerá a nivel E, es inevitable. Aún si Kaname le toda su sangre, es algo que sucederá. Tiene los días contados. Su única salvación es beber la sangre de su creadora. Sólo eso estabilizará su condición de vampiro—Yuuki frunció el ceño, confundida. — ¡Oh, mírate! Eres tan tierna con esa cara… “¿Cómo sabe eso?” Lo sé porque yo soy su creadora.

— ¡Mientes!—gritó—Si fueras esa mujer, jamás te hubieran dejado entrar aquí. Te habrían reconocido de inmediato. ¡Kaname-senpai no lo permitiría!

Kurenai rio, como si fuera el chiste más gracioso que escuchó en su vida. Yuuki se aplaudió a sí misma por la actuación. Por supuesto que no creería lo que esa mujer le dijera, pero tampoco desmerecería por completo sus palabras. Era muy probable que sí fuera Hio Shizuka.

_Más razones para preocuparse y no hacer algo estúpido._

— ¿Realmente piensas que el niño Kuran puede contra mí? —Maria se burló—No, no puede. No ahora que está tan…hambriento. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo también tengo curiosidad. Ese niño realmente está encaprichado con mi pequeño sirviente.

Maria la soltó bruscamente dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera sus buenos reflejos le permitieron mantenerse de pie.

—Ichiru, ¿esos niños te dieron problemas?

Yuuki volteó. El muchacho que había seguido entró a la habitación cargando el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de blancos cabellos.

–No, Shizuka-sama. —respondió el chico, mientras depositaba el cuerpo de la mujer sobre el diván tras ella.

—Por supuesto, saben que no deben lastimar el preciado cuerpo de una sangre pura. — Maria, no, Shizuka se acercó nuevamente a ella. Tomándola delicadamente por los hombros, giró su torso hasta quedar frente a la mujer dormida. — Ése es mi verdadero cuerpo. Lindo, ¿verdad?

Shizuka camino hasta su cuerpo en el diván. Entrelazó sus manos, juntando al mismo tiempo ambas frentes. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron, al tiempo que los ojos de Maria se cerraban.

Yuuki vio impactada como el frágil cuerpo de María caía a un lado, siendo atrapado por Ichiru. Shizuka, se levantó. Emitía un aura poderosa que le puso los pelos de punta, totalmente distinta a la que emanaba el cuerpo de Kurenai. La sangre pura, nuevamente, cerró la distancia entre ambas. Yuuki comenzaba a creer que esa mujer no sabía sobre el espacio personal.

—Te pongo un trato, Yuuki. Tú me entregas tu sangre a cambio de que salve a ese niño. —Hio acaricio su cabello suavemente. — Verás, estoy siendo perseguida, necesito alimento.

El muchacho tomó el cuerpo de Kurenai Maria entre sus brazos, abandonando la habitación. Yuuki sudó frío, al menos un enemigo se había marchado.

_Sólo tenía que distraer a la sangre pura._

*

*

*

Ambos voltearon a ver a Wakaba, rompiendo el incómodo contacto visual entre ambos. La chica los miraba con una expresión preocupada en su, normalmente neutro, rostro.

—Fui por bebidas y ella desapareció. —explicó. —La he buscado pero no la encuentro en ningún lado.

Zero de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Kaname, por su parte, buscó la presencia de su hermana en el salón, sin éxito. Yuuki no estaba allí. — ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fuiste por las bebidas?

—15 minutos.

Zero se volteó hacia Kaname, quien asintió.

—Es ella. —murmuró Kuran.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Está en el antiguo dormitorio nocturno. Si es realmente ella, dispara.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡A eso ni siquiera se le podía llamar plan!_

Bien, se dijo, ya discutirían sobre estrategia luego. Le dirigió un asentimiento a Wakaba dispuesto a irse, cuando Kaname tomó su brazo. Zero imaginó que realmente tenía un plan en mente.

—Nadie tiene control sobre ti. No lo olvides.

La frase lo tomó por sorpresa. Un sentimiento cálido llenó su pecho. Durante muchos años quiso escuchar esas palabras, que alguien reafirmara su autonomía; quería sentirse libre aunque fuera una ilusión.

Irónicamente, quien le dijo esas anheladas palabras resultó ser también su _dueño_. Aun así, esa mezcla de alivio y felicidad vibró con fuerza, dándole una determinación que creía perdida.

Zero asintió, y partió hacia el edificio abandonado con renovado vigor.

Al llegar, cargó a Bloody Rose y entró con todos sus sentidos alertas. El lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y hojas secas, siendo evidente el estado de abandono. En el segundo piso, ubicó la presencia de Hio Shizuka, junto a tres presencias más.

Se apresuró a llegar a la habitación. Procuró no emitir sonido alguno mientras corría; aun cuando sabía que Shizuka podría sentirlo acercarse, era mejor prevenir.

Se dirigió cauteloso hacia la puerta entreabierta de la única habitación iluminada. Dentro pudo ver la figura de Yuuki ser apresada por esa mujer.

Era ella, en ese cuerpo que años atrás estaba manchado con su sangre, con la sangre de su familia. La imagen del pasado se superpuso con la del presente, llenándolo de ira.

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente. Apuntó a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta y disparó. Escuchó perfectamente el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada y el caer de la sangre. Abrió la puerta de una vez; del otro lado la sangre pura le miraba divertida.

—Si crees que esto es suficiente para matarme, estás muy equivocado. —Shizuka contempló su kimono manchado con parsimonia—Bueno, ya que estás aquí…Yuuki y yo estábamos teniendo una entretenida conversación.

Yuuki, quien se había apartado cuando disparó, levantó a Artemis, poniendo distancia entre la vampiresa y ella. Retrocedió torpemente hasta llegar a su lado. Hio los miraba con una tenue sonrisa; aparentemente los disparos no fueron fatales.

_Yuuki deseó que lo hubieran sido._

— ¿Ya no estás interesada en mi propuesta? Vaya, pensé que eras una dulce muchacha que entregaría su corazón para salvar a su preciado amigo. Me equivoqué. Es una lástima.

—Jamás hice un trato contigo. ¿Cómo podría confiar en tu palabra? No te cuesta nada mentir. —refutó, Yuuki, retrocediendo dos pasos más.

—Aunque fuera una mentira, te estoy dando una posibilidad. Pero veo que no es suficiente para ti. —dio un fingido suspiro, inmediatamente después su mirada rojiza se posó en Zero. —Sujétala.

Zero sintió como si una fuerza monstruosa moviera sus brazos contra de su voluntad. Se vio sujetando a Yuuki, tal como lo había ordenado esa mujer. Dentro de él algo se retorcía furioso; su voluntad clamaba por tomar el control.

¿Podría liberarse de esa mujer? Sí, lo haría. No había otra respuesta. No le entregaría ni un solo minuto más de su vida a esa sanguijuela. Él no le pertenecía.

_—Nadie tiene control sobre ti. No lo olvides._

La voz de Kuran retumbó en su cabeza, reafirmando sus pensamientos.

La determinación cubrió cada célula de su ser. Poco a poco sus brazos volvieron a estar bajo su control, aflojando el agarre en Yuuki. Sin embargo, no la soltó. Mantuvo una expresión neutra, mientras Shizuka se acercaba a ellos confiada en su estado de sumisión absoluta.

—No puedes desobedecerme. Si estoy en mi cuerpo, es imposible que me ignores. —la sangre pura frente a él acarició su cabello, como si estuviera tratando con un niño taimado. Él resistió las ganas de apartarla. — Eres mío, no puedes cambiarlo.

El sonido de cuatro disparos retumbó en la habitación.

Shizuka retrocedió sorprendida, su kimono blanco se tiñó con su sangre. Ese niño no sólo se había sobrepuesto a sus órdenes dos veces, sino que la había atacado; se atrevió a herir a su creadora. Zero realmente era excepcional. No se equivocó con ese niño. Sería un excelente peón para cumplir su venganza. Sólo había que domesticarlo un poco.

Zero alzó una vez más a Bloody Rose, le quedaba la última bala y planeaba causar el mayor daño posible con ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disparar, una espada atravesó su brazo alzado. Su mirada se dirigió al dueño de la espada.

_Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era algo predecible._

Muchas veces se cuestionó el paradero de su hermano. Si permanecía como sirviente de esa mujer, o si había hecho su vida olvidando sus orígenes, o si habría muerto hace mucho. Quiso creer que vivía y que se arrepentía de sus decisiones; pero, al parecer, esa no era la realidad.

Porque Ichiru estaba allí, atravesando su brazo derecho para defender a Hio Shizuka.

—Has hecho algo innecesario. No te he llamado.

—Mis disculpas, Shizuka-sama. —Ichiru sacó la espada del brazo de Zero. —Me resulta difícil soportar la diferencia de trato entre nosotros.

—Ichiru.

—Hola, querido hermano. —lo saludó mientras se ubicaba frente a la sangre pura. — ¿Piensa seguir jugando con él, Shizuka-sama? Le recuerdo que no puede morir tan fácilmente. No sea descuidada, por favor.

—No tengo planeado morir aún. Ya que has llegado, te encargaré el resto. —Hio se dirigió a la salida, sin mirar atrás.

Zero se apresuró hacia ella. Aún no le hacía suficiente daño, necesitaba herirla un poco más, pero Ichiru lo detuvo.

— ¿Te irás tan pronto? Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. Han pasado cuatro años, seguro has hecho algo que sea digno que contar.

—No tanto como tú.

Yuuki miraba la escena indecisa. Se debatía entre ir tras Shizuka o quedarse junto a Zero. Tomando en cuenta que la mujer era una sangre pura que tenía bastante resistencia, ella con Artemis poco podría hacer; por otro lado, tampoco debía meterse en la conversación de los hermanos, sin embargo, podía ser el apoyo moral de Zero. Se decidió por su segunda opción, observando en silencio el intercambio.

— ¿Al menos te arrepientes? ¿Sientes algún remordimiento? —Por mucho que la opción hubiera estado en su mente, enfrentar la realidad era mucho más difícil.

_A pesar de todo, era su hermano, su gemelo. Su única familia._

Ichiru le miró con una tenue sonrisa—No me arrepiento. Si tuviera que volver a elegir, nuevamente iría con Shizuka…Una y mil veces lo haría. Porque gracias a ella, le encontré.

— ¡Eran nuestros padres! ¡Esa maldita los mató y huiste con ella!

—Ellos morirían en algún momento. Shizuka los estaba buscando desde mucho antes. Nuestros padres mataron a su novio; sólo fueron el arma, por supuesto, pero ella quería vengarse de todos. —Ichiru bajo la mirada, absorto en los recuerdos de ese día. — Es cierto que ellos eran nuestros padres, pero tú eras el único amado. Lo sabes perfectamente. Siempre lo supiste. Por eso me dejabas dormir contigo y me cuidabas. Lo cierto es que todos esperaban mi muerte…Yo era el único que lo negaba. —Ichiru levantó la mirada furiosa hacia él—Dime, hermano, ¿realmente tenía que resignarme a morir?

Zero quedó sin palabras. Él creía de todo corazón que sus padres los amaban a ambos, que habían hecho todo lo posible por la salud de Ichiru. Sí, ambos eran cazadores, y muchas veces debían salir, pero siempre se preocupaban de que alguien fuera a cuidarlos. Les ayudaban con sus tareas y hacían comida deliciosa. Para Zero sus padres fueron buenos. Para Ichiru, en cambio, eso no fue suficiente.

—Yo sería capaz de vender mi alma por mi hijo, si tuviera. Pero ellos no lo hicieron. Sabían que la sangre de un vampiro podría ayudarme, pudieron conseguirla. En cambio, decidieron que sus valores morales eran más valiosos que yo…Los odiaba. Los odiaba por no elegirme. —Ichiru rio sin ganas. No quería soltar todo de una vez, pero sus palabras fluían por sí solas. Sus más oscuros sentimientos eran expuestos. — Shizuka-sama me permitió tener una vida sin enfermedades, un cuerpo sano. Ella me guio a quien tanto añoraba.

— ¿Realmente estás bien ahora?—Zero murmuró. Se sentía culpable, su hermano hablaba con tanta ira y tristeza, que sólo vio en él mismo al pensar en Shizuka. Ichiru sufrió en silencio, siempre sonriendo a los demás, guardándose todo. Y él, que se enorgullecía de entenderlo, jamás se dio cuenta.

Las palabras furiosas de Ichiru se fundieron con sus preocupaciones infantiles. En algún momento, él también se preguntó si había algo que curara a su hermano, y si ese algo podrían obtenerlo de los vampiros. Desde que ocurrió lo de Shizuka dejó que el odio nublara su mente, siendo los vampiros los únicos culpables de su tragedia.

—Lo estoy. —Ichiru nuevamente levantó su espada. — No puedo dejarte marchar.

—Me quedaré.—Zero avanzó hacia Ichiru. Tomó la espada con su mano izquierda, importándole poco la sangre que goteaba de su mano recién herida. — Pero tú tampoco te irás.

La presencia de Shizuka, poco a poco se fue extinguiendo.

Y Zero supo que una etapa se estaba cerrando.


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten la lectura!   
> Enjoy reading!

IX

Cuando Zero se marchó, también lo hizo la amiga de Yuuki. Wakaba Sayori era una persona observadora, reservada y paciente; ella sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer más por su amiga que alertar a quienes más le cuidaban. Le gustaría hacer más, por supuesto, pero, por el momento, la situación escapaba de su control.

Ichijo se acercó a Kaname apenas vio a Sayori marcharse. Había visto el intercambio a lo lejos; por lo que no le pasó desapercibida la urgencia de Kiryuu al salir o la expresión preocupada de su amigo.

De inmediato supuso que se trataba de Shizuka. Estaba listo para prestar apoyo a Kaname de ser necesario. Aunque bien sabía que el matar a la sangre pura era la parte más _fácil_ del proceso. Lo que venía después era lo que realmente le asustaba. Kaname, durante años mantuvo un perfil bajo en su papel de rey; era el Consejo quien realmente dirigía la sociedad vampírica, y para ellos el tener a un rey accesible resultaba cómodo. Si Kaname tomaba una postura autoritaria, aun cuando estuviera en su derecho, le verían como un obstáculo. 

_A Ichijo le preocupaba ese futuro._

Pero primero debía enfrentar el presente.

— ¿Ocurrió algo, Kaname?—Takuma preguntó con cautela una vez llegó al lado de su amigo.

—Es ella. Es probable que tenga a Yuuki.

—Iré de inmediato. Le diré a Aido que venga conmigo.

Kaname negó— Necesito que te quedes aquí. Que nadie se entere.

_Oh._

—Entendido. —Takuma asintió mientras veía a Kaname saltar desde el costado del balcón.

*

*

*

El lugar, a pesar de haberle pertenecido, le parecía desconocido. Simplemente había olvidado esa habitación, como muchas otras cosas. Decían que la memoria de los vampiros era prodigiosa; en su caso, luego de tantos años, su memoria se transformó en un pantano donde los recuerdos se fundían con el conocimiento obtenido, formando una masa difícil de diferenciar.

A veces, todo le resultaba tan… _extraño_. Hasta que sentía la presencia de su destinado y el mundo cobraba sentido nuevamente.

Lamentablemente, Shizuka no tenía esa conexión con la realidad.

Kaname admitía que, así como odiaba a la sangre pura por haber dañado a su alma gemela, también sentía empatía hacia ella. Él también cometió muchos errores y dejó que su odio cayera sobre inocentes; también amó y perdió, y buscó desesperadamente remanentes del pasado en su presente.

La diferencia entre ambos era que esa sangre pura no tendría la oportunidad de redimirse.

—Sigues siendo ese pequeño niño. No pareces uno de nosotros. — Shizuka sonrió suavemente, dándole la espalda. Ella en cuanto lo sintió allí supo sería su fin. — Planeaba ir tras de ti luego de obtener a esa niña. Es muy dulce a pesar de su tenacidad.

Kaname avanzó hace ella. No quería alargar más el momento; Zero necesitaba sangre para curar esa dolorosa herida en su brazo. Además, sentía la tristeza filtrarse desde su vínculo, dejándolo aún más intranquilo.

Rápidamente su brazo derecho atravesó la espalda de la sangre pura, tomando el palpitante corazón en su mano. La acción le trajo desagradables recuerdos; reminiscencias de una guerra donde muchas veces tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

—Él no volverá. Aun cuando intentes buscar reemplazos. —murmuró—Los que han muerto, no volverán.

_Él lo sabía perfectamente._

Shizuka exhaló suavemente por la repentina acción. El dolor era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo, las palabras de Kuran Kaname le dañaron de una forma insospechada.

Por supuesto, ella sabía que él jamás volvería, pero le fue imposible no verlo en la actitud indomable de Zero, o en la escucha atenta de Ichiru, o en la ternura tímida de Maria. Lo cierto era que, lo buscaba en todos lados. No fue su destinado, ese que hace muchos años había muerto sin siquiera conocerlo, dejando un vínculo deshecho a su paso; pero sí fue el único a quien amó. Su primer amor.

_No estaba lista para superarlo. Nunca lo estaría._

Kaname, con cuidado, clavó sus colmillos en ella, bebiendo ávidamente. Durante mucho tiempo se debatió entre beber directamente la sangre de Shizuka para traspasarla a través de su sangre hacia Zero, o, guardarla en frasquitos y dársela directamente. A fin de cuentas, la primera opción ganó, por el simple hecho de que le molestaba en demasía que Zero bebiera de otra persona.

Sí, era una idea posesivamente infantil, pero se permitiría ese pequeño capricho.

_Solo por esa vez._

Según su teoría, podría beber de otra persona mientras no hubiera probado la sangre de su destinado. Por el momento, estaba en lo correcto. Pero, si bien su cuerpo no rechazó la sangre, ésta le supo amarga, casi repugnante.

—Te envidio…Conocer a tu destinado, una persona a quien protegerías en cuerpo y alma…Pero no le has dicho y no lo harás. Fui yo quien implantó la semilla de odio en su corazón…Zero no lo aceptará—Shizuka murmuró sin malicia alguna.

Sus palabras no le afectaron, pues se las había repetido él mismo un millón de veces. Kaname dejó de beber al tiempo que destruía el corazón en su mano. Lamentablemente, no podía dejar que Shizuka viviera, y ella tampoco lo deseaba. Sostuvo con cuidado su cuerpo sin fuerzas, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a ella.

—Te espera un camino difícil pequeño rey.

El brillo abandonaba lentamente la mirada de la sangre pura. Pronto el cuerpo de Shizuka comenzó a agrietarse; cristales translúcidos que se transformaron en arena entre sus brazos.

Kaname miró el kimono manchado en sus manos. En su pecho palpitaba un agridulce sentimiento.

La muerte de otro camarada se sumó a su espalda. Pero había conseguido una cura para su destinado.

*

*

*

—Suéltala. —ordenó Ichiru, sin mover la espada.

Zero esperó un momento, mientras sentía la presencia de Shizuka desaparecer por completo. Contrario a lo que imaginó, no sintió un vacío por la muerte de su _creadora_ , tampoco sintió ira o satisfacción, sino una extraña combinación de resignación y alivio.

_Por fin, un ciclo había terminado._

Soltó la espada, dejando caer su mano a un costado. Ichiru, quien esperaba más resistencia de su parte, le miró vacilante. La comprensión rápidamente tiñó su semblante; con esas heridas Shizuka poco podría hacer ante otro sangre pura, y Kuran Kaname no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa.

Ichiru, sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación. Corrió por los pasillos en busca de la sangre pura. Fue un ligero rastro de su perfume lo que le hizo detenerse frete a una puerta al final del pasillo.

_Temía lo que fuera a encontrar del otro lado._

Sostuvo la espada con fuerza, dándose ánimos para abrir la puerta. La manilla pesó toneladas en su mano. Cuando finalmente empujó la puerta, su respiración se detuvo.

En medio de la habitación, se encontraba el kimono manchado de quien consideró una maestra, cubierto de arena translúcida. Ichiru, se agachó, tomando con cuidado la prenda entre sus manos.

Era algo que podría suceder. Estaba preparado. Sin embargo, el saberlo de ante mano no lo hizo menos doloroso. A fin de cuentas, ella había cuidado de él esos cuatro años.

—No cumplió su promesa, Shizuka-sama. — Ichiru casi pudo verla sonreír ante su débil reclamo. 

Zero observó la escena desde la puerta, junto a Yuuki. Él aún estaba conmocionado por su conversación anterior; quería entender a su hermano, recuperar la relación perdida, pero sabía que no sería fácil para ninguno.

_Había demasiado dolor de por medio._

Después de un rato, Yuuki se armó de valor para acercarse al hermano de su amigo. Se agachó a su altura y puso suavemente su mano en el hombro de Ichiru.

—Ichiru-san, vamos a hablar con el director. Debes quedarte con Maria-san ¿no? Ella seguramente te está esperando.

Ichiru se levantó y se dirigió a la salida en silencio. Zero y Yuuki le siguieron el paso.

En la entrada, Yagari sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Maria. De inmediato, Ichiru extendió sus brazos, recibiendo a la vampiresa en ellos. La apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo finalmente su relajante presencia. La había extrañado mucho esas últimas semanas. 

—Kaien, los espera en su oficina.

*

*

*

—Zero…Zero… ¡Zero!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Por fin! —Yuuki exclamó cansada. — Te he estado llamando los últimos tres minutos. ¿Qué te tiene en las nubes?

—Nada.

— ¿Es Ichiru-san?—preguntó Yuuki con cautela. —Sigue en la enfermería junto a Maria-San ¿no?

Cinco días habían pasado desde el incidente de Shizuka. Ichiru y Kaien tuvieron una larga charla en su oficina. Lo único que supo de ésta fue que Ichiru podría quedarse en la academia junto a Maria hasta que ella despertara, y que, si decidían permanecer allí como estudiantes, él asistiría a la clase diurna como tercer prefecto.

Si su hermano estaba o no conforme con el acuerdo, no lo sabía. No había hablado con él desde la muerte de la sangre pura. Se decía a sí mismo que le estaba dando su espacio; lo cierto es que no sabía cómo actuar ante Ichiru.

—No se ha separado de ella.

Sin embargo, no era sólo la actitud de Ichiru lo que le tenía despistado. También estaba, _eso_ : su vínculo. Se había acostumbrado a sentir las emociones de su destinado claramente, por lo que el sentirlo adormecido le era extraño. Inevitablemente se hallaba preocupado por su alma gemela.

—Me pregunto por qué Kaname-senpai no ha aparecido. ¿Has hablado con él?

—No. —después del baile no se reunió con él. Fue Ichijo quien se acercó, el día después del incidente, para entregarle los frasquitos habituales; su excusa fue que Kuran estaba muy ocupado con el Consejo de ancianos. — No somos tan cercanos como crees.

Yuuki le dirigió una larga mirada. —Serían buenos amigos. Lo dice mi intuición, así que no lo cuestiones.

Zero suspiró en respuesta, ya acostumbrado a los comentarios poco acertados de su amiga.

— ¿Crees que la muerte de Shizuka le trajo problemas?

—Lo dudo. Si tanto te preocupa, simplemente pregunta.

La mirada de Yuuki se iluminó, mientras se levantaba de un saltito de su asiento. Zero entendió que dijo algo incorrecto.

— ¡Tienes razón!—Yuuki le tomó del brazo, jalándolo junto a ella a través del salón de clases. — ¡Vamos a visitarlo!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Preguntaremos que pasa y ya está. Te llevo conmigo porque seguramente no dejarías que fuera sola al “ _nido de los chupasangre_ ”, ¿o sí?

—Manipuladora. Sólo quieres saltarte las clases.

—Por supuesto que no. Aprender sobre ondas electromagnéticas salvará mi vida algún día, estoy absolutamente segura. ¡Es una tragedia perder Física!

Zero no tenía energías para seguir protestando. Él sólo quería dormir, dormir, seguir durmiendo y hundirse en sus reflexiones.

Se dejó guiar por Yuuki hasta el dormitorio de la clase nocturna. Al ser medio día, no había nadie a la vista en la ostentosa residencia. Claramente todos estaban dormidos.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. —hastiado, se recargó en el sofá en medio de la sala.

—Shh. Alguien habrá por aquí.

Tras cinco minutos de espera, las puertas dobles a un costado se abrieron revelando a Ichijo Takuma quien cargaba una pila de carpetas entre sus brazos. Yuuki sonrió triunfal, acercándose al noble.

— ¡Ichijo-senpai! —saludó.

— ¡Yuuki-chan! Qué sorpresa verlos aquí. —el noble saludó afable. Zero juró que esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

—Estamos preocupados por Kaname-senpai.

— ¿Estamos?—murmuró Zero.

Yuuki lo ignoró. — ¿Él está bien?

Ichijo pareció pensarlo unos segundos, antes de dirigirles una mirada amistosa. — En realidad, últimamente está decaído. Seguro se animará al hablar con ustedes. ¡Le avisaré que vinieron!

Vieron al vampiro subir las escalares y perderse por el pasillo, tarareando una animada canción. Yuuki entrelazó sus manos, satisfecha.

—Ves, fue buena idea venir.

Zero no lo creía. Menos cuando Aido Hanabusa y Kain Akatsuki entraron a la residencia.

*

*

*

Takuma entró despacio a la habitación del sangre pura. Todo estaba tal cual él lo había dejado hace unas horas: oscuro y ordenado.

—Kaname, Yuuki-chan y Zero-kun están aquí. —Al no obtener respuesta se acercó a la cama, donde su amigo yacía hecho un ovillo de mantas. Su cabello castaño era lo único que sobresalía de las cobijas. — ¿Kaname?—tocó suavemente su hombro, en busca de alguna respuesta, pero lo único que escuchó fue su respiración acompasada.

Kaname seguía profundamente dormido.

Abandonó la habitación sin hacer ruido. A fuera, Seiren seguía de pie en el mismo sitio; ambos compartieron una mirada preocupada.

Desde la muerte de Hio Shizuka, Kaname se había encerrado en su habitación. La primera noche nadie se atrevía siquiera a tocar la puerta por el aura tenebrosa que emitía. Seiren y él, fueron los únicos que entraron; Kaname les dio escuetas instrucciones y dijo que necesitaba descansar un tiempo. Una vez se durmió, nada le despertó.

De vez en cuando, su poder se salía de control, destrozando la habitación; otras veces—las que más le asustaban—parecía extinguirse, su presencia se reducía al mínimo. Él supuso que su estado era producto de asimilar el poder de Hio.

Ichijo estaba muy preocupado, porque realmente apreciaba a Kaname, no como su superior, sino como su amigo. Para empeorar la situación, su abuelo no paraba de presionarlo por el asunto de Hio. El Consejo se enteró rápidamente de la muerte de Hio; lo que no era de extrañar si consideraba que tenían ojos en todas partes. Ellos querían escuchar a Kaname, y él para ese punto, poco podía contenerlos.

Takuma se dirigió al salón principal, donde Yuuki y Zero estaban en compañía de Hanabusa y Akatsuki. Estuvo a punto de anunciar que Kaname estaba ocupado, cuando su mirada cayó sobre el tatuaje de Zero. Era extraño. Nunca le había prestado mayor atención, pero ahora que lo veía bien tenía una forma familiar. Takuma rebuscó en su memoria, estaba seguro que lo había visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?

_¡Oh!_

Una “o” se formó en su boca ante la repentina revelación. Claro que había visto algo similar varias veces durante esos cinco días. El tatuaje de Zero, era igual al difuso delineado en el cuello de Kaname.

Su mente hizo _clik_.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Kaname protegía a Zero, era algo que sabía perfectamente, pero jamás se le ocurrió que fuera por… _eso_.

— ¿Ichijo-senpai? 

Takuma dio un saltito al escuchar la voz de Yuuki. Rápidamente puso su más amable expresión y se acercó a ellos.

—Kaname quiere hablar contigo, Zero-kun.

— ¿Conmigo?

—Sí. Última puerta a la izquierda. —indicó alegre.

*

*

*

Kaname se cubrió con las mantas, haciéndose ovillo en la mullida cama. Por eso detestaba beber de un sangre pura. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a vivir al borde de la inanición, por lo que recibir una gran cantidad de poderosa sangre era demasiado para él. La asimilación lo dejaba en un estado soñoliento, aletargado. Era incapaz de sacar un pie de la cama.

En cuanto el cuerpo de Shizuka se desintegró, partió a su habitación y allí se quedó durante…Ni idea de cuánto había pasado, pero aún tenía mucho sueño.

Confiaba en qué Takuma se encargaría de la clase nocturna, y Cross se haría cargo del asunto de Ichiru y Maria.

Fue imposible para él no notar el parecido físico entre el sirviente de Maria y Zero; la máscara que utilizaba el chico dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Sin embargo, como desconocía las intenciones del muchacho, prefirió mantenerse al margen.

En medio de su somnolencia, sintió un conocido y agradable aroma. Se acurrucó contra la fuente del olor, recibiendo su confortable calor. Kaname supo que era uno de sus tantos sueños, cuando sintió a su destinado acariciando su cabello.

No le importaba que fuera un sueño, él era feliz y eso era suficiente. Podía acurrucarse como un gato contra su Zero imaginario todo lo que quisiera. Ya luego se despertaría y enfrentaría el mundo, incluyendo esos desagradables nobles del Consejo.

Le pareció escuchar al Zero de su sueño reír. Fue el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado. La calidez llenó su pecho, y Kaname pensó que no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida durmiendo si tendría esos dulces sueños.

De repente, su Zero onírico cesó las caricias en su cabello, alejándose de él. El frío le invadió de inmediato, junto a una incómoda inquietud. Extendió su mano, en un intento desesperado por alcanzarlo.

_Un poco más, sólo un poco más…_

No quería despertar tan pronto. Pero su destinado se esfumó y él despertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con la oscuridad de su habitación. Estaba sólo, por supuesto. Kaname suspiró. Al menos, se dijo, su último sueño fue muy lindo.

Cinco días de descanso eran más que suficientes. Con renovada energía, se levantó para continuar con la vida.


	11. X

X

Al abrir la puerta un inconfundible aroma a canela le envolvió. Cerró los ojos, en un acto inconsciente, disfrutando de la conocida calma que le transmitía la presencia de Kuran. Zero se estaba acostumbrando a esas involuntarias reacciones, aunque no por eso le dejaban de sorprender o avergonzar.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que esa no era la oficina que visitó tiempo atrás. Los muebles de madera oscura mantenían el mismo estilo elegante; abundaban los libros, tanto en estantes como apilados en torres uniformes; en medio de la habitación destacaba una gran cama llena de almohadas y cobijas. Claramente era el dormitorio de Kuran.

¿Por qué Ichijo le enviaría allí? Bueno, no hizo falta pensar mucho en ello. La figura durmiente en la cama le dio una idea de la respuesta y no le agradó mucho.

— ¿Por qué yo?—murmuró abatido mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Si el sangre pura tenía un pésimo humor al despertar, no debería ser él quien sufriera las consecuencias. Lo haría solo esa vez, únicamente porque ya estaba allí. Apenas bajara le dejaría en claro a Ichijo que no era un maldito despertador.

Movió ligeramente el bollo de mantas con pelo que era Kaname.

—Kuran. Oye, Kuran. —le llamó suavemente mientras le movía. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Kaname ni siquiera se movió. — ¡Vamos, despierta!

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Kuran! ¡Hey!

Sin respuesta, otra vez.

Comenzaba a pensar que Ichijo no le pidió que lo despertara para evitar su mal humor matutino.

Quiso reír por lo raro de la situación. Jamás se imaginó que Kaname fuera de sueño pesado—bueno, no es como si pasara por su mente cómo dormía el sangre pura—, simplemente no pegaba con esa apariencia distinguida.

Zero, guiado por la confianza que le daba la presencia de Kuran, se sentó en el borde de la cama, recargándose en el respaldo. Kaname, entonces, se movió, y él se tensó. Imaginó que despertaría—y sería muy incómodo explicar por qué estaba sentado cómodamente en su cama—pero el sangre pura se acurrucó contra él, igual que un gato.

_Curiosamente le pareció muy tierno._

Llevado por ese sentimiento de ternura acarició las hebras castañas. Eran suaves, agradables al tacto. Zero se vio envuelto en una calidez embriagante que le incitó a cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

_Sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto._

Ya no pensaba en lo raro de la situación, o que, definitivamente, se estaba tomando muchas libertades. Simplemente disfrutó del momento.

Inevitablemente, se quedó dormido.

Pareció un pestañeo, cuando el sonido de pasos le sacó de su ensoñación. No quería abrir los ojos, mucho menos levantarse. Estaba tan cómodo, tan a gusto en ese pequeño espacio, que definitivamente no permitiría que nada le alejase de allí.

Hasta que recordó dónde y con quién estaba.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Rápidamente volteó hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche; marcaba las 13:30.

—Mierda…

_¡Durmió media hora!_

Zero se levantó con cuidado. Definitivamente no quería despertar a Kaname en ese momento. Era muy vergonzoso admitir que se quedó dormido acurrucado junto a él y que fue la mejor siesta de su vida.

No estaba preparado para eso.

Salió rápido de la habitación, dispuesto guardar la experiencia en un cofre sellado y expulsarla al fondo de su mente.

Por suerte, el pasillo estaba vacío. Bajó las escaleras aparentando normalidad. Yuuki, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Ichijo, notó su presencia primero.

—Zero, ¿todo bien? —preguntó mientas se acercaba a él.

—Sí, vámonos.

Zero quería marcharse cuanto antes. Ignoró las miradas inquisitivas de los nobles y se dirigió a la salida.

Yuuki supuso que la conversación no había salido muy bien, así que decidió seguir a su amigo; ya luego le preguntaría al respecto. Al llegar a la puerta, dio una torpe reverencia a Ichijo, Aido y Akatsuki.

— ¡Gracias por recibirnos!

— ¡Alto!

Ambos prefectos voltearon. Ruka los miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras avanzaba, evidentemente molesta, hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué hacías con Kaname-sama?—la pregunta fue dirigida a Zero.

Él, por supuesto, no quería responder eso. Tampoco le debía alguna explicación a esa vampiresa; así que se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ruka. — Ichijo llamó conciliador.

— ¡Ninguno de nosotros ha visto a Kaname-sama y dejas que ese!— apuntó a Zero. — ¡Entre a su habitación!

—Ya basta Ruka. — está vez, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, fue Aido quien la enfrentó.

— ¿Tú estás de su lado ahora?

—Estoy de lado de Kaname-sama, y a él no le gustaría este comportamiento.

Souen miró indignada a Aido. Para ella era una increíble falta de respeto que se le permitiera a un simple ex humano visitar a Kaname, cuando a todos se les negó la entrada. Seiren vigilaba la puerta día y noche para evitar visitas indeseadas. Takuma era el único que podía entrar y salir libremente.

Estaba furiosa. Durante cinco días le abrumó la preocupación. No sabía que ocurría con Kaname y nadie le dio una respuesta concreta. Era simplemente injusto que ese niño tuviera la oportunidad de saber.

Debido a su poder y belleza era fácil sentirse atraído por los sangre pura, todos los adoraban. Por el contrario, Ruka siempre les había temido. Incluso Juuri y Haruka, quienes eran los vampiros más amables que conoció, le intimidaban un poco con su presencia. Pero cuando conoció a Kaname, fue tan diferente. El niño frente a ella no poseía esa abrumadora presencia, al contrario, era dulce y amable. Le hacía sentirse cómoda, segura; inevitablemente se vio atraída hacia él.

Tras la muerte de los patriarcas Kuran, ese niño de sonrisa fácil desapareció entre las capas de estoicismo. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose segura a su lado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el sangre pura, se atrevía a decir que estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando se instauró la clase nocturna, ella le siguió sin dudarlo. Había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos, si bien no esperaba ser aceptada, quería ser de utilidad, permanecer a su lado aun si fuera como mero donador de sangre. Kaname, después de escucharle, la rechazó. Fue dulce y comprensivo, pero no lo hizo menos frustrante. Se sintió como una niña enamorada del amigo de su hermano mayor; como esos mangas shojo que a Takuma tanto le gustaba leer. Aun así decidió seguir a su lado, con la esperanza de ser aceptada algún día.

Observándolo a la distancia, se percató del cuidado que profesaba Kaname hacia esos niños, tanto a Yuuki como a Zero. Su mirada se suavizaba ante ellos, como si dejara caer, al menos un poco, la pared que había interpuesto entre el mundo y él. Ruka no lo entendía, ¿Qué tenían de especial? ¿Qué tenían ellos que ella no?

_Lo que fuera, al parecer Aido lo había descubierto._

—Kaname llamó a Zero-kun—Takuma intervino antes de que comenzarán una pelea en medio del recibidor. Deseaba de corazón que su mentira pasara desapercibida. —Seguramente bajará pronto.

Ruka contuvo el gruñido exasperado que luchaba por salir. Le dio una última mirada a esos niños y se marchó escaleras arriba. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. Esperaría con paciencia, más pronto que tarde descubriría qué pasaba.

En el salón, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Yuuki, evidentemente incómoda, anunció tímidamente.

—Nosotros nos vamos.

—Sí. Que tengan buen día. —Ichijo los despidió recuperando la sonrisa amable de siempre.

Zero salió junto a Yuuki. Últimamente parecía que todo mundo actuaba raro, incluido él mismo. En fin, tenía problemas más importantes en los cuales pensar; como su hermano, por ejemplo.

En el dormitorio de la luna, Seiren bajó las escaleras. Automáticamente las miradas se posaron en ella.

—Kaname-sama solicita su presencia, Ichijo-san.

Takuma asintió lentamente.

_¿Acaso su improvisado plan había dado frutos?_

*

*

*

— ¿Me vas a contar qué te sucede? —preguntó Akatsuki—Faltas a las clases, no haces tonterías, te enfrentas a Ruka…Definitivamente algo te pasa.

—Sólo no me apetecía ir a clases. No hago tonterías. Y lo de Souen, ya se explicó.

Aido dirigió una mirada apática al paisaje frente a ellos. Evitaría lo más posible la mirada analítica de su primo. Akatsuki lo conocía como a su propia mano, crecieron prácticamente juntos, era imposible ocultarle algo, y si preguntaba directamente era porque estaba preocupado.

No era su intención preocuparlo, pero sentía que no debía contarle _eso_ a nadie, ni siquiera a su primo.

Su cabeza seguía revuelta, repitiendo en bucle la misma escena.

El día del baile, él se quedó en el dormitorio abandonado donde encontraron el cuerpo de Hio Shizuka. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y quería saber qué. Esa curiosidad le llevó a ocultarse tras la puerta cuando notó la presencia de Kaname y Shizuka. Escuchó perfectamente la conversación entre los sangre pura y vio cómo el cuerpo de Hio desaparecía entre los brazos de Kaname. Sus sospechas, en ese momento, fueron confirmadas: Zero era el destinado de Kaname.

Para Hanabusa, quien había visto y tratado al tipo como basura, le resultaba sumamente incómodo verlo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, quería conocerlo más; ver con sus propios ojos cómo era la persona que el destino había elegido para _Kaname–sama_.

Kain, por su parte, suspiró. Revolvió sin delicadeza el cabello de Aido. Sabía que tarde o temprano el otro terminaría contándole qué rondaba en esa cabecita, así que no lo presionaría.

—Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo. No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Lo sé. —Hanabusa acomodó su cabello, aliviado por la actitud de quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

— ¿Irás con nosotros?—se refería a acompañarlos a la sede del Consejo. Hace unos minutos atrás, Ichijo les anunció que acompañarían a Kaname a realizar su reporte. Akatsuki no disfrutaba del panorama, pero no tenía opción.

—Me quedaré.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. Hay un proyecto que quiero avanzar.

Hanabusa frunció el ceño ante el amargo sabor del café en el fondo de su boca. Su alma gemela disfrutaba tanto de esa bebida, y a él le repugnaba.

— ¿Café otra vez?

—Ajá.

_Necesitaba comer algo dulce. Urgente._

*

*

*

—Estamos listos. —anunció Ichijo.

Kaname asintió. Subió al auto negro junto a Takuma y Akatsuki. De inmediato, el auto comenzó su marcha.

Kaname se concentró en identificar las presencias dentro de la academia; era un hábito que le aseguraba la ausencia de intrusos. Gracias al poder de Shizuka, tenía un rango de acción mucho mayor.

Los estudiantes de la clase diurna se concentraban en los salones de clases, incluidos Zero y Yuuki; la clase nocturna se hallaba en su dormitorio; el personal de servicio y algunos profesores merodeaban por el lugar. Todo estaba en orden. Aparentemente.

Al llegar al límite de la Academia, sintió varias presencias desconocidas rondando alrededor: vampiros clase C, quienes servían al Consejo. Takuma le había comentado sobre eso, pero no imaginó que fueran tantos.

—Se excedieron esta vez.

Ichijo le miró de reojo. —Están nerviosos. La muerte de un sangre pura es un tema complicado. En especial si es de Hio Shizuka de quien se habla.

—Porque era la prometida de otro sangre pura. —comentó Kain.

Era precisamente ese sangre pura a quien Kaname más detestaba: Kuran Rido. El sujeto apenas estuvo en su vida, físicamente, en dos ocasiones, pero fueron suficientes para odiarlo. Representaba el mayor peligro para él, porque tenía los recursos y la firme intención de destruirlo.

Kaname cerró los ojos, acomodándose en el asiento. Pensar en Rido le ponía nervioso; quería volver a la Academia y ver con sus propios ojos si Zero y Yuuki estaban bien.

El trayecto hasta la estación subterránea fue relativamente corto, al igual que el viaje hasta la sede del Consejo. El tren bala hacía todo más fácil. Sin embargo, para Kaname fue tortuosamente largo.

—Odio venir aquí. —susurró Ichijo, cuando estuvieron frente a la imponente mansión. Parecía el típico castillo gótico de cuentos. Un gusto horrible, si le preguntaban.

—No es correcto que digas eso, vicepresidente. –Akatsuki suspiró.

—También odio venir aquí. —ante el comentario de Kaname, Akatsuki ya no pudo decir nada.

Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron, mostrando ante ellos al Consejo de Ancianos, siendo encabezado por Ichijo Asato. Los presentes, a excepción de Kaname, hicieron una reverencia.

—Le damos la bienvenida, ilustre líder de la casa Kuran, nuestro rey. Nos sentimos honrados por su presencia. —Asato saludó formal.

Kaname, contrario a su sincera expresión aburrida, mantuvo su rostro serio al devolver saludo.

—Agradezco la bienvenida. La reunión de hoy es de suma importancia, debe hacerse sin demora.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. —Asato, dirigió una rápida mirada a su nieto, para después guiar el camino hacia la sala de reuniones.

Takuma se estremeció ante el intercambio. Realmente detestaba a ese sujeto. Prefería mil veces la ardua persecución de Shizuka por el campus a plena luz del día, que esa mirada despectiva.

Una vez estuvieron ubicados en el salón, el ambiente se llenó se expectación. Kaname tomó la palabra. Quería terminar con eso lo más pronto posible.

—He venido a reportar la muerte de la sangre pura Hio Shizuka.

Una ola de murmullos se creó ante sus palabras.

— ¿Hio Shizuka-sama murió?

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Explíquenos, por favor, señor.

_Hipócritas._

Para empezar, ellos ya sabían de su muerte; por algo estuvieron hostigado a Takuma con el tema. Todo ese espectáculo era innecesario.

Desde el principio fue claro que Hio era un problema para el Consejo. La indomable Kuruizaki-hime estaba escapando de ellos mientras seguía con su venganza. Pero allí estaban, expresando falsa preocupación mientras frotaban sus manos furiosas bajo la mesa. Repugnante. Por eso odiaba esas reuniones. Hace muchos años el Consejo que tanto le costó instaurar, pasó de velar por “ _el bien mayor_ ” a preocuparse por “ _los intereses privados_ ”.

—Falleció en la Academia Cross. —explicó, posando su mirada en los presentes. — Intentó atacar a los estudiantes. Así que la eliminé.

Los nobles, por primera vez en la noche, mostraron una cara honesta, una auténtica estupefacción. No esperaban que el sangre puerta dijera abiertamente sus acciones. Ichijo Asato, contrario a sus compañeros, frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto.

—Cuando plantee el proyecto de paz, dije claramente que la Academia Cross estaría bajo mi jurisdicción. —Kaname centró su mirada en Asato. Los nobles se estremecieron ante su aura imponente—Bajo esos términos el Consejo dio su aprobación. Considero innecesario reiterar dichos términos, ¿me equivoco?

—En absoluto, mi señor. —respondieron al unísono los miembros del Consejo.

Asato captó de inmediato el mensaje: _no te metas en mi territorio_. Fue iluso de su parte creer que lo tenía bajo control. Se confió ante su actitud mansa. Su error fue olvidar con quien estaba tratando: el primer rey, el más antiguo ancestro. Desde el principio, estaba jugando con fuego.

—En ese caso, pasaremos al siguiente tema.

La reunión continuó en un ambiente tenso. Media hora más tarde finalizó la sesión. Las despedidas se realizaron brevemente bajo la misma tensión. Para los ancianos, un sangre pura representaba un peligro; aun cuando ellos lo superaban en número, tendían a ser precavidos.

Kaname pronto se halló en la comodidad del auto, alejándose de ese desagradable lugar.

—Uff. Eso fue aterrador. —Takuma se desparramó en el asiento sin cuidado, agotado.

—Concuerdo. —asintió Akatsuki—No imaginé que la presencia del presidente fuera tan aterradora.

Kaname se concentró en el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana. Se preguntaba si Zero también sentiría su aura aterradora si estaba enojado. Si mal no recordaba, esa tarde que se encontró con Shizuka en el cuerpo de Maria estaba furioso, pero aun así Zero no pareció asustado. Sorprendido sí, pero no asustado.

Esperaba jamás ver una expresión aterrada en su destinado por su culpa.

Ah, quería llegar rápido a la academia. Se sentía inquieto cada vez se separaban mucho. Y, para empeorar su inquietud, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Casi lo podía ver sentado al frente, con una expresión relajada mirando por la ventana; de vez en cuando, frunciría el ceño o apoyaría el mentón en su mano. 

Kaname cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Si seguía mirando con anhelo el espacio vacío frente a él, Takuma y Akatsuki lo notarían.

El viaje de regreso se le hizo aún más largo. Sólo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando, al llegar a la Academia, sintió su presencia en la residencia del director.

La tranquilidad duró poco, siendo reemplazada por decepción. Tenía planeado verlo de lejos, sólo unos minutos, pero Cross notaría de inmediato si rondaba en su residencia y luego lo bañaría en preguntas incómodas que él no tenía pensado responder. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

Al llegar al dormitorio de la luna, Kaname se dirigió a su habitación. A esa hora de la noche los demás estaban en clases, por lo que podría encerrarse a gusto.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, Ichijo le detuvo.

—Kaname, ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos?

Estuvo tentado a negarse, a decirle que hablaran mañana, pero Takuma tenía una expresión nerviosa que le intrigó. Se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a pasar. Se sentaron en los sofás frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Kaname, yo realmente te considero un importante amigo…Quiero creer que también me consideras tu amigo. — Takuma vaciló en la última frase, un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Estaba muy nervioso.

Kaname, quedó en blanco, absolutamente confundido. Sí, lo consideraba un amigo; Takuma era quien que le soportaba aún en sus momentos más bordes. Pero, exactamente, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No quería hacerse una idea equivocada. Ichijo lo miraba expectante y él solo pudo asentir, sin saber que más responder.

—Bien. Entonces…—Takuma volvió a dudar. No quería verse como un entrometido, pero tampoco planeaba guardarse ese secreto. Finalmente se decidió. Lo mejor siempre era ser directo. —Zero-kun, es tu destinado, ¿verdad?

_Oh… ¡¿Qué?!_

Ante su falta de respuesta, Ichijo se explicó apresuradamente—Me refiero a que vi su marca, en tu cuello y el suyo. Y, bueno, tú te preocupas mucho por él, siempre estás atento a sus movimientos e incluso lo de Shizuka, me atrevo a decir que también fue por su bien.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe?—Kaname suspiró. ¿Para qué negarlo? Confiaba en Takuma. Sabía que él no correría a divulgar su secreto con todos. De hecho, podría ser beneficioso que supiera.

—No. Creo que no. ¡Yo no le he dicho a nadie!

—Bien, te creo. No grites.

— ¿No piensas decirle?

Kaname exhaló abatido— ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?

— ¿Otros lo saben? ¿Soy el último en enterarme?

—Espero que seas el último. —se cubrió la cara con las manos. No debería sentirse tan nervioso cada vez que el tema salía a colación, pero le resultaba inevitable. Una parte de él gritaba con fuerza que quería correr a su destinado y contarle todo; y otra se retorcía de miedo ante la idea. — Sí, otros lo saben: Cross, Yagari y Seiren. No puedes decirle a nadie, mucho menos a él. Así que ni se te ocurra hacer algo innecesario.

Takuma asintió repetidas veces. Se guardó la petición de especificar qué se consideraba _innecesario_ , pues podría serle útil en un futuro ese pequeño vacío legal.

—En resumen: Zero-kun no puede enterarse.

Kaname asintió.

Takuma permaneció pensativo unos segundos.

—Sé que no has pedido mi opinión, y probablemente no te importe, pero, si yo hubiese tenido la suerte de conocer a mi destinado, y si es tan mágico como dicen las historias, definitivamente hubiese hecho todo a mi alcance para estar juntos, para apoyarle y cuidarle de primera mano…Es mejor intentarlo que arrepentirte por lo que no hiciste.

Kaname permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose abrumado por la esperanza que le transmitieron las palabras de Takuma.

Por su puesto que quería intentarlo, pero no podía…

_No se atrevía._

*

*

*

— ¿Algún progreso con tu pequeña alma gemela?—preguntó Zero mientras acomodaba un rebelde mechón tras su oreja. 

Yuuki y él estaban sentados en las bancas frente a los dormitorios de chicos. De vez en cuando pasar el rato tranquilamente no les venía mal.

— ¡Es chica!—Yuuki sonrió entusiasmada. —Es muy adorable. Me llama Yuuki con un acento muy tierno.

— ¿Ya sabes su nombre?

Yuuki se enderezó orgullosa—Sip.

— ¿Y?

—No puedo pronunciarlo. —Zero le miró incrédulo. Yuuki se explicó con una sonrisa torpe— Parece un trabalenguas.

—Eres un caso perdido.

Yuuki estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando se armó un alboroto a unos metros de ellos. Ella apuntó al frente, donde un grupo de chicas chillaban emocionadas— ¿Qué está haciendo Aido-senpai aquí?

Zero siguió su mirada; efectivamente Aido Hanabusa caminaba por la residencia, siendo admirado por las estudiantes que rondaban el lugar.

_Adiós a la tranquilidad._

Ambos se acercaron al vampiro, quien, curiosamente, parecía no disfrutar de la atención femenina. Yuuki, habló primero, tomando el control de la situación.

—Aido-senpai, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Hanabusa exhaló aliviado. Como supuso, no hizo falta mucho para encontrar a su objetivo; pero los minutos bajo el sol y los chillidos, no le agradaron en absoluto.

—Digamos que me escapé del dormitorio. Estaba pensando pedirle refugio al director, pero no lo encuentro.

— ¿Por qué demonios harías eso?—preguntó Zero.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?—Hanabusa de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras. No debería hablarle así al destinado de Kaname-sama, pero era la costumbre. Tantos años tratándolo igual, ahora era difícil ser cordial con él. Con un tono más suave, continuó. — Simplemente no quiero volver allí.

— ¿Discutiste con Souen-senpai?—Yuuki preguntó cautelosa. No de extrañar que evitara volver si había discutido con algún miembro de la clase nocturna.

Aido decidió seguirle la corriente. Así que con su mejor cara frustración asintió lentamente. — Algo así.

—Oh, bueno, de todas formas no puedes vagar por el campus libremente. Son las reglas. —Yuuki se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa. — ¿Y si te quedas en la habitación de Zero en los dormitorios de chicos?

Zero y Aido respondieron al mismo tiempo—Rechazado.

—Entonces, a la residencia del director.

—Me parece bien. —Hanabusa asintió conforme con el plan.

Zero sintió un palpitar en las sienes. La inquietud de su alma gemela no ayudaba. Definitivamente aquello acabaría en tragedia, probablemente para él.


	12. XI

XI

—Es un espacio muy pequeño. —se quejó Aido al entrar en el lugar. A su parecer, esa casa era bastante pequeña y humilde como para ser la residencia del director.

Zero bufó irritado. —Perdone, su majestad. Pero si no le gusta, se puede ir. Es más, yo mismo lo escolto a su palacio.

—No, gracias. Viviré la vida de plebeyos por unas horas.

Yuuki miraba desde la puerta el intercambio. Algo le decía que esos se llevarían muy bien si quisieran. Bueno, mientras no destruyeran la casa, ella no opinaría al respecto.

—Por cierto, tengo hambre.

Zero le lanzó su pastillero. —Entretente con eso.

Aido, miró el pastillero entre sus manos como si fuera un sapo viscoso; absolutamente desagradable. —No me gustan. Son insípidas.

Zero estuvo a punto de echarlo de una patada. De hecho, si no fuera por Yuuki, quien lo sostuvo del brazo temiendo su reacción, lo habría agarrado y lanzado fuera cual bolsa de basura.

_Definitivamente el mal humor de su destinado le estaba afectando._

¿Por qué él tenía que lidiar con el vampiro mimado justo en ese momento?

—Es lo que hay, confórmate. —gruñó.

Aido lo ignoró, acomodándose en el sofá de la sala como si fuera suyo. —Comida casera está bien. Que sea sopa y de postre algo dulce, muy dulce.

—Esto no es un restaurante, ¿sabes?

Yuuki, jalo su manga. —Seguramente se irá después de comer. —le susurró conciliadora.

Zero suspiró derrotado. Se encaminó a la cocina a paso lento. Revisó rápidamente la despensa, barajando las opciones de menú en su mente. Cuando se decidió por un platillo, puso manos a la obra.

Aido, quien miró curioso como Kiryuu se dirigió a la cocina, le preguntó a Yuuki. — ¿Él sabe cocinar?

—Sip. ¡Es el mejor!

—Ah, vamos a verlo.

— ¿Eh?

Hanabusa se levantó de un saltito del sofá, entró a la cocina y se sentó en la barra, siendo seguido por Yuuki. Su objetivo, desde un principio fue observar a Kiryuu. Quería saber más del destinado de Kaname; valorarlo con sus propios ojos. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, de igual manera le tocaría apoyarle, pero su actitud ante aquello sería muy distinta.

Por eso le observó con ojo crítico.

Realmente se sorprendió al ver la destreza de Zero al cocinar. El menor se movía como un experto, rápido y eficaz. Pronto, el pequeño espacio se llenó del delicioso aroma de las especias, abriendo aún más su apetito.

Aido estaba encantado. El cazador ganó puntos a su favor.

Zero, por su parte, se sentía incómodo. Le gustaba cocinar, en especial si era para alguien más, pero que estudiaran sus movimientos fijamente le resultaba desagradable. El mal humor de su destinado tampoco ayudaba.

_Y él que ingenuamente pensó que sería una tarde tranquila…_

Una vez el primer plato estuvo servido, él se preocupó de terminar el postre. Aido se veía satisfecho con su comida, así que supuso que apenas terminara éste se marcharía.

Supuso mal.

Incluso Yuuki estaba asombrada con la capacidad de comer del vampiro. Ya había comido la porción de tres personas, incluidos los postres, y, aun así, quería más.

Zero ya estaba cansado.

— ¡Esto es último! ¡Comes eso y te vas! —le apuntó amenazante con el cucharón.

Aido ni se inmutó—Ajá. Pon más helado en el bizcocho.

Yuuki, sonrió nerviosa. Al menos no parecía que explotarían la cocina. Podía marcharse tranquila.

—Mmm, ¿chicos? Yo, ya tengo que irme. Le prometí a Yori-chan que estudiaríamos literatura, juntas. Hay examen mañana. —anunció mientras se levantaba. — ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches. —respondieron ambos.

Zero dejó el pocillo con postre frente al noble y se sentó en el banquillo contiguo, recargando la mejilla en su mano.

Aido jugó con la cucharita, no se le ocurría una manera sutil de expresar sus dudas. Takuma y Ruka eran expertos en sutilezas, por eso eran los encargados de los interrogatorios disfrazados de conversaciones cordiales. Akatsuki, Senri, Rima y él, eran directos, brutalmente honestos.

Leal a su naturaleza, y ya harto de darle vueltas al asunto, preguntó. — ¿Te llevas bien con Kaname-sama?

—Supongo. —Zero no le dio mayor importancia.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Disculpa?—Zero miró a Aido confundido. ¿La comida humana le habría hecho daño? —No, no me gusta. ¿Por qué de repente preguntas eso?

Hanabusa se encogió de hombros, saboreando una cucharada de helado. —Es un sangre pura, a muchos vampiros les gusta.

—Incluyéndote.

—Incluyéndome, pero no exactamente de _esa_ manera. Y a más de la mitad de clase nocturna. Por eso no les agradas. Aun cuando Kaname-sama te proteja, otros siempre creerán que no eres suficiente.

Zero definitivamente no entendía a los nobles. ¿A qué quería llegar Aido? ¿Acaso hablaría de él mismo?

—Si piensas en las expectativas de los demás, jamás serás suficiente.— lo decía con conocimiento de causa. Actualmente él no era suficiente tanto para la Asociación De Cazadores, como para los vampiros. No pertenecía a ningún lugar más que a esa Academia. Pero hace mucho dejó de importarle el asunto.

—Buen punto. Pero eso no quita que serán fastidiosos. —Aido se llevó la última cucharada de bizcocho a la boca, saboreándola lentamente. —No eres tan malo como pensé, pero todavía no te apruebo.

—Sí, sí. Sólo termina de comer.

Hanabusa se levantó tras terminar su postre. Había sido suficiente por ese día. —Muy bien, estoy de tu lado. ¡No lo arruines!

— ¿Eh?

Ni siquiera pudo preguntar a qué se refería. El noble se marchó sin dar más explicaciones. Zero suspiró, sin entender nada de la última conversación.

—Creo que eso significa que no me va a molestar.

Mejor para él.

*

*

*

El reloj marcaba las 4:00 am. Era una noche agradable, así que dejó la ventana abierta para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

Acarició suavemente el cabello de su destinada. No estaba preocupado por su salud, pues a través de su vínculo únicamente sentía tranquilidad y afecto.

Aun así, deseaba que despertara pronto. Que lo estrechara entre sus brazos y que le orientara para tomar su camino. Maria siempre tenía las palabras correctas; era una mediadora por excelencia. Le daba un punto de vista amable e imparcial, que bien podía elegir o desechar por completo; fuera cual fuera su decisión ella lo apoyaría. Al igual que él la apoyaría en lo que fuera.

Realmente necesitaba de su consejo.

_Especialmente en ese momento, cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano a su espalda._

No habían hablado desde el incidente de Shizuka. Sólo se dedicaron miradas incómodas; ninguno sabía bien cómo lidiar con el asunto.

Zero se quedó de pie frente a él, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Ichiru detuvo las caricias a su destinada, alzó la mirada hacia su gemelo y se preparó para la conversación que vendría.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta de lo que sentías.

De todas las cosas, Ichiru no esperó que Zero partiera disculpándose. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, tenía sentido; su hermano seguía siendo el niño bondadoso que le cuidaba diariamente.

—Me repetía que estarías bien. Que nuestros padres encontrarían la forma de ayudarte. —Zero, a pesar de que puso en orden sus pensamientos mil veces antes de esa conversación, seguía sintiéndose inseguro al respecto. Quería que Ichiru le entendiera y le perdonara, al menos un poco; así como él también quería entenderlo. — Ignoré lo que no cuadraba, y me dejé llevar por esa máscara de felicidad que ponías…Si yo lo hubiera sabido, entonces, tal vez-

—Nada hubiera cambiado. Nuestros padres seguirían muertos a manos de Shizuka, y, seguramente, nosotros dos también. —Ichiru le interrumpió. —No se puede reparar el pasado. No busco eso, y tú tampoco deberías.

Ichiru tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto; cuatro años y cinco meses, para ser exactos. Haberle gritado en la cara toda la angustia que sintió cuando niño durante ese primer encuentro, le sirvió para dejar atrás definitivamente esa etapa. Él ya lo había superado, pero Zero aún llevaba su propia lucha interna.

 _Era hora que él también pudiera avanzar_.

—Ambos éramos niños. Estábamos asustados y dolidos. Ninguno quería perder lo poco que tenía. —Ichiru se dio un tiempo para mirar la acompasada respiración de Maria. La imaginó alentándolo a continuar. Aquello le infundió la confianza que necesitaba. —Hace mucho te perdoné por eso. La pregunta es: ¿perdonarás mi traición? Que te haya abandonado y me marchara con Shizuka, ¿lo perdonarías?

Zero conocía bien la respuesta.

—Gracias a eso estás vivo y sano. Con eso me conformo.

Ichiru sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que contagió a Zero. Tal vez, no recuperarían la relación de antaño, pero podrían empezar algo nuevo. Paso a paso, podrían restaurar la confianza perdida.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio. El ambiente les recordaba a esas noches pasadas, cuando dormían juntos en la habitación del mayor.

Ichiru habló suavemente, luego de un rato.

—No podía entender a Shizuka. El dolor de perder a quien amaba, el miedo a la soledad absoluta, no podía entenderlo. —la brisa primaveral movió el cabello de Maria, Ichiru en una caricia lo quitó se su rostro. — Pero ahora conozco el miedo de perder a quien amas. Eso me permitió ser una mejor persona.

Zero lo observó en silencio. Había visto antes el cuidado que profesaba su hermano hacia Kurenai, como si se tratara del tesoro más valioso del mundo. El Ichiru que él conoció nunca fue afectuoso con otras personas además de él; solía ignorar a todo mundo, prefiriendo la compañía de libros o animales antes que a las personas. Verlo cuidar de alguien que no fuera él mismo, le alegraba a la vez que le causaba una gran curiosidad.

— ¿La conociste junto a Shizuka?

—Un año después. —respondió sonriendo—Fue algo mágico.

Zero lo miró sin comprender.

Ichiru, rio ante su expresión confundida. Su gemelo seguía siendo tan lento como antes. — Maria es mi destinada.

_Oh…_

_¡Oh!_

—Nuestro lazo está basado en el dolor. Ambos éramos niños enfermizos, te imaginarás que pasó.

Tal vez era por ser gemelos, o una simple coincidencia, que ambos compartieran el mismo lazo. Zero se sintió con la confianza para preguntar sobre ese extraño vínculo de destinados, aquel que últimamente le causaba tanta curiosidad.

— ¿Conocer a tu destinado es como cuentan las historias?—se sintió como un niño al preguntar, pero, ¿quién mejor que su hermano para contestarle esas dudas?

Ichiru le inspeccionó con la mirada, como si le hubiese dicho algo sumamente extraño. Después de unos segundos de debate interno, respondió.

—Sientes una conexión de inmediato, una fuerte atracción. Te sientes seguro, en paz, como si estuvieras en un cálido refugio que fue hecho a tu medida. Te sientes protegido y, a la vez, eres protector, pues estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por tu destinado—Ichiru dirigió su mirada a Maria. — Pero, definitivamente, es aún más intenso si te enamoras. Entonces tu destinado se vuelve tu mundo, y tú misma existencia cobra sentido.

Zero se conmovió por sus palabras. —La amas.

—Sí. ¿Y tú, Zero? ¿Amas a tu destinado?

—No lo conozco. —negó. Aunque por alguna razón su propia respuesta se le antojaba errada.

— ¿Seguro? Porque eso de ahí—señaló el tatuaje de restricción— Es una marca de vínculo.

Zero se llevó a la mano al cuello en acto reflejo.

—Esto no es una marca de vínculo. Es un tatuaje de restricción.

—No lo es. Me conoces; sabes perfectamente que leí cada libro de la asociación. En especial la sección de rituales restrictivos.

Zero le miró escéptico. —Seguramente te saltaste uno. Cross lo hizo para retrasar la transformación a nivel E.

Ichiru nuevamente le miró como si fuese un niño que reniega que la tierra es esférica—No me salté ninguno. Padre los traía para mí, incluso fui varias veces a la biblioteca junto a él. “ _Los tatuajes restrictivos deben estar atados mediante algún artefacto a quien los coloca, siendo éste el maestro_ ”. — explicó, citando de memoria la información que leyó más de cien veces— Y eso—señaló el cuello de su hermano—No se parece en nada a un tatuaje de restricción.

Zero parpadeó confuso. Un sentimiento extraño le recorría, una desagradable mezcla de traición, decepción y sorpresa. Porque si Ichiru tenía razón, entonces esos cuatro años Cross le había mentido…

—Piensa, ¿no conoces a nadie con quien te sientas extrañamente confiado, seguro o protegido, sin explicación alguna? Con quien hayas tenido una conexión inmediata.

—No…

O tal vez…

_Sí, había alguien._

Alguien con siempre se sintió a gusto aun cuando no debería sentirse así…

— ¿No?

_Mierda…_

¿Realmente podría ser Kuran?

Sí, sentía una conexión con el sangre pura, pero siempre lo asoció al vínculo amo-vasallo al beber su sangre. Pero, si sólo fuera eso, ¿cómo explicaba esa extraña confianza que sentía hacia él? ¿O la tranquilidad que le embargaba al sentir su presencia?

—Es imposible. —lo era, ¿cierto?”— Se supone que los destinados no pueden separarse o ambos sufrirían.

Y durante las vacaciones Kuran se marchaba por un mes entero.

—Tal vez, vuelve sin que lo notes. Si no estás consciente del lazo éste será más débil. ¿En qué se basa tu vínculo?

—Puedo sentir sus emociones, también el dolor físico.

—Tenemos el mismo lazo entonces. En ese caso, tiene que ser alguien a quien veas diariamente, alguien con quien mantengas una relación estrecha. Que puedas sentir sus emociones, significa que están más unidos de lo que crees.

_No se le ocurría nadie más aparte de Kuran._

Desde que le conoció, hace cuatro años en medio de la agonía de la transformación, su presencia y el sabor de su sangre le calmaron. Desde ese momento, Kaname revoloteaba a su alrededor. Zero creyó que era debido a Yuuki, pero tal vez eso era solo una conveniente excusa.

El sangre pura le ayudó en más de una ocasión sin habérselo pedido. Incluso los nobles de la clase nocturna, más de una vez, le dijeron que era favorecido por Kuran. Él mismo se preguntó por qué ese trato preferencial. Y aunque Kaname haya dicho que lo hacía por simple altruismo, él sabía que algo ocultaba.

_Pero no esperaba que fuera eso…_

Zero, se sentó en la silla a su lado. Su corazón revoloteaba en su pecho de forma dolorosa.

No, no podía ser cierto…

_¿O sí?_

*

*

*

—Hola, hermosa.

Lily agitó la cabeza en respuesta, recibiendo gustosa las caricias en su crin.

Kaname respiró profundo. Por más que intentara calmarse, no podía. No sólo era su propia necesidad por ver a su destinado, sino que su vínculo le transmitía sentimientos confusos. Algo le ocurría a Zero, algo presumiblemente malo, y eso le asustaba.

¿Habría peleado con su hermano? ¿La Asociación le estaba dando problemas? ¿Otra vez se sentía abrumado por su condición de vampiro?...Mil opciones pasaban por su mente, cada una peor que la otra, dejándolo aún más preocupado.

Lo que fuera, era seguro que Zero recurriría a Lily, a la tranquilidad del establo, durante la hora de almuerzo. Así que por eso le esperó allí, con los frasquitos de sangre como excusa. Sólo necesitaba comprobar que estuviera bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo viera entrar al lugar. Su expresión tranquila no demostraba el remolino de sentimientos que le transmitió su lazo.

_Kaname se preocupó aún más._

—Realmente le agradas. —Lily al sentir a su amo cerca, se dirigió hacia él, dejándolo descubierto. Zero de inmediato acarició la crin de la yegua. La acción pareció relajarlo un poco.

—Eso creo. —Kaname respondió dudoso. Zero le sostuvo la mirada, como si buscará algo en él. Inevitablemente se puso nervioso. Sintió un vergonzoso sonrojo subir por sus mejillas y no tenía a Lily para esconderse. — ¿Sucede algo?

Zero, por su parte, no podía apartar la mirada de Kaname. Quiso reír ante la ironía de la pregunta. ¿Sucede algo? Sí. Sucede qué había descubierto que, probablemente, eran destinados; que todo ese tiempo estuvo sintiendo retazos de sus sentimientos, los cuales, por cierto, no concordaban en nada con esa estoica expresión facial que cargaba todo el tiempo.

Él mismo era una gran bola de confusión. Y lo peor de todo, era que sentía perfectamente la preocupación y ansiedad del otro.

Su vínculo le transmitía sus sentimientos, a la vez que esa conocida sensación de seguridad y confianza. Era como si le gritara que frente a él se encontraba su alma gemela.

Pero, todavía, una pequeña parte de él lo negaba.

Miró entonces su cuello. Si Ichiru estaba en lo cierto, al costado derecho del cuello de Kaname, debería haber una marca igual a la suya.

A primera vista no se notaba, pero si eras minucioso, y habías visto de primera mano cómo funcionaba el arte del maquillaje, podrías notar la diferencia de textura en el área, una clara señal de polvos y base.

_Ya no podía seguir negándolo._

— ¿Kiryuu?

Zero exhaló. Se sentía inseguro de cómo actuar. ¿Debería decirle que sabía que eran destinados? ¿Sería mejor callar?

Se decantó por la segunda opción.

_Aún no estaba listo para dar otro paso._

—No es nada. ¿Tuviste muchos problemas con el asunto de Hio? Ichijo-senpai dijo que estuviste muy ocupado con eso.

—Ichijo estuvo muy ocupado con eso. Yo solo dormí. —Kaname respetó el cambio de tema. Decidiendo que sería un buen momento para darle los frasquitos, los sacó con cuidado de su chaqueta y se los extendió a Zero, quien tardó un poco en tomarlos. —Contienen la sangre de Shizuka además de mi sangre. Con eso, tu transformación estará completa. Serás un vampiro clase C.

Zero examinó los frasquitos con la mirada. —Gracias.

Kaname asintió. Sabía que era tiempo de marcharse, pero aún estaba preocupado. Los segundos pasaban y, finalmente, sin encontrar otro pretexto para quedarse, decidió irse.

—Cuídate. —con eso se despidió. Faltaban unas horas para comenzar el turno nocturno. Aprovecharía el tiempo para hablar con Yuuki, tal vez ella sabía algo respecto a su destinado.

En el establo, Zero miró con un dejo de ternura los frasquitos en su mano.

—Estoy bien…Así que, deja de preocuparte tanto.


	13. XII

XII

La semana pasó en relativa calma. Poco a poco los confusos sentimientos de su destinado se calmaron, dejándolo un poquito más tranquilo. Esperaba que Zero hubiera solucionado el problema que le aquejaba.

Sin embargo, Zero había tomado la inquietante costumbre de observarlo sin disimulo. Bueno, no es como si buscara disimular cuando lo observaba, pero ahora sentía su mirada constantemente. Cada cambio de turno se le quedaba mirando hasta ponerlo nervioso; tenía que luchar contra su alocado corazón. Si bien, no le transmitía hostilidad, Kaname se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho mal.

Incluso, llegó a preguntarle a Yuuki sobre la actitud de su destinado. Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder; Zero no le había dicho nada así que poco podía decir al respecto.

Su mente, inevitablemente, comenzó a hacer teorías al respecto. ¿Se dio cuenta de su marca? ¿Cross le habría dicho que eran destinados? Suponía que no. Después de cuatro años, el sujeto había demostrado ser lo suficientemente confiable para guardar el secreto. Takuma, tampoco era una opción; mucho menos, Seiren.

Después de darle mil vueltas al tema, Kaname se dio por vencido. Tarde o temprano se enteraría que ocurría, o, al menos, eso esperaba.

Por el momento, seguiría luchando por contener sus vergonzosos sonrojos.

—Entonces, esto es lo último. — Takuma extendió la carta con el emblema de la familia Aido.

A Ichijo le hubiera gustado regañar a su amigo por estar distraído durante su reunión, pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo. A leguas se notaba que su preocupación tenía grabado el nombre _Zero_. En su opinión, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si Kaname le dijera a Zero que eran destinados; pero entendía que para su amigo no era sencillo simplemente actuar, no cuando se arriesgaba a una mala reacción por parte de su alma gemela.

—Es la invitación al baile anual de los Aido. Esta vez se realizará antes de vacaciones.

Kaname tomó la invitación. Los bailes siempre le resultaron desgastantes. No estaba hecho para eso, por mucho que los demás así lo pensaran. Su gracia al hablar, sus movimientos elegantes e incluso sus expresiones faciales, habían sido cuidadosamente trabajados a lo largo de los años. Tuvo que aprender, con mucho esfuerzo, a moverse en los círculos sociales, entre esas fiestas agobiantes donde los asistentes buscaban demostrar su superioridad con dinero e influencias.

Él prefería encerrarse con sus libros y experimentos, o disfrutar perezosamente el pasar de las horas.

Lamentablemente, le era imposible negarse.

—Aquí tienes la lista de los invitados y los cazadores que resguardaran el lugar. —Ichijo le pasó los documentos, siendo el primero la lista de cazadores.

Kaname leyó rápidamente la lista, un nombre en específico fue marcado con resaltador. Entendió por qué Takuma le pasó esa lista.

La exhalación que dio, no concordó con la frustración que sintió.

_¡¿Tanto les costaba dejar a su destinado en paz por dos semanas?!_

—Yagari Toga también va, así que no estará desprotegido. —Takuma se apresuró a explicar, para darle un poco de tranquilidad a su amigo. —También lo cuidará Seiren, y nosotros estaremos allí. Todo saldrá bien.

Kaname asintió. La fiesta era en tres días, ya no había tiempo para meter sus manos en ello. Además, la Asociación de Cazadores era la encargada de asignar a sus miembros para custodiar las fiestas de los nobles; que eligieran a Zero sólo podía significar el descontento de los cazadores con su destinado.

Kaname se obligó a relajarse. Zero era fuerte; tenía mucho más temple y habilidad que otros cazadores con más experiencia. Estaría bien. Él mismo estaría ahí, para asegurarse de que nada le dañara.

*

*

*

—Si lo sigues mirando así, lo asustarás.

Zero, apartó la mirada de su objetivo, avergonzado de verse descubierto por Yuuki. Se concentró, entonces, en vigilar al grupo de chicas que chillaban ante los vampiros.

_Últimamente, el cambio de turno se le hacía muy corto._

Él sabía perfectamente que desconcentraba al sangre pura con su escrutinio, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan extraño saber que esas emociones que transmitía su vínculo fueran del sangre pura; pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. Mejor dicho, ya lo había asimilado.

Los primeros días fueron realmente confusos. El torbellino de emociones que le transmitía Kaname, no concordaba con esa expresión calma que mantenía en todo momento. Eso le causó mucha curiosidad e, inevitablemente, terminó observándolo cada vez que se le cruzaba.

Y, aunque la situación fuera desconcertante, al notar su presencia sentía que estar a su lado era lo correcto. Toda esa confusión desaparecía, dando paso una seguridad agradable.

Jamás pensó que encontraría a su alma gemela y, mucho menos, que éste fuera un vampiro, un sangre pura.

_El destino era un tipo retorcido._

— ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba!—Yuuki exclamó al terminar el cambio de turno. — El director dijo que fueras a su oficina.

— ¿Ahora?

—Cuando terminemos las rondas.

Zero asintió. Yuuki, entonces, comenzó a contarle sus avances con su pequeña alma gemela. Mientras la escuchaba, una pregunta se formuló en su mente: ¿Qué diría ella al saber que Kuran era su destinado?

Según lo que había visto, a Yuuki le gustaba Kuran. Seguramente, para ella no sería agradable saber que la persona que le gustaba estaba emparejado a él. Definitivamente no quería perder a una buena amiga por eso, pero realmente quería decirle y contar con su apoyo.

—Yuuki. — le llamó al cabo de un rato. — ¿Qué harías si conoces a tu destinada?

Ni el mismo sabía por qué se daba tantas vueltas, cuando normalmente era directo.

—Le daría un fuerte abrazo. —Yuuki sonrió al pensar en ello—Querría conocerla mejor, saber que le gusta y disgusta, y un montón de cosas más. Bueno, si fuera en este momento, no podríamos comunicarnos y existe una importante diferencia de edad entre ambas, así que estaría muy feliz si logro ser su mejor amiga.

_Definitivamente no se imaginaba a sí mismo corriendo a abrazar a Kuran._

Pero sí podría conocerlo mejor. Después de todo, él no sabía prácticamente nada de su destinado.

—Conocí a mi destinado.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Yuuki detuvo su andar abruptamente. — ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Lo conozco? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

Zero se sintió abrumado con su efusividad.

—Lo conoces. Es de aquí.

— ¿Aquí, aquí? —apuntó el piso haciendo referencia a la academia. Él asintió. —Espera…Por esa cara que tienes y teniendo en cuenta tu reciente actitud, ¿es de la clase nocturna, verdad?

_Ella realmente entendía rápido._

—Sí.

— ¿Es Kaname-senpai?

Zero casi se ahogó con saliva.

— ¿Por qué crees que es él?

—Bueno, él te cuida mucho. Siempre está pendiente de ti. Además, no eres para nada discreto al mirarlo.

Zero suspiró. ¿Era tan obvio? Al parecer, sí.

—Sí, es él. —admitió—¿No estás molesta por eso? A ti te gusta Kuran.

Yuuki le miró extrañada, como si su pregunta no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza—Sí, me gusta, como a todos en esta academia. Kaname-senpai, es como una celebridad, esa clase de persona que te gusta y admiras pero que sabes que jamás tendrías algo real con ella. —Yuuki sacudió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. —Diría que lo veo más como un hermano mayor. Me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria, así que deseo su felicidad. Y también la tuya, por supuesto… Así que, ¡Puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites!

—Gracias. —Zero sonrió aliviado. Sintió como un peso abandonaba su espalda.

—Ya te lo dije, soy tu amiga, por supuesto que te apoyaré en todo. —Yuuki le dio un amistoso golpecito en el brazo. A los segundos, le dirigió una mirada preocupada. — ¿Estás bien con eso? Quiero decir, no es como que puedas elegir alejarte de él…Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Estoy bien. El vínculo lo hace más fácil; además desde hace un tiempo, decidí hacerte caso y darle una oportunidad.

Yuuki sonrió satisfecha. — ¿Has hablado con él?

—No. Pero, sabe que somos destinados.

Ella asintió, pensativa. —Creo que deberías decirle. Es algo que deberían resolver juntos…Cuando te sientas preparado, claro.

—Lo haré.

_Cuando estuviera listo._

— ¡Bien! En ese caso, me toca patrullar las aulas. —Yuuki le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

Zero sólo pudo sonreír al verla. Yuuki, como siempre, mantenía una actitud optimista. A veces, le gustaría tener la misma actitud frente a la vida.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus puntos de patrullaje. Fue una noche tranquila. Al finalizar las rondas, se despidió de Yuuki y se dirigió a la residencia del director. Kaien le esperaba en su oficina con una humeante taza de té.

—Buenas noches, Zero. —Cross le saludó con una afable sonrisa— ¿Té?

—No, gracias. —rechazó cortésmente la oferta. —Yuuki dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Cross asintió. Hurgueteó entre los cajones del escritorio, revolviendo papeles de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba dios sabrá qué. Después de unos minutos de intensa búsqueda, sacó un sobre amarillo con el sello de la Asociación De Cazadores.

—Has sido asignado para resguardar la fiesta de vampiros que se realizará mañana en la noche.— Kaien le extendió el documento de la asignación.—Es un evento organizado por la familia Aido, por lo que, la clase nocturna asistirá.

Zero estudió el documento con cuidado. La Asociación no le dejaba trabajos a menudo, el suponía que tenía que ver con su condición como nivel E. Que lo enviaran a resguardar una fiesta de vampiros, le parecía más bien una burla que un trabajo real.

_Desafortunadamente, no podía quejarse._

—Sólo debes observar; aun así será mucho trabajo. Lamento molestarte.

—Está bien, iré.

—Estarás bien. Kaname-kun estará allí, así que seguro no habrá problemas. —Cross sonrió, dándole ánimos.

Zero frunció el ceño, soltando un suspiro abatido. ¿Cuántas veces Kaien le había insinuado algo similar? Él, hasta hace unos días atrás, únicamente creyó que el cazador tenía preferencia por Kuran. Pero, lo cierto era que el mayor supo durante esos cuatro años que Kuran y él eran destinados. Todos sus comentarios fueron con pleno conocimiento del asunto.

_Le insinuaba la verdad._

—Por supuesto, tiene que cuidarme, ya que soy su destinado. —soltó. Ya que Kaien sabía, no había nada que ocultar. De hecho, le dejaba en posición de aclarar algunas dudas.

—Claro… ¡¿Te lo dijo?!—Kaien saltó de su silla, precipitándose sobre el escritorio.

—No. —ante su respuesta, Cross volvió a sentarse con una expresión incómoda que claramente decía: “ _lo arruiné_ ”. —Lo descubrí gracias a Ichiru. Lo que quiero saber es porqué lo ocultaste todo este tiempo. Fuiste tú quien dijo que esto—señaló su marca—era un tatuaje de restricción.

Kaien suspiró. Sabía que ese día llegaría pronto, por eso le insistió a Kaname que le dijera la verdad a su querido hijo adoptivo; para que Zero no se hiciera ideas equivocadas y pudiera asimilar todo con calma. — ¿Has hablado con él al respecto?

—No.

—En ese caso no hay mucho que te pueda decir.

—Con que me digas tu parte, me conformo.

—Bien. —Kaien se recargó en el asiento, buscando las palabras adecuadas. —Cuando Toga te trajo a mí, supe que la única opción para salvarte era la sangre de un vampiro poderoso. Casualmente, conocía a Kaname-kun quien me debía un favor, así que le llamé…Su conexión, al menos vista desde fuera, ocurrió apenas te dio su sangre. Él no se apartó de ti hasta que estuviste estable. De hecho, permaneció contigo hasta que la segunda fase de la transformación terminó. —Zero asintió. Recordaba vagamente esos momentos. — He visto algunos destinados durante mi vida, así que sé cómo funciona el asunto. Reconocí la marca de inmediato, y supe que no podíamos separarlos. Kaname-kun, me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un ex humano?

Kaien negó. —Porque hubiera sido mucho para ti. Recién habías perdido a tu familia, estabas pasando por la transformación a nivel E; claramente no estabas en condiciones para descubrir que tu destinado era un vampiro sangre pura. Eso creyó Kaname-kun.

Una reconfortante sensación le invadió al escuchar eso. Una parte de él aún estaba escéptica de que Kaname le aceptara como destinado. Un sangre pura teniendo como alma gemela a un simple nivel E—reciente nivel C—, a todas luces era una situación humillante. El sentirse mínimamente rechazado por su destinado, era una sensación desagradable.

_¿Acaso Kuran se habría sentido igual ante su rechazo durante esos años?_

—Bien, entiendo eso. Pero ¿y ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho aún?

—Eso es algo que debes conversar con él…Lo único que puedo decirte, es que no lo oculta para herirte. Los destinados no pueden dañarse entre ellos, también debes sentirlo. —Kaien le dirigió una mirada paternal, llena de afecto. —Muy pocos tienen la oportunidad de conocer a su alma gemela. Tómate el tiempo de conocerlo, de permitir que te conozca. Tal vez, tienen más en común de lo que crees.

*

*

*

—Bienvenido, señor. —los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al gran salón, hicieron una marcada reverencia al verlo llegar. Rápidamente abrieron las puertas francesas para él.

Kaname retrasó lo máximo posible ese momento. Al llegar al lugar, acompañado de Takuma, se dedicó a dar vueltas por el edificio buscando posibles amenazas para su destinado. Le había ordenado a Seiren la protección de Zero, pero aun así no podía confiarse. Después de vagar durante media hora, Takuma insistió en que fueran de una vez al salón.

Kaname tuvo que resignarse a lo inevitable.

El bullicio al interior se detuvo abruptamente ante su llegada. Los nobles, ataviados en costosas ropas de gala y joyas preciosas, eran la viva imagen del elitismo. Hicieron una marcada reverencia ante él, poniendo su más cínicas sonrisas.

—Bienvenido, Kuran Kaname-sama. —corearon.

Él, como si se tratara de una coreografía realizada mil veces, puso una amable sonrisa en su rostro. —Por favor, continúen disfrutando la velada.

Las conversaciones pronto tomaron fuerza. La música continúo a un nivel bajo, perfecta para charlar. Kaname se sintió agotado. La fiesta recién empezaba y ya quería irse.

Los nobles lo miraban con ojos depredadores. Se sentía como un bocadillo a punto de ser devorado por las masas hambrientas. Ellos no lo veían como un líder, lo veían como sangre pura al cual codiciar. Era una criatura exótica que anhelaban domesticar.

A unos metros, sintió la presencia de Zero. Por primera vez, su insistente mirada le reconfortaba. Aunque eso no quitaba que quisiera tomar a su destinado y marcharse de allí.

El jefe de la casa Aido no tardó en acercarse a él, acompañado de Hanabusa y la menor de los Aido.

Kaname suspiró internamente. Ya sabía cómo sería esa conversación.

—Kaname-sama. —Aido asintió a modo de saludo— Le agradezco por cuidar de mi hijo.

—Gracias a usted, Aido-san, por invitarme a esta fiesta. —saludó cordialmente—Lamento no asistir a menudo a estas reuniones.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, Kaname-sama. De hecho, tengo un favor que pedirle.

— ¡Espera, padre!—Hanabusa exclamó alarmado. Lamentablemente, eso no impidió que su padre continuara hablando.

—Ella es mi hija menor, Tsukiko. —presentó a la joven muchacha tras él, quien hizo una reverencia ante el sangre pura. —Me encantaría si tomaras interés por ella. A nuestra familia le gustaría mucho.

— ¡Padre, por favor, detente!— Hanabusa quería enterrar su cabeza en la pared de lo avergonzado que estaba. Si su padre supiera que Kaname tenía un destinado a quien protegía, y que además estaba en esa fiesta, no diría cosas como esa. — Kaname-sama, discúlpelo. 

—Está bien. — Kaname sonrió divertido por la actitud nerviosa de Hanabusa. Le distrajo momentáneamente de su incomodidad— Un gusto en conocerte, Tsukiko.— le dirigió un leve asentimiento a la chica, antes de volver la mirada hacia el mayor de los Aido— Aido-san, lamentablemente, no estoy interesado en tener una pareja. Si cambio de opinión, se lo comunicaré.

Su respuesta diplomática generó la exaltación de los nobles cercanos, quienes se apresuraron a abordarlo.

— ¡Kaname-sama, conozca a mi hija también! ¡Es una chica encantadora!

— ¡La mía igual, Kaname-sama!

_Exactamente por eso detestaba esas reuniones._

La puerta doble se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a una joven vampiresa. La atención se volcó en la recién llegada: Shirabuki Sara, una hermosa vampiresa sangre pura que emitía un aura hipnotizante.

—Todos, por favor, no sean duros con Kaname-San. —Sara se acercó a él, con una suave sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Sara. —Kaname besó su mano enguantada a modo de saludo.

—Kaname-san, desde que empezaste la escuela no vas a las fiestas. Me siento un poco sola. —Shirabuki extendió su mano izquierda hacia él, acomodando un rebelde mechón castaño tras su oreja.—Como uno de los pocos sangre pura que quedan, debemos ser unidos.

Kaname aguantó el bufido desganado. Shirabuki Sara, era unos años menor que él, de acuerdo a su _edad oficial_. Como joven vampiresa, le faltaban muchos años y experiencia para entender lo que significaba ser un sangre pura. Ella aún estaba en la edad donde quería cumplir sus caprichos, donde se sentía poderosa y plena con su estatus de sangre. Era una niña, comparada con él.

Y, para su mala suerte, Kaname era su nuevo capricho.

_Ah, era un dolor de cabeza tras otro. Quería volver a la Academia._


	14. XIII

XIII

Zero, desde que llegó al lugar, se sintió hastiado.

Los nobles cuchicheaban entre ellos dedicándose sonrisas falsas, repartiendo rumores de tal o cual familia, comparándose entre ellos con comentarios agridulces. Era una reunión de ricos viejos chismosos, al igual que la mayoría de las reuniones de élites.

Su maestro y él se mantuvieron en un costado, vigilando a la distancia el evento. Algunos nobles les prestaron atención; les contemplaban brevemente para luego volver a lo suyo. Yagari, a su lado, bufaba irritado cada vez que su mirada chocaba con algún vampiro.

Cuando Kuran hizo su entrada, Zero se sintió realmente enfermo. Los nobles dirigieron sus cínicas sonrisas hacia Kaname, mirándolo con ojos codiciosos, como si fuera un animal exótico que ansiaban poseer y domesticar. Que miraran a su destinado de esa manera le puso los nervios de punta.

_Quiso desenfundar a Bloody Rose y dispararles._

Desde que estaba consciente del vínculo que los unía, se había vuelto muy protector con Kaname. Si bien, sólo lo observaba de lejos, sentía un fuerte instinto de protegerlo; lo que era irónico si tomaba en cuenta que el sangre pura era mucho más fuerte que él.

_Aunque, Zero bien sabía que la fuerza física no lo era todo._

Kaname mantuvo una expresión cordial en todo momento. Cada vez que alguien le hablaba, ponía una amable sonrisa y dirigía su completa atención a esa persona, dándoles confianza. Era todo un líder carismático.

Su vínculo, sin embargo, le transmitía lo contrario. El desagrado de Kuran igualaba al suyo. El tipo, simplemente, era un excelente actor.

_Ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo: querían largarse de allí en ese preciso instante._

La llegada de la sangre pura sólo empeoró su sentir.

Zero observó incómodo el encuentro de ambos sangre pura. Shirabuki Sara se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con Kuran para su gusto; ella se había colgado de su brazo apenas terminaron los saludos, autodenominándose su acompañante en la velada.

_Shirabuki tenía la misma mirada que esos repugnantes chupasangres._

Zero gruñó irritado. ¿Dónde estaban los fanáticos de la clase nocturna cuando se necesitaban? ¿No eran sus guardaespaldas o algo así? Si Kuran estaba incómodo, al menos deberían espantar al resto. Aido y Souen eran expertos en eso.

Pero, Kaname no demostraba sus propios sentimientos, así que, ¿quién lo notaría?

_¡Él!_

Ah, qué difícil es tener un destinado.

—Me gusta tu cabello, es muy lindo —una voz infantil llamó su atención. A su lado derecho, un pequeño niño le sonreía. — ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—A tus padres no les gustaría la idea. —Zero opinó suavemente.

Por mucho que fuera un vampiro, no podía ser borde con un niño. Consideraba a todos los infantes seres indefensos que requerían protección y un trato cariñoso. Le era impensable dañar a un niño, aún si fuera con una respuesta cortante.

El pequeño hizo un adorable puchero; sus curiosos ojos bicolores le veían suplicantes.

—Madre está conversando con la señora Iris, siempre me deja de lado cuando conversa con ella. Padre está con el señor Aido. —apuntó en ambas direcciones donde supuestamente estaban sus padres. — ¡Sólo será un momento! ¿Puedo?

Zero desvío la mirada hacia su maestro; Yagari se encogió de hombros, dejando el asunto a su criterio.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil ante los niños?

—Sólo un momento.

— ¡Sí!

Sin querer dilatar más el asunto, se agachó a la altura del menor. El pequeño inmediatamente acarició su cabello, parecía fascinado con él. Zero no entendía que veía el chico en su pelo, pero se dejó hacer.

Tal como habían acordado, fueron apenas unos segundos de contacto.

— ¡Gracias!—el pequeño vampiro sonrió—Hace tiempo conocí a alguien con el cabello plateado. Pero el tuyo es mucho más bonito.

—Gracias, supongo. —murmuró un poco cohibido por el alago—Ahora, ve con tus padres antes de que vengan a reclamarme.

—Sí. —el niño asintió con ganas. Dio un par de pasitos y se volteó, despidiéndose con la mano. — ¡Bye, bye!

Zero le dedicó una discreta sonrisa en respuesta.

Su atención volvió hacia Kaname.

La fiesta continuó sin contratiempos. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Kaname se despidió, retirándose del lugar. Tras él, poco a poco el resto de invitados fueron abandonando el salón, dando por finalizada la reunión y, por ende, su trabajo.

_Zero, por fin pudo respirar aliviado._

—Al final no apareció ese bastado. Fue una pérdida de tiempo. —su maestro comentó frustrado mientras salían del edificio. Yagari estaba tras un vampiro noble que supuestamente asistiría a la fiesta; por lo que su maestro le había comentado, el tipo formaba parte de una red de tráfico de personas. — ¿Volverás a la academia?

—Sí.

—Dale mis saludos a esa pequeña perfecta.

—Lo haré.

—Y sé más discreto con ese tipo.

_Ugh._

Zero quiso ocultarse por la vergüenza. Primero Yuuki y ahora su maestro. Definitivamente, cuando se trataba de Kuran era un inútil disimulando.

—Cross te contó.

—Me llamó esa madrugada. Ese idiota estuvo esperando ansioso este momento. —Yagari suspiró. —Las cosas se complicarán desde ahora. Tu situación ya es mala en la Asociación; si se llegan a enterar de su vínculo, será mucho peor.

—Seré expulsado.

Zero no había pensado mucho en ello. Dejó el tema de la asociación enterrado profundamente en su mente. Aún no se sentía preparado para tomar una decisión al respecto.

—No, serás usado como moneda de cambio. —Yagari encendió un cigarrillo. Le dio una profunda calada antes de continuar. —Ellos buscarán controlarlo a través de ti. ¿Crees que la directiva se preocupa por sus miembros? No, sólo les importa el poder. Y tú, niño, puedes ser su llave maestra. Así que piensa bien qué quieres lograr y quiénes son tus aliados.

_¿Qué quería lograr?_

Shizuka había muerto, estaba en buenos términos con su hermano y ya no estaba preocupado por caer a nivel E. Jamás imaginó que llegaría tan lejos, por lo que no tenía claro que hacer ahora. Por el momento, estaba centrado en asimilar su vínculo.

Lo que sucediera después… Bueno, debía pensar en ello.

Su mundo cambiaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, y él no podía quedarse atrás.

*

*

*

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás? —Ichijo preguntó mientras terminaba de organizar los documentos de la semana.

Ambos se encontraban en la oficina del sangre pura, atiborrados de trabajo. Takuma odiaba esa época del año, donde los proyectos finalizaban, el turismo se reactivaba y los informes abundaban. Como secretario autonombrado del sangre pura, era su deber ayudarle a comprobar el estado de las empresas familiares. El dinero no caía del cielo, después de todo, y los Kuran nadaban en dinero.

—Sí. Ya hablé con Cross. —Kaname respondió distraídamente mientras dejaba en una pila el documento recién firmado.

El período de vacaciones comenzaría en un par de días; lo que usualmente significaba _estrés_ para él. Debido a que no podía—y no quería— alejarse de su destinado, tenía que ir y volver constantemente entre las fiestas del Consejo y la Academia. Terminaba agotado.

_Sin embargo, ese año sería distinto._

—Hanabusa llorará mucho. —Takuma rio al imaginar la escena. Habían acordado quedarse en la residencia Aido ese año y Hanabusa y Ruka eran los más entusiasmados con la idea. Harían un gran berrinche.

Kaname asintió de acuerdo. Los demás no estarían contentos con su decisión, pero era lo de menos.

_En ese momento no podía pensar en alejarse de su destinado._

Desde hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que su vínculo estaba estrechándose; ahora podía sentir claramente las emociones de Zero—cosa que en un principio no percibía—, así como se veía aún más atraído por su presencia. El cambio ocurrió desde que Zero recibió su sangre por voluntad propia; así que supuso que tenía que ver con la aceptación mutua.

Aunque le causara algunos problemas, Kaname estaba feliz con la nueva situación. Ignoró esa insistente voz que le decía que tuviera cuidado, que no debía acercarse más o terminaría pagando las consecuencias; la ignoró en pos de su frágil felicidad.

Sí, seguía avergonzándose cada vez que Zero le miraba por más de 10 segundos, pero también disfrutaba de esa atención porque no le transmitía la hostilidad de antaño. Parecía que finalmente su destinado había decidido que no era digno de su odio; esperaba no arruinarlo.

En fin, Kaname recibía atención de quien estaba enamorado, y eso era suficiente para tenerlo flotando en su nube de azúcar.

—Me haré cargo de todo, así que puedes disfrutar de tus vacaciones.—Takuma sonrió contagiado de ese entusiasmo que emanaba su amigo.

—Gracias.

Después de mucho tiempo, Kaname esperaba ansioso las vacaciones.

*

*

*

El tan esperado día de vacaciones había llegado. La clase nocturna era la primera en marcharse, por lo que esa mañana la entrada estaba atiborrada de lujosos autos esperando a sus jóvenes amos y vampiros impacientes por irse.

Los prefectos debían vigilar el proceso, por ende, Yuuki y él estaban con lista en mano checando la salida de los vampiros. Formalidades tediosas pero necesarias.

— ¿Estás bien?—Yuuki preguntó al terminar de verificar el nombre de una vampiresa.

—Sí.

—No lo pareces. —insistió.

Zero le dirigió una de sus más frustradas miradas.

_Por supuesto que no estaba bien._

No entendía por qué se sentía tan inquieto con la idea de que Kuran se fuera. Ya había pasado antes— además, seguramente volvería entre las vacaciones— y, que recordara, jamás se había sentido así de incómodo con la situación.

Respiró hondo, buscando tranquilizarse. No podía permitir que Kaname se percatara de sus emociones. Sería muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Vas a anotar mi nombre o seguirás mirando el piso?—Aido le dio dos golpecitos a la planilla para llamar su atención.

Zero volvió a la realidad. Anotó el nombre del noble y luego le extendió el papel para que firmara, como dictaba el protocolo. —No olvides avisar si hay algún retraso en tu regreso.

—Sí, sí. —Hanabusa le devolvió la planilla. El rubio se removió incómodo en su lugar, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no estuviera seguro si debía hacerlo. Zero estuvo a punto de preguntar qué sucedía cuando Aido le apuntó amenazante—Tú…Más te vale comportarte.

_¿Qué?_

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Ahg! ¡Nada!—Aido se marchó refunfuñando, dejando a Zero confundido.

Seguramente el sol le estaba afectando. Era medio día, después de todo.

Al menos, logró distraerlo de Kaname.

_…_

_¡Y volvía a pensar en él!_

Yuuki, por su parte, había terminado la lista que le fue asignada. Revisó las hojas tres veces antes de acercarse a Zero para preguntar por su descubrimiento; en su lista no estaba el nombre de Kaname. Además, estaban recibiendo más atención de la usual por parte de la clase nocturna. Una mala atención. 

_¿Sería posible?..._

— ¿No sientes un aura diferente a la normal?—preguntó cautelosa a Zero. —Parecen molestos con nosotros.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…—Zero miró discretamente a su alrededor. No sólo el grupito que seguía a Kuran, sino varios otros les miraban irritados.

Una actitud bastante extraña, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría solía ignorarlos.

Las miradas cesaron cuando Ichijo, quien hasta el momento había estado hablando con el sangre pura, se paró frente al grupo. De repente, todos los nobles hicieron una profunda reverencia hacia Kuran.

—Nos retiramos, Kaname-sama. —corearon, sorprendiendo a ambos prefectos.

Kaname, quien estaba unos pasos más atrás que ellos, les hizo una perezosa seña de despedida. —Disfruten sus vacaciones.

Tras sus palabras los nobles retomaron la marcha, no sin antes dirigirles las últimas miradas cargadas de odio a ambos prefectos.

Yuuki y Zero salieron de su estupor.

_Entonces, ¿Kaname se quedaría?_

Yuuki fue la primera en reaccionar. Corrió hasta donde estaba Kuran, jalando a Zero con ella. Kaname apenas contuvo la risa ante la escena.

—Kaname-senpai, ¿Te quedarás en la academia durante las vacaciones?—preguntó Yuuki, al llegar a su lado.

—Sí.

_Así que por eso estaban molestos._

Zero suspiró aliviado. Todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, dejando sólo esa conocida tranquilidad que causaba la presencia de su destinado.

Kaname, por su parte, luchaba por encontrar sentido al torrente de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Había sentido la inquietud de Zero durante la mañana; naturalmente pensó que se trataba algún problema con la Asociación o algo por el estilo, pero cuando sintió el alivio de su destinado ante su respuesta, su corazón dio un brinco emocionado.

_Acaso, ¿Le preocupaba que se fuera?_

_¡¿De verdad?!_

Una bola de calidez explotó en su pecho. Le fue imposible contener la sonrisa boba en su rostro.

_Valió la pena escuchar los lloriqueos de Hanabusa y Ruka._

Yuuki no perdió detalle de las reacciones de quienes consideraba sus hermanos mayores. Se notaba a leguas que estaban felices por estar juntos, y ella haría lo posible por generar esas oportunidades, ya que esos dos parecían reacios a hacer algo.

—Entonces, si Kaname-senpai se quedará, ¿Qué tal si vienes a cenar con nosotros? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! —sugirió.

Kaname, llevado por la emoción del momento, no tardó en responder. —Si no les molesta.

— ¡Decidido, entonces!—Yuuki sonrió. Ahora que había planteado la posibilidad, era hora de dejarlos solos. —Bien, iré primero para avisarle al director y ayudar a Yori-chan con su equipaje. ¡Nos vemos!

Ambos vampiros vieron como Yuuki desaparecía a la distancia, sin dejar espacio para réplicas. Realmente era rápida para correr.

Retomaron el camino hacia el edificio principal en silencio, envueltos en la cómoda sensación de estar junto a su alma gemela.

Los estudiantes diurnos, en ese momento, continuaban en la ceremonia de finalización de año, por lo que estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Caminaron a paso relajado, disfrutando del agradable clima veraniego. A lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y el movimiento del follaje creando una sinfonía relajante.

Un grato ambiente.

_O, tal vez, lo sentían así por estar junto a su destinado._

—Kuran…—Zero llamó suavemente mientras se detenía, ganándose la atención del sangre pura.

_En ese momento, cuando definitivamente quería permanecer junto a Kaname, sintió correcto decirle la verdad._

Porque aunque jamás había esperado encontrarle, su alma gemela estaba frente a él. Ya no importaba que fuera un sangre pura y él un cazador.

_Eran compañeros. Nadie podía cambiar eso._

Zero miró a su destinado unos segundos. Le contempló como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Kaname en ese momento no era el rey de los vampiros, no era un sangre pura de cientos de años, era simplemente su alma gemela, esa que no esperaba encontrar pero la vida se empeñó en poner en su camino; a quien deseaba conocer y proteger.

Aunque las cosas se complicaran y tuviera que enfrentar mil dificultades, si estaba a su lado, Zero estaba seguro que podría superarlo.

_Esa era la magia de los destinados._

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuello de Kaname, allí donde la marca que los identificaba como almas gemelas se encontraba oculta. Extendió su mano, recorriendo la zona con los dedos. Apenas sus dedos tocaron la piel ajena, sintió la sorpresa y el temor de su destinado.

_Kaname estaba asustado._

Un miedo que le hizo querer escapar.

Zero tomó su mano, tanto para tranquilizarlo como para evitar que se fuera. —Está bien…Sé que somos destinados.

Kaname quedó en blanco al escucharlo. Apenas Zero tocó su cuello supo a donde se dirigía esa conversación, pero aún no estaba preparado. Tenía miedo. Y, aunque su vínculo solo le transmitía paz, aun así la idea del rechazo acaparaba su mente.

Miró su mano siendo sostenida por su alma gemela. Zero le trataba con paciencia, a pesar de que era él quien debería estar asustado con la situación.

—Pensaba que me sentía atraído hacia ti por recibir tu sangre, jamás se me ocurrió que pudiéramos ser destinados. Así que necesité ayuda para darme cuenta. —Zero explicó suavemente, sin soltar su mano. —Y seguramente todo se complicará por nuestras posiciones, pero está bien. Somos compañeros, ¿no? Nos ayudaremos mutuamente.

Kaname tuvo que parpadear varias veces para contener las lágrimas. Estaba emocionado, muy emocionado. La mezcla entre alivio y esperanza era asfixiante.

_Parecía un sueño._

Tal vez, lo era. Tal vez, realmente seguía dormido en su habitación y pronto Takuma le despertaría para despedir al resto de clase nocturna.

Pero no le importaba. Le daba igual si al despertar se daba de cara contra la cruda realidad. En ese momento su destinado le aceptaba, esa insistente vocecita negativa se había esfumado y él no podía sentirse más feliz.

Carraspeó, buscando su voz entre el nudo que cerraba su garganta. Ni siquiera sabía que decir, pero no podía quedarse callado. —Supuse que me odiabas, por ser un sangre pura como ella…Mientras me mantuviera cerca, podrías seguir tu vida sin saberlo.

Zero pudo sentir esa avalancha de emociones a través de su vínculo: la felicidad, el alivio… Comprendió que ese secreto había atormentado a Kaname, no porque se avergonzara de tener como destinado a un nivel E, sino por el miedo a su rechazo.

—No te odio. No ahora, al menos. —Kaname sonrió ante el despliegue de sinceridad— Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y, para ser honesto, lo agradezco. Hace cuatro años definitivamente hubiera reaccionado mal.

Kaname asintió levemente. —Supongo que podemos comenzar desde cero, ¿no?

Zero sonrió, dando un ligero apretón a la fría mano que aún sostenía. —Kiryuu Zero, un gusto.

Kaname devolvió la sonrisa. —Kuran Kaname, un placer conocerte.

Sí, seguramente sería un camino difícil considerando que eran un cazador de vampiros y el rey de ellos, que había muchas cosas que desconocían del otro, que muchos estarían en contra; pero estaban bien con eso. Irían paso a paso.

_Tenían la eternidad por delante._


	15. XIV

XIV

— ¡¿Lo sabías?!

—B-bueno, ¿sí? —Kaien la miró apenado tras su humeante taza de té, como si quisiera ocultarse tras ella. Él detestaba guardarles secretos a sus queridos hijos, pero no tenía opción.

Yuuki, ante su respuesta, sólo suspiró. Después de todo, era obvio que su padre sabría algo al respecto.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo, sabes todo.

Tan pronto como se despidió de Sayori, Yuuki corrió hacia la residencia del director para hablar con su autodenominado padre adoptivo. Apenas le dijo que Kaname se quedaría a cenar, Kaien soltó un chillido emocionado bastante sospechoso.

Cuando ella le preguntó el porqué de su emoción, Cross rio nervioso, repentinamente le ofreció té y comenzó a recorrer su oficina preparando el dichoso tecito, balbuceando que Zero estaba creciendo rápido y que estaba muy orgulloso de él.

_Aún más sospechoso, pues ella jamás mencionó a Zero en la conversación._

Entonces, Yuuki, cansada de las mil vueltas que daba el cazador, dejó caer un: " _bueno, son el uno para el otro_ ". A lo que Kaien suspiró como colegiala enamorada: " _Ah, la magia de los destinados..._ "

Y así es como llegaron a ese punto.

— ¡No podía decirles! ¡Lo prometí!—Cross lloriqueó, dejando la taza en el escritorio. — Me alegra mucho que Zero te lo dijera. ¡Detesto guardar secretos!

_Pues era bastante bueno en algo que odiaba._

Yuuki se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio. Tomó su propia taza de té, una adorable tacita rosa con huellas de gatito, y bebió un sorbo.

— ¿Crees que le diga a Kaname-senpai? Las cosas serían más fáciles si pudieran trabajar juntos.

Kaien sonrió nostálgico. —Todo a su tiempo, Yuuki. Las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse en algún momento, en esta vida o en las siguientes. Una vez unidos ya nada les podrá separar.

Yuuki realmente esperaba que fuera así, que nada les pudiera separar, que aprendieran a entenderse y apoyarse mutuamente. Ella les deseaba la mayor de las felicidades.

_Pero sabía que la situación era más complicada de lo que parecía._

—Zero es un cazador, ¿no? Y Kaname-senpai es un vampiro importante. ¿Zero tendrá que renunciar a ser cazador?

Kaien tardó unos segundos en responder. —Al parecer, sí.

—Pero, ¿no sería una oportunidad para promover la coexistencia? Tal vez, no directamente entre _humanos_ y _vampiros_ , sino que como _cazadores_ y _vampiros_. Dar el primer paso.

Kaien, por unos segundos, se quedó sin palabras. Frente a él ya no estaba su pequeña hija, sino que era Kuran Juuri, esa vampiresa que quebró sus esquemas y le arrastró a sus sueños de coexistencia, quien le miraba expectante.

_Ambas se parecían tanto que era doloroso._

A Cross le gustaría decir que sí, que esa alianza haría una gran diferencia, pero la situación era mucho más compleja.

 _Kaien no podía asegurar la protección de Zero dentro de la Asociación_.

No era algo que pudiera decir con ligereza, ni tampoco tenía pruebas suficientes que sustentaran sus dichos, pero estaba convencido de que la Asociación estaba involucrada en el atentado a los Kiryuu. Yagari y él habían llegado a la misma conclusión hace unos años atrás, después de que encontraran los reportes de los Kiryuu adulterados. ¿Quién cambiaría los informes de cazadores rango S? Y principalmente, ¿qué querían ocultar haciendo eso?

Sin embargo, el problema no termina a allí, era sólo la punta del iceberg. Tanto los altos mandos como sus mismos compañeros cazadores, rechazaban a Zero por ser un vampiro. Si Kaien y Yagari no hubieran intervenido a su favor, Zero hubiera sido eliminado por su estatus de nivel E hace años.

Ciertamente, Zero obtendría una posición más estable como destinado de Kaname dentro de la sociedad vampírica. Ese camino, si bien tampoco sería fácil, le daría la seguridad que la Asociación no.

_Finalmente, era Zero quien debía tomar esa decisión._

—Es una situación complicada. —terminó murmurando—Nosotros sólo podemos observar y apoyarlos.

 _Y darles un empujoncito._ Agregó Yuuki en su mente.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Kurenai-san?

—Bueno, ella—dos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron a Kaien— ¡Adelante!

Padre e hija voltearon hacia la puerta, donde dos cabezas plateadas se asomaron.

—Disculpe las molestias...

*

*

*

—No puedo creer que Kaname-sama decidiera quedarse en la academia. —Ruka refunfuñó mientras daba vueltas por la sala en la mansión de los Aido, el lugar elegido ese año para las vacaciones de verano.

A Hanabusa no le sorprendía. Después de todo, ¿quién querría alejarse de su destinado? Si Ruka supiera, no le quedaría otra opción mas que resignarse, al igual que él.

Sólo esperaba que Kiryuu se comportara y no le diera problemas a Kaname.

—Un cambio de aires le hará bien. —Takuma aseguró, restándole importancia al asunto. —Serán unos cuantos días. ¡Unos preciosos días alejados del papeleo!

Akatsuki suspiró. —Sólo quieres evitar el trabajo.

_¡Ay, no! Ahí va otra vez..._

Aido suspiró mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá, preparado para la siguiente escena.

Kain, por su parte, supo que no debió decir eso cuando Takuma lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— ¡No tienes idea cómo es! ¡Creí que moriría entre las torres de informes!—lloriqueó Ichijo. — Todo el día: informes, registros, proyectos... ¡Ni siquiera puedo dormir! Incluso Kaname lo odia, que no lo diga es otra cosa.

—Tú te ofreciste para eso. —murmuró Ruka.

—Takuma-san no pudo negarse. —Rima intervino en favor de Ichijo— Prácticamente es un espía del senado.

_Una pésima intervención._

— ¡Eso es cruel Rima! ¡No soy un espía!—Takuma chilló más fuerte. —Sólo soy un simple estudiante que quiere leer manga y llevarse bien con sus amigos. ¡Todo es culpa del abuelo!

Exactamente, pensó Aido, todo era culpa de Asato y ese grupo de vampiros conservadores.

—Ya, ya. No llores, vicepresidente—Akatsuki le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al rubio. Ya que Kaname no estaba, le tocaba a él ser quien soportara el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos. Para ser sincero, estaba acostumbrado; después de todo, el crecer junto a Hanabusa y Ruka le dio mucha práctica para cultivar su paciencia.

—Si Haruka-sama y Juuri-sama estuvieran aquí, todo sería más fácil— masculló Hanabusa. Sus palabras causaron una ligera tensión en el ambiente.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso, pero era un tema prácticamente tabú comentarlo.

La muerte de los patriarcas Kuran causó gran impacto en la comunidad vampírica. Si bien, no era un hecho poco común que sangres pura eligieran el suicidio tras largos años de existencia, el perder a dos fuertes líderes fue un duro golpe.

_Un suceso sospechosamente conveniente para los conservadores._

Durante esa época, la sociedad nocturna estaba dividida en dos grandes facciones: los conservadores, quienes apoyaban al Consejo, cuyos ideales eran la primacía de la raza vampírica sobre los humanos; y los progresistas, quienes apoyaban a los reyes Kuran y luchaban para lograr la mayor coexistencia pacífica posible entre vampiros y humanos.

Los reyes sangre pura tenían bastantes seguidores, lo que a la larga causó varios desencuentros con el senado.

La muerte de Haruka y Juuri causó una desestabilización en el poder político debido a los problemas de sucesión. Ya que Kaname, el heredero al trono, era muy joven para tomar el mando, el Consejo de Ancianos se hizo cargo de los asuntos del rey mientras Kaname crecía.

Los proyectos dirigidos por los reyes Kuran que buscaban la coexistencia quedaron estancados, siendo prontamente desechados por el senado. Las familias que apoyaban dichos proyectos quedaron bajo la mira del Consejo y tuvieron que mantener un perfil bajo para evitar persecuciones.

Cuando Kaname tomó el mando como rey, el senado se aseguró de mantenerlo bajo su control. Asato, quien lo tomó como protegido, se aseguró que su nieto formara una estrecha relación con él para mantenerlo vigilado.

Sin embargo, no pudieran evitar que Kaname tuviera como círculo de confianza a miembros de esas familias progresistas.

La última declaración de Kaname frente al Consejo respecto a la Academia Cross, avivó la desconfianza del senado.

_Hanabusa estaba seguro que venían tiempos difíciles._

—Estás muy callado. —Kain sacudió descuidadamente el cabello de su primo. —Das miedo.

—Solo estaba pensando. —Murmuró Aido.

Ichijo, que había estado hablando con Rima, dirigió su atención a sus dos amigos.

— ¡Dormiremos juntos, Hana-chan! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!— declaró con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Aléjate!

—Vamos, no seas así. —Takuma hizo un adorable puchero mientras envolvía a un malhumorado Aido entre sus brazos—Kaname y Senri siempre duermen conmigo, ¡y no están! ¿Esperas que duerma solito?

— ¡Ya no tienes cinco años!

Aido, a veces, olvidaba que ese chiquillo mimado era el nieto del temible presidente del Consejo. Al menos, se consoló, Kaname no estaba allí para fomentar su comportamiento infantil.

_Esos dos juntos eran más dramáticos que él mismo._

— ¡Entonces todos dormiremos juntos! ¡Una pijamada!

—Si la abuela descubre que hicimos eso, me mataría. —Ruka tembló ante la idea. Su abuela era una mujer de firmes convicciones, fuerte, leal, independiente y astuta como ninguna otra. Una dama admirable. Sin embargo, tenía unos métodos de crianza espartanos que le hicieron llorar muchas veces de pequeña.

—Si la abuela descubre que Takuma-san está aquí, nos mataría a todos—murmuró Rima de acuerdo.

— ¡Hana-chan!

— ¡Ya te oí! ¡Haremos tu pijamada!

— ¡Gracias!

_Sólo serían unos días. Unos pocos días donde podrían ser ellos mismos._

*

*

*

Kaname, a lo largo de su vida, estuvo en cientos de reuniones incómodas. Tenía un enorme repertorio de situaciones vergonzosas acuestas, de las que aprendió a desestimar la opinión ajena y crear un muro de estoicismo impenetrable a su alrededor.

Pero en ese momento, bajo el escrutinio del gemelo de su destinado, su experiencia acumulada se tornó en cero.

_Oficialmente, era la cena más incómoda de su vida._

¡¿Por qué demonios ese chico le miraba así?!

Ichiru, el gemelo de su destinado, le miraba con una expresión maliciosa al otro lado de la mesa. Y él sólo quería esconderse tras Yuuki para evitarlo.

_Jamás se imaginó que viviría esa situación._

Cuando aceptó la invitación a cenar, ingenuamente creyó que serían sólo Zero, Yuuki, Cross y él; una linda oportunidad para estar junto a su alma gemela.

Tras su conversación con Zero, sumido en su nube de azúcar, imaginó que esa cena podría cimentar el camino para su reciente amistad; pues sabía perfectamente que, si bien Zero le había aceptado como destinado, eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado de él.

Kaname estaba conforme con que su relación fuera de amistad. De hecho, le asustaba aspirar a algo más allá de eso.

Tocó la puerta de la residencia del director con todas sus ilusiones flotando a su alrededor. Yuuki le recibió sonriente, invitándolo a pasar. Ella le comentó entusiasta como fue su día mientras caminaban al comedor, donde Kaien terminaba de acomodar los cubiertos.

No pasó mucho para que Zero se asomara desde la cocina. Se saludaron con un simple asentimiento; un gesto que parecería cortante para el resto, pero que para ellos, quienes podían sentir los sentimientos del otro, estaba cargado de significado.

Lo que siguió fue Kaien revoloteando de un lado a otro alabando las habilidades culinarias de su adorado hijo adoptivo, mientras Zero y Yuuki llevaban los platillos a la mesa.

Hasta allí todo parecía ir viento en popa.

_Las cosas se tornaron incómodas cuando, una vez sentados, Ichiru y Maria se unieron._

Pero Kaname no era el único incómodo con la situación; Kurenai Maria sentía que su alma abandonaría su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Ella jamás se había presentado en la sociedad vampírica, por lo que nunca había visto al rey en persona; así que estaba más que nerviosa. Para su suerte, Kaname parecía una persona amable e inofensiva, al menos en ese momento. Se sintió orgullosa y aliviada cuando logró presentarse sin tartamudear; pero al notar la diversión de su destinado a través de su vínculo, sus nervios aumentaron el doble.

Ella conocía perfectamente a su alma gemela: Ichiru era de naturaleza juguetona, le encantaba molestar a otros más si sus palabras tendrían un efecto duradero en su víctima.

 _Y, para su horror, había tomado como objetivo al mismísimo rey de los vampiros_.

—No me he presentado formalmente. Kiryuu Ichiru, un gusto. —Ichiru sonrió dulcemente, deseoso de molestar a su hermanito que parecía querer golpearlo desde hace unos minutos. — ¿Debería llamarle Kaname-sama?

Kaname le restó importancia a la pregunta. —Puedes llamarme como gustes.

Maria palideció.

_Oh, no..._

—Entonces, ¿cuñado?

Kaname por poco se muerde la lengua al escucharlo.

Maria sintió que su alma abandonaba definitivamente su cuerpo.

Kaien miraba feliz la interacción entre los niños.

Yuuki soltó una risita nerviosa, incapaz de controlarse.

Zero...Bueno, Zero no sabía si reír por el tierno nerviosismo de Kaname o golpear a su hermano por entrometido.

— ¡Ichiru!—Maria jaló avergonzada la manga de su alma gemela cuando salió de su asombro— ¡Lo siento mucho, Kaname-sama!

Kaname simplemente asintió, demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo. Definitivamente quiso esconderse tras Yuuki.

_¿Acaso todos allí lo sabían?_

Por lo despreocupado que estaba Zero, apostaba que sí. Eso sólo hacía la situación más vergonzosa para él.

—Está bien, me disculpo. —Ichiru sonrió sin un ápice de arrepentimiento. Si seguía molestando al sangre pura, su destinada tendría un colapso nervioso y definitivamente no quería eso. Se decidió por la técnica clásica de redirigir la atención a la comida y, por ende, hacia Zero—Sigues siendo muy bueno en la cocina, hermano.

— ¡Es el mejor!—Yuuki rápidamente siguió la corriente, tan animada como siempre. Kaname lo agradeció en silencio—Sus pasteles son deliciosos. Incluso a Yori-chan, que no le agradan los dulces, le encantan.

— ¡Oh, sí! Creo que tengo una foto de su primer pastel. —Kaien asintió repetidas veces— Se empeñó en que tuviera dos pisos, pero los bizcochos quedaron como volcanes y más que pastel parecía una taza de cerámica de chocolate.

— ¿Recuerdas eso?—murmuró Zero.

— ¡Recuerdo todo si se trata de mis adorables hijos!

La atmósfera rápidamente se tornó agradable.

Las risas y los sonrojos avergonzados no tardaron en tomar protagonismo. Kaien contaba diferentes anécdotas de Yuuki y Zero, incluso unas cuantas de Yagari que resultaron tan extrañas como divertidas.

Kaname, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así: tan cómodo y feliz entre quienes consideraba familia, en un lugar donde sólo era Kaname, donde había alguien que no le abandonaría.

_Era un tipo de felicidad confortable. Una felicidad que deseaba proteger._

Zero, quien sentía los cálidos sentimientos de Kaname a través de su vínculo, pensó que valía la pena que Kaien revelara sus momentos vergonzosos. Después de todo, su familia al fin estaba completa. Y aunque jamás se esperó que fuera de esa forma, estaba satisfecho. Muy satisfecho.

A fin de cuentas, sí fue una linda cena familiar.

*

*

*

Apenas abrió la puerta de su hogar, sintió un nudo oprimir su pecho.

Su madre estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras, esperándolo como una niña pequeña.

—Estoy en casa.

Los ojos de su madre de iluminaron al verlo; por un momento, pudo ver en ella ese rostro lleno de vida de antaño, en los años donde sólo eran ellos dos, sin destinados ni otros vampiros de por medio.

— ¡Senri! ¡Senri!—Hayami se lanzó a abrazarlo y él tuvo que soltar su maleta para recibirle. —Senri, Senri...— su madre restregó su rostro contra él, como si fuera un gato, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

_Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente al tenerla entre sus brazos._

Estaba más delgada, más demacrado, que cuando se marchó hace unos meses. En esa enorme mansión donde sólo unas cuantas mucamas la atendían, su madre moría día a día.

_Y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle._

—Déjame peinar tu cabello primero. Tus fans llorarían si te vieran así. — ella sonrió enternecida al escucharlo.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Hayami. Una vez acomodados, Senri cuidadosamente comenzó a peinar el largo cabello de su madre, mientras ella tarareaba una vieja melodía.

Después de unos segundos ella se detuvo.

—Estás empezando a parecerte cada vez más a ese demonio. —comentó su madre con tristeza.

— ¿En serio? Jamás he visto la cara de mi padre, pero siempre pensé que me parecía a ti.

Hayami sonrió desganada—Sí, así es. Tú rostro es idéntico al mío pero tienes la misma expresión que él. Esa que no me permite saber lo que piensan.

Tal vez, era porque estaba rodeado de tipos que ocultaban celosamente sus emociones. Inevitablemente, terminó aprendiendo un par de cosas.

—Ayer llegó una carta del Consejo para ti—Hayami le extendió la carta que había guardo en el bolsillo de su vestido. —Mi tío, que es parte del Consejo, quiere que lo sucedas. No tiene hijos que ocupen su lugar y siempre ha tenido un ojo sobre ti. —su madre se volteó y le tomó la mano con fuerza mientras lo miraba preocupada.—Aunque nos desagrade, no podemos negarnos, pero vuelve rápido a casa, ¿sí?

No, definitivamente no le agradaba el asunto. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él contra el Consejo? Si ni siquiera su primo podía hacer algo contra ellos, ¿qué le quedaba a él?

 _Otra vez, sentía que se ahogaba_.

—No tardaré, lo prometo.

—Buen niño. —Hayami sonrió, dándole suaves caricias a su cabello.—Mami está hambrienta. Déjame beber un poco.

—Claro.

Senri respiró hondo, tragando el remolino de emociones que amenazaban con devorarle. Lo guardó al fondo de su mente, allí donde nadie se atrevía a llegar, y cerró los ojos.

_Una vez más, se dejó llevar por las circunstancias._


	16. XV

XV

—Es la primera vez que la veo tan feliz junto a otras chicas. —Ichiru, a su lado, comentó sin apartar la mirada de su destinada. Maria conversaba animadamente con Yuuki a unos metros de distancia.

Resultó ser que, para su sorpresa, la vampiresa era absolutamente diferente a las nobles de la clase nocturna que Zero había conocido. Maria era tímida y risueña, emitía un aura maternal que daba seguridad al hablar con ella.

A nadie le extrañó que ambas chicas hubieran hecho buenas migas en una sola noche. Yuuki era sociable por naturaleza y Maria, que era más tímida, se vio atraída por su entusiasmo. Lamentablemente para ellas, su amistad se mantendría por correspondencia, al menos durante unos meses, hasta que se aseguraran que Maria estaba en óptimas condiciones para asistir a la Academia. Por eso, estaban aprovechando hasta el último minuto mientras esperaban que llegara el auto de la familia Kurenai.

— ¿Aún crees que los vampiros son seres despiadados sedientos de poder? ¿Aún los odias?—Ichiru preguntó suavemente.

La pregunta tomó a Zero desprevenido. ¿Los odiaba? Hace unos meses atrás no hubiera dudado en responder “ _sí_ ”, pero los recientes acontecimientos le obligaron a ver las cosas de un modo diferente, a aceptar la existencia de excepciones.

_Cambiar un pensamiento arraigado por experiencias traumáticas era difícil._

—Acepto que pueden haber excepciones.

Ichiru sonrió, satisfecho con su respuesta—Cuando éramos niños, cada vez que los maestros cazadores decían que los vampiros sólo eran bestias que debían ser exterminadas, tú preguntabas “¿por qué?”

Zero recordaba esos tiempos. Tal vez, el cuidar constantemente de su hermano le dio una mirada más sensible del mundo, una que le permitió cuestionar a sus maestros y esa manera que tenían de ver a los vampiros.

—Y ellos respondían: “porque si no los matas, ellos te matarán.”

—Y tú gruñías porque no era la respuesta que querías. —Ichiru refutó.

Yagari fue quien más luchó contra ese pensamiento. Zero por respeto a Kaito, un compañero aprendiz quien perdió a su familia por un nivel E, comenzó a guardarse sus dudas para sí mismo. Pero en su interior seguía cuestionándose.

_¿Realmente los vampiros eran tan diferentes de los humanos? ¿Eran simples bestias que devoraban todo a su paso? ¿Demonios que jugaban con los humanos para su diversión? ¿No existía un solo vampiro amable o bondadoso en el mundo?_

El pequeño Zero tenía demasiadas preguntas que nadie quería responder.

_Hasta que llegó ese día._

Fue un 3 de noviembre. Estaba oscuro y llovía. Él debía volver rápido a casa, así que tomó un atajo por el patio de la escuela. Sostuvo el paraguas con fuerzas, deteniéndose cuando una presencia conocida se cruzó en su camino; era _Naoko–san_.

Ella era una hermosa mujer que trabajaba en una panadería cercana. Zero desde el principio había sentido algo diferente en ella; sabía que se trataba de un vampiro, pero decidió callar. Naoko era lo más parecido a un ángel que él hubiera conocido: amable, dulce, risueña; todos la adoraban. Él creyó firmemente que podía confiar en ella a pesar de ser un vampiro. 

_Ese fue su error._

La Naoko–san en su camino no era esa mujer dulce que le saludaba con una radiante sonrisa; era un ser grotesco que únicamente quería atacarlo.

Zero estaba aterrado. No entendía como alguien tan amable como Naoko se convirtió en esa bestia aterradora. Quiso correr y, al mismo tiempo, rogarle que volviera a ser ella misma.

Cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él directo a su cuello, vio su muerte reflejada en esos ojos rojos.

Yagari llegó a tiempo para salvarle, pero perdió su ojo a cambio. Zero aún se recriminaba por eso. Si en ese momento no hubiera sido tan ingenuo, su maestro aún conservaría su visión.

Años más tarde Hio Shizuka destruyó su familia, sometiéndolo a la agonía de la transformación.

_Zero se convenció de que los vampiros y su afán por destruir, eran el problema._

Fue fácil consumirse por el odio en medio del dolor. El niño de ese entonces odiaba a todos: a los vampiros que arruinaron su vida, a su hermano por traicionarlos, a sus padres por no protegerlos, a la asociación que no llegó a tiempo, a Cross que se empeñó en salvarlo y, sobre todo, a sí mismo.

Si no fuera por Yuuki, quien se empeñó en sacarlo de ese vórtice, Zero seguiría luchando contra sí mismo, completamente hundido en la miseria.

Ichiru, presintiendo sus pensamientos, continuó hablando. —Tú querías entenderlos. Saber por qué dañaban a los humanos. Querías comprenderlos, cuando se suponía que debías odiarlos…Me sorprendí mucho cuando de un día para otro decidiste que todos los vampiros eran peligrosos.

—Lo aprendí por las malas.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado. No todos los vampiros son peligrosos, así como no todos los humanos son confiables. Es cuestión de suerte con qué clase de personas te encuentres.

_Sí, finalmente había llegado a esa conclusión._

—Dicho eso, hay algo importante que debes saber. —Ichiru se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. —El novio de Shizuka-sama no era un nivel E registrado, por lo que era imposible que saliera en el listado de la asociación. Aun así, estaba en el listado de niveles E que les dieron a nuestros padres.

Zero frunció el ceño. El tema de Shizuka era algo que había dado por zanjado; tras la muerte de la sangre pura y el reencuentro con su hermano, se permitió avanzar. Sin embargo, esa información traía nuevos actores al escenario, significaba volver a empezar.

_Volver a buscar culpables…_

— ¿Quieres decir que algún miembro de la Asociación adulteró la lista?—especuló.

—Probablemente. — Ichiru asintió. —Shizuka-sama tenía un prometido, un tipo que sólo la quería para su diversión. La encerró en una celda por años bajo la excusa de que era peligrosa. Un sangre pura que utilizaba sus conexiones con el Consejo vampírico para obtener más poder. Ese sujeto era el objetivo último de Shizuka-sama, ella estaba segura que ese sangre pura estaba tras la muerte de su novio.

—Y crees que ese sujeto tiene alguna relación con la asociación, lo que le permitió adulterar la lista.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro. —Ichiru afirmó severo—Es fácil conseguir información para una sangre pura y la sociedad nocturna está llena de secretos a voces.—se giró, mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que comenzó su conversación.—Te cuento esto para que estés preparado. Shizuka-sama creía ese vampiro comenzaría a moverse y estoy seguro que vendrá a esta academia.

—Acaso, ¿busca algún tipo de venganza por Hio?

Ichiru negó—Dudo que le importe Shizuka-sama. Tu destinado, en cambio, es alguien a quien sin dudas querrá.

Zero soltó una lenta exhalación.

_Otro sangre pura tras Kuran._

Al parecer, tendría que acostumbrarse a que otros vampiros persiguieran a su destinado.

—Sabes quién es.

Ichiru, suspiró. —Kuran Rido. 

_Entonces, Kaname tenía familiares con vida…_

Zero sabía lo básico sobre los Kuran, como todos los cazadores. Era una obligación saber sobre la familia sangre pura que reinaba en la sociedad nocturna, ya que sobre ellos recaía el deber de cumplir el tratado de paz; así que Zero sabía la información básica sobre sus miembros, quienes habían fallecido o estaban en letargo.

Kuran Rido figuraba dentro de la lista de _en letargo_.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar más al respecto, un auto negro apareció a lo lejos, indicándoles que era hora de despedirse.

Los padres de Maria fueron personalmente a buscar a su hija; en cuanto bajaron del auto se lanzaron hacia su ella para abrazarla. Maria tuvo que repetirles varias veces que se encontraba bien antes de que la soltaran; y, para sorpresa de Zero y Yuuki, los nobles se abalanzaron sobre un abochornado Ichiru.

—Gracias por cuidar de nuestros pequeños—agradeció el patriarca Kurenai a Cross, quien había salido justo a tiempo para recibir a sus invitados, tras deshacer el abrazo con su yerno.

—Ha sido un honor. —Kaien sonrió, con esa actitud amable que lo caracterizaba.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos.

Maria le dio un último abrazo a Yuuki como despedida, para luego acercarse tímidamente a Zero.

Ella se removió nerviosa antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia. —Cuídate, Zero-san.

—Igualmente. —Zero correspondió el gesto, con una ligera sonrisa. —Dejo a Ichiru a tu cargo.

— ¡Lo cuidaré!—Maria exclamó entusiasmada, para luego aferrarse al brazo derecho de su alma gemela y subir al auto junto a sus padres.

Cuando el auto desapareció a la distancia, ellos entraron a la residencia del director.

_Zero nuevamente tenía mucho en qué pensar._

*

*

*

Un remolino de emociones tormentosas se atoró en su pecho al ver la lúgubre fachada de la mansión familiar. Senri detestaba ese lugar. Esa mansión representaba el inicio del tormento de su madre y el fin de su propia infancia.

Sucedió en otoño, cuando aún era un niño inocente que gustaba de hacer travesuras: su madre perdió a su destinado.

Hayami era una madre amorosa, dedicada y protectora. Senri era su tesoro, no permitía que nadie se hiciera cargo de él aparte de ella. Al principio, Hayato y Fumiko, líderes de la familia Shiki, creyeron que su hija rechazaría a su nieto, algo lógico considerando que Hayami había sido obligada a casarse y odiaba a su esposo; para su sorpresa no fue así.

_Hayami adoraba a su bebé._

Senri creció rodeado del amor de su madre, de sus historias sobre almas gemelas y sus años de actriz. Era un niño feliz, juguetón y curioso, que llenaba la mansión de con sus risas.

La familia Shiki se consideraba realmente afortunada.

Hasta ese día, cuando, durante una cena familiar, su madre enloqueció. Senri nunca había escuchado gritos tan desgarradores como los que emitió su madre esa noche. Ella destrozó todo a su alrededor, atacó a sus padres y a sus tíos, incluso se dañó a sí misma. Él vio todo tras los brazos de su abuela.

Después de eso, le prohibieron ver a su madre durante un mes. Y ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo. 

Senri comenzó a odiar ese vínculo que le había arrebatado a su madre; ese vínculo que, años más tarde, también rompió a Takuma.

_Él no entendía cómo algo positivo podía salir de ese vínculo inútil._

Las puertas dobles frente a él se abrieron, como si hubieran presentido su llegada. En el vestíbulo, su tío, Shiki Isamu, le esperaba con una sonrisa de negocios en el rostro.

Senri se preparó mentalmente para rechazar cualquier oferta e irse lo más pronto posible.

—Gracias por venir, Senri. —saludó.

—Ha pasado tiempo, tío. —Senri correspondió el saludo.

Isamu, asintió, para luego hacerle un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con Hayami? —Isamu preguntó mientras le guiaba a través de los pasillos de la mansión.

—Bastante bien, en realidad. Aún quedan cinco empleados.

—Me alegro.

_Lo dudo._

Bajaron a través de los silenciosos pasillos de piedra, hasta el piso inferior. Senri tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando divisó una imponente puerta de hierro al final del pasillo.

—Tío. No estoy interesado en tomar tu lugar. — fue directo al grano, buscando terminar cuanto antes la visita.

Isamu le miró sorprendido unos segundos, antes de volver a esa sonrisa condescendiente—Oh, te equivocas. Esto no es sobre tomar mi lugar, aún me quedan bastantes años para cumplir mi deber. Esta reunión, Senri, es para mostrarte uno de los secretos de la familia Shiki…Ya estás en edad de saberlo—su tío se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles, abriéndolas de par en par.

Una presencia aterradora, junto a un denso aroma a sangre, se coló a través de la puerta.

Allí, en el centro de esa lúgubre habitación de piedra bajo una especie embudo, se hallaba un ataúd rebosante de sangre. De inmediato supo que ocurría allí.

—Nosotros, como familia consorte, tenemos el deber de proteger a tu padre.

Senri se acercó al féretro. Entre ese mar de sangre, ni siquiera podía distinguir una figura humana, solo una masa viscosa que le pareció repugnante.

—Entonces, está vivo. Que desagradable. —murmuró.

— ¡Que cruel! Decir eso de tu padre—exclamó un pequeño de ojos bicolor. Senri no se percató de su presencia al entrar. El niño estaba apoyado del otro lado del ataúd, por lo que no pudo verlo en primera instancia. —Aunque es cierto que es una vista desagradable. Su cuerpo llegó a su límite. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Para eso estás aquí…Estuve esperando por tanto tiempo a que crecieras.

_Acaso él era…_

Isamu hizo una profunda reverencia al niño. —Lamento hacerlo esperar, joven maestro.

El pequeño sonrió, para luego caer desmayado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpo dentro del ataúd se levantó jalando a Senri hacia él.

_Mi precioso hijo…Préstame tu poder._

*

*

*

El dormitorio tenía un aire deprimente sin los revoltosos nobles en él. Y, si bien le agradaba tener un momento de descanso, también extrañaba el escándalo que armaban esos niños.

Kaname se preguntaba si en sus años de juventud se había visto como ellos, lleno de entusiasta vitalidad. Tan pronto como apareció el pensamiento en su mente, lo desechó. Su juventud no era algo que anhelara recordar.

_Tampoco era lo más importante en ese momento._

Seiren estaba frente a él esperando paciente una respuesta.

Tras su visita al senado envió a Seiren a vigilar al Consejo. Una mera acción preventiva. Sin embargo, la sangre maldita que fluía en él poco a poco comenzó a tomar fuerza, haciendo sus sospechas realidad. Hasta el momento había ignorado ese hecho, con la esperanza de que Rido se mantuviera dormido los próximos diez años, pero no pudo seguir ignorándolo.

_No cuando Rido había tomado el cuerpo de Senri._

Kaname giró entre sus dedos el rey negro del tablero de ajedrez, ese que representaba lo más preciado para él. Sopesó sus opciones: tenía mínimo tres semanas para que los nobles regresaran, el senado no haría ningún movimiento imprudente durante las vacaciones pues Rido debía adaptarse a usar el cuerpo de Senri, además de que ese sujeto adoraba la atención. Lo que le daba un margen de tiempo suficiente para hablar con Cross al respecto.

Si hubiera sido únicamente Yuuki a quien debía proteger, no tendría mayor reparo en abandonar ese lugar. Pero esa academia era tanto hogar de su destinado como de su hermana, y ambos lucharían con garras y dientes para resguardar ese hogar.

_A Kaname no le queda opción más que proteger esa Academia._

—Mi señor. —Seiren le llamó suavemente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—Yuuki-sama y Zero-sama se dirigen hacia acá.

Él miró a través del ventanal a su lado. Efectivamente, una alegre Yuuki caminaba al lado de Zero.

Kaname aguantó un suspiro. Zero se veía tan guapo en ropas casuales.

_¡Pero ese no era el punto!_

Primero, debía darle sus instrucciones a Seiren.

—Continúa vigilando a Senri y protege su cuerpo de ser necesario. —ordenó.

Ella hizo una reverencia, para luego retirarse a cumplir su misión. Una vez Seiren dejó la habitación, Kaname se apartó de la ventana para bajar a recibir a sus inesperados invitados.

Por su parte, Zero miraba escéptico la fachada del dormitorio de la luna. Lo primero que escuchó esa mañana al despertar fue un desafinado aullido que amenazó con romper sus tímpanos; Yuuki adoraba cantar mientras ordenaba su cuarto, pero se escuchaba terrible. Ella lo sabía, pero aun así seguía haciéndolo.

_En resumen, fue un típico despertar de vacaciones._

Luego de un ligero almuerzo, cuando él pensó que tendría una tarde tranquila para romperse la cabeza con la información que le dio su hermano, Yuuki anunció que iría a buscar a Kaname y él, sin saber cómo, terminó por acompañarle.

—Es medio día, ¿sabes?—bufó desganado. Si bien, estaba acostumbrado a una vida diurna, el sol veraniego era su mayor enemigo.

—Lo sé, perfectamente.

—Y Kuran es un vampiro. Seguramente está dormido. —insistió.

—Nop. Él mantiene un horario diurno. —Yuuki afirmó sin una pizca de inseguridad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno…—antes de que Yuuki pudiera responder, las puertas dobles se abrieron revelando la figura del sangre pura. —Te lo dije…¡Buenas tardes, senpai!

—Hola Yuuki, Zero. —Kaname les saludó con una suave sonrisa y se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles el paso.

Contrario a lo que Zero imaginó, el dormitorio estaba iluminado por la tenue luz solar que se colaba a través de las ventanas. Lucía mucho más acogedor que las veces anteriores.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí?—preguntó Kaname, mientras cerraba las puertas.

—Pues…—Yuuki comenzó tímida. —Puedo escuchar a mi destinada, pero habla otro idioma. Hasta ahora he intentado aprender por mi cuenta pero es muy difícil. ¡Pero ya hemos hablado!

—Me alegra saberlo—Kaname acarició el cabello de Yuuki, contagiado de su entusiasmo. Realmente estaba feliz de saber que su hermana tenía un vínculo a tan temprana edad y que éste fuera tan conveniente. — ¿Qué idioma es?

—Alemán, ¿Puedes enseñarme? Papá intentó ayudarme pero no logro entenderle—Yuuki le miró esperanzada.

Kaname no podía negarse a sus peticiones. Menos cuando Yuuki le miraba con ojitos de cachorro.

—Lo haré. Aunque el alemán no es mi fuerte.

— ¡Gracias! ¿Podemos comenzar ahora? 

—Claro.

Kaname los guio hacia la biblioteca del dormitorio, el refugio de Hanabusa. Supuso que Aido no armaría un berrinche mientras que no le dijera con quien leyó sus preciados libros.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, así que Zero y Yuuki se encargaron de abrir las pesadas cortinas borgoña, mientras Kaname buscaba algunos libros para refrescar su memoria.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de lectura rápida, su mente se acomodó al idioma y estuvo listo para comenzar. Los tres se acomodaron en los sofás individuales de la estancia, y la primera clase comenzó.

Zero simplemente los observó, curioso. Kuran enseñaba con paciencia, explicando con ejemplos útiles cada nueva palabra. Cada vez que Yuuki le interrumpía con alguna duda, él buscaba un ejemplo ilustrativo que fuera del interés de ella. Así, fue una clase de alemán llena de referencias de grupos musicales y mangas shojo, para vergüenza y diversión de Yuuki.

_Era una faceta que jamás había visto de Kaname._

Terminó viéndolos enternecido. La escena le recordaba mucho a cuando Ichiru y él estudiaban juntos, esas tardes rodeados de libros, tinta y risas. Podía sentir a través de su vínculo el cariño que profesaba Kaname hacia Yuuki.

Zero siempre supo que Kuran era protector con su destartalada amiga; muchas veces le vio observar con odio a los chicos que la pretendían hasta intimidarlos, y ni contar las veces que sus _amigas_ , chicas desdeñosas que él siempre detestó, tenían traslados inesperados. Básicamente, todos en la escuela sabían que Yuuki tenía un guapo pero aterrador guardián.

En un principio, le pareció extraño que un sangre pura cuidara de una humana; creía firmemente que Kuran tenía intenciones ocultas. Pero en ese momento, mientras sentía las cálidas emociones de su destinado, comprendió que estuvo muy equivocado.

_Kaname realmente apreciaba Yuuki, sin ninguna mala intención de por medio._

—Tomemos un descanso. —Kaname sugirió tras una hora y media de estudio. —Podemos continuar mañana, si quieres.

— ¡Sí, gracias!—Yuuki se levantó de un saltito. —¿También vendrás, Zero?

—No tengo nada que hacer de todas formas.

_Además, quería conocer más a Kuran._

A diferencia del sangre pura, quien probablemente sabía todo de él, Zero no tenía mayor información sobre su destinado. Si iban a ser compañeros, tenían que conocerse mutuamente.

_Y para eso debían convivir más._

Tomando la iniciativa, Zero sugirió.

—Si quieres, puedes cenar con nosotros.


	17. XVI

XVI

Kaien no creía lo que veía. Definitivamente estaba soñando. Sí, tenía que ser eso. ¡Un sueño tan lindo!

¡Saltaría de emoción!

_Si pudiera, claro..._

La cosa es que, frente a él se desarrollaba la escena más tierna que hubiera visto jamás: su pequeño Zero y Kaname cocinaban juntos perfectamente sincronizados, rodeados por una agradable aura de comodidad. Para otros no tendría nada de especial: solo eran dos amigos preparando la cena; pero él, quien conocía la historia de esos dos y era un romántico empedernido, sabía perfectamente que aquello ¡era un enorme paso hacia el amor!

_Si tan solo tuviera su cámara..._

— ¡Shhh!—Yuuki, a su lado, lo miró molesta. Ambos estaban apachurrados en el marco de la puerta, semi ocultos por las sombras, espiando a los chicos. Un pésimo escondite, en realidad; pero cumplía su función de dejarles copuchar.

_El problema era que Cross se revolvía como gusano._

Kaien no podía evitarlo, estaba muy contento de ver esa interacción tan natural entre ambos. Después de años mirando a Kaname suspirar en los rincones y a Zero evitando al sangre pura como a la peste, se resignó a la eterna espera para ver su relación florecer.

¡Pero la espera había terminado! Y vaya que sí valió la pena, aunque todo fuera a pasos de tortuga.

—Si tienen tiempo para estar de chismosos, entonces ayuden aquí. —Zero gruñó desde la cocina, cansado de los murmullos de su excéntrica familia.

El respingo que pegaron padre e hija al escucharlo, fue digno de película de terror. Habiendo sido descubiertos, no les quedó más opción que salir de su escondite y enfrentar la mirada acusadora de Zero.

—S-sí, b-bueno, nosotros...emm...—Balbuceó Yuuki, avergonzada de verse con las manos en la masa, intentando buscar una justificación lógica donde claramente no la había.

— ¡Ya nos vamos!—Kaien chilló y jaló a Yuuki del brazo. Ya habían caído, lo único que podían hacer era correr para conservar su dignidad.

Kaname y Zero soltaron un suspiro al unísono al verlos desaparecer.

—No entiendo cómo lo soportas. Si no fuera porque son prácticamente mi familia, hace rato se habrían llevado un buen golpe por chismosos. —Zero comentó con falsa molestia. Enojarse con ese par era prácticamente imposible, pero aun así le incomodaba sus acciones.

Kaname sonrió. ¿Qué podría ser más importante que compartir ese momento con su destinado? Aunque le avergonzaba un poco que Cross y su hermana los vieran, ellos no eran su prioridad. Tenía la oportunidad de ver de primera mano las habilidades culinarias de Zero, así que su mayor preocupación era no quedársele mirando como un idiota enamorado.

—Creo que es cosa de costumbre.

—Dudo que pueda acostumbrarme a eso. —Zero negó con aire teatral—En fin, ¿Puedes probar esto? —señaló la cucharita con el curry que estaban preparando. Esa tarde Yuuki había elegido el menú, al parecer le hacía ilusión que ellos le prepararan su platillo favorito.

Kaname tomó la cucharita deleitándose con su aroma. La delicada mezcla de especias picó en su nariz, antojándole a probarlo, cosa que hizo de inmediato. —Delicioso.

Zero, tras recibir su aprobación, tapó la olla. Comenzó a pasearse por la cocina buscando los cubiertos, mientras Kaname lavaba los trastes que habían utilizado. Se sorprendió pensando que eran una buena dupla. Ni siquiera tuvieron que hablar mucho; Kaname sabía lo que hacía, se acoplaba a su ritmo para complementarlo.

_Fue inesperadamente relajante._

—No imaginé que te manejaras en la cocina.—Zero comentó casual, con esa sinceridad espontánea que brotaba cuando estaba junto a Kuran.

—Digamos que tengo un rango amplio de conocimientos. —respondió Kaname, restando le importancia al asunto— ¿Cuándo aprendiste tú? Se nota que llevas mucho tiempo en esto.

Zero pensó un poco antes de responder— A los 9 años, más o menos. A Ichiru le gustaban los postres pero mamá no solía prepararlos, así que comencé a buscar recetas. Y ¿tu?

Kaname hizo un gesto negativo. —No lo recuerdo. Seguramente fue hace muchos años.

— ¿Sueles olvidar muchas cosas?—fue la curiosidad lo que llevó a Zero a preguntar algo más profundo.

Kaname en su mente respondió con un " _sí_ ".

—Cuando vives mucho tiempo, el pasado va perdiendo sentido hasta que simplemente olvidas. Muchos sangres puras sólo conservan un puñado de memorias.

— ¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas?

_Muertes, hambre, guerras, dolor..._

De repente, se le hizo difícil respirar. No eran recuerdos bonitos que quisiera contarle a su destinado; de hecho, entre más alejado Zero estuviera de su pasado, mejor. Le aterraba la idea de que Zero viera el monstruo que era y que se avergonzara de ser su destinado.

_No podía cambiar el pasado, pero sí ocultarlo._

Hizo muchas cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, dañó a muchas personas, fue egoísta y disfrutó del dolor ajeno. Sí, en algún momento quiso redimirse, ayudar a los débiles en un intento de expiación. Pero no fue suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Error tras error le llevaron a donde estaba, a ocupar un lugar que no le pertenecía.

Cuando se miraba en el espejo, sólo veía a un monstruo cubierto de sangre.

_Y tras él, un campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres._

Kaname se regañó mentalmente. Estaba teniendo un lindo momento con su destinado, ¡sus inseguridades no podían arruinarlo!

Exhaló suavemente, sonrió y evadió la pregunta inicial, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. —Es raro que estés interesado en eso.

Zero, comprendió de inmediato la evasiva. Había tocado, sin querer, un punto sensible; y, aunque bien podría seguirle la corriente y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, Zero quería reconfortarlo un poco.

— ¿Lo es? Tú sabes más de mí, que yo de ti. Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber quién es Kuran Kaname y poder entenderte. —una extraña mezcla de terror y alivio inundó su vínculo, y Zero supo que la situación sería muchísimo más complicada de lo que imaginó—Pero, por ahora, me conformo con que me digas que salsa prefieres. –levantó dos pocillos con salsas a la altura de su pecho.

— ¿Qué? —Kaname parpadeó descolocado por el abrupto cambio de tema y apuntó hacia una de las salsas al azar. — ¿Esa?

Zero, apenas aguantó sonrisa enternecida ante la reacción desconcertada de Kaname. ¡Cómo si él fuera capaz de obligarle a hacer algo! Zero era paciente, muy paciente, y entendía que muchas cosas no eran fáciles de contar.

Sí, admitía que en un principio pensó que Kuran había tenido una vida como un príncipe, rodeado de comodidades, sirvientes que harían todo por él y unos padres amorosos: un pequeño príncipe mimado. Sin embargo, cuando fue a la fiesta de los Aido supo que las cosas en la sociedad vampírica diferían mucho de su imaginación, y su perspectiva cambió.

_El miedo que sintió a través de su vínculo, no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas._

—Bien, con esto ya está listo. —Zero dejó el pocillo de salsa elegido a un lado— ¿Puedes llamar a Cross y Yuuki, mientras termino de arreglar la mesa?

Kaname asintió mientras secaba sus manos. Dudaba si debía decir algo o simplemente salir. ¿Sería raro si agradecía su comprensión? Supuso qué sí. Después de todo, desde un principio Zero le había dejado claro que se daría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Finalmente prefirió salir en silencio en busca de su hermana y Kaien. Al poco rato, los cuatro disfrutaban de una agradable cena familiar.

_Kaname podría acostumbrarse a eso._

*

*

*

_Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un agónico dolor que le impidió hilar pensamiento alguno. Cada célula de su cuerpo quemaba como si estuviera en el mismo infierno. Tenía la boca seca, los ojos llorosos y un denso peso en el estómago que empeoraba el dolor general._

_Zero sólo había sentido algo parecido cuando Shizuka lo transformó._

_Sintió terror al no saber qué demonios sucedía. Quiso gritar, doblarse sobre sí mismo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizado._

_Cálmate. Cálmate..._

_Sin posibilidad de moverse no le quedó más opción que observar el techo de piedra sobre su cabeza mientras rogaba que el dolor mermara._

_Cálmate y piensa..._

_Zero se obligó a respirar. No podía dejar que el pánico le dominara. Necesitaba descubrir qué estaba sucediendo._

_Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, parecía estar en una de casa de piedra. Había varios estantes rústicos de madera repletos de libros de cuero y cuadernillos amarillentos. A un costado, ocupando la extensión de la pared, había un mesón con instrumentos de laboratorio de un modelo antiguo, en los que aún quedaban restos de un líquido azulado._

_Piensa..._

_No recordaba haberse lastimado, ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de la academia. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo demonios terminó en ese lugar?_

_Las palabras de Yagari llegaron a su mente como un susurro críptico: muchos lo querrían usar para llegar a Kaname. Pero, que el supiera, era un reducido número de personas quienes sabían de su vínculo; todas ellas de plena confianza._

_Nada tenía sentido._

_Todo pensamiento se cortó abruptamente cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad. El dolor explotó, haciéndole temblar. Zero sólo pudo contener la respiración mientras se levantaba del piso y caminaba hacia dios sabrá dónde._

_Su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, sin tomar en cuenta el enorme dolor que eso le producía, ni el mareo que amenazaba con anclarlo al piso._

_Zero estaba aterrado y desconcertado; sólo podía gritar en su mente, buscando entender qué estaba pasando a su alrededor._

_¡Ya para!_

_Su boca, de repente, se abrió dejando salir un trémulo susurro. —No funcionó..._

_Su garganta quemó por el esfuerzo al hablar. Pero notó algo extraño; la voz rasposa que escuchó no se parecía en nada a la suya, mas, le resultaba, hasta cierto punto, conocida._

_— ¡Otro error, maldita sea! —el grito desgarrador que soltó dañó aún más su afectada garganta, asustándolo en el proceso._

_Su cuerpo, sucumbiendo al dolor, se derrumbó entre hojas sueltas y libros abiertos. El cabello le cubrió parcialmente el rostro, cayendo en una cascada de ondas castañas, impidiéndole ver más allá._

_¿Ondas castañas?_

_Zero, recapituló los últimos minutos en su mente. Sin dudas ese no era su cuerpo. Él era como un mero espectador, por lo que debería ser lógicamente un sueño, ¿no?_

_Un sueño horrible y realista._

_Simplemente tenía que pensar en despertar o esperar a que algo fuera le despertara. Simple. Seguramente el dolor que sentía era el recuerdo de su transformación._

_Solo es un sueño..._

_Zero respiró más tranquilo._

_Hasta que el despiadado dueño de ese cuerpo decidió levantarse nuevamente a pesar del lacerante dolor._

_— ¿Qué estuvo mal?—susurró con voz lastimera aferrándose a un rústico mueble anclado en la pared._

_No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero no te muevas, por favor._

_Su cuerpo levantó la cabeza, otorgándole una nueva imagen de sus alrededores, particularmente del pequeño espejo colgado en la única puerta de la habitación._

_Una vez más sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz._

_El espejo le devolvió una vista impactante._

_Ese es..._

_El cabello castaño caía en ondas desordenadas hasta su cintura, su cuerpo era extremadamente delgado y pálido; la ropa, de suave lino, estaba manchada de sangre seca...Lo que más le perturbó fueron sus ojos, esos bellos ojos castaños rebosantes de emociones contenidas, parecían muertos._

_Era una imagen desgarradora de Kaname._

_Zero sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo al verlo. Una profunda angustia cerró su garganta._

_¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?!_

_—Muérete. —susurró con voz temblorosa. Su bello rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de furia— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues vivo?!_

_El espejo se rompió bajo su puño, salpicando sangre en todas direcciones. Kaname ignoraba el dolor, ignoraba su cuerpo tembloroso mientras desataba su ira contra los pedazos de cristal._

_Y Zero solo podía gritar en su mente, impotente._

_¡Detente!_

_¡Detente, por favor!_

_¡No te hagas daño!_

—Zero...

_¡Estoy aquí!_

_¡No estás solo!_

—Zero...

_Estoy aquí..._

_Por favor..._

— ¡Zero!

Sintió como si fuera jalado bruscamente hacia fuera. Su respiración se detuvo mientras abría los ojos sobresaltado. Frente a él, Kaname, _su Kaname_ , le miraba preocupado.

_Estaba allí. Kuran estaba junto a él y estaba bien._

—Estás bien, solo fue una pesadi-

Zero lo atrapó entre sus brazos, interrumpiéndolo. Se aferró al sangre pura mientras controlaba su respiración, aliviado de verlo bien, saludable.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que sería tan angustiante ver a su destinado en ese estado. Se repetía una y otra vez que fue un sueño, una pesadilla.

_Solo fue un sueño. Un sueño nada más._

Kaname, por su parte no podía estar más confundido. Esa tarde se habían reunido en la biblioteca del dormitorio de la luna para la clase de Yuuki, como acordaron el día anterior. En algún punto mientras estudiaban, Zero se quedó dormido. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que una suave sensación de miedo se coló a través de su vínculo. Al principio lo dejó pasar, dudando si despertar o no al menor; pero cuando el miedo se transformó en una angustia dolorosa supo que no podía dudar. Sin previo aviso se levantó de su lugar, bajo la confundida mirada de Yuuki e intentó despertar a Zero. Tuvo que llamarlo varias veces para que reaccionara y, cuando lo hizo, la expresión de desconcierto y alivio en su rostro fue aplastante.

Kaname intercambió una mirada preocupada con Yuuki. Estaba demasiado preocupado para alegrarse por ser abrazado por su destinado. Sin saber qué hacer, sólo atinó darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda mientras se dejaba abrazar. 

Tras unos segundos Zero se calmó y poco a poco soltó a Kaname. Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación. Yuuki, que se sintió el mal tercio de la película, se levantó de un salto de su asiento, buscando alguna excusa para dejarlos solos.

—Ehh...Y-yo, bueno. Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso. ¡Sí, eso! Iré a preparar té. ¡Ya vuelvo!—antes de que pudieran objetar, ella salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Les daría un tiempo para hablar tranquilos y regresaría.

En la biblioteca, el silencio se mantenía. Fue Kaname, quien, tras unos segundos, se atrevió romper el silencio.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Zero negó suavemente. Si le decía que había soñado, estaba seguro que Kaname se asustaría. Además ni el mismo lo entendía del todo.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla...—murmuró Zero manteniendo la mirada fija en las manos de su destinado. Eran completamente diferentes a las manos esqueléticas que tenía en ese sueño; darse cuenta de eso le alivió un poco. Su mirada, entonces, escaneó su cuerpo por completo; asegurándose que no hubiera ninguna similitud con el Kaname de su pesadilla.

Kaname aunque se sintió nervioso por su escrutinio, no apartó la mirada. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, conteniendo las miles de preguntas que tenía atoradas en la garganta. De ninguna forma quería presionar a su destinado. La confianza no se forjaba de un rato para otro, Kaname lo entendía mejor que nadie. Debía ser paciente; así que solamente asintió en respuesta.

Cuando Yuuki regresó con el té, el ambiente era mucho más relajado. Dejaron la clase de alemán por esa tarde, a petición de ella, y bajaron hasta el invernadero.

La clase nocturna tenía un hermoso invernadero a pedido de Takuma. Un día, Ichijo leyó en un manga sobre una escuela que poseía uno y se obsesionó con la idea. Molestó a todo el dormitorio para pedir firmas para su noble causa. Kaname, mitad divertido mitad molesto con el asunto, decidió abogar por su amigo y le pidió a Cross permiso para construir el famoso invernadero.

Una vez conseguido su capricho, a Takuma le duró una semana el entusiasmo. Y finalmente, Ruka quedó como la encargada del lugar.

Yuuki estaba fascinada con el invernadero. Revoloteaba de un lado a otro mirando cada planta, haciendo preguntas que Kaname contestaba con paciencia.

—No te acerques mucho a esa. —Kaname advirtió cuando Yuuki se interesó por unas bellas flores azules. Zero también se vio atraído las pequeñas flores con forma de campanitas.

— ¿Es peligrosa?

—Letal para los humanos. De hecho, esas no deberían estar aquí...—Kaname observó las flores detenidamente. Luego debería decirle a Ruka que las quitaran; por muy hermosas que fueran eran peligrosas en una escuela. — Su nombre es _Aconitum napellus_ , una de las más de 340 especies de Acónito. Entre sus tantos nombres está el de "matalobos".

Zero se acercó un poco. Ese vibrante color azulado le pareció familiar.

— ¿Por qué Matalobos?—preguntó Yuuki.

—Hace muchos años un pueblo ganadero tuvo problemas con su rebaño. Todas las mañanas, al contar las ovejas, una docena de ellas desaparecían. Durante días los pueblerinos buscaron a los responsables; hasta que cierta noche vieron a un grupo de lobos atacar a las ovejas. —Kaname relató con paciencia. Había cierto toque de nostalgia en su voz cada vez que les contaba sobre alguna historia, como si él mismo las hubiera vivido— Los lobos trabajan en manadas y eran muy inteligentes, por lo que evadían las trampas con facilidad. Entonces, al médico del lugar se le ocurrió una idea: envenenar a los lobos. Eligió la planta más tóxica del lugar, el acónito, y rellenó el cadáver de un burro con ella. Al día siguiente, la manada de lobos yacía muerta entre el rebaño. Tal como anticipó el médico, los lobos comieron el burro y fueron envenenados por la planta.

— ¡Vaya! —Yuuki exclamó— A simple vista parece inofensiva, ¡Con lo hermosa que es!

—Las apariencias engañan. —murmuró Kaname.

Zero frunció el ceño, curioso. — ¿Y en los vampiros? ¿Puede tener efectos en ellos?

—No tiene efecto letal en vampiros, pero sí es muy doloroso. Dependiendo del nivel puede inhabilitarte por completo desde unas horas hasta un mes.

—Eres más peligrosa de lo que aparentas, ¿eh?— Yuuki le dio una última mirada a las flores y se dio la vuelta. — ¡Kaname-senpai sabe mucho de plantas!

Kaname simplemente sonrió, aceptando el cumplido.

Continuaron el recorrido plagado de historias y datos curiosos. Sin embargo, durante el resto del camino Zero no pudo quitar de su mente la expresión afligida de Kaname al hablar sobre el acónito.

_Como si lo hubiese probado en persona..._


	18. XVII

XVII

Yagari Toga se consideraba una persona curtida en la virtud de la paciencia. Era un requisito mínimo para ser cazador, y también para su tarea como maestro donde luchaba contra mocosos hormonales impulsivos, normalmente, llenos de traumas.

Sí, Yagari, contrario a la opinión pública, era una persona paciente y tolerante.

_Pero Cross Kaien, el mejor cazador de la historia, su maestro y amigo, era el único que podía reducir su preciada paciencia a cero._

— ¡Son tan lindos! Te dije que eran el uno para el otro. ¡Los hubieras visto! Oh, espera. Si te quedas a cenar los verás. Desde que comenzaron las vacaciones Kaname viene a cenar. ¡Cocinan juntos! Fue un gran esfuerzo pero pude tomar varias fotos, ¿Quieres verlas? Las tengo por aquí.

Kaien rebuscaba feliz en los cajones del escritorio, ajeno a la ira de su acompañante. Llevaban en eso unos 10 minutos y Toga ya había llegado a su límite. Debería estar acostumbrado, se repetía una y otra vez; después de todo trataba con Cross desde que era un niño. Pero si algo había aprendido de Kaien, es que siempre podía superarse a sí mismo.

Con su última pizca de tolerancia, gruñó entre dientes. —No me interesan tus fantasías amorosas sobre Zero y Kuran.

Al escucharlo, Kaien dejó de rebuscar en sus cajones e hizo un puchero. A fin de cuentas, la única persona que lo entendía era Yuuki. Suspiró, tomó un sorbo de té y miró a Yagari, esperando a que continuara.

—Ahora que estas concentrado, ¿Recuerdas a Sugito?

Kaien asintió. Inoue Sugito fue un cazador clase A, compañero de Kiryuu Satoru, el padre de Ichiru y Zero. Mantenía una estrecha relación con el matrimonio Kiryuu, y, debido a su rostro infantil, solían molestarlo diciendo que era un hijo más de ellos. Sugito era un tipo leal, confiable y honesto, uno de los mejores cazadores en su generación. Lamentablemente tuvo un final trágico.

Pocos días antes de la muerte de los Kiryuu, Sugito fue reportado como desaparecido en acción. Un mes después, apareció transformado en nivel E. En su estado de descontrol intentó atacar al presidente, siendo eliminado de inmediato.

Para la Asociación, el incidente quedó hasta allí: una lamentable tragedia.

Pero, Yagari y él conocían otro lado de la historia. Lo cierto es que, Sugito era amigo Kaien. El muchacho, tras varias misiones donde le pidieron eliminar a supuestos niveles E, que no lo eran, comenzó a sospechar de la Asociación. Tras unos meses se investigación, confirmó sus sospechas: el presidente de la Asociación se reunía con miembros del Consejo vampírico, y no sólo eso, sino que varios fondos privados de los altos mandos estaban relacionados a empresas que manejaba el Consejo. Al descubrir esto, Sugito recurrió a Kaien y a los Kiryuu para que le ayudasen a investigar más a fondo.

Pero finalmente, todo terminó en la muerte de los Kiryuu.

Sin pruebas concretas Kaien no podía hacer contra la Asociación, por lo que no le quedó más opción que esperar su oportunidad.

— ¿Descubriste algo?

Yagari asintió y dio dos golpecitos a la carpeta que había dejado en el escritorio de Cross. — El Consejo comenzó a moverse, y la asociación también. Algo grande están planeando.

—Entonces, ya es el momento.

—Tendremos nuestra oportunidad.

_La oportunidad de descubrir al responsable de las muertes de sus amigos._

*

*

*

_Era la primera vez que veía un paisaje tan hermoso. Ni siquiera el molesto dolor de cabeza le impidió deleitarse con esa maravillosa vista._

_Zero se encontraba inmerso en un enorme bosque de pinos bañados por los cálidos rayos solares. Era un paisaje típico de cuentos de hadas, esos donde podrías encontrar un centauro o tímidas ninfas que guiaban a los viajeros por caminos desconocidos._

_Quiso voltear en todas direcciones, impregnarse del aroma de los pinos y la magia de la naturaleza, pero su cuerpo no respondió a sus órdenes._

_Otra vez._

_— ¿El sol es muy fuerte, amor?—preguntó una melodiosa voz femenina a su lado._

_Cuando volteó, lo primero que vio fue la mirada azulada de una bella mujer que se agachaba a su altura. Zero la estudió a detalle; su rostro conservaba rasgos infantiles, de dulces ojos redondos, labios pequeños y mejillas sonrojadas; rebeldes rizos negros caían libres hasta su cintura, dándole un aire inocente y vivaz. Reconoció en ella el aroma de un humano._

_Zero no supo por qué, pero la amaba._

_—Estoy bien, mamá. —respondió una suave voz infantil. Su voz._

_Mentiroso._

_Su cabeza retumbaba, tenía la garganta seca y estaba hambriento; lo cual era bastante lejos de “estar bien”. Aun así, sonrió a su madre, y Zero sintió su corazón estrujarse en ternura._

_Ella se volteó, dándole la espalda en cuclillas y estiró sus brazos hacia él, invitándole a subir a su espalda. Al parecer, no había creído su mentira._

_—Sube._

_— ¡P-puedo ir solo, mamá!_

_—Vamos, me voy a hacer vieja esperando._

_Tras unos segundos de debate interno, con renuencia subió a la espalda de su madre y emprendieron, de nueva cuenta, el camino hacía quién sabe dónde. Zero ingenuamente creyó que tendría un descanso, que podría apreciar el bello paisaje a su alrededor, pero la sed cerró dolorosamente su garganta, asustándolo. Lo único que pudo pensar fue: “no a ella”._

_Zero sintió pena por el pequeño niño dueño de ese cuerpo. Él conocía mejor que nadie los síntomas de abstinencia; el hambre, la necesidad y el miedo a perder el control. Zero lo comprendía perfectamente y por ello, le angustiaba que un niño pasara por esa situación._

_No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa tensa posición, hasta que su madre se agachó, permitiéndole bajar y respirar un poco más tranquilo._

_—Ya casi llegamos, amor. —ella anunció suavemente, mientras tomaba su mano derecha con firmeza—Iris y tu padre nos están esperando. ¡A ella le encantará verte!_

_Él asintió lentamente, siguiéndole el paso a través del último tramo de bosque. Sin embargo, tras unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo abruptamente._

_— ¿Ocurre algo?_

_Su pequeño cuerpo boqueó, removiéndose inquieto en su lugar._

_—M-Mamá… ¿S-soy un monstruo?_

_Zero escuchó una parte de él romperse al escuchar ese susurro lastimero._

_Su madre inmediatamente se agachó a su altura, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las de ella._

_— ¡No, claro que no! Eres el niño más inteligente y hermoso que he conocido. ¿Cómo podrías ser un monstruo?_

_—L-los niños de la aldea dicen que soy un monstruo porque soy pequeño y mis ojos son rojos._

_Son unos idiotas._

_Muchas veces se dijo a sí mismo que era un monstruo, incluso a otros vampiros los trató como tal. Pero estando ese cuerpo, Zero no pudo evitar sentir empatía por ese niño, porque ese pequeño, al igual que él, no tuvo elección._

_Así como muchos otros…_

_—No eres un monstruo, eres una persona. Y como toda persona, eres diferente a otros. —su madre acarició sus mejillas con amor.— Lo que pasa, cariño, es que hay personas que piensan que todos deben ser idénticos a ellos: tener el mismo color de piel, de ojos o de cabello; tener dos brazos, dos piernas, manos y pies; compartir el mismo pensamiento y gustos…Pero el mundo no es así. Existe una infinita variedad de personas. Todos somos diferentes, pero merecemos el mismo respeto pues todos somos valiosos._

_El mensaje, a pesar de no ser para él, caló profundamente en Zero. ¿Cuántas veces no se vio a sí mismo como un monstruo, como una simple bestia sedienta de sangre? Aun cuando había aceptado su condición como vampiro, en el fondo, seguía sintiéndose miserable por ello._

_—Pero ¿Por qué ellos no entienden eso?_

_—Porque nadie se los ha dicho, o porque tienen miedo de descubrirlo. —ella lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo— Mamá y papá te protegerán, siempre. Te amamos muchísimo, mi niño._

Zero despertó con un agradable sentimiento en el pecho. Aún podía sentir los cálidos brazos de esa bella mujer alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole una seguridad que sólo había sentido junto a Kuran.

Repasó en su mente cada detalle de aquel sueño: la belleza del paisaje, el malestar en su cuerpo infantil, la dulzura de “ _su madre_ ” y ese sentimiento de amor que se coló en él al verla.

Era la tercera vez que soñaba siendo un mero espectador.

La primera, fue esa horrible pesadilla donde Kaname enloquecía. La segunda vez, soñó que jugaba con una dulce niña de cabellos castaños y mirada azulada; ella le mostró entusiasmada una flor que había _creado_ y, para su gran sorpresa, le llamó “ _padre_ ”. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de ese sueño fue que otra vez estaba en el cuerpo de Kaname.

Zero no sabía qué era más extraño, si verse en el cuerpo de Kuran o esas escenas que no lograba asociar al sangre pura, porque, ¿Desde cuándo Kaname tenía una hija, o su madre tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules? Según lo poco que sabía de Kaname, él no tenía hijos y su madre, Kuran Juuri, era muy diferente a la mujer de sus sueños. 

_La situación se tornaba cada vez más confusa._

— ¡Auch! —exclamó ante el feroz jalón de cabello que le dio Lily— ¿Qué te ocurre?

En ese momento se arrepintió de haber ido a dormir al establo. Lily insistió, jalando su pelo hasta que se levantó sin ganas.

— ¡Bien, bien! Ya me levanté, ¿contenta?—su compañera relinchó y comenzó a empujarlo fuera del establo. No era la primera que Lily lo echaba descaradamente de su cómodo lugar, así que se dejó hacer dócilmente— ¿Nos vemos?

Ella bufó en respuesta, golpeando el piso con su casco izquierdo, como diciendo: “ _sí, sí. Ya lárgate_.”

El sol de mediodía le aturdió unos segundos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Era un caluroso día de verano, uno de esos que él detestaba.

Como se le había hecho costumbre, emprendió el camino hacia el dormitorio de la luna. Desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, hace una semana, la rutina del día consistía en: entrenar durante la mañana, tomar la siesta junto a Lily hasta medio día, cuando Yuuki lo iba a buscar para ir a sus clases de alemán, y pasar hasta las cuatro de la tarde junto a Kaname, a las 7 Kaname llegaba para ayudarle a preparar la cena y cenaban los cuatro juntos.

_Era una rutina agradable, que le permitió conocer un poco más de su destinado._

Zero se descubrió viéndolo fijamente en varias ocasiones, observando esos discretos cambios en sus gestos, junto a esa bomba de emociones que le acompañaban. Cuando Kaname estaba concentrado en algo, su respiración se tornaba suave y profunda, como si estuviera dormido; si se sorprendía, sus orejas enrojecían y parpadeaba un poco más rápido; si estaba avergonzado se sonrojaba y tenía el adorable impulso de esconderse tras lo que fuera; cuando estaba asustado fijaba la mirada en algún punto del suelo, evitando todo contacto visual…A Zero no le avergonzaba admitir que en esa semana el único en su mente fue Kaname.

_Tal vez, por ello tenía esos sueños tan raros._

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, el camino hacia el dormitorio de la luna se le hizo muy corto. Alzó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la manilla su garganta ardió por la sed y sus sentidos se aturdieron por un momento. Zero estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques repentinos, durante varios años su condición como nivel E le curtió en ello, sin embargo, esta vez esa sed no le pertenecía.

_Era Kaname quien estaba sediento._

Zero entró al dormitorio, recorriendo los pasillos que ya conocía de memoria hasta la oficina de Kuran, donde sentía su presencia. Tocó dos veces y esperó una respuesta.

Kaname, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. Le miraba curioso, como si fuera extraño que estuviera allí.

—Hola. —Kaname le saludó—No pensé que vendrías sin Yuuki.

Zero se dio un golpe mental.

Cierto. Yuuki esa mañana había salido con Cross, por lo que las clases de ese día fueron canceladas. Él llegó allí por costumbre, tan distraído que incluso olvidó que su ruidosa amiga no estaba en la academia.

— ¿Sorpresa?—Zero se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. ¿Sería muy extraño si le dijera que por culpa de un sueño donde era un espectador desde su cuerpo, terminó pensando en él?—Lily me echó del establo así que, aquí estoy. Puedo irme, si estás ocupado.

Kaname negó con la cabeza. El hecho de que Zero fuera a verlo por su cuenta, ya le tenía más que contento. Era una actitud que veía tan lejana, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Una agradable sorpresa. Aunque era bastante imprudente de su parte dejarle quedarse; en ese momento, cuando la sed se presentaba, tener a Zero muy cerca era dolorosamente tentador.

Pero Kaname era masoquista por elección y ya estaba acostumbrado a la sed, no así a las repentinas visitas de su destinado.

—Estaba ordenando unos libros. — Kaname señaló las pilas de libros antiguos frente a la enorme estantería que ocupaba la pared a su derecha.

—No parece que ordenar sea lo tuyo. —comentó divertido. Las veces que visitó esa oficina vio un montón de carpetas, archivadores y libros apilados en cualquier rincón, menos en sus estantes correspondientes.

—No lo es. —Kaname admitió abochornado. Jamás se había avergonzado por ese hábito; quienes lo conocían sabían que habitación donde se quedara más de dos días terminaría hecha un desastre. Era como si el exterior representará su caos interno. — Pero me tropecé con ellos, así que…

Zero suspiró conteniendo la risa. Definitivamente esa faceta no combinaba con el título de “ _rey de los vampiros_ ”. Si las chicas de la clase diurna vieran que su ídolo tiene esas imperfecciones…Bueno, probablemente irían ellas mismas a limpiar.

—Entonces, te ayudo. —tomó uno de los tantos libros que estaban descuidadamente apilados—¿Hay algún orden específico? ¿Por autor o género?

—Gracias. Las novelas van en ese estante—Kaname señaló el estante de la esquina— Los ensayos al lado, y los documentos por allá. —señaló cada uno—Eso es todo.

Zero tomó los libros y se dispuso a trabajar. En realidad estaba haciendo tiempo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pensaba decirle a Kuran. Cuando sintió la sed de su destinado, supo que debía hacer algo al respecto. Kaname le daba su sangre constantemente, así que sintió que debería hacer lo mismo por él, al menos hasta que llegaran los nobles de la clase nocturna y tuviera nuevamente su fuente de alimento.

_Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero debía mentalizarse para eso._

La última vez que alguien bebió de él, fue Shizuka. Esa mordedura seguía fresca en su memoria, trayendo consigo muchos recuerdos dolorosos que prefería olvidar. No quería abrir esa caja de pandora, y mucho menos transmitir esos sentimientos a Kaname. 

Tras unos minutos de guardar libros, uno en particular le llamó la atención por su portada. En la carátula había una imagen de unas ruinas antiguas sobre las cuales rezaba “ _Las memorias de Adriano_ ”; comenzó a pasar las páginas una a una, deteniéndose en algunos pasajes interesantes.

—Puedes llevártelo si quieres. —comentó Kaname a su lado, asustándolo. —Lo siento.

—Descuida. —Zero le restó importancia y apuntó el libro—¿De qué trata exactamente?

—Es una novela que recopila las cartas del emperador Adriano, del Imperio Romano. Toma la forma de una carta para su sucesor, Marco Aurelio, escrita en su lecho de muerte. Es una larga reflexión sobre su vida. —Kaname explicó con nostalgia. La primera vez que leyó ese libro, le fue imposible no sentirse identificado con ese humano que hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para entender mejor el mundo en el que vivía, acumulando cientos de experiencias que le servirían para su reinado.

Zero se vio atraído hacia el libro, más por el sentimiento que le transmitió su vínculo que por la sinopsis. Él no era amante de las letras, su área fuerte eran las matemáticas, pero tuvo el impulso de llevárselo y leerlo.

Si hace un año atrás, alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría leyendo un libro de 350 páginas para comprender mejor a Kuran Kaname, derechamente le habría apuntado con Bloody Rose.

_Pero allí estaba…_

—Aceptaré la oferta. —Kaname asintió y continuó guardando libros en el estante, mientras él buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que quería. Zero, despeinó su cabello, en un intento de ordenar sus ideas.

_¡Al diablo!_

—Kuran. —lo llamó. Kaname volteó su mirada hacia él, observándolo con atención. Zero se dio un último empujón mental para hablar—Así como tú me das tu sangre, yo puedo darte la mía si la necesitas…Sentí tu sed a través del vínculo así que, puedes beber de mí.

Kuran le miró confundido.

_¿Qué?_

Kaname, simplemente, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había sentido su vínculo inquieto, así que prefirió dejar a Zero con sus pensamientos mientras ordenaban. Para él era suficiente pasar el rato junto a su destinado, aun cuando no entablaran mayor conversación. Pero, ciertamente, no esperó que Zero de un momento a otro le ofreciera su sangre ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Aceptar o rechazar? Kaname estaba en un intenso debate consigo mismo. Sabía lo difícil que debió ser para Zero proponerle eso cuando el recuerdo de Shizuka seguía fresco en su memoria. No quería despreciar ese esfuerzo, pero le avergonzaba que Zero le viera en un estado tan vulnerable. 

Además, el beber su sangre significaba profundizar el vínculo y Zero, tal vez, no estaba preparado para eso.

Se vio en la necesidad de advertirle. — ¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque una vez pruebas la sangre de tu destinado, no puedes beber de otra persona.

—Con que así funciona…—Zero murmuró. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el por qué no atacó a Yuuki esa noche que perdió el control, o porqué sangre de otros no le parecía atractiva—¿Sueles tomar de muchas personas?

Kaname negó con la cabeza. Él vivía en la inanición. La última vez que bebió la sangre de otro fue en el incidente de Hio y, siendo honestos, fue bastante desagradable. Una experiencia que no quería repetir.

—Entonces, no hay problema. Te detendré de ser necesario. —Zero se quitó la delgada sudadera negra que llevaba y la tiró a un lado. El corazón de Kaname dio un salto ante la escena ¡Él no estaba preparado para esa imagen! 

Zero totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos, desabrochó los dos botoncitos del cuello de su camiseta, dejando expuesta parte de su clavícula, y se acercó a él.

Sólo unos centímetros les separaban y Kaname no tenía dónde esconderse. ¡Zero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil! Que pudiera sentir sus emociones, le avergonzaba aún más.

Su sed despertó con renovado vigor, incitándolo a acercarse a esa suave piel expuesta. Kaname realmente esperaba que Zero pudiera detenerlo, porque él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. No cuando la punta de su nariz rozó el costado derecho de su cuello, ese donde no estaba la marca, y el fresco aroma a pino le inundó.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Sólo hazlo de una vez. — Zero gruñó avergonzado mientras su mano derecha se hundía entre las hebras castañas.

Kaname sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Zero se enredaron en su cabello. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Cuántas veces fantaseó con ese momento? Miles, pero jamás creyó que podrían concretarse.

_¿Si quiera estaba sucediendo realmente o era otro sueño?_

Con el máximo cuidado posible, hundió sus colmillos en la piel ajena. El sabor dulce de la sangre explotó en su boca y sus piernas temblaron por un momento. Un agradable sentimiento de seguridad y confort le embargó. Kaname olvidó todas sus preocupaciones, todas esas dudas y miedos, se aferró a su destinado como si fuera un salvavidas. Era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Zero bebió de él la primera vez; esa que le separó del mundo mientras su destinado bebía.

Zero, por su parte, estaba en blanco, completamente embriagado por la paz que sentía. Todo pensamiento se esfumó cuando Kaname lo mordió; simplemente estaba esa sensación de seguridad, de cariño y protección. Zero se sentía completo, como si esa fuera la última pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas. No había manera de explicar esa bomba de sentimientos acogedores en su pecho.

¿Se arrepentía? En absoluto. Aun cuando sus piernas flaquearan y sus brazos se aferraran al cuerpo de Kaname, no sintió que fue un error. Al contrario, era como si una parte de él le dijera: _“¡Por fin!”._

Ambos perdieron el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Eran simplemente ellos dos en su propio mundo. En ese momento, ni los temores del pasado, ni las preocupaciones sobre el futuro podían alcanzarlos. Era una conexión mágica.

 _Por primera vez, ambos estaban en la misma sintonía_.

Kaname dejó de beber tras unos pocos minutos, pero se mantuvo entre esos fuertes brazos que le envolvían, demasiado tembloroso y feliz como para apartarse. Permanecieron en la misma posición unos minutos más, disfrutando esas confortables emociones, hasta que poco a poco se separaron. Bastó una mirada para saber que el otro estaba bien.

_Zero, por primera vez se preguntó si podrían permanecer así por el resto de sus vidas._


	19. XVIII

XVIII

Takuma realmente odiaba enfrentarse a su abuelo. No había algo más desagradable que mantenerse firme ante el escrutinio de Asato, pero ahí estaba, a unos días de terminar las vacaciones, frente a la oficina de su abuelo por voluntad propia.

La idea de dar media vuelta, correr hacia la academia y refugiarse entre los brazos de Kaname sonaba muy tentadora. Pero no podía retirarse; necesitaba con urgencia alguna noticia de Senri.

Al día siguiente de arribar donde los Aido, Takuma llamó cientos de veces a Senri, sin obtener respuesta. Los primeros días se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba muy ocupado con su madre y su trabajo como para responder sus llamas, o que nuevamente había perdido su teléfono. Tras dos semanas, su cabeza comenzó a hacer nuevas teorías y la preocupación le hizo imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el paradero de su amigo.

Ya desesperado, llamó a Kaname, con la esperanza de que él supiera algo al respecto. Por suerte, no se equivocó. Kaname efectivamente sabía sobre Senri, sin embargo, la información que le dio, lejos de calmar sus nervios, avivó su preocupación.

_—Senri está con el Consejo. Comenzarán a moverse dentro de poco, tienes que estar preparado._

Takuma realmente deseaba que sus días de paz hubiesen durado un poco más.

—Ya puede entrar, joven amo. —anunció Hitomi, una agradable señora que trabajaba para los Ichijo desde que él era un bebé.

Takuma apenas le dirigió una suave sonrisa a la vampiresa, mientras se adentraba en el despacho de su abuelo.

—Amo, Takuma-sama ha regresado a casa.

Asato clavó su azulina mirada en él, analizándolo. Takuma le dedicó una suave sonrisa, manteniendo esa perfecta máscara carismática que había creado desde niño.

—Viniste por tu cuenta.

—Sería problemático si fueras a la academia, abuelo.

Asato volteó hacia sus papeles. Al parecer, Takuma había pasado la prueba.

—Es natural visitar a mi protegido. Como tutor de Kaname-sama, tengo derecho a preocuparme por él. —su abuelo se excusó despreocupadamente. Takuma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un comentario ácido de inmediato.

—Para Kaname es incensario tener un guardián. Además, el mismo declaró ante el Consejo que no desea intrusos en su territorio.

—Mientras Kaname-sama mantenga relación con los Aido, estaré preocupado por él. —Asato nuevamente alzó la mirada hacia él, la ira brillo en sus ojos. — ¿No lo entiendes, Takuma? Esos niños son un peligro.

Takuma sintió su máscara flaquear. Detestaba esa actitud tan codiciosa de su abuelo, esa que le impulsaba a pasar sobre todos para conseguir más poder. Él no quería ser como Asato. Jamás aspiraría a ocupar su lugar.

—Puedo asegurar que Kaname no está interesado en su pelea de poderes. Lo digo como su amigo. Kaname tiene otras preocupaciones en mente.

_Como cierto joven cazador por quien no deja de suspirar._

Asato dejó escapar una pesada exhalación ante su respuesta.

— ¿Amigo? ¡Ja!... Debes deshacerte de esos ingenuos pensamientos. Te crie para ver más allá. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

_No._

No entendía nada de esos “ _valores familiares_ ”. Esos “ _valores_ ” por los cuales su padre fue brutalmente repudiado por la familia Ichijo. Esos valores por los cuales jamás se le permitió conocer a su alma gemela hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Él no quería ser parte de eso.

—Pero no te llamé para hablar de nuestros valores. –Asato se levantó de su asiento y emprendió la marcha fuera de la habitación. Takuma le siguió de cerca, desconfiado—Hay alguien a quien debes conocer.

_¿Alguien a quien conocer?_

Se esforzó por recordar algo al respecto. Una lejana conversación con su abuelo vino a la mente.

— ¿Te refieres al sangre pura de la familia Shirabuki que mencionaste antes?

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Asato lo guio a través de la mansión hasta el ala oeste, donde se alojaban invitados importantes, incluyendo la habitación de Kaname. Estar en esa área le dio mala espina. Pocos vampiros ocupaban un lugar tan importante como para ser considerados merecedores de un espacio en esa ala de la mansión.

Takuma apenas contuvo el impulso de cubrir su nariz cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de la última habitación. El aroma a sangre humana que se colaba a través de la puerta era abrumador.

—No olvides tu lugar. Eres el futuro líder de la familia Ichijo. —su abuelo dio una última advertencia antes de que las puertas corredizas fueran abiertas.

Takuma sintió que su corazón se detenía ante la imagen frente él.

—Lamento la tardanza, amo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 _Él_ sonrió. Una sonrisa arrogante, cínica, que jamás esperó ver en ese rostro de facciones infantiles.

—No estuvo mal.

_No podía ser cierto…Se negaba a creer que eso fuera cierto._

El sujeto sentado en medio de la habitación, regodeándose de los cuerpos a sus pies, no podía ser Senri. Aunque ese fuera su cuerpo, aunque esa fuera su voz, ese tipo no era Senri.

Las palabras de Kaname resonaron en su cabeza.

_El Consejo había hecho su jugada y Takuma no estaba preparado._

*

*

*

A dos días de terminar las vacaciones, Kaname aún flotaba en su hermosa nube de azúcar. Contrario a su naturaleza precavida, durante esas dos semanas y media pateó todos sus problemas con el Consejo para el final de las vacaciones; dejándole todos sus problemas a su yo del futuro.

En su mente sólo hubo espacio para su destinado y lo bien que se sentía en esa acogedora rutina familiar; sin mayores preocupaciones que el no sonrojarse demasiado cuando Zero le miraba, o cómo ayudar a Yuuki con su pronunciación de alemán.

Kaname daría lo que fuera para que se mantuviera así por la eternidad. Pero, como todo en la vida, las cosas tenían un fin; y ese día era el suyo.

—Kaname-sama, Takuma-san se reunió con el Consejo hace dos días. Desde entonces ha permanecido en la mansión Ichijo.

Seiren mantuvo una expresión estoica mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Ella detestaba ser portadora de malas noticias, pero, viendo la situación actual, ese sería su trabajo.

Kaname, si bien no estaba contento con la noticia, esperaba que algo así ocurriese. Después de todo, los Ichijo y los Shiki eran las familias que respaldaban al Consejo y, por ende, a Rido.

—Ya comenzó. —Kaname se levantó del diván donde estaba sentado. Era hora de mover sus piezas también— Desde ahora, quiero que permanezcas junto a Yuuki. Tu deber es protegerla a toda costa.

Seiren hizo una profunda reverencia. —Sí, señor.

Ya no podía retrasar lo inevitable. Necesitaba ayuda para derrotar a Rido y el único en su mente era Kaien Cross; alguien que no haría más preguntas de las necesarias y tenía la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a un sangre pura.

Aprovechando que Zero dormía su siesta en los establos y que Yuuki conversaba con Sayori, se dirigió a la residencia del director junto a Seiren.

Al llegar al edificio, Seiren hizo una ligera reverencia para luego partir a cumplir su nueva misión. Kaname, por su parte, dio dos golpecitos suaves en la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Kaien, como si hubiese estado esperándolo de ante mano, abrió la puerta de inmediato.

— ¡Bienvenido, Kaname-kun!—Cross le recibió con una enorme sonrisa y su típica actitud entusiasmada—Zero no está, aunque eso ya lo sabes. 

Kaname tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no fruncir el ceño. Desde que oficialmente se presentaron ante Cross y Yuuki como destinados, Kaien se vio en obligación moral de tomar registro de su creciente amistad, lo que incluía vergonzosos comentarios de cómo serían una linda pareja. Kaname agradecía que esos comentarios los hiciera solamente en su presencia, como si intuyera que el único enamorado allí era él.

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo?—Cross le observó curioso mientras le guiaba a hacia su oficina— Bueno, me acaba de llegar un nuevo té. Dicen que es perfecto para tomar por la mañana. ¡Estuve esperándolo por muchísimo tiempo!

Eso explicaba por qué estaba frente a la puerta cuando llegó.

Tras acomodarse en los sofás y esperar a que el dichoso té estuviera listo, Kaname habló.

—Necesito tu ayuda, como cazador.

La mirada de Kaien adquirió un matiz serio. Por la expresión severa de Kaname, intuyó que el tema a tratar ameritaba su absoluta concentración.

—Hace años que no realizo ese trabajo. Estoy retirado.

—Lo sé, pero esto es muy importante y eres el único que tengo en mente para hacerlo. —Kaien asintió y Kaname continuó.—Kuran Rido fue despertado y tomó el cuerpo de uno de los integrantes de la clase nocturna. Él vendrá tras nosotros, pronto. Y, por cuestiones personales, no puedo matarlo yo mismo.

—Así que Rido…Después de todos estos años decide mostrarse. —Kaien dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Algo intuyó cuando Kaname mencionó eso de “ _cuestiones personales_ ”— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Actualmente, Rido está bajo la protección del Consejo, por lo que no podemos atacar de inmediato. Pero, en una semana, aproximadamente, él vendrá a la academia. Planeaba interceptarlo en el camino.

—Evitar que llegue aquí.

—Exacto.

—Creo que sería mejor dejarlo entrar. —Kaname inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un costado, ¿acaso ese tipo estaba loco? —No sólo es Rido quien está bajo la influencia del Consejo, sino que la Asociación de Cazadores también lo está. Aún no tenemos las pruebas suficientes, pero si el Consejo decide atacar la academia, la Asociación aprovechará la oportunidad para sacarme del camino y se pondrán en evidencia.

El problema era más grande de lo que ambos imaginaron. Un sangre pura vicioso con sirvientes codiciosos de ambos bandos, era una pésima combinación.

—Si eso llega a suceder, ¿no estarían los estudiantes en peligro?

Kaien sonrió.

—Claro que no. Jamás pondría a mis estudiantes en riesgo. La clase nocturna los protegerá muy bien.

Kaname asintió suavemente. La clase nocturna velaría por los estudiantes diurnos, mientras él se encargaba de despertar a Rido de forma correcta. Kaien terminaba con Rido, él se encargaba del Consejo y luego Cross se encargaba de la Asociación.

Necesitaría afinar detalles, bastantes detalles, pero el plan en bruto estaba.

—Cuento contigo, entonces.

—Todo sea por proteger a mi familia. —afirmó Kaien con resolución—Sé que no debo entrometerme, pero ¿le has contado a Zero sobre esto?

_Uhg._

—No.

Contarle sobre Rido implicaba contarle sobre su pasado, sobre la identidad de Yuuki y los secretos de la familia Kuran.

Kaname no estaba preparado para eso.

¿Qué pensaría Zero si supiera que su destinado tiene más de diez mil años? ¿Qué era el responsable de esa eterna guerra entre cazadores y vampiros? ¿Qué había recibido la vida de un inocente para estar ahí?

Kaname no se atrevía a abrir esa caja de pandora. Porque así como él mismo no podía perdonarse, tal vez, Zero tampoco podría hacerlo.

_La sola idea de ser rechazado le hacía temblar de miedo._

Kaien, ajeno a sus pensamientos, le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

—Creo que deberías decirle. Son más cercanos ahora, ¿no? Él se va a enojar mucho si descubre que le ocultaste algo tan importante.

Kaname estuvo a punto de responder cuando una angustiante sensación se transmitió a través de su vínculo.

Kaien le miró curioso.

— ¿Kaname-kun?

—Hablaremos luego. —respondió distraído mientras se levantaba.

Si había algo que Kaname últimamente no podía contener, era el impulso de ir tras Zero cuando lo sentía angustiado o triste. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por su cuenta, llevándolo a donde sea que estuviera su destinado.

¿Sería el efecto de beber su sangre? Tal vez. No había pensado mucho en ello.

Kaien suspiró al ver a Kaname partir sin dar mayor explicación.

_Esos dos eran tal para cual._

*

*

*

_El viento traía consigo el desagradable aroma a muerte y sangre, junto a los gritos agónicos y llantos desesperados de quienes luchaban por su vida._

_Frente a él se extendía un feroz campo de batalla: miles de niveles E contra cientos de cazadores poco experimentados. Zero sintió la angustia apretar su pecho. Eso más que una batalla era una masacre; los niveles E atacaban en grupos, desgarrando a quienes tomaban desprevenidos en una grotesca muestra de bestialidad._

_Zero jamás había visto una escena tan brutal._

_— ¡General!—gritó una temblorosa voz juvenil a su lado—¡Son demasiados, señor! ¡No resistiremos mucho más!_

_Quiso voltear, encarar al muchacho a su lado, pero su cuerpo, una vez más, no obedeció a sus órdenes. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la batalla, impregnándose de la desgarradora imagen._

Zero se resignó a ser un mero espectador en esa lucha.

_—Reúnan a los heridos y levanten un campamento. Descansaremos aquí hoy. —Ordenó la conocida voz de Kuran. Su voz, durante ese sueño._

_— ¡Sí, señor!_

_Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse. El peso de las armas en sus manos le dio a Zero un poco de seguridad mientras avanzaba directo hacia ese caos._

_Los niveles E instintivamente se apartaron de su camino, soltando a los cazadores que tenían como presas. Zero observó impotente como caían los cuerpos destrozados de los cazadores._

_Su mano derecha se alzó, balanceando una enorme guadaña que barrio con los niveles E a su paso. Cientos de vampiros fueron eliminados de un solo movimiento._

_Zero quedó impactado._

_Los cazadores, que estaban inmersos en la batalla, soltaron gritos de júbilo, como si su héroe hubiera llegado a salvarlos. Él no dudaba que realmente fuera así. Rápidamente, los sobrevivientes comenzaron a replegarse tras Kaname, con renovado ánimo._

_La lucha, de un momento a otro, tomó un giro esperanzador._

_Zero perdió la percepción del tiempo en medio de la batalla. No supo cuántas veces su mano derecha balanceó la guadaña, o cuantas veces tuvo que detenerse a curar a algún cazador mortalmente herido; pero se sintió como una eternidad._

_Poco a poco el número de niveles E se redujo a ¼ de su cantidad original. Dejando únicamente el aroma a muerte y las cenizas que eran llevadas por el viento._

_— ¡General! ¡Los heridos han sido evacuados! —Kaname volteó hacia el joven cazador que gritó a unos metros de distancia. Zero notó que el chico tenía el cabello plateado atado en una desordenada coleta baja._

_—El sangre pura está al frente. ¿Pueden con el resto de ellos?_

_— ¡Sí, señor!_

_El chico hizo una rápida reverencia y corrió en dirección a sus compañeros más cercanos gritando las instrucciones que había recibido. Kaname, por su parte, atravesó rápidamente el campo de batalla._

_En un par de segundos estuvo frente a la sangre pura que había mencionado antes: una mujer de ojos verdes que le miró con ira._

_— ¡Eres un traidor! ¡¿Por qué estás con ellos?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que nos hicieron, tú los defiendes?!—gritó mientras ponía distancia entre ambos, lista para luchar._

_—Te daré la oportunidad_ de rendirte y formar una alianza con nosotros, si retiras tus tropas ahora.

_Una mueca de asco deformó el hermoso rostro de la vampiresa._

_— ¡Ja! ¿Retirarme? ¿En serio crees que me voy a vender a esos humanos? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Jamás van a pisotearme otra vez! ¡Esas criaturas sólo son comida!_

_La rabia y la desesperación en su voz hicieron temblar a Zero, pero su cuerpo no dudó. Kaname no dudó. Por primera vez, su mano izquierda se alzó apuntando su arma hacia la sangre pura._

_Zero reconoció perfectamente a Bloody Rose y supo qué vendría a continuación._

_Su arma desplegó múltiples raíces que rodearon su brazo y atraparon a la vampiresa. Cuando jaló el gatillo, la bala anti vampiros junto a las raíces perforaron el cuerpo de la mujer._

_La sangre pura se convirtió en finos cristales de arena._

_Y todo a su alrededor se oscureció._

Despertó con la angustia apretando su pecho y su cabello siendo jalado por Lily. Las imágenes se repetían en bucle en su cabeza; gritos, llanto, sangre, muerte, la expresión aterrada de la vampiresa…Zero había presenciado muchas escenas violentas en sus cortos 17 años, pero jamás había estado en medio de una guerra.

_Fue el sueño más desagradable y agobiante hasta el momento._

Realmente no lo entendía, ¿Por qué seguía soñando esas cosas? Todos esos sueños, parecían de épocas muy diferentes. El Kaname de su primer sueño no era el mismo que ese general que luchó junto a los cazadores, o el pequeño niño junto a su madre, o el que jugó con su pequeña hija. Eran épocas muy distintas.

_Como si hubieran pasado cientos de años entre ellas._

Simplemente, no le encontraba sentido. Esos sueños parecía como si fueran… Recuerdos.

Lily relinchó inquieta, golpeando el suelo con sus cascos para llamar su atención. Zero de inmediato acarició su cabeza, intentando calmarla.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por despertarme. —murmuró a su compañera. Lily siguió moviéndose inquieta, intuyendo su mentira.

_La verdad era que estaba lejos de estar bien._

Zero no quería volver a ese campo de batalla. No quería volver a luchar en ese lugar. Eso era absolutamente distinto a su trabajo como cazador, donde la mayoría de las peleas eran de tres o cuatro contra uno, donde solo existía él y su fiel compañera. Eso fue una masacre de cientos de compañeros.

La angustia seguía apretando su pecho. Pero pudo respirar más tranquilo cuando sintió la conocida presencia de Kuran llegar al establo.

Kaname, sin decir palabra alguna, se apoyó en la barandilla cerca de él, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no incomodarlo.

Tras unos minutos, Kaname preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

Zero, dudó.

Quiso contarle sobre esa batalla, sobre ese niño y sobre ese hombre desesperado que vio en sus sueños. Quiso expresarle sus dudas y teorías, pero cuando volteo a mirarlo y vio la preocupación en sus ojos, decidió restarle importancia al asunto.

_Después de todo, sólo eran sueños. No podían dañarle._

—Sí, sólo fue otra pesadilla.

Zero tampoco quería arriesgar esa delicada paz que habían creado durante esas vacaciones. Aun cuando sabía que con el retorno de la clase nocturna, las cosas volverían a cambiar.


	20. XIX

XIX

Aido realmente intentó disimular su desconcierto, mirar a otro lado y hacerse el desentendido. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, ¡Pero ver a Kaname junto a Zero rodeados de esa aura tan íntima, le superaba!

_¡¿Desde cuándo esos dos eran tan cercanos?! ¡Sólo se fueron por tres semanas!_

Hanabusa cubrió su rostro apenado.

Esa tarde, al llegar a la academia, Kaname los recibió junto a los prefectos; para la clase nocturna fue una agradable sorpresa, pues todos esperaban que el presidente estuviera en el dormitorio. Hasta allí todo iba bien para Hanabusa. El problema comenzó cuando Kiryuu se acercó a Kaname, al parecer para corroborar unos datos en su lista, y comenzaron una extensa conversación. Se notaba a leguas que ambos estaban cómodos con el otro, incluso vio a Zero sonreír, ¡Ese mocoso gruñón podía sonreír!

Y ni hablar de Kaname. Su presidente tenía la guardia completamente baja, como si nadie más en el mundo existiera aparte del pequeño cazador.

_¿Acaso Zero ya sabía que eran destinados? ¿Estaban saliendo o algo por el estilo?_

Aido dijo a sí mismo que apoyaría a Kiryuu, que estaría de su lado frente a los demás. Creyó que estaba preparado, pero no. ¡No, señor! ¡Era tan extraño que fueran destinados!

_Aun así, tuvo que admitir que lucían bien juntos._

Tenían ese _algo_ , esa aura rosita bañada en pétalos de rosas, que hacía que automáticamente se vieran como una linda pareja.

Evidentemente, Aido no fue el único que se percató de éste hecho. La mayoría de la clase nocturna notó el cambio de actitud entre el prefecto y su presidente; cosa que a más de alguno le desagradó.

Más temprano que tarde comenzarían los rumores, éstos se esparcirían como pólvora por la sociedad vampírica llegando a oídos indeseados. Hanabusa advirtió los problemas acercarse.

_Sólo rogaba que esos dos estuvieran preparados._

—Oye. —Akatsuki, sin previo aviso, palmeó su hombro, consiguiendo que pegara un salto nada elegante. Aido le dirigió su mirada más fría. Estaba seguro que algún día su primo lo mataría de un susto.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Kain, ya acostumbrado a la faceta pensativa de su primo, se limitó a apuntar al frente donde una alegre Yuuki se acercaba con libreta en mano, lista para anotar sus nombres.

—Aido-senpai, Kain-senpai. Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones. —Yuuki los saludó sonriente, ajena a los oscuros pensamientos de Aido. Él hubiera disfrutado sus vacaciones si Kaname los hubiera acompañado—Necesito que firmen aquí.

—Sí, sí. —Hanabusa tomó la hoja primero, firmó rápidamente y la extendió a Akatsuki, quien hizo lo mismo.

_Un segundo…_

¡Ella seguro sabría algo! Yuuki había pasado sus vacaciones con ellos, así que ella obviamente sabría algo al respecto. Él no quería parecer chismoso, pero necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran correctas y realmente esos dos estaban juntos como pareja.

_Para poder ayudarles, por supuesto._

— ¡Cross!

Yuuki casi suelta las hojas por su repentino llamado. — ¿S-sí, Aido-senpai?

— ¿Desde cuándo Kaname-sama y Kiryuu están juntos?

— ¿D-disculpa?—ella lo miró alarmada. Incluso Akatsuki volteó a verlo con extrañeza.

_Oh, eso no había salido como esperaba._

—Me refiero a que, se ven muy, emm, i-íntimos. ¡Como si fueran amigos! Sí, eso, amigos. ¿Estuvieron juntos durante las vacaciones? —Aido se reprendió una y otra vez por su pésima habilidad comunicativa.

—P-pues…—Yuuki desvío la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose presionada. ¡Ella no podía decir una sola palabra al respecto! Su deber como amiga era proteger a quienes veía como hermanos mayores, y guardar su secreto hasta que ellos mismos decidieran contarle a otros. ¡Sí, ella podía con eso! Con renovado vigor, miró firme a Hanabusa— ¡Creo que ambos lograron llegar a un acuerdo!

Aido miró a Yuuki con sospecha. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso ella sabía que eran destinados? ¡¿Esa mocosa sabía más que él?!

Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando Yuuki hizo una rápida reverencia como despedida y soltó atropelladamente un:

— ¡Tengo que seguir revisando la lista! ¡Hasta luego!

Y salió corriendo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Akatsuki, que observó el extraño momento con una ceja alzada, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. No era su problema y tampoco quería entrometerse. Se limitó a jalar a su primo de la manga para que avanzara.

—Vamos, el presidente nos está llamando.

Aido aguantó a duras penas su berrinche. Se prometió a sí mismo que estaría pendiente de Kaname y Kiryuu; después de todo, él había decidido apoyarlos a toda costa.

*

*

*

—Kaname-sama, ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? ¿Fue muy aburrido quedarse en la academia?—Emmy, una de los tantos nobles que habían decidido rodearlo al llegar al salón de clases, preguntó.

— ¡Por supuesto que fue aburrido! ¿Te parece un agradable panorama estar encerrada en este lugar?—Ruka fue la primera en reaccionar. Cruzándose de brazos, encaró a su compañera. 

—Ciertamente, no.

Kaname emitió un largo suspiro en su mente. ¿Mencionó alguna vez que extrañaba a esos niños? Bien, fue un error, un delirio de la vejez. Definitivamente prefería la tranquilidad de su rutina familiar, gracias.

—Si esos chicos molestaron a Kaname-sama…

_Uhg._

Tratar con adolescentes era más difícil de lo que pensó.

Pero, a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía, Kaname estaba satisfecho. Esa mañana pudo hablar unos minutos con su destinado; fue una conversación trivial sobre el sistema de las clases nocturnas, pero Kaname estaba feliz de que Zero estuviera a gusto hablando con él en público y por iniciativa propia.

Kaname no sabía que esperar de esa vuelta a clases, donde todo volvería a la _normalidad_. Pasó por su mente que Zero elegiría apartarse de él, y lo entendería si lo hiciera, pues era diferente el pasar tiempo juntos en un ambiente seguro donde todos sabían que eran destinados y los apoyaban, a estar rodeados de personas que desconocían esa relación y que estaban acostumbrados a verlos como _enemigos_.

Estaba preparado para eso.

Sin embargo, Zero le demostró una vez más que sus pensamientos eran absolutamente equivocados. Ignorando a todo el mundo, Zero conversó con él como si estuvieran solos; y durante el cambio de turno, esa tarde, ambos se dedicaron un cálido asentimiento.

Kaname estaba seguro que las preguntas incómodas al respecto llegarían tarde o temprano—apostaba que más temprano que tarde— y, si bien estaba preparado para dar una verdad a medias, tenía curiosidad respecto a la posición de Zero.

¿Querría mantener que eran destinados en secreto o hacerlo público? Kaname prefería la primera opción. Él siempre escogería el anonimato, era una posición que le permitía asegurar su paz mental, pero como rey era sumamente difícil mantener su vida privada fuera del alcance de los chismes.

Eventualmente, su destinado se vería envuelto en el incómodo ojo público y eso le generaría problemas en la Asociación. Aunque si su plan salía bien y Kaien tomaba las riendas de los cazadores, eso al menos podría asegurar la permanencia segura de Zero en la Asociación.

Pero no podía adelantarse.

Debía tener un abecedario de planes de respaldo por si algo salía mal. Después de todo, su único objetivo era: permitir a Zero y a Yuuki una vida lo más amena posible. 

Para ello debía deshacerse del segundo gran obstáculo: Kuran Rido.

Podía sentir la sangre de ese tipo revolverse en su interior, ansiosa por controlarlo, en un constante recuerdo de que su “dueño” estaba despertando.

Kaname exhaló lentamente, manteniendo su máscara ante esos niños que consideraba sus protegidos. Pronto se verían envueltos en una lucha donde tendrían que escoger un bando.

_La cuenta regresiva comenzó en ese momento._

*

*

*

Había pasado una semana desde el comienzo del nuevo año escolar y, para su frustración, él no lograba adaptarse al cambio.

_Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en esas tres semanas de vacaciones._

Más rápido de lo que esperó, se acostumbró a sentir la presencia tranquilizadora de Kuran la mayor parte del día, a su rutina de divertidas clases y las cálidas cenas familiares. Resultó ser una pausa que secretamente anhelaba. Un momento donde pudo respirar tranquilo a pesar de todos los cambios que implicaba relacionarse con su destinado.

Pero ahora esas escenas cotidianas habían desaparecido, y Zero se encontró extrañando más de lo que esperó esos momentos con Kaname.

Yuuki y él volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, al horario de aburridas clases que terminaban con los chillidos de las chicas al ver a los nobles. Si anteriormente consideraba esa rutina agotadora, ahora lo era el doble.

_Además, la reciente inquietud de Kaname no le ayudaba._

Al comenzar las clases, Zero notó una ligera inquietud a través de su vínculo. En principio, decidió restarle importancia; sin embargo, al pasar los días, esa inquietud aumentó, preocupándole. Era como si Kaname estuviera anticipándose a algo, y eso le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Durante las vacaciones no le preguntó a Kaname sobre Rido y la información que le había dado Ichiru. Llevado por esa sensación de paz, dejó el tema olvidado en su mente con la excusa de que _luego preguntaría_ ; pero el momento nunca llegó. Ahora temía que Ichiru tuviera razón y Rido apareciera mágicamente atacando la academia, y él sin saber nada por no haber preguntado antes.

—Últimamente, estás distraído. ¿Ocurre algo?—Yuuki preguntó entre bocado y bocado, observándolo sobre su caja de almuerzo. Ella, como buena glotona, no aguantó a que Sayori regresara de la biblioteca antes de comenzar a comer. En cambio, lo convenció de acompañarla a las desoladas bancas de la entrada, donde los árboles daban una agradable sombra, y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo.

Zero desvío la mirada a sus manos, incómodo con la repentina pregunta. A veces, se preguntaba si su pequeña amiga tenía un don telepático que le estaba ocultando.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Kaname está inquieto. Algo le preocupa.

Yuuki dejó de lado su almuerzo; esa conversación requería su total atención.

— ¿Y si vas al dormitorio de la luna? Así puedes preguntarle qué sucede y si necesita tu ayuda.

Él frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba mucho más fácil y práctico que seguir partiéndose el cráneo. Sí, lo había pensado antes, pero no se animaba a hacerlo. 

—Ya no estamos solos. No es cosa de ir y ya. —Yuuki le miró como si le hubiera dicho que los cerdos bailaban flamenco.

—Pero ya has ido antes. No necesitas una excusa para ir. Sólo ve, di que quieres hablar con Kaname-senpai y si insisten en saber el motivo les dices: “ _No es tu puto asunto, metiche de mierda_.”–dijo la última parte con una mala imitación de gánster de tercera que le hizo reír.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —a su pequeña amiga se le ocurría cada estupidez, pero tenía un punto. A él jamás le había importado lo que dijeran a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué habría de importarle en ese momento?

 _Porque podrían causarles grandes si llegaban a enterarse de que eran destinados_.

Así como la Asociación querría usarlo como moneda de cambio, estaba seguro que muchos vampiros harían lo mismo para dañar a Kaname. No sólo ellos saldrían perjudicados por eso, sino que quienes les rodeaban también serían un blanco de ataques, y él aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para proteger a quienes apreciaba.

_Quería sentirse seguro de sí mismo antes de exponer a otros._

—De ti. —Yuuki sonrió inocente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿Te preocupa que se enteren?

—Es complicado. Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Su situación es complicada, pero, ¿cómo esperan entenderse si apenas hablan de cosas importantes? Una cosa es sentir lo que otro siente, y otra muy distinta es entender lo que piensa.

_Otro punto a favor._

Ya que recién se estaban conociendo, evitaron profundizar en temas complicados; su infancia y sus deberes como cazador y sangre pura, eran uno de esos temas intocables. Querían respetar sus tiempos, para no incomodar al otro. Pero había cosas que tendrían que hablar sí o sí, más pronto de lo que imaginó. 

— ¿Otra vez Aido-senpai?— Yuuki, de repente, señaló a lo lejos una característica cabellera rubia junto al uniforme blanco acercarse a ellos.

Zero de inmediato sintió su ánimo bajar tres niveles.

—Ni se te ocurra ofrecerle asilo. No pienso cocinar para él, nunca más.

—No estuvo tan mal…creo. —Por más que ella quisiera defenderlo, Aido le complicaba las cosas. Lo cierto es que Yuuki tampoco entendía a ese noble, bueno, a ninguno de los nobles en realidad.

Hanabusa, por su parte, se removió nervioso mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Ése era el momento. Era ahora o nunca. Estuvo toda la mañana vigilando a Kiryuu, buscando la oportunidad en que estuviera solo para abordarlo, pero no la consiguió y debía regresar al dormitorio de la luna antes de que notaran su ausencia. Así que no quedaba otra que llamarlo frente a Cross.

Respiró hondo.

Aido le dio muchas vueltas al asunto antes de tomar la decisión de hablar con Kiryuu. Él pensaba observar desde las sombras, atento por sí debía intervenir a favor de alguno de los dos, pero la situación había cambiado. En la clase nocturna había una sensación general de inminente desastre, difícil de pasar por alto, todo gracias a los movimientos del Consejo.

Esa mañana, recibió una intrigante carta de su padre, donde le recordaba su posición como parte de la familia Aido y los valores que defendían como facción. Su padre era de los que daban discursos morales antes de enfrentar los problemas. A juzgar por la extensión de su misiva, se acercaban grandes problemas.

_No fue el único que recibió una carta de su familia._

La desaparición de Senri y Takuma sólo era la punta del iceberg. Aido estaba seguro que pronto habría un levantamiento contra el rey, y él ya había decidido su papel en esa batalla.

Su deber era proteger al destinado de Kaname-sama, y si pudiera advertirle un poquito para que estuviera atento a su alrededor, lo haría.

Cuando estuvo frente a ambos prefectos, puso su expresión más seria.

—Kiryuu, necesito conversar contigo.


	21. XX

XX

Takuma observó impotente la cabellera rojiza asomándose entre las desordenadas mantas. Apretando los puños, se acercó a la cama y contuvo la respiración con temor.

_Por favor…_

— ¿Senri?

Su voz apenas salió en un tembloroso susurro.

La figura en la cama ni siquiera se inmutó.

_Por favor…_

Durante esa semana y media, cada vez que ese sujeto dormía, Takuma esperaba paciente a su lado, rogando a toda fuerza mística existente que cuando él abriera los ojos fuera Senri quien despertara, le mirara con esa adorable expresión confundida que tenía al levantarse, y le dijera que Rido ya no estaba.

Esos 10 días, rogó con todas fuerzas mientras susurraba su nombre una y otra vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus ruegos, cuando Shiki despertaba no eran esos cálidos ojos azul claro los que le veían adormilado, sino unos burlones orbes bicolores junto a una cínica sonrisa.

Rido se regocijaba con su desesperación y no tenía reparos en demostrarlo.

A duras penas exhaló el aire contenido. Takuma sintió su garganta cerrarse en un doloroso nudo. Cada día era más difícil permanecer de pie, mantenerse optimista mientras esperaba una señal, _algo_ que le dijera que Senri seguía allí.

_Era tan difícil…_

Mientras crecía, los únicos que se atrevieron a hablarle con normalidad fueron Kaname y Senri. Ambos vieron a través de la influencia de Asato, de los comentarios venenosos de los demás nobles, y su máscara de perfección; descubrieron a “ _Takuma_ ” de una sola mirada, como si se tratara de un cristal. Ellos tomaron su mano con confianza, sacándolo del abismo de oscuridad en el que su abuelo lo había metido, dándole una cálida esperanza.

Fue imposible no tomarles cariño, tanto así que podía asegurar que los amaba, aunque de formas distintas. Kaname era su mejor amigo, su hermano mayor y su figura paterna, ese que le enseñaba con paciencia y le impulsaba a superarse a sí mismo. Senri, por otro lado, era esa persona a quien deseaba proteger y hacer feliz, con quien deseaba pasar cada momento del día.

Cuando Takuma descubrió su vínculo, ese con el cual había fantaseado por mucho tiempo, fueron ellos quienes le apoyaron sin dudarlo.

Descubrió su vínculo de una forma inesperada; cierta noche soñó con una casa desconocida, rodeado de una cálida familia en una cena navideña. Una escena bastante corta que duró apenas unos minutos, pero, fue el realismo del sueño lo que le fascinó; se sintió como si realmente él estuviera en ese lugar, disfrutando la comida y abriendo regalos. Takuma creyó que era un simple sueño producto de ver demasiadas películas navideñas, algo que lamentablemente no se repetiría jamás, mas, estaba muy equivocado. Los sueños continuaron, cada vez más extensos e intensos; en todos ellos ocupaba el lugar de un chico humano llamado Asano Akihiko, viviendo escenas cotidianas de un niño de primaria.

En uno de esos tantos sueños, el pequeño Akihiko se paró frente a un espejo y con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

_— ¡Hola, Takuma!...Espero que esto funcione y podamos hablar. ¡En fin! ¿Estás bien? ¡Tu abuelo da mucho miedo!_

Takuma se despertó eufórico y salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde se alojaba Kaname ese día para contarle. Su amigo escuchó atentamente su atropellada explicación de esos meses de sueños, y con un tono suave comentó:

_—Parece que es tu destinado._

Takuma se sintió en las nubes. ¡Realmente tenía un destinado! ¡Y un vínculo que le permitía saber muchísimo del otro! Poco importaba si su destinado era humano o vampiro, el simple hecho de encontrarlo, de saber que existía, era suficiente para hacerlo saltar de felicidad. Después de todo, él fantaseaba con la llegada de ese día desde que su abuela, a escondidas de Asato, le contó sobre los destinados y su sagrado encuentro; añoraba sentir ese vínculo mágico que le llevaría a esa persona que el destino había elegido para él.

Rápidamente se empeñó en comunicarse con Akihiko; utilizando el método del espejo se dejaban largos mensajes que aparecerían en los sueños del otro. Con el pasar de los años, aprendieron mucho de su alma gemela, sus estilos de vida, sus gustos, la forma de ver el mundo. El tiempo pasó rápidamente en esa burbuja de felicidad; mientras él crecía poco a poco debido a su condición de vampiro, Akihiko pronto era un adolescente que disfrutaba los últimos años de su vida escolar.

A pesar de no haberse visto nunca en persona, ellos se querían. Ambos eran unos soñadores románticos; no importaba si uno era humano y el otro vampiro, estaban dispuestos a encontrarse y estar juntos a toda costa.

Takuma fue quien dio el primer paso.

_Y fue quien Asato lo detuvo._

— _No puedes verlo, Takuma. Si tu destinado es un humano, no vale la pena. ¿Acaso piensas traerlo aquí, a nuestra sociedad? ¡Ja, no seas iluso! Terminará siendo comida de otro y tú morirás con él. ¿O pensabas pedirle a Kaname-sama que lo transforme? Un nivel E con un noble, vaya estupidez._ —Asato no tuvo compasión con sus palabras. Le dirigió una mirada fría, llena de furia contenida que le hizo estremecer. — _No serás un fracaso como tú padre. Olvídalo._

Las palabras de su abuelo lo congelaron. En ese entonces, él aún era demasiado susceptible a sus mandatos, por lo que no puso objeción cuando Asato decidió encerrarlo en la mansión con estricta vigilancia.

Él insistió a sus amigos que estaba bien, que pronto podría conocer a su destinado, que no había prisa. Le pidió a Akihiko que tuviera paciencia y él, por supuesto, entendió.

_Ese fue su más grande error._

Una noche, durante una cena con los socios de su abuelo, inesperadamente su cuerpo dejó de responderle, sintió como si fuera succionado a una realidad diferente a través de un tubo estrecho. De repente, estaba en una calle lluviosa, tirado en el suelo, rodeado de personas que jamás había visto gritando espantadas de un lado a otro, mientras intentaban cubrirlo con sus paraguas. Su visión poco a poco se tornó borrosa, hasta que simplemente se oscureció por completo, dejándolo en un profundo vacío.

Cuando despertó en su habitación, acompañado de Kaname, la realidad lo golpeó brutalmente.

_Su destinado había muerto._

Ni siquiera pudo despedirse. Jamás pasó por su mente que podría pasar algo así, estaba tan confiado en que podrían verse en algún momento que no contempló que algo inesperado pudiera pasarles, que alguno de los dos muriera antes de verse en persona.

Miles de _si hubiera_ se acumularon en su corazón, hundiéndolo en una oscuridad aún más intensa que la que lo rodeó en su infancia. La culpa, la impotencia y la tristeza le dejaron a merced de los planes de su abuelo, incapaz de hacer algo por su cuenta. Takuma se dejó llevar por la corriente.

En ese entonces, Kaname estaba ascendiendo al trono, apenas tenía tiempo para estar en casa, por lo que fue Senri quien se empeñó en apoyarlo.

El chico reservado e indiferente, que jamás había enfrentado a los nobles adultos, apretó los puños y se enfrentó a Asato para que le permitiera quedarse en la mansión Ichijo y poder cuidar de él. Tras mucho insistir, su abuelo finalmente aceptó. Senri se mudó junto a él; estuvo a su lado cada noche, en cada pesadilla, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos mientras susurraba dulces palabras. Recogió los pedazos de su destrozado corazón, uniéndolos poco a poco, con infinita paciencia.

_Lentamente, Senri le ayudó a levantarse, sosteniendo firmemente su mano mientras avanzaban juntos._

Takuma se sintió abrumado, profundamente conmovido de la tenacidad de Senri para sacarlo adelante. Jamás lo había visto tan empeñado en algo, poniendo todo de sí para ayudar a otro; le hizo sentir especial, querido. Takuma estaba agradecido.

_Ahora le tocaba a él ayudarlo._

Takuma estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera para proteger a Senri, se enfrentaría a Asato e incluso a Rido, de ser necesario.

— ¿Senri?—susurró observando detenidamente el cuerpo aún dormido en la cama—Senri, por favor…

Cuando la cabellera rojiza se movió, Takuma aguantó la respiración, atento a cualquier reacción.

— ¿Senri?

—Estás siendo muy ruidoso, Takuma-san. ¿Aún es de día?— Shiki se removió entre las mantas, tallando perezosamente sus ojos, como solía hacerlo cada noche al despertar.

_Como solía hacerlo…_

— ¡¿Senri?!—Takuma rápidamente tocó su hombro, ansioso de verlo despertar siendo él mismo. Quería abrazarle, decirle cuan preocupado estaba por él, asegurarle que no permitiría que algo así volviera a ocurrir. Quería tomar su mano y sacarlo de allí, ir lo más lejos posible, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos—Lo siento, pero debes levantarte. ¡Por favor, Senri! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

—Senri, Senri, Senri ¿Es lo único que sabes decir, Takuma?—Shiki se volteó desganado, mirándolo directamente.

Los maliciosos ojos bicolores lo atravesaron como cuchillas ardientes. Toda esperanza quedó reducida a cero cuando una sádica sonrisa adornó el rostro de Senri. Takuma tuvo que apretar los puños, morder el interior de su mejilla y contener las lágrimas de frustración.

_Ese sujeto sólo jugaba con él._

Rido extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Sólo porque era la mano de Senri, no lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Mi hijo es tan lindo, entiendo que te guste tanto. —Takuma se alejó rápidamente y desvió la mirada al piso, evitando al máximo el contacto con el sangre pura. Rido soltó una carcajada en respuesta, demasiado entretenido con la expresión del otro como para detenerse—Los chicos no son lo mío, pero puedo hacer una excepción. ¿Qué dices, Takuma? Puedes darme tu sangre y estar con tu preciado Senri.

Takuma apretó los dientes.

_Debía ser paciente, mantenerse cerca…_

Antes de que Rido continuara su juego. Asato, tras dar dos golpecitos a la puerta, entró en la habitación. Por primera vez, Takuma agradecía la presencia de su abuelo.

Asato, ignorando a su nieto, se dirigió hacia su maestro e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Mi señor, ¿ya se ha acostumbrado al cuerpo de su hijo?

—Parece que ustedes se ponen de acuerdo para interrumpir mi sueño. —Rido le digirió una mirada burlesca a Takuma, disfrutando de su expresión compungida. Ese niño le agradaba; podía hacerlo sufrir con sólo mirarlo un par de segundos. Para Rido no había cosa más placentera que destruir a ese tipo de personas bondadosas, esas que estaban dispuestas a dar todo por su ser amado o a seguir fielmente sus inútiles ideales; era simplemente perfecto ver como se rompían, como su mundo era destruido frente a sus ojos, dejando únicamente desesperación.

_Takuma era un niño perfecto para romper._

Pero primero, había otro iluso a quien disfrutaría quitar de su camino. Uno que debió tratar hace muchos años atrás.

—Asumo que has venido para decirme que todo está listo ¿o me equivoco, Asato?

Ichijo Asato negó solemne.

—Los preparativos están listos, mi señor. Estamos a espera de sus órdenes.

— ¡Excelente! Entonces, debería visitar a mi no tan agradable sobrino. — Rido emitió una sonrisa juguetona, sus fríos ojos bicolores expresando una rabia pura. Todo su ser irradiaba ansias de destruir.

Takuma alzó la mirada. Frente a sus ojos, una densa neblina de desesperación se alzaba imponente. 

*

*

*

Zero miró atento a Aido, esperando que el noble continuara. El tono serio que había usado le preocupó, no era común escuchar ese tono en _idol-senpai_ y mucho menos que quisiera hablar con él por su cuenta.

_Eso sonaba a malas noticias._

Sin querer alargar más el momento, le dirigió un asentimiento a Yuuki, quien rápidamente captó el mensaje y se despidió de ellos, y partió junto a Aido por el solitario sendero que llevaba a la entrada.

Tras unos segundos de caminata y asegurarse que nadie los seguía, Aido habló.

—Kiryuu, hay algo que tienes que saber. —Zero lo miró de reojo al notar la inseguridad en su voz. Aido tardó unos segundos más en continuar, aumentando su nerviosismo—La situación es complicada en la sociedad vampírica. Hay rumores de que el Consejo de ancianos se revelará contra Kaname-sama, y si eso ocurre, es probable que esta escuela sea un blanco.

— ¿El Consejo de Ancianos está contra Kuran?

Bien. Ya no sólo era Kuran Rido, sino que un grupo completo de nobles que seguramente buscaban la muerte de su destinado.

—El Consejo está en contra de cualquiera que apoye la coexistencia. —Aido soltó un profundo suspiro. —Ya sea otros nobles, o el mismísimo rey, buscarán la forma de implantar su pensamiento a toda costa y adquirir poder. Ellos creían que Kaname-sama estaba bajo su control, claramente se equivocaron, y él se transformó en un objetivo.

_Uhg._

Desde la cena de los Aido, cuando Sara hizo su aparición, Zero entendió que la sociedad nocturna era diferente a lo que pensó, sin embargo, no imaginó que estuvieran en un conflicto de opiniones políticas que los llevara a un levantamiento.

_Esos eran más problemas de lo que supuso en un comienzo._

Lo que más le molestaba en ese momento era que obviamente Kaname sabía todo al respecto pero, aun así, no le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera una advertencia. ¡Nada! Lo mantenía en una burbuja de ignorancia, mientras buscaba formas de encargarse por su cuenta.

— ¿Kuran Rido tiene algo que ver en esto?— esa era una pregunta que planeaba hacerle a Kaname, pero ya que Aido le había dicho todo eso, aprovecharía de sacar más información.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre él?—Aido le miró receloso, no esperaba que Kiryuu le preguntara sobre Rido. Dudaba que Kaname le hubiera dicho algo sobre ese sujeto. Ya que era un tema delicado, no quería hablar de más.

—Sé que es el tío de Kaname y que, aparentemente, Shizuka estaba tras él. —resumió.

Aido se llevó una mano a su boca en un gesto pensativo. Su mente rápidamente comenzó a sacar conclusiones. Shizuka tenía mil razones para querer deshacerse de Rido; si ella estaba tras él, entonces el que hubiera ido a la academia Cross tenía sentido. Ella necesitaba más poder para enfrentarlo y la forma más rápida para conseguirlo era devorando a otro sangre pura, uno que fuera más joven y puro que ella, otro Kuran.

Supuestamente, Rido entró en letargo poco antes de la muerte de Haruka y Juuri; su cuerpo quedó bajo la custodia del Consejo y nadie volvió a hablar de ello. Si lo pensaba fríamente, el Consejo se mantuvo bastante tranquilo desde el fallecimiento de los antiguos reyes, confiados en el poder que ejercían sobre un joven Kaname; sin embargo, desde que se instauró la clase nocturna y sus miembros fueron aumentando, el Consejo comenzó a inquietarse. Era lógico que buscaran una fuente de poder afín a sus ideales para derrocar a Kaname, y el mejor candidato era Rido.

La repentina ausencia de Senri y Takuma también podía estar ligada al despertar de Rido. Senri, al ser su hijo, era un sacrificio perfecto para despertarlo; Asato, por otro lado, querría mantener a su heredero cerca, bajo estricta vigilancia.

Y sí Kuran Rido era el problema que se avecinaba…

— ¿Aido?

_Uhg. ¿Y ahora qué debería decir?_

Hanabusa revolvió su cabello, irritado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca?

—No es nada confirmado, pero si el Consejo busca el apoyo de un sangre pura es probable que Kuran Rido sea una opción. —Aido murmuró abatido. Ya había soltado la bomba, un poco más de información no haría daño —Uhg. La cosa es que tienes que tener cuidado. ¡Si algo llega a pasar yo!...y-yo…emm…b-bueno…

Zero alzó una ceja al ver como el rubio se deshacía en un manojo de nervios. Por supuesto, entendió el mensaje principal: “ _el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina, mantente alerta_.”; pero aún no entendía por qué Hanabusa le estaba advirtiendo todo eso.

_A menos que él supiera que era destinado de Kuran._

Sus balbuceos nerviosos lo delataban. Bueno, eso explicaba las actitudes anteriores del rubio.

—Si algo llega a pasar tú me vas a proteger. ¿Eso quieres decir?—Zero tanteó el terreno con tono casual. La expresión lívida de Aido le dijo que estaba en lo correcto; el pobre sujeto parecía haber visto un fantasma, quedó tieso en su lugar y Zero tuvo que detenerse para no dejarlo atrás.

— ¡¿Q-Qué idioteces dices?! ¡N-no, por supuesto que no! Me refería a que y-yo, y-yo…emm… ¡Estoy del lado de la coexistencia! ¡Eso!—Aido balbuceó atropelladamente cuando salió de su estupor. Definitivamente quería esconderse bajo tierra. ¡No podía estar más avergonzado! Su plan era pasar desapercibido ¡Desapercibido! ¡Y metió la pata hasta el fondo!

—Claro, a favor de la coexistencia. —Zero soltó una larga exhalación. En otra situación, la escena le hubiera parecido muy cómica— ¿Kaname te contó? No te recuerdo en la lista.

— ¿Eh?

_¡¿Cómo que “Kaname”?! ¡¿Cómo que “lista”?!_

— ¡¿Otros saben?! ¡¿Tú sabes?!

—Él no fue. —Zero ignoró sus preguntas anteriores—Asumo que lo descubriste por tu cuenta.

— ¡Espera, espera!—Aido alzó ambas manos en señal de alto— ¿Tú ya sabes q-que s-son…?—Zero asintió secamente en respuesta— Oh…b-bueno… ¡No le digas a Kaname-sama que yo sé!

Zero frunció el ceño, agotado. Jamás entendería a los nobles. Primero, Aido se presentaba como un príncipe mimado; luego, le defendía frente a otros; y ahora, le rogaba como niño pequeño que escondiera sus travesuras de su madre.

—No lo haré. ¡Pero no se te ocurra volver a actuar como caballero de brillante armadura! Es raro.

Aido asintió varias veces, obediente. Definitivamente él tampoco quería usar ese papel con Kiryuu.

Zero suspiró, aliviado de que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente incómodo con la nueva situación como para armar un escándalo.

— ¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que estabas de mi lado?

— ¿Sí?

—Ah, esto se pone cada vez más raro.

_Definitivamente._

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, cada uno ordenando sus pensamientos. Tras unos segundos de debate interno, Zero preguntó.

  * ¿Puedes contarme más sobre Rido?



Aido se revolvió cabello, evidentemente inseguro de responder. Ya que le había dicho casi todo, ¿qué más daba contarle lo que sabía?

De verdad, Hanabusa rogaba que Kaname no se enterara de eso o le castigaría por metiche.

—No hablamos mucho de él… Así como es tabú para nosotros mencionar algo sobre Haruka-sama y Juuri-sama, lo es comentar algo sobre Rido. —Aido soltó un largo suspiro— Ni siquiera debería decirte esto…Bueno. Kuran Rido es el hermano mayor de Haruka-sama y Juuri-sama; en principio se había decidido que para el nacimiento de Juuri-sama, ella sería la prometida de Rido y tomarían su lugar como futuros reyes; pero, casualmente, resultó que Haruka-sama y Juuri-sama eran destinados. Fue una revelación que cambió todos los planes familiares. De inmediato, ellos escalaron como futuros herederos y Rido quedó atrás.

—Y decidió vengarse…

—Algo así. Rido es un sujeto caprichoso, sediento de poder, cuando encuentra algo que llama su atención no se detiene hasta obtenerlo o destruirlo. Hio Shizuka fue una prueba de eso; ella jamás lo quiso, pero, aun así, él logró capturarla. El punto es que, se encaprichó con Juuri-sama e intentó muchas cosas para tener su atención. Ninguna funcionó, por supuesto. Terminó siendo catalogado como _peligroso_ , y puesto en vigilancia por el Consejo. Poco antes de la muerte de los reyes, él entró en letargo. Esa es la información oficial.

—Entrar en letargo justo antes de la muerte de los reyes, suena muy conveniente.

Aido asintió ligeramente. Eso también era algo que le había molestado durante muchos años. Todos sabían que la explicación del suicidio era una mera fachada; cualquiera que hubiera conocido a los reyes se daría cuenta de eso, pero preferían ignorar el asunto.

—El único que sabe qué pasó esa noche es Kaname-sama. De hecho, como actual líder de la familia es el único que podría decirte más sobre Rido. Lo que te conté es todo lo que sé.

Zero no tenía más preguntas para Aido. Él único que podía resolver sus inquietudes era Kaname. Con quien, por cierto, estaba molesto. Un poco. Porque entendía, hasta cierto punto, que los dramas políticos no eran lo suyo; pero claramente merecía saber si sus vidas peligraban.

—Aido-senpai—Hanabusa lo miró con desconfianza; él ya no quería seguir respondiendo preguntas por las que, probablemente, terminara sosteniendo tres baldes con agua. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Zero hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza—Gracias.

_¡Eso era peor que una pregunta!_

— ¡Sin agradecimientos! Si vine a hablar contigo es por Kaname-sama, no porque me preocupe por ti. ¡Tenlo claro!

Antes de que Zero pudiera replicar, Hanabusa se volteó y apuró el paso, dejándolo atrás.

Él jamás creyó que ese vampiro infantil sería su aliado, pero estaba conforme con la situación.

Por otro lado…

Esa noche hablaría con Kaname. Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, y ya no podían seguir postergándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! La siguiente actualización será el 15 de febrero.  
> Muchas gracias leer y comentar! Que tengan una linda semana, un abrazo de oso!!! :3
> 
> ( Hello! The next update will be on February 15th.  
> Thank you very much read and comment! Have a nice week, a bear hug !!! :3 )


	22. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten la lectura!

XXI

—Ya está aquí.

Lo correcto era decir que Rido estaría allí en unas tres horas. Más o menos. Pero, para fines prácticos era lo mismo; a esas alturas no podía cambiar el plan.

_Aunque quisiera._

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de aceptar el alocado plan de Kaien. Permitirían deliberadamente la entrada a Rido, al Consejo y a la Asociación; tres frentes que cubrir a la vez, además de resguardar a los estudiantes, y no había suficiente mano de obra para ello. Lo más eficiente y seguro era interceptarlos en el camino, no darles la oportunidad de atacar a los estudiantes; lo malo: dejaban fuera de la ecuación a la Asociación.

Kaname necesitaba que la Asociación funcionara correctamente mientras Zero trabajaba como cazador. Y ahí tenían la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentar el problema de raíz. No podía desperdiciarla.

Así que, ahí estaba. Dándole vueltas a un tema ya resuelto. Otra vez.

Su mente repasó cada escenario posible para esa noche—lo que, cabe destacar, había hecho la última semana—. Se decía una y otra vez que estaba preparado, conocía a su enemigo y sus posibles patrones de ataque; tenía todo bajo control. A pesar de eso, una asfixiante inquietud martilleaba su pecho, mientras una molesta vocecita gritaba: _“¡Todo va a ir mal!”_

Para alguien acostumbrado a mantener la calma aún en las peores situaciones—las que no involucraban su vida amorosa, por supuesto—era muy frustrante sentirse angustiado por una batalla que ya había revisado en su cabeza miles de veces.

Quería creer que era el miedo a que Rido se topara con Zero, lo que le mantenía en ese constante estado de alerta. Era el peor escenario posible. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las posibilidades de ese encuentro; pero su mente, como adoraba el autosabotaje, insistía en armar fatales “ _y sí…_ ” dónde Zero descubría su escabroso pasado, terminaba odiándolo y todo lo que habían avanzado se hacía pedazos.

_No. No debía pensar en eso._

En ese momento, Kaname envidiaba el optimismo de Kaien. El sujeto, esa mañana, le envío una cajita de té con un mensaje de _“¡ánimo!”_ y un dibujito de él mismo haciendo porras. Menos mal que no fue en persona.

Kaname respiró hondo. Dejó suavemente la pieza del rey negro, que había estado sosteniendo los últimos diez minutos, sobre el tablero de ajedrez, perfectamente acomodado en su posición. Lo que menos quería era que Zero sintiera sus molestas emociones, así que, por dos minutos, solo se concentró en el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones.

Inhala y exhala.

Inhala y exhala…

Inhala…

_No, no estaba funcionando._

Conteniendo un suspiro agotado, se asomó por la ventana abierta de su oficina. Afuera, en drástico contraste con su mente, todo lucía en calma: los pajaritos cantaban, el sol resplandecía, corría una agradable brisa con aroma a flores; un perfecto día de verano que auguraba una noche tranquila.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Bien. Comencemos.

Con su mano derecha extendida hacia afuera, dejó su energía fluir hasta formar un lánguido manto acuoso del que surgieron figuras humanoides.

_Criaturas de sombra._

Era una técnica que desarrolló durante la guerra. Le tomó tiempo, sangre y muchísimo esfuerzo ser capaz de crear la cantidad de sombras que podía controlar actualmente, pero estaba satisfecho. Eran soldados útiles. Dependiendo de la energía que infundiera en ellas podrían igualar a un noble en combate, sin embargo, hacer sombras tan resistentes tomaba mucho tiempo. Así que, por esa vez, priorizo cantidad sobre calidad.

_No las necesitaba para pelear, de todas formas._

Cien sombras se dispersaron por los terrenos de la escuela, fundiéndose con su entorno, permitiéndole tener un panorama completo de la academia.

—Con eso debería bastar.

Sobre su mano, una pequeña sombra con la forma de un pájaro se formó lentamente. El pequeño animal, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, atento a sus órdenes.

—Comenzará en tres horas. —murmuró al pájaro.

La avecilla extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo a través de la ventana. Ella llevaría su mensaje a Cross.

_La primera parte de los preparativos estaba completa._

Afuera, a unos metros de su oficina, cuatro presencias conocidas se acercaban a paso ligero por el pasillo.

Le habría gustado hablar con ellos antes, permitirles el tiempo suficiente para que se preparasen mentalmente para la batalla, pero sería peligroso. Gran parte de su plan se sustentaba en que Rido tuviera la confianza de ir directamente hacia él, sin refuerzos ni trucos bajo la manga; si algún otro noble de la clase nocturna llegaba a enterarse lo que planeaban para esa noche, las noticias llegarían al Consejo, por ende a la Asociación y su “ _gran plan_ ” ya no serviría de nada.

Por ello, postergó esa charla hasta el último momento.

Kaname se sentó en el sofá individual frente al tablero de ajedrez. Tres toques en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de su círculo interno.

—Adelante.

Ruka, Rima, Akatsuki y Hanabusa, entraron ordenadamente a la estancia, formaron una fila frente a él y le saludaron. Había en ellos un aire de tensión fácil de reconocer.

_Todos estaban expectantes a lo que fuera a ocurrir._

Y él no quería extender el momento.

—Kuran Rido vendrá esta noche.

— ¿D-Disculpe?—Ruka fue la primera en expresar su sorpresa.

Sí, esperaban que el Consejo hiciera algún movimiento, pero no que Kuran Rido estuviera involucrado en eso. Era una noticia inesperada.

_Menos para Aido._

—Está noche, Rido llegará a la academia junto a Takuma. —Kaname explicó con calma. Quería transmitirles tranquilidad, aunque él mismo no la sintiera— Habrán escuchado los rumores sobre la muerte de mis padres. Sé decía que yo los había asesinado para conseguir el trono…Bueno, esos rumores contienen algo de verdad; mis padres fueron asesinados. Fue Rido quien los mató.

Hubo un estremecimiento general. Si bien, para ellos no era sorpresa que la información oficial estuviera manipulada; realmente no esperaban que Kaname les diera más detalles del asunto.

—Esa noche, gracias al esfuerzo de mis padres, logramos dejarlo mortalmente herido. El Consejo, más concretamente la familia Shiki, se hizo cargo de su custodia. Ellos debieron mantenerlo en letargo. Sin embargo, decidieron que yo soy un obstáculo en sus planes, y planearon despertarlo. 

Aido, tragó saliva. Todas las piezas empezaban a encajar; desde los movimientos del Consejo, hasta la criptica carta que le envió su padre. Una parte de él, se alegraba de haber hablado con Zero; otra, tenía miedo de la reacción del cazador. Después de todo, hace unas horas parecía bastante molesto cuando le contó sobre el Consejo. Pero ese sujeto no era como Cross Yuuki; él no iría temerariamente a enfrentarse a Rido… ¿Cierto?

—Eso quiere decir que—antes de que Ruka pudiera terminar, Rima la interrumpió.

— ¿Shiki está con ellos? ¿Lo sacrificaron para despertar a Rido?

—Rido actualmente está ocupando el cuerpo de Senri. A pesar de que Takuma está con él, asumo que no ha podido traerlo de vuelta. Necesitamos traer a Senri la superficie para sacar a Rido de su cuerpo. Si no lo hacemos, Rido lo consumirá.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? Si Takuma no pudo, ¿qué más podemos hacer?— Aido murmuró abatido.

Kaname posó su mirada en Rima. Ella rápidamente entendió la situación. Era cierto que la persona más cercana a Senri era Takuma, pero ella era su mejor amiga y sabía secretos que obligarían a Shiki a despertar.

Rima no tenía le miedo a Rido.

—Me encargaré de eso. Sé cómo hacer que vuelva.

—Te lo encargo. —Kaname dirigió la mirada a los tres miembros restantes—En cuanto a ustedes, les pido que protejan a la clase diurna. El Consejo no enviará a Rido solo; es probable que varios niveles E y D lleguen junto a él.

— ¿Qué pasará con el resto de la clase nocturna? —preguntó Akatsuki.

—Cuando llegue el momento, les pediré que protejan la academia. —Kaname.

Tras un asentimiento general, Aido tomó el valor de preguntar.

—Kaname-sama, ¿Qué hará respecto al Consejo?

Era obvio que, como rey, Kaname no podía pasar por alto una traición como esa. La cuestión era si mantendría un Consejo o simplemente tomaría las riendas por sí mismo.

Kaname suspiró. Apoyó su mejilla perezosamente en su mano, dejando caer el peso de su cabeza en ella.

—Si impongo una tiranía, ¿Me seguirán?—era un simple pensamiento expresado en voz alta, sin intención de obtener una respuesta. Kaname realmente deseaba que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como pedirle a los nobles que se respetaran entre sí, y mantuvieran el acuerdo con los cazadores. Lamentablemente la sociedad no funcionaba de esa manera. Siempre habría alguien que deseara más poder, más dinero, imponerse sobre otro por el simple placer de tener a otros a sus pies. 

_Fueran humanos o vampiros, siempre encontraban nuevas formas de destruirse._

Para su sorpresa, Hanabusa fue el primero en responder con una resolución que no esperaba.

—Lo haría. La familia Aido siempre seguirá a Kaname-sama.

En seguida, los demás lo secundaron.

—Por supuesto que lo seguiríamos.

—Es nuestro rey. 

Kaname se sintió conmovido por esa lealtad. Ah, realmente les tomó aprecio a esos niños.

Sonrió ligeramente.

—Crearé un nuevo consejo. Uno digno de confianza.

*

*

*

_Su mirada revoloteó por el paisaje. Frente a él, entre cerros rocosos, se alzaba un sencillo campamento. Un estrecho río alimentaba la vegetación alrededor, brindando una fuente segura de agua y alimentos a las personas que habitaban el lugar._

_A sus oídos llegaba el rumor de las ollas, las risas de los niños que jugaban de un lado a otro, las animadas conversaciones de los guerreros armados y el canto de las gallinas._

_Una tarde tranquila en medio de la batalla._

_Una dolorosa sensación de anhelo estrujó su pecho._

_—Poco a poco se están recuperando. —pronunció una dulce voz femenina a su lado. No la sintió llegar, pero su repentina presencia no le causó miedo o incomodidad, al contrario, fue como si la estuviera esperando. A pesar de su curiosidad, Zero no pudo voltear a mirarla. —En unos años formarán un pueblo, y, en unas décadas, ciudades…La humanidad tiene esa capacidad de resurgir._

_Antes de que pudiera procesar sus palabras, su garganta vibró, respondiendo le con voz suave._

_—El horno está listo. Elías dijo que la situación en el Este es complicada, pidió refuerzos._

_Ese era un sueño. Otro de esos sueños._

_—Lo harás. —ella suspiró. Su voz tuvo un ligero matiz de tristeza. Zero no sabía quién era ella, pero descubrió que odiaba escucharla triste—No es necesario que lo hagas… No, lo siento. Es tú decisión._

_Kaname, al fin volteó la mirada, permitiéndole a Zero ver a la mujer a su lado. Al igual que todos los sangres pura, la vampiresa poseía una belleza innegable; tenía rasgos finos, labios carnosos y una dulce mirada amatista. Mechones plateados se asomaban por la amplia capucha que cubría su cabeza, mientras que sus manos jugaban con el borde de su capa._

_Al mirarla, un cálido sentimiento de cariño le embargaba._

_—He vivido suficiente. Si puedo hacer de mi muerte algo útil, estaré satisfecho. —Kaname apartó la mirada de la sangre pura, fijándola en algún punto entre el cielo despejado y el desierto que parecía absorber todo._

_Había tanto alivio en su voz, tanta esperanza en la idea de morir, que Zero, por un momento, se sintió identificado. Esa era la voz de quien ya habiendo intentado todo, elegía abandonar la batalla._

_—Pero aún falta mucho. Ni siquiera has conocido tu vínculo. Estoy segura de que encontrarás la felicidad, solo necesitas esperar un poco más. Hay alguien allá afuera que está esperando, si te vas ahora perderás esa oportunidad._

_— ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? ¿A cuántas personas más tengo que enterrar?—Kaname cerró los ojos por un momento. Un breve lapso donde Zero fue tragado por la desesperación y el cansancio._

_Ese Kaname quería rendirse, estaba agotado de la vida. Zero lo entendía. Había vivido ese vacío en carne propia. Pero aun así, su pecho se estrujaba dolorosamente, porque quería decirle que él estaba allí, que podían apoyarse mutuamente, que había personas a quienes debían proteger. Pero allí, en ese desierto hundido en la guerra, él no existía. Kaname estaba solo._

_Ella también parecía entenderlo, pero en sus ojos estaba la llama de la determinación. Como si supiera que el futuro sería un lugar más brillante, más benevolente con él y quisiera desesperadamente transmitirlo._

_Le recordó a Yuuki. A esa determinación que tenía para ayudarle._

_— ¿Confías en mí?_

_—Confío en ti. Pero eso no cambiará mi decisión._

_—Lo sé. —ella, de repente, lo envolvió en sus brazos y él correspondió el abrazo lentamente. El aroma a vainilla de su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y le trajo una paz conocida. —Estaré en Celes cuando la fundición esté lista. Cumpliré con mi parte, como acordamos. Guiaré a los humanos en la guerra._

_— ¿Lo prometes?_

_—Lo prometo…_

_Algo le decía que ella estaba mintiendo._

— ¡Zero!

— ¡Cross, ya te dije que no puedes entrar al dormitorio de chicos! ¡Sal ya!

—Esto es importante. ¡Juro que es la última vez!

— ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¡Cross!

Zero se talló los ojos anegados en lágrimas. La imagen de esa vampiresa flotaba fresca en su memoria. A pesar de recordar perfectamente su sueño, no entendía el porqué de esa angustia. Tampoco tenía tiempo para analizarlo. Los gritos amortiguados tras la puerta le motivaron a levantarse de la cama, y abrir.

Lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña amiga cruzada de brazos frente a él; lo segundo, la cara irritada del líder de dormitorio.

El sujeto debería rendirse. Si Yuuki consideraba que tenía un mensaje importante, entonces poco le importaba si entraba al dormitorio de chicos para buscarlo. A diferencia de él, ella no tenía consideración por los espacios asignados.

Se hizo a un lado, y Yuuki se coló con un escueto “ _permiso_ ” en su habitación. Su pobre compañero de clases—de quien no recordaba el nombre— bufó molesto y se fue refunfuñando por el pasillo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó en su cama a escuchar lo que fuera que Yuuki tenía para decir.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Perdón por despertarte, pero…umm… ¿Pasó algo?—la actitud urgente de Yuuki cambió drásticamente a una preocupada al verlo detenidamente.

Supuso que aún tenía los rastros de lágrimas

—No nada…—ella mi miró fijamente, y él se resignó a decirle la verdad. —Un mal sueño.

—Oh…Bien. —ella asintió, conociendo lo suficiente de sus pesadillas como para no tocar el tema si el no profundizaba en eso— ¡Oh, cierto! Primero, las clases nocturnas están canceladas por hoy, para el público general, van a fumigar los salones, para nosotros, pues…hay una actividad de los nobles o algo así. La verdad, el director dijo tan rápido esa parte que no entendí muy bien. —Yuuki jugó con su cabello, como cada vez que algo le molestaba— Lo segundo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que ningún estudiante salga de los dormitorios. Absolutamente nadie puede salir. Los profesores nos ayudarán esta vez.

_Eso sonaba muy sospechoso._

— ¿Para qué demonios necesita tanta seguridad? 

—También creo que es raro. La clase nocturna ya ha tenido sus fiestas antes y nunca nos pidió algo como esto. —murmuró confundida.

— ¿Cross no mencionó que vendría alguien? ¿Un noble?

—No. —Yuuki negó con la cabeza— Me dio las instrucciones rápido y se fue.

Más sospechoso entonces. Era obvio que algo pasaba e intentaban ocultarlo. El cambio de turno comenzaba en 15 minutos, no tenía tiempo para ir a hablar con Kaname o averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

Lo único que podía hacer, por el momento, era seguir las órdenes de Cross y esperar a que nada malo pasara.

—Hay que comenzar, entonces.

Yuuki asintió.

—Ya les dije a las chicas que las clases fueron canceladas y las profesoras ya están en el dormitorio femenino. También le avise al líder del dormitorio para que diera las noticias mientras conversamos. —ella tenía todo bajo control, como siempre.

—Bien. Me encargaré de este lugar. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Igual tú.

Zero realmente esperaba que solo fuera una inofensiva fiesta de los vampiros. Porque si no lo era… Estaría furioso.

*

*

*

— ¿Estás nervioso, Takuma?

 _Nervioso_ era una palabra muy suave para englobar todo lo que sentía. Confiaba en qué Kaname sabría cómo traer a Senri devuelta; quería creer que superarían eso y que podrían derrotar a Rido. Pero una parte de él estaba tan aterrada de que todo saliera mal…

Que Rido se regocijara con ello, le repugnaba.

—Kaname puede atacarle. No se contendrá por qué está en el cuerpo de Senri.

Rido soltó una carcajada, como si eso lo más absurdo que había escuchado. Takuma, tuvo que admitir que también dudaba un poquito de sus palabras.

—Ese sujeto no será capaz de hacerle nada a este niño. Es débil, ¿sabes? Blando de corazón.

—No opino lo mismo. — Takuma insistió, más por querer llevarle la contra a ese sujeto.

Rido negó con la cabeza, con esa eterna sonrisa arrogante que no pegaba en absoluto con el dulce rostro de Senri.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto, Takuma? —Rido no esperó su respuesta. Apoyó la mejilla en su mano, en un gesto despreocupado. —Quería el mayor poder posible, consumir al vampiro más poderoso, así que desperté al tipo más fuerte que se me ocurrió…Pero, ¡Sorpresa! ¡Era tan patético!...Y aun así logró herirme, a pesar ser su maestro. Logró dejarme así. —Acarició la tapa del ataúd. Parecía genuinamente emocionado, como si ese desafío fuera lo más excitante del mundo. —Así que me toca jugar sucio. Ya ves.

—Quiere decir que… ¿Kaname es un ancestro?

— ¿Necesitas un esquema, niño?

Takuma negó. No confiaba en ese sujeto. Daba igual lo que dijera, de todas formas no creería en sus palabras. Rido quería divertirse a su costa, hacerlo dudar de Kaname para que estuviera en su contra.

_No iba a funcionar._

Takuma confiaba en su amigo. Así fuera el mismísimo padre de los cazadores, seguirá de su lado. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

El auto se detuvo un momento, mientras las rejas de la academia Cross se abrían. La ansiedad de Takuma aumentó. El conductor intercambió unas palabras con el portero, para luego partir hacia el dormitorio de la luna.

Afuera, el ambiente era pesado, ominoso. Takuma sentía _algo_ que los vigilaba desde todas direcciones; miradas intensas que le intimidaron. Miró de reojo a Rido, quien sonreía ligeramente; no parecía incómodo con la situación, al contrario, se veía genuinamente divertido. 

Al llegar frente al dormitorio de la luna, bajaron del auto. El chófer, un vampiro que servía a la familia Ichijo, se encargó de llevar el ataúd a las instalaciones mientras Rido apreciaba la arquitectura del lugar.

Los nervios de Takuma de dispararon cuando una menuda figura abrió la puerta de la entrada.

_Rima._

¿Qué hacía ella allí?

—Takuma-san. —ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Takuma imitó el gesto con una suave sonrisa de cortesía. Rima no parecía en absoluto contenta de verlos; es más, había cierto aire de amenaza en ella difícil de pasar por alto—Shiki.

Rido sonrió, una vil imitación de Senri.

—Hola, Rima.

—No lo saludé a usted, _Rido-sama_.


	23. XXII

XXII

Cuando Yuuki se marchó, a él le tocó confirmar las órdenes con el jefe de dormitorio—quien no estuvo muy contento con su presencia— y asegurarse de que fueran correctamente ejecutadas. En otras palabras, le tocó poner mala cara a todos los idiotas que preguntaban más de dos veces por la clase nocturna. Al poco rato, llegaron los profesores. Ellos se encargarían de las rondas al interior, mientras él custodiaba el exterior.

Los alumnos obviamente se molestaron—como siempre hacían cada vez que perdían la oportunidad de ver a los vampiros—pero estaban acatando las órdenes. Por el momento.

Con esa parte del trabajo lista y la noche ya encima, Zero comenzó las rondas en el exterior.

Al salir del dormitorio, le recorrió un ligero escalofrío. Había _algo_ observándolo. Sentía una presencia diferente a su alrededor. Su mirada revoloteó por el lugar, buscando el origen de quien fuera que estuviera al asecho. No vio a nadie, pero la presencia seguía _allí_.

Lo raro era que esa presencia no era hostil. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, le parecía conocida…

_Claro que lo era._

Zero quiso darse un golpe por despistado. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta desde el principio?

_Era la presencia de Kaname._

Sutil, casi extinta, pero era su presencia. Estaba en todas partes y, a la vez, en ninguna. Jamás había sentido algo como eso.

Gruñó molesto.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Eso definitivamente no era una _“actividad de los nobles”._ Algo ocultaban, Cross era parte de ello y, al parecer, Yuuki y él no eran merecedores de saber la verdad.

Se sentía frustrado. Quería confiar en Kuran. Quería confiar en que si no le había dicho nada, era porque la situación estaba bajo control. Quería hacerlo…Pero era tan difícil.

Zero ya estaba acostumbrado a las mentiras, a que le ocultaran información, a los engaños. Sin embargo, la idea de que su destinado le mintiera—otra vez—le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca. Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía, no quería que Kuran fuera parte _ellos._

Sabía que, comparado con Kaname, era apenas niño que estaba aprendiendo del mundo—esos _sueños_ le hacían sentir aún más pequeño en comparación al vampiro—, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que vivir en la ignorancia.

_Merecía saber qué diablos pasaba a su alrededor._

Zero se detuvo en seco cuando el ambiente volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, un aura hostil avanzaba rápidamente en su dirección. A lo lejos, divisó a unos 10 niveles E acercarse al edificio.

—Mierda.

Desenfundó a Bloody Rose y se alejó unos metros del dormitorio. Debía mantener una distancia suficiente para atacar y defender, en caso de que a algún estudiante saliera.

Pasaron apenas 7 segundos para que los niveles E estuvieran frente a él.

Díez contra uno.

La imagen de ese horrible campo de batalla cruzó como un destello frente a él, asustándolo.

_¡Concéntrate!_

Zero se regañó a sí mismo. Él no era un cazador inexperto. Fue entrenado desde niño, tenía la habilidad y un arma excelente. Y, sobre todo, era mucho más fuerte que esos niveles E. No terminaría como ellos.

Alzó a Bloody Rose y disparó. La primera ola de niveles E cayó de inmediato ante él.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!—uno de sus profesores, espantado por los disparos, se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio, totalmente fuera de sí. Grave error. Un segundo grupo de niveles E rodeó el edificio, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. — ¡¿Q-Que son esas cosas?!

— ¡No salgan! —ante su grito, el tipo cerró la puerta de golpe. Justo a tiempo para que él eliminara a la mayoría de vampiros que tomaron al viejo profesor como blanco.

Tuvo que correr de un lado a otro, disparando y golpeando, para derribar a los últimos. Por suerte, esos niveles E eran lo suficientemente débiles como para caer de un golpe. El problema eran sus números.

Llegaban uno tras otro, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Zero estaba preocupado por Yuuki. A diferencia de él, ella no tenía suficiente entrenamiento en combate, además era humana. Aunque Artemis le ayudaba con su gran rango de alcance, no podría aguantar esa ola de enemigos constante.

Necesitaba ayudarla. Verificar que estuviera bien.

Pero tampoco podía abandonar ese puesto.

_¡Mierda!_

A pesar de que los vampiros se concentraban en atacarlo, algunos se desviaban hacia el edificio, atraídos por el aroma de los humanos, obligándole a perseguirlos. Estaba en una situación realmente complicada.

Cuando uno de los niveles E se escapó hacia el edificio y el no pudo atraparlo, una especie de caballero negro saltó de entre los árboles y acabó con el desprevenido nivel E.

Otros dos _caballeros_ se posicionaron a su lado, cubriéndolo.

_Tenían la presencia de Kaname._

De ahí venía su presencia. Eran ellos lo que sintió al salir la primera vez.

Podrían haber ayudado antes.

—Ahora sí, ese idiota me debe una buena explicación. —masculló entre dientes.

Lo bueno: ahora tenía refuerzos. Lo malo: eran igual de débiles que los niveles E.

No había tiempo para quejas. Cualquier cosa serviría en ese momento. Le quedan dos balas y diez enemigos por delante. Necesitaba municiones, urgente, y el panorama no estaba a su favor.

Los niveles E se abalanzaron sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, una bola de hielo congeló a los vampiros, convirtiéndolos en un espeluznante iceberg en medio del camino.

— ¡Kiryuu!

Era la primera vez que se alegraba tanto de ver a Aido.

Hanabusa y Akatsuki corrieron hacia él. Se detuvieron en seco al ver a la solitaria sombra a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!—Aido señaló espantado a la solitaria sombra. 

Zero chasqueo la lengua. Ahora que la veía bien, esa criatura era bastante intimidante.

—Kuran. —ese nombre fue explicación suficiente para que no intentaran dañar a la sombra. Lo que no les impidió mirarla con recelo.

Akatsuki se apresuró a explicar la situación, antes de que otra ola de niveles E arribara. —Eliminamos algunos en el bosque, pero siguen llegando… ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Zero se había volteado, comenzando a correr en dirección contraria. Ahora que ellos habían llegado, él podía asegurarse de que Yuuki estuviera bien y conseguir municiones.

Aido, inmediatamente, fue tras él.

—A buscar a Yuuki.

— ¡Seiren y Ruka están con ella! ¡Oye, Kiryuu! ¡No puedes irte!—Zero no le prestó atención, siguió corriendo, esquivando hábilmente a los niveles E en su camino. —Demonios. ¡Akatsuki encárgate de esto! ¡Kiryuu!

Zero continuó su camino a través del bosque, en un atajo hacia el dormitorio femenino. Un par de minutos más tarde, vio a lo lejos a Yuuki pelear con Artemis, junto a ella estaba Seiren y Ruka. Tenían la situación controlada, y, para su alivio, Yuuki no parecía herida.

Se acercó a ellas rápidamente, ignorando el griterío que Hanabusa hacia a su espalda.

— ¿Zero? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién cuida el dormitorio?—Yuuki lo bombardeó de preguntas al momento en que llegó a su lado, mientras lo examinaba detenidamente con la mirada.

—Akatsuki-senpai está allí. —explicó—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estamos bien. — Yuuki asintió ferviente— Pero, ¿Por qué hay niveles E aquí? El director dijo que la clase nocturna tenía una actividad.

Las miradas cayeron en los nobles. Aido desvío la mirada inmediatamente. Él no respondería eso. No señor.

Ruka, por otro lado, suspiró nerviosa.

—Se podría de ir que es una actividad… —murmuró.

—Ajá. Se podría decir, ¿no?

Zero ya estaba irritado. Necesitaba respuestas. Tomó bruscamente a Hanabusa del brazo, obligándolo a enfrentarlo.

—Me vas a decir qué mierda está pasando.

 _Aido, por primera vez, se sintió intimidado por Zero_.

*

*

*

—Qué agradable recepción. Pero no quiero jugar contigo—Rido sonrió. Al parecer su querido sobrino, estaba preparado para su llegada; aunque era un intento patético de su parte. Hiciera lo que hiciera jamás podría despertar a Senri.

Rido avanzó despreocupado. Takuma, tras él, posó su mirada en Rima; quería entender por qué Kaname la había enviado allí, qué era lo que debían hacer. Pero no encontró respuesta en el rostro serio de su compañera.

—Yo tampoco quiero jugar usted. Quiero que devuelva a Shiki. —Rima activó su poder. La electricidad corría por su piel, emitiendo chispas peligrosas, concentrándose en sus puños.

Rima se lanzó hacia Rido, sin dudar. Él hábilmente esquivó su ataque; ella giró su cuerpo e intentó nuevamente, esta vez logró conectar el golpe. La electricidad sacudió a Rido con una intensidad inesperada.

— ¡Shiki! —Rima lo llamó a gritos, sin detener su ataque— ¡No eres un recipiente! ¡No eres un muñeco! ¡Tienes que despertar!

Rido se deshizo de su agarre. ¡Oh, eso era tan divertido! Había subestimado a esa chica, dejó que lo golpeara deliberadamente y terminó recibiendo más daño del que esperó. Ah, ¡esa sin dudas era una excelente recepción!

Rima arremetió nuevamente. Quería aturdirlo lo suficiente como para gritarle unas cuantas verdades que Senri no quería revelar. Lo sentía por su amigo, pero no tenía otra opción más que esa.

Rido esquivó nuevamente su ataque y usó su poder, el poder de Senri. Los látigos de sangre atraparon la mano de Rima con fuerza.

—Este niño no volverá. Está profundamente dormido. Pero, tu intento por despertarlo es lindo.

Rima sonrió. La sangre también era un buen conductor eléctrico.

— ¡Shiki!—dirigió su poder directamente a los látigos de sangre. Estos se rompieron al recibir la descarga, liberándola. Sin embargo, Rido rápidamente se recuperó, volviendo a la carga— ¡Le diré a todo a Takuma-san!

Rima respondió su ataque, defendiéndose como podía, pero esos látigos eran rápidos y Rido tenía mucha experiencia usándolos. Inevitablemente, encontraron su punto ciego. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, vio el cuerpo de Takuma frente a ella como un escudo. Su pierna derecha y su abdomen fueron perforados por los látigos. Rima jadeó, recibiendo a Takuma entre sus brazos cuando los látigos se retrajeron sin cuidado.

La herida era grande, pero no sé veía tan seria; de hecho, ya había comenzado a sanar. Rima estaba secretamente aliviada.

_Bien, era su oportunidad._

Sostuvo firmemente a Takuma, en una muda petición para que no se moviera. Ichijo, captando su mensaje, permaneció inmóvil entre los pequeños brazos de su amiga.

— ¡Shiki!—Rima gritó desesperada— ¡¿Vas a dejar que Rido lastime a Takuma-san?!

—Él no te escucha, niña. ¿Te lo dije, no? Bueno, da igual. Nos estamos divirtiendo bastante aquí.

Ella ignoró las palabras del sangre pura, como llevaba haciéndolo desde el principio.

— ¡¿Vas a dejar que la persona que amas muera en frente de ti?! ¡Me dijiste que querías protegerlo! ¡Quedarte a su lado por el resto de tu vida! ¡¿Era mentira?!—sus gritos retumbaron en el pecho de Takuma con fuerza… _Acaso, ¿decía la verdad?_ — ¡También puedes luchar por lo que quieres! ¡No te rindas! ¡No te abandones a ti mismo!

Rido alzó la mano, dispuesto a atacar esos chicos. Era divertido al principio pero, en este punto, toda esa cursilería le repugnaba. Era como escuchar a Haruka y Juuri. Desagradable. No quería escuchar confesiones de amor adolescente, prefería enfrentarse a la expresión furiosa que tendría el _gran rey_ cuando descubriera que mató a sus pupilos.

_Oh, sí. Eso es muchísimo mejor._

Suficiente de calentamiento.

Lanzó sus látigos con todo el poder que tenía. Atravesaría el corazón de ese par en un segundo. Ya podía imaginar el sabor de esa sangre en su boca.

A medio camino, los látigos se detuvieron abruptamente.

Por primera vez desde que tomó ese cuerpo, Senri le detuvo.

_Ese cuerpo, dejó de responderle._

—Este niño…

Rido intentó superponerse a Senri, intentó concretar su ataque, pero sus látigos se deshicieron. La sangre regresó a su cuerpo, y la conciencia de Senri luchaba por salir a la luz, mareándolo.

Takuma se incorporó lentamente. La confesión de Rima hizo estragos en él. ¿Realmente Senri estaba enamorado de él? ¿Realmente, le quería? Así como él…

Esas no eran las mejores circunstancias. No era la manera en la que quería decirlo, ni el lugar… Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo ahora cuando Senri parecía escucharlos.

Rima, deshizo su agarre por completo. Ya había cumplido su parte. El resto dependía de ellos.

—Esto es… Interesante. Pero…—Rido alzó su mano con cierta dificultad. Le estaba costando trabajo manejar ese cuerpo.

Takuma avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a un paralizado Rido. El tipo mantenía su expresión altanera a pesar de la situación crítica en la que estaba. Ignorando sus ojos bicolores, Takuma lo atrajo entre sus brazos en un apretado abrazo.

Respiró hondo. Un enorme nudo apretaba su garganta, como si toda la angustia de esos días cayera sobre él.

_Si eso no funcionaba…_

No. 

—Senri, no te mereces esto. —su voz se quebró un poco y las lágrimas empañaron su mirada—Eres una persona maravillosa. Tienes el valor de enfrentarte a quien sea para proteger a quien quieres… Siempre desee tener la mitad de ese valor. —el cuerpo entre sus brazos se aflojó un poco. Takuma lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si fuera un salvavidas. No estaba lejos de la realidad. Senri sí había salvado su vida, en un millón de formas diferentes —Desde que nos conocimos, siempre admiré tu sinceridad. Eras tan deslumbrante para mí…Los años, solo han hecho que seas aún más brillante ante mis ojos. Yo también quiero protegerte, quiero poder vivir a tu lado… Yo…Te amo…Por favor, regresa…

Había tantas cosas que quería decir, tanto que deseaba expresar, pero ya no podía hablar sin que su voz se quebrara y se ahogara en sollozos. Takuma era una masa temblorosa anclada tercamente al cuerpo de Shiki. Temía alejarse y ver la expresión burlona junto a esos ojos bicolores.

Estaba tan asustado…Porque si eso no funcionaba, ¿Qué pasaría con Senri?

_Takuma no lo soportaría._

De repente, sintió un toque tímido en su espalda. Eran las manos de Senri, correspondiendo torpemente el abrazo.

—Takuma–san… Me estás cubriendo de mocos.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Ichijo se separó bruscamente y tomó el rostro de Senri entre sus manos. Unos ojos azul claro le devolvieron la mirada, junto a una expresión conmovida.

_Ese era Senri…Su Senri…_

—No llores, Takuma–san…He vuelto. —Shiki secó sus lágrimas con cuidado, sonriéndole suavemente—También te amo…Si sigues llorando, lloraré contigo.

Takuma apenas pudo formar una torpe sonrisa entre ese mar de lágrimas. El alivio que sentía era demasiado grande para expresarlo en palabras.

—N-No vuelvas a irte así… P-por favor…

Senri estrujó a Takuma entre sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en las hebras doradas. Una parte de él se sentía horriblemente culpable de hacer llorar de esa forma a Takuma; la otra parte, una que bailaba entre algodón de azúcar, estaba inmensamente feliz por ser correspondido.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo.

No había forma en que él se alejara voluntariamente de Ichijo. No más. Él no era una marioneta de su padre, ni un objeto de intercambio de su familia; no volvería a dejarse llevar por otros.

 _Senri amaba a Takuma, y eso era lo único que importaba_.

—Eso fue muy lindo. —murmuró Rima conmovida. Cuánto deseó haber llevado su cámara para inmortalizar ese bello momento. Al menos pudo verlo en vivo. Lo merecía, después de escuchar tantos años los lamentos de su amigo sobre su rubia adoración. 

Takuma sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante las palabras de Rima. Con la adrenalina del momento, olvidó que tenían público.

_Y que estaban contra el tiempo._

—Hay que ir con Kaname.

Senri asintió suavemente, de acuerdo. Pero, en vez de soltar a Takuma, lo levantó entre sus brazos. Resultó cómico, porque Takuma era quince centímetros más alto que él, y también más corpulento.

Ichijo chilló enseguida. — ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

—Estás herido.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Bájame, por favor!

—No.

Oh, Senri estaba disfrutando eso. Tal vez, no tendría otra oportunidad para llevarlo de ese modo, debía aprovechar. Takuma, dejó de refunfuñar al escuchar su segunda negativa. Estaba tan feliz, que poco le importaba lo raro que se vería siendo cargado por Shiki.

Los tres subieron a la habitación se Senri, donde se encontraba el ataúd de Rido.

Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, Kaname los esperaba frente al féretro abierto.

*

*

*

—Kiryuu…—Aido contuvo la respiración, sabía que nada bueno saldría de ocultarle las cosas. ¡Pero no era su maldita responsabilidad! ¡Él no se merecía ese trato!

 _¿O sí?_ …Tal vez, era el karma, devolviéndole todos los insultos que le hizo al chico.

—Hanabusa. —Ruka lo llamó en tono de advertencia. Aido negó con la cabeza. Prefería decirle antes de que saliera corriendo por su cuenta con Rido suelto por ahí. No podría mirar a la cara a Kaname si eso pasara; aunque técnicamente sería culpa del sangre pura.

_En fin…_

—Estamos bajo ataque del Consejo.

— ¿Bajo ataque? —Yuuki fue la primera en reaccionar— Ellos…quieren a Kaname-senpai…

—Ese idiota…

Zero, al fin, lo soltó. Su rostro mostraba ira pura. Aido no quería ser Kaname en ese momento. Ni siquiera Ruka, quién era la primera en defender a Kaname-sama, se atrevió a encarar al cazador.

Zero dio una profunda exhalación. No servía de nada dejarse llevar por la ira. Lo importante era enfrentar la situación actual.

Además, a esas alturas, Kuran ya sabría de su enojo. Así como él sentía su constante inquietud. 

—Yuuki, ¿Tienes municiones?— ella asintió rápidamente, para luego buscar entre su chaqueta. Yuuki tenía la costumbre de guardar balas para Bloody Rose en caso de alguna emergencia; por suerte, ese día no fue una excepción.

—Toma. —Yuuki le extendió una descuidada cajita gris que él guardó rápidamente en su chaqueta. Se miraron brevemente, un escueto intercambio para verificar que el otro estaba bien.

Zero dio la vuelta, en dirección al bosque. Era el camino más corto para llegar al dormitorio de la luna; no debería tomarle más de diez minutos si esquivaba con éxito a los niveles E.

—O-oye, ¿A dónde vas?—Ruka preguntó preocupada a su espalda. Su misión era proteger a la clase diurna con Zero incluido.

—A buscar a Kuran.

— ¡No! ¡Kiryuu no puedes ir allí! ¡Lo digo en serio! — Aido gritó exaltado. Maldita sea el momento en que pensó que ese tipo sería racional— ¡Escúchame, maldición! 

Zero, lo ignoró completamente. Hanabusa tuvo que correr tras él, otra vez, dejando a Ruka pasmada en su lugar.

— ¡Kiryuu! ¡Zero!—Aido le alcanzó rápidamente—Escúchame. No puedes ir allá. En serio, no puedes.

—Rido está allí, ¿no?

—N-No…—Aido balbuceó—Bueno, sí…

—Entonces va a necesitar esto. — Zero alzó a Bloody Rose.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Kaname-sama puede usar un arma anti vampiros?

—Intuición.

No podía decirle que lo vio usarla en un sueño. Tal vez, realmente Kuran no podría utilizar a Bloody Rose, pero debía intentarlo.

Después de todo, Kaname le había dicho que no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra un sangre pura. Aun cuando haya tomado la sangre de Shizuka, creía que no sería suficiente contra Rido. Si el Consejo planeaba utilizarlo, lo lógico sería que se asegurarán de que el tipo tuviera el poder suficiente para eliminar a Kaname.

_Si podía darle un arma, lo suficientemente poderosa, estarían en igualdad de condiciones._

— ¿Por qué me sigues?

— ¡¿Cómo que por qué?!—Aido chilló— ¡Tengo que asegurarme que llegues bien! Si no lo hago, Kaname-sama me matará.

—Claro. No te quedes atrás.

— ¡Soy más rápido que tú, idiota!


End file.
